Years after
by Daughter-of-Poseidon627
Summary: 20 year's after Lemonade Mouth. Almost everything is the same. Except some things. Like the fact they have kids! Please read the first chapter to know who is who's kid. Please read! Rated T for safety. Let me know if I should change the title.
1. INTRO! PLEASE READ!

**Hey hey hey peeps! What up? I am starting a new story, considering 'Olivia goes missing' is almost done. No, it is not 'Olivia goes missing 2' it is a new story called, as you know, Years after. It takes place 20 years after Lemonade Mouth. They are all best friends.**

* * *

><p>OLIVIA AND WEN:<p>

Olivia and Wen got married, and they have a set of twin 15 year old daughters, Rebekka 'Bekka' Amber, Avery Brooke, a 10 year old son, Joseph Wendall, and a 5 year old son Thomas Joshua.

PERSONALITYS AND LOOKS:

REBEKKA: Bekka has Wen's red hair with blonde streaks in it, she has Olivia's doe brown eyes, and Wen's freckles. She is very outgoing, and is a definite red-head at heart. She can be violant at times, but is a sweetheart. Bekka sometimes puts Avery down and gets all the boys, although her crush, Adam, the school jock, has a crush on Avery, and so does her best guy friend, Markas 'Mark'. Rebekka's hobbies insist on singing, dancing, playing guitar, drums, piano, cheerleading, gymnastics, and shopping. She is very popular. She tends to bully Avery in front of her friends, but hates doing it, she only does it because she wants to be popular.

AVERY: Avery has Olivia's blonde hair with red streaks in it, she has Wen's chocolate brown eyes, and Olivia's pure pale skin. She is shy like Olivia, and very quiet. She is more of a brunnette at heart, instead of a blonde. She won't hurt anybody unless they are hurting her, Bekka, Joseph, or Thomas, but it is rarely physical. Avery is always being put down by her sister, so she tends to put herself down aswell, and she is jealous of her sister's beauty, but she would never admit it, nor would she say she was beautiful. Avery has a crush on Adam, but would never try to talk to him, terrified of losing Bekka, one of her only friends in school. And she is oblivious to Adam's crush on her, and her sister's best guy friend, Mark's crush on her as well, along with Mo and Charlie's son, Richard. Avery's hobbies insist of singing, playing guitar, writing music, piano, reading, photography, and drawing.

Both girls are daddy's girls.

JOSEPH: Joseph has Olivia's blonde hair, no red streaks. He has his mother's doe brown eyes and Wen's freckles. He is very loud and is a prankster. Watch out. Joseph is your regular 10 year old boy. He loves jokes, pranks, snakes, spiders and everything ten year old boys love. He loves his video games. His favorite games are war games, which worry Olivia. He is smart, but hates doing homework. He is very lazy. He is fairly popular when it comes to friends. He may love to scare his sisters, but if anyone tries to hurt either of them, the devil comes out. Hobbie's insist on video games, pranks, rapping, drums, guitar, and scaring Bekka, Avery, and Olivia.

Joesph is a daddy's boy.

THOMAS: Thomas takes after Wen in his looks. He has red hair, with no blonde streaks. He has lots of freckles. He has green/blue eyes. He is your average 5 year old boy. He likes to play in dirt, mud and all that. He loves bugs. **(A/N I have no clue what 5 year old boys like, because I am a girl. So I am just putting down what I think they like.)** He loves the Power rangers: Samurai, spongebob squarepants, supah ninja's, and all that. Hobbies insist on video games with Joseph, pranks, tv, action figures, and making a mess.

Thomas is a momma's boy.

MO AND CHARLIE:

Mo and Charlie got together soon after Mo relized she loved Charlie, so she broke up with Scott, but stayed friends. They got married right out of college. Mo and Charlie have two teenage children. A boy, Richard James, 15, and a girl, Amy Rose, 13.

PERSONALITY AND LOOKS:

RICHARD: Richard takes after Mo, he has short dark brown hair. He has green eyes and darker toned skin. He is a very smart boy. He helps Joseph and Bekka with their homework. He is also a normal teenage boy. He tries his hardest to get girls attention, and to scare Amy. He is Avery's other friend, he has a giant crush on Avery. He isn't the most popular kid in school. Hobbies insist on bass, drums, homework, video games, and bugging his sister, Amy.

Richard is a momma's boy.

AMY: Amy is more of a mix between Mo and Charlie. She has Charlies brown hair, and green eyes. She is pale, and is taller than most girls her age. But she is shorter than some of girls at her school. She is very popular, but is one of the sweetest girls in school. She is smart, but can get confused easily. Hobbies insist on bass, guitar, drums, reading, and bugging her brother.

Amy is a daddy's girl.

STELLA:

Stella is a single mom of one son, Jayson Edward, 3. She is the same in personality, but is more cautious, so she won't harm her son. Jason's father left Stella after she told him she was pregnant. Olivia helps Stella raise Jayson, but let's Stella do everything, Olivia just gives her tips and all that.

PERSONALITY AND LOOKS:

JAYSON: Jayson is alot like Stella. He has her dark brown hair, and blue eyes. He has her darker skin tone. He is the typical 3 year old boy. Doesn't have hobbies yet.

SCOTT:

Scott is single, and doesn't have kids. But he is apart of all the other band member's children's lives. He is very caring when it comes to them. WIth the girls, he would break any boy's face who breaks their heart, and with the boys, he is like a playmate. So he is everything, to everyone. All the kids think of him as a uncle.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you read and review. And sorry, adriannaisme. I'm taking my name suggestion's back. Sorry. Enjoy!<strong>


	2. Chapter 1: Pranks and Meetings

**Hey everyone! Thank you for the reviews! You are all awesome. I might post another chapter today, but I'm not sure. Well, here ya go!**

_**WITH WEN AND OLIVIA'S FAMILY**_

Avery's POV

I sat in my room, reading my favorite book, when my phone rang with a text message.

**To: Avery  
><strong>**From: Richard**

**hey Avery! how r u? hey do u mind if i come over 2day? im super bored and i dont wanna deal w/ Amy 2day.**

Richard was my best friend. Well, so was Bekka, but Rich, as I call him, never fakes to be popular like my sister, he is there for me 24/7

**To: Richard**  
><strong>From: Avery<strong>

**sure, fine by me. but ill have 2 ask mom n dad first.**

I pressed send on my IPhone touch my Uncle Scott got me for my 15th birthday. Soon after I heard the beeping again. I looked at my phone.

**To: Avery  
><strong>**From: Richard**

**k k. tell them i said hi hi hi! :)**

I smiled. He could be so weird at times.

**To: Richard  
><strong>**From: Avery**

**will do. :)**

I sent the text and went downstairs to find my parents in the kitchen watching the news.

"Hey, mom, dad. Can I ask you something?" I asked them.

"Is it about boys? Please tell me you don't have a boyfriend!" My father started freaking out. I rolled my eyes.

"No, daddy. Richard wanted to know if he could come over today. He doesn't want to deal with Amy right now. Can he? Oh and he said hi." I told them. Even though I knew they would say yes. They always say yes when it came to 'can Richard come over' or something like that.

"That's alright with me, sweetheart." My mother said, "Wen, dear, is that alright with you?" She turned to my father.

"That's just fine with me. But leave your bedroom door open, Ave." He smiled.

"Thanks daddy!" I hugged them. Just then we heard Bekka start screaming.

"GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF! DADDY!" I started to laugh a little bit. Then Joseph came into the kitchen with his hands behind his back, probably hiding something.

"Joseph Wendall Gifford. What did you do to your sister?" Mom said. She was the stern one when it came to Me, Bekka, or Joey.

"Nothin momma! Swear!" He held up his hands.

"Pocket check." I said with a chuckle.

"Shut up Avery!" Joseph told me.

"No."

"That's enough. Avery, go tell Richard he can come over. Joseph, tell me and your father what you did." My mother told us. I went upstairs smirking at the idea of Joey getting in trouble. But, he always gets in trouble.

After I entered my room, I did the annual bed check. I do this so I won't have to worry about getting pranked by Joseph or Thomas. After I gave everything the 'all clear' I pulled out my phone.

**To: Richard**  
><strong>From: Avery<strong>

**they said it was fine by them. o and Bekka got pranked.**

**To: Avery  
><strong>**From: Richard**

**lol sux 4 her. wat happened?**

**To: Richard  
><strong>**From: Avery**

**idk**

**To: Avery:  
><strong>**From: Richard**

**ok. well ill be there in 5. c u then. ;)**

After that, our texts stopped, and I decided to go and check on Rebekka.

"Hey. What did the pest do now?" I asked her.

"HE PUT A SNAKE ON ME!" She screamed.

"Well don't yell at me about it. Oh and Rich is coming over."

"Good for you. I'm going to practice guitar. Goodbye." She then slammed the door in my face. Why couldn't I be as pretty as her?

I went back into my room, grabbed my laptop, then went downstairs into the den. I sat on the couch and went to google, I typed in 'Ancient China.

A few minutes later the doorbell rang. Mom got up and anwsered it.

"Hello Richard. How are you, dear?" Mom thought of Richard as a son, or at the very least a nephew. Considering her son's give her headaches.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Gifford. How are you?" He asked her.

"I'm fine. But, hon, you can call me Olivia."

"Alright, Olivia. Is Avery home?"

"Right here!" I yelled, not even looking up from my laptop. I was doing research on ancient China, for a paper for history. Most boring class ever.

"Hey Avery!" He smiled at me.

Richard's POV

I smiled at Avery. I hope she didn't notice. I have a small crush on her. Ok ok I have a huge one on her. Amy teases me about it all the time. Dad says it's normal. He had a crush on mom for a long time before they got together.

"Hey Rich. How's Amy?" Avery asked me. She is so pretty.

"She's good."

"Wanna go up to my room?"

"Sure."

She shut her laptop and got up. As we were walking upstairs, her father yelled for us, so we stopped and turned around.

"Door stay's open." Her father told us with a stern look on his face.

"Don't worry daddy. It will." Avery told him as we walked up the rest of the stairs.


	3. Chapter 2: Lonliness and Sickness

**Hey everyone. I am updating again today! :) YAY! :) Hope you enjoy. I do not own Lemonade Mouth, I only own their kids and their kid's friends. This has some Stella Jayson in it.**

* * *

><p>Rebekka's POV<p>

God I hate my brother. I sat there and strummed my guitar when one of the strings snapped, scaring the crap out of me. Today is not my day. I sighed and desided to go on my laptop. Maybe one of my friend's in on facebook.

When I went on facebook, I saw my best friend McKayla was on. I put the chat on.

Bekka Gifford- hey kayla :)

Kayla Johnson- hey bek. wat up?

Bekka Gifford- bad day 2day. 1st i woke up to the worst headache, then my stupid lil bro put a snake on me, then my guitar strings snapped. i need a day 2 myself.

Kayla Johnson- sux 4 u. im having a g8 day. my daddy said we were goin to hawii. hot boys ;)

Bekka Gifford- lucky

Kayla Johnson- u no it. hey g2g. ttyl

_**Kayla Johnson is offline.**_

Nobody wants to talk to me today. Just then I heard Avery and Richard walking down the hallway. I decided at least they was people to talk to. I left my bedroom.

"Hey, besties. What are we doing today?" I asked, linking my arm with Avery.

"Just talking about that paper we have in history." Richard said.

"Oh. Why don't we go to the mall or something?" I asked.

"Because we hate shopping, and you hate being seen in public with us." Avery said with a confused look on her face.

"Come on, it'll be fun!"

"Bekka, do you feel ok?" Richard asked me.

"Yeah. Do you have a fever? Do we need to get mom?" Avery asked, putting her hand on my forehead.

"Yes, no, and no. I'm fine. Picture perfect. Let's go." I grabbed both their arms.

"MOM! Bekka's acting weird!" Avery yelled downstairs. A few minutes later mom came upstairs.

"What's wrong, Avery?" She asked her.

"Bekka's acting funny. She wants to hang out with us. In public!" She said.

"Yeah. She hates hanging with us in public." Richard said, backing Avery up.

Mom sighed. "Kids, just hang out here today, ok. I have a migrain." Mom went back downstairs rubbing her tempals saying something about how she wished she would have had one kid. Hurtful, mom.

"Well. what should we do?" I asked.

"Well, we were going to work on that history paper for Mr. Turner." Richard said, pulling his laptop out of his bookbag.

"I hate Mr. Turner . He always talks in monotone, like he's boring himself to sleep." I said with a laugh.

"Completly agree." Avery giggled.

"Ya know, you two are so different. But at the same time, your excatly the same.." Richard said.

"Your point?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you sure your twins?"

"Yes!" Avery and I said at the same time.

"Alright alright!" He said, backing off. Avery laughed and gave him a hug.

"Awww don't worry. I won't let her hurt you." She said, petting his head.

"Hey! I'm not that bad with my temper! Am I?"

"Noooooooooooooo..." They both said holding out the 'o' part.

"Well, here's our destionation. My room." Avery said, opening her door, then doing her 'bed check'. She gave everything the 'all clear' so we came into her room.

Avery's room was lavender with pink and blue polk-a-dots. She had butterfly things up on her wall, and instruments things on her wall also. She had all sorts of poster's from our parents old band, Lemonade Mouth. They still played music. It was still incredible. They just don't do live concerts or things. Did you know they played at Madison Square Garden?

_**STELLA'S HOUSE**_

Stella's POV

I was running around trying to pick up after my son. Man that little guy can run. Oh well. But I love him. I tucked some of my long brown hair behind my ear, then went looking around for my boy. It was nap time. I finally found him in front of the tv watching _'Power Rangers: Samurai'_. I went over and picked him up.

"Alright, little man, nap time." I told him.

"No no mama." He told me.

"Sorry, Jayson. You gotta have your nap, buddy."

He shook his head and pointed to the tv, "Sam-Sam on."

Sam-Sam was what he called _Power Ranger: Samurai_.

"I'll record it, bud. But you gotta have your nap. Then maybe we can go to Auntie Livy's and Uncle Wenny's house. What do you say?" He just loved Olivia and Wen. I'm not sure if that's because their his godparents or not, but he loves them. And they love him.

He pouted. "Kay kay mama."

"That's my boy." We went down the hall to his bedroom. I lay him in his bed. "Mama loves you." I kissed his forehead.

"Love you more, mama." He kissed my cheek. I just loved Jayson so much!

I went over and turned on his _scooby doo_ night light. Then I went and closed his door. I went and sat down on the couch.

"Now mama can have a nap." I grabbed a pillow and set it down on the arm of the couch, then I grabbed his '_Cars'_ blanket, layed down, covered up, then was out like a light.

_**OLIVIA AND WEN'S HOUSE**_

Olivia's POV

I went and sat down by my husband. I layed my head on his shoulder.

"I have a migrain." I told him.

He kissed my forehead, "We gave up the abilty to not have migrains after we had kids, babe."

I sighed and closed my eyes, hoping to get a nap. But of course, I didn't.

"Mommy, daddy, I don't feel good." Our youngest son, Thomas said as he came downstairs.

"Come here, baby." I went over and picked him up, I felt his head.

"Wen, he has a fever. Do you think it's what's going around?" I asked Wen, worried. I was always worried when it came to our childrens health.

Wen got up and put his hand on Thomas' forehead.

"I think so, honey. But just to be safe, I'm going to call the pediatricion. Get an appointment." Wen left the room to call the doctor.

"Mommy. I think I'm going to throw up." I set him down and ran to grab a trash can from the bathroom. I made it back just in time for him to throw up in the trash can. My poor little boy.

* * *

><p><strong>Well. Here's that chapter. Poor Thomas. Being sick is no fun. Especially for a little boy. And I think I did ok with Stella. Tell me what you think. Did I over do anything? Tell me nicely please. I don't want to leave out any of the band member's, so they will be regulars, but the story is mostly about the children. But I will have the Lemonade Mouth gang's POV every now and then. Well, see ya! :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 3: Shakespeare

**4th update today! YAY! PARTY! haha ;) Here ya go. :) Have fun. I do not own 'Shakespeare' by Miranda Cosgrove.**

* * *

><p>Avery's POV<p>

We were just sitting around when Richard found something I did not want anybody to find. A song. I wrote. About Adam. Bekka's crush as well as mine. Lord save me now.

"What's this?" Richard said, holding up the piece of sheet music.

"Nothing." I went to grab it, but I was too slow for him. He was reading it aloud.

"I saw you there, so beautiful, you stopped and stared, so magical, then you asked me for my name, and we took an out town train, before you leave, get up to go, I wanna know. Avery, this is good. Play it for us."

"No." I said. I do NOT sing infront of people. Even if it's just my best friend and my twin sister.

"Please, Avery." Bekka begged.

"Oh fine!" I went over to my piano and began playing. Then I started to sing.

**"I saw you there, so beautiful  
>You stopped and stared, so magical<br>Then you asked me for my name  
>And we took an out town train<br>Before you leave, get up to go  
>I wanna know<strong>

**Do you like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckely?**  
><strong>Watching movies on Sunday?<strong>  
><strong>Do you like kissing when it's raining?<strong>  
><strong>Making faces in the station?<strong>  
><strong>Do you like, I need to know<strong>  
><strong>What do you like? before you go<strong>

**You walk me home, so wonderful**  
><strong>It starts to snow, it's incredible<strong>  
><strong>Now we're walking up my street<strong>  
><strong>And you slowly turn to me<strong>  
><strong>You're three inches from my lips<strong>  
><strong>But before we do this<strong>

**Do you like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckely?**  
><strong>Watching movies on Sunday?<strong>  
><strong>Do you like kissing when it's raining?<strong>  
><strong>Making faces in the station?<strong>  
><strong>Do you like, I need to know<strong>  
><strong>What do you like? before you go, oh oh<strong>

**Show me the place where you come from**  
><strong>And the places you dream of<strong>  
><strong>I wanna know everything you are<strong>  
><strong>But before we get that far<strong>  
><strong>Do you like, I need to know<strong>  
><strong>Do you like, before you go<strong>

**Do you like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckely?**  
><strong>Watching movies on Sunday?<strong>  
><strong>Do you like kissing when it's raining?<strong>  
><strong>Making faces in the station?<strong>

**Cause I like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckely?**  
><strong>Watching movies on Sunday?<strong>  
><strong>Do you like kissing when it's raining?<strong>  
><strong>Making faces in the station?<strong>  
><strong>Do you like, yeah yeah yeah yeah"<strong>

"That was amazing!" They were giving me all sorts of complaiments. I blushed.

"Thanks. It's supposed to be more upbeat. But, with only a piano, it's hard to be upbeat." I said, happy they liked it, and they have no clue it's about Adam.

"I think we can solve that." Richard said, smiling.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Hello! Earth to Avery! Our parents were member's of number 1 hit band, Lemonade Mouth! I think they can still play. Lets just see if they can do this." Bekka said, with a devil smirk on her lips, a smirk I know well enough to fear.

I sighed. "We can ask. But I think they might be busy..."

"What could they be busy with?"

"Um, their the parents of 4 children, Rebekka. Two twin teenage daughters, a devil of a 10 year old son, and a 5 year old. I think that that makes them pretty busy."

"Yeah, in bed. Now go and ask." She started to shove me toward the door.

Richard started laughing, "Bekka, you are soo perverted."

"I know." She smiled.

"And that's a good thing?" I asked her, stunned at the fact she was smiling.

"Maybe. But I take my pervertedness into pride. Now go." She shoved me toward the stairs.

"Fine but you guys come with me. I don't wanna go alone." I grabbed their arms.

"Fine." Bekka said.

"Alright."

"Yay."

We went downstairs and saw mom holding a trash can under Thomas. He threw up in it. Gross. I think I'm going to throw up.

"Mom? Is Thomas ok?" I asked, holding my piece of sheet music behind my back.

"He's sick, honey. Do you mind getting me a towel or something to wipe his face off?" She asked us.

"Sure, Olivia." Richard left and came back a couple minutes later with a towel. "I hope that ones ok. I kinda just grabbed the first one I saw."

"Oh that's alright, thank you, Richard. Now, what did you need?" Man mom was smart.

"Umm, well, your busy so it can wait." I started to turn around, thankful that I didn't have to ask her.

"Oh, dear, you can ask me anything, anytime."

Darnit.

"Unless it involve's boys!" Dad yelled from the kitchen.

"Of course, daddy. Um but anyways. I kinda wrote a song.."

"You did? Hun that's great! Can I see it?" Mom stood up.

"Um, well, sure I guess." I handed her the sheet music.

Mom started to read it, and my breathing stopped. I wanted her to think it was good, because mom writes such amazing songs, I just wanna be just like her. Thomas threw up again and mom set the piece of paper down, I frowned, thinking she didn't like it, but she was just helping Thomas, and she picked it back up, that was a good sign. She eventually looked up.

"Honey this is amazing!" She pulled me into a hug.

"Really?" I asked, excited at the fact she liked it.

"Yes!" She then whispered, "I would have your father read it, but I think he might get the wrong message." She giggled and I smiled.

"Wow. Um anyways, I was wondering, maybe you and the band could play it. I have all the parts here, and I just wanted to hear what it would sound like, you know, like I wanted it to."

"Of course, sweetie. I'll call them later on. I love you. Oh and Richard, do your parents know your here?"

"Yes, I asked them before I texted Avery. They said it was ok."

"Oh alright. I just didn't want to get in trouble with your parents."

"Alright. Um, do you mind if I stay for dinner? Amy's being a brat today." Richard asked my mom.

"Oh that's fine with me. Wen, do you mind if Richard stays for dinner?"

"Fine by me. As long as he doesn't stay the night, he's fine by me."

Mom laughed. "Alright, dear. Did you get the appointment for Thomas?"

Dad walked in. "Yep. It's tommorow at noon. Since I'm free, I can take him."

"Alright." Mom kissed dad.

"Ew." "Gross." "Get a room" "COOTIES!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well. That's the last update for today. Enjoy reading. I do not own anything but my characters. See ya later. :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 4: Jail Birds

**I started this last night. I was megaly bored. I would have finished it then, but it was late and I was tired. Well, bye.**

* * *

><p>Richard's POV<p>

"Someday you kids will be in love, and this won't seem so gross then." Olivia told us.

"Not for my daughter's their not. But for you boys, deffinatly. Just hope you find a girl just like Olivia. She is everything I could ever want and more." Wen said.

"Aww." She kissed him, gross. "I love you."

"I love you more." He kissed her.

"Enough with the make out feast. It's gross." Bekka said.

"If you want gross, then you should have seen the way they would make out when we were your age. They were basicly eating eachother's faces." I heard my mother say. Wait. If my mother is here. Then so is dad. And _Amy_. God save me now.

"Oh be quiet Mo." Olivia said, playfully shoving my mom. I turned to Avery.

"Get me the freak out of here!" I whisper yelled to her. But I was too late.

"Hey big bro. Avery. Rebekka." Amy said, smiling like a crazy person.

"Hey Amy. How are you?" Avery asked. She loved my sister. They had sleepover's all the time. It was quiet annoying. Every now and then Avery would come over to my house for their sleepovers, but that rarely happened considering her father hates her being in the same house as a boy who she isn't related to, well at least at night. But if the sleepover was here, he didn't mind.

"I'm good."

"So, mom, dad. What are you guys doing here?" I asked them.

"Well, son, Wen and Olivia called us and we all set up a BBQ. Everyone in the band is coming." My dad said.

"Oh."

The phone rang.

"I'll get it, mom." Avery said in her angel voice.

She picked up the phone. "Hello, Gifford household, Avery speaking. Oh ok, here she is."

"Who is it?" Bekka asked.

"The police, their on their way to arrest you." She said with a laugh, "nah I'm joking. But I'm serious about the police thing. They want to talk to mom." She handed the phone to Olivia.

"What did you do this time, Liv?" Dad playfully asked her. Did you know they were put in a holding cell before? Yeah I was shocked too. Especially with my mom.

"What is it, officer? What? That's that's... yeah. Well, when should we go up there? Oh alright. Thank you very much. Goodbye. Yes have a great weekend as well. Bye." She hung up.

"Who was it, mom?" Bekka asked.

"My dad's getting out of jail!" She said, a mix of shock, happiness, saddness, and worry preasent in her voice.

"That's great, babe!" Wen said.

"Yeah. Um kids, why don't you go upstairs and let the grown up's talk." Olivia more or less told us, instead of asking, which was a first.

"Alright, mom. Do you want me to take Thomas upstairs to his room?" Bekka asked, this proved the fact that she did have a heart! What a miracle!

"No, dear, he can stay down here and watch TV. But thank you for asking." Aunt Olivia said. I think of her as an aunt, considering she is best friends with both of my parents. She's like their sister. So yeah.

"Ok. Love you." She hugged her.

"Love you, too, sweetie. Can you check on Joseph? He's up in his room."

"Avery that's your job." Bekka went upstairs.

"I guess I can. Love you." She hugged both her parents, my parents, then we went upstairs.

"Door stays open!" Uncle Wen yelled after her.

"Of course daddy!" Avery yelled back. She looked at me, rolled her eyes, then mouthed _'no, door stays closed'_.

The three of us then went down the hall, and opened a door that said 'Joseph's room. Keep out or Die.' And had all sorts of skull stickers on the door.

"Don't you read the door, Avery? I stay out of your room!" Joseph said. He then noticed me and my sister. "Hey, Rich, Amy.

"Hey, Joey." I said.

"Hey." Amy said.

"Yeah, that'll happen when dad says I can date. Which'll never happen. And you so don't stay out of my room."

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't. If you did, then why is my bra in here? Wait, you went through my clothes?" Avery yelled the last part, really loud too, angry and shocked.

"How do you know that's not Rebekka's?"

"Because her bra's say 'I heart boy's' across the boob. Mine have animals and designs. Now stay away from my bra's, underwear, ect!" Avery practically yelled.

"Not all of her bra's say that! Some say 'I heart cheerleading'."

"Ugh! Just stay away from all my undergarments! And if you don't know, undergarments include bra's, and underwear." Avery said, going over and grabbing the bra with panda's on it.

"Kill-joy." Joey yelled.

"Bra thief."

"I hate you."

"Hate you too, bro. Oh, and _ever_ touch my bra's again, and one of your little dolls will go bye-bye."

"THEIR NOT DOLLS! THEIR ACTION FIGUIRES!" Joseph yelled.

"Dolls. And freakin run!" She grabbed my hand, her hand is sooo soft. We started running and we slammed his door shut just in time for a dictionary to hit the door, instead of us. We burst out laughing.

"Did you see the look on his face when I called his action figuires dolls?" Avery just barely got out because she was laughing so hard.

"I know! That was hilarious!" I said and we high-fived.

"I... can't... breathe..." Avery said between gasps for air.

"Me either."

"We need to do that more often." Amy said, gasping.

_**DOWNSTAIRS WITH THE BAND**_

**-AFTER AVERY, RICHARD, AND AMY WENT UPSTAIRS-**

Wen's POV

"What's wrong, baby?" I asked Olivia, she looked like she was about to cry. I hated it when she would cry. I just hated it so much.

"Did I ever tell you guys why he was in jail?" She looked at all of us.

"Now that I think about it, no, you didn't. What did he do?" Mo asked her.

"I'll tell you when Stella and Scott comes over. I don't wanna have to explain twice." She looked down, probably trying to find a way to explain it to us all later.

"Mommy, daddy, can you put Scooby Doo on?" Thomas asked us as he walked in. He had vomit on his car's PJ's.

"Sure, buddy. Which one do you want?" I asked him as I picked him up.

"Scooby Doo and the Witch Ghost" He told me as he laid his head on my sholder.

"Alright, bud. I'll be right back." I kissed Liv and went into the living room. I grabbed the movie he wanted and put it on, I covered him up, kissed his forehead, then went back into the kitchen.

"Back." I put my arm around Olivia.

"Poor baby, what's wrong with him?" Mo asked, she had noticed the vomit.

"Thomas is sick. He has a pediatrician appointment tommorow." Livy told her.

After a few minutes of silence, the doorbell rang. Olivia went and answered it.

"Hey, Stella. Jayson. How's my little guy?" She asked.

"We're good. We both got a pretty good nap earlier. So I am in a great mood." I heard Stella say.

"Well come in. But Thomas is sick, so he can't play with Jayson today. I don't want him to get sick too."

"Oh, poor baby. Well, do you think that maybe Avery and Richard could watch him? If not that's fine too, but I don't want him running around Thomas if he's sick, no offence. I just don't want him to get sick."

"Oh of course. I think that'll be just fine. Let me go upstairs and ask them." Olivia took Jayson from Stella and went upstairs, a couple minutes later she came back down stairs empty handed.

"They said that was fine."

"Alright. I didn't want to push them. I'll give them each $10." Stella said.

"You know you don't have to do that, Stel." I said.

"He speaks, and anyways, I want to. It's the nice thing to do."

"Wow, Stel-bells doing a nice thing for once. Get the camera." Charlie said.

"Oh shut up, Charles."

Charlie laughed and Liv told Stella that her dad was getting out of jail.

"LIV! That's great! What was he in for anyways?"

"She won't tell until Scott gets here." Mo told her.

As if one cue, we heard a knock on the door. This time I answered. And there stood Scott.

"Hey dude!" He said.

"Hey, Scott. C'mon in, join the party." I let him in.

"Hey everyone." He hugged Liv, Mo and Stella, and he shook hands with Charlie. They were actually really good friends. It was a little akward when he hugged Mo, but it didn't last long.

"Ok, Liv. Time to spill." Stella said.

Olivia's POV

"Ok, Liv. Time to spill." Stella told me.

I took a deep breath.

"My dad went to jail..." I said.

"We know that. But why did he go to jail?"

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for this chapter. Put down in the reviews of what you think Olivia's dad went to jail for. It isn't what everyone else is putting down, about him killing some guy because he wouldn't sell him a beer. And in a few chapter's you will get to meet Mark and Adam. And McKayla in person. Kinda. Well. Bye. :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 5: Military School?

**Hey. This is NOT the chapter where you find out why Olivia's dad went to jail. Just the kids. Well, enough of me, get to reading.**

* * *

><p>Amy's POV<p>

I can't belive we have to watch Jayson. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love the little guy, but he's annoying. I get that he's only 3, and he can help it, but still!

Ugh. We are _always_ being forced to babysit somebody's kid! It's either, Jayson, or Thomas. Ugh.

And right now I was thinking about something very very important... if I should tell Avery how my brother feels about her or not. He never stops talking about her, but if I tell her, they might get together then I will have to deal with more 'Avery' this or 'Avery' that. I mean don't get me wrong, I love Ave, she's my best friend, but hearing about her non-stop from your older brother is annoying. And if they get together, then they will be makin out non-stop too! And I don't know whats worse, your brother never shutting up about your best friend, or your brother making out with her 24/7.. I don't know. And I don't want to find out.

I suddered. Gross mental image. Need. Bleach. **Now**.

"You ok, Ams?" Richy said. Richy is one of my nicknames for him. I first called him that when I was one. Then I developed my vocabulary.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Perfect. So what do you think the your mom wanted to talk to our parents alone for, Ave?" I asked Avery.

"I don't know. I think it had something to do with grandpa getting out of prison. She never told us. In fact she rarely even talks about him. Or grandma." She frowned. Olivia's mom died when she was 4. She was murdered. It was sad. Olivia was there. She witnessed her own mothers death. Her mom gave up her life to protect Olivia's. No child should ever have to deal with that. Ever.

"Avy." Jayson said, poking Avery's cheek.

"Yeah, buddy, I'm Avery. Who's that?" She pointed to Richard.

"Ricky." He said, pointing at my brother.

We burst into laugher. Once Avery started to calm down, she spoke, considering I still couldn't breath.

"No, that's Rich. Can you say Rich?"

"Rick."

"Close enough. Now who's that?" Avery pointed to me, considering my name is easy, he should get it.

"Acy" Now that just wasn't even remotely funny.

"No, say Amy." I said.

"Acy." Jayson said.

"Ugh, close enough." I sat down in an orange bean-bag Avery had in her room. Avery sat Jayson down then closed her door.

"Your dad's gonna be pissed that you closed your door." I said.

"Pissed." Jayson said.

"AMY ROSE DELGADO! You got Jayson started now!" Avery said, angry. But she didn't scare me.

"So?"

"Do you want an angry Stella to come after you when she finds out her three year old son knows a bad word?" But I was scared of Stella Yamada. Big time scared. Like a child afraid of the dark scared.

My eye's grew wide. "Jayson, don't you EVER say that again, ok?" I begged him.

"Kay." He said, he then grabbed my hair and yanked it, I screamed.

A few minutes later our parents came running in.

"What's wrong? Who screamed and why?" Olivia said, worried.

"Is Jayson ok?" Stella said, picking up her son.

"Jay pulled my hair, so I screamed, the little booger has a grip." I said, rubbing where he pulled my hair.

My dad kissed it, causing me to blush a deep crimson. "Daddy. Not infront of everyone!" I said, covering my face with my long brunnette hair.

Joey ran up with a video camera, "What did I miss?"

"Joseph Wendall Gifford, you get back to your room right now." Olivia said.

"Or your grounded for 3 times as long." Wen said.

"3 months, times 3 is... 9 months! DAD! You guys could have another baby by then!" He complained.

"Yeah, now get to your room. If you are not in there in 10 seconds, you will be grounded until the day mom and I do have another baby. Now march." Joseph was gone as fast as he came. "That boy drives me crazy." Wen shook his head.

"You know, I heard of this fantasic military school. We could send him there." Avery said.

"Where is it?" Olivia asked, actually interested in sending her son away to military school.

"Georgia."

"Mmmmmmm I'll think about it. What's it called?" Olivia asked.

"Georgia's Military School for Poorly Behaved Boys." **(A/N I just made this up! It's not real!)**

"Wen, google that sometime, ok?"

"Will do." The adults left.

"You do realize you probably just sent your brother to military school, right?" I asked.

"Yep. And I don't care."

* * *

><p><strong>That's that chapter. I love that Olivia is actually thinking of sending Joseph away to military school hahaha :) I also love how Amy is instantly terrifide of Stella. hahahaha Well, I would be too... Well, please tell me what you think. And I'm still taking those 'what do you think Olivia's dad went to jail for' reviews. Please and thank you. :) Bye.<strong>


	7. Chapter 6: Tears and Flashbacks

**Hello people. I think I kept you waiting long enough. In this chapter you find out why Olivia's dad went to prison for. So hold onto your seats, ladies and gentlemen, you will be in for a mega shock.**

* * *

><p><strong>DOWNSTAIRS WITH THE ADULTS<strong>

Olivia's POV

"Ok, Olive, you were about to tell us when we were interupted, so why?" Scott asked. I honestly do _not_ want to tell, but I have to.

"Well, my dad went to jail, for the kidnapping, rape, and murder of a 10 year old girl. He went absolutly downhill when my mom was murdered. Before, he was so loving and caring, never hurt a fly, but maybe a spider, but definitely never a child. I was only 5 when he did that to the girl." I couldn't continue.

_-Flashback-_

_A little Olivia lay in bed, trying to go to sleep, when she heard the front door kick open, causing her to jump and scream, thinking another bad guy was going to kill her, like the one before killed her mother. She got up and ran downstairs, instead of a guy with a gun, she saw her father with a girl just years older than herself._

_"Olivia. Go back to bed. Everything is ok." Her father, William "Billy" White, told her. He had a sound of force she has never heard in her father's voice before, and it scared her._

_"Daddy, what's going on? Who is she?" Young Olivia pulled her Teddy Bear closer to her._

_"Go back to bed!" Her father screamed at her._

_Olivia ran back up the stairs, terrifide of her own father. She then heard more screams from the girl._

_The next day, her father was still asleep, still thinking of what happened the night before, Olivia did not disturb her father, instead she went downstairs, to see the girl tied up, bruised, bleeding, and clothes in tatters._

_"What's your name?" Olivia asked the tied up girl. She was pretty. She had blonde hair, like her own, and from what she saw, was as pale as snow. The girl jumped and looked up, then realizing it was only a young girl, she seemed to calm down._

_"Kelly. What's your name?" She asked her._

_"Olivia." Little Olivia told Kelly, the stranger girl in her home._

_"That's a pretty name. What does he do to you?" Kelly said, confused for not seeing a bruise on the young girls body._

_"Nothing. He takes care of me. My mommy was killed last year. He's my daddy. Last night was the first time he ever yelled at me." Olivia told Kelly, soon becoming friends with the, what she didn't know, hostage._

_"That's so sad. I'm sorry you lost your mommy. My daddy left me and my mommy last year. Will he hurt you?" Kelly said, she had a sister Olivia's age, and she reminded Kelly of her sister._

_"No. I don't think so. How old are you?"_

_"10. How about you?"_

_"I turned 5 a few months ago."_

_"I have a sister your age. Her name is Juliet. We call her Jules for short, though."_

_"I have a friend named Jules!" Little Olivia beemed, thinking of her best friend, Jules._

_"Cool"_

_"OLIVIA MARIE WHITE! STOP TALKING TO HER!" Olivia's father's voice boomed from the bottem of the staircase. Olivia jumped._

_"I'm sorry daddy! All she did was tell me her name and that I'm friends with her sister!" Olivia said, scared for the second time, because of her dad._

_Then her dad did something completely unexpected... He slapped Olivia._

_-End of Flashback-_

I started hyperventilating, starting to think of what I could have done to save Kelly. No wonder Jules was so mean to me. I didn't do anything to save her sister.

Then I saw a brown paper bag in front of me. I took it from my husband, and began breathing into it, soon I was a little bit calmer.

"It's ok, Liv, it's ok." Wen said as he pulled me to his chest, I began sobbing. I felt him rub my back in calming circles.

"I could have saved her." I sobbed into my husband's chest.

"You were five, Olivia. You had no idea what was going on." Charlie told me.

"Yes I did, Charlie! I would stay up at night, and hear what he would do to her, her screams. And I never did a damn thing!" I yelled.

"Calm down. I'm sure he changed." Stella said, rubbing my arm.

"I don't want him around my children. None of them. Not Bekka, Avery, Joseph, or Thomas. And if I catch him around them, he will be in the hospital!" I said. I would NOT let any harm come to my children. Especially my daughters. Especially Avery. I shuddered at the thought. Of my father hurting my little Avery. I couldn't bear to think of it.

"He won't. Their his grandkids, Livy. He won't hurt them." Wen said, not letting go of me.

"I'm scared." I whispered. Not just for me, but when you have kids, you become scared for your children too.

"We know, Liv, we know." Mo said, as she pried me away from Wen, my knight in shining armor, my protecter, and gave me a hug.

Soon enough, everyone was hugging me.

* * *

><p><strong>Aha! Didn't expect that from Olivia's dad, did ya? No you did not! I wanted something that she would worry about her kids for, and I belive that would do it. And you certainly didn't expect Jules to have a sister, huh? Or to be friends Olivia ever, huh? Well, review. Please. I'll give you a lollipop. Of course it will be Lemonade flavor. Well, bye!<strong>


	8. Chapter 7: I'm Pregnant

**Hey people. I know I said that the last update would be the last one, but I got bored. So I came up with something evil... MUHAAA! :o**

* * *

><p>Bekka's POV<p>

I lay on my bed. I was soooo bored. I decided to get on the computer. I saw my best friend, Mark Brooks was on, along with my crush, Adam Beech. Who to choose, who to choose... I choose Adam. I quickly fixed my hair, checked what I looked like on screen, saw I looked perfect, I then requested him.

"Hey, Bekka, what's up?" He asked me. He had dark blonde hair with blue eyes. He was sooo hot.

"Not much. I'm just bored as heck. My sister is babysitting. Ugh. Booooring." I said, holding out the 'ooooring' of boring. I always faked being mean to her. I would even say we weren't sister's just so I wouldn't be made fun of. It doesn't make me happy.

"Babysittings not all that bad..." He said, he always was on her side, for some reason.

"It is if it's a hyper 3 year old."

"Oooo." He said, scrunching his nose.

"Yeah. Hey I just got a super idea for a prank on my dad!" I said, well I did. It was completly random, too.

"Really? What is it?"

"I go down there, and tell him I'm pregnant, I want to see what happens. Plus, it'll be pretty damn funny."

"I don't know, Bek. Isn't your dad really protective of you and Avery? Wouldn't he get mad?" He said.

"I don't care. I'm bored! And I need entertainment! Got to go. Plan 'scare the crap out of dad' starts now. See ya at school." I winked and closed my laptop. Now, what to do... ooooh I know, muhaaaaaa.

I went to Joey's room. Who knew he'd be helpful?

"Hey, Joey. I need your help."

"What is it?" He looked up at me.

"I'm playing a prank on mom and dad. I'm going to tell them I'm pregnant, but I'm not, ok. And I want you to video tape it for me. If you do, I won't tell mom or dad that you helped with this." I told him.

"I'm in."

He got his camera, we then went to the stairs, he set his things up, and he looked at me. "Go on. I will start when you get down there."

Went downstairs to see everyone hugging my mom, who was crying. I put on my best acting face, and luckly for me, I was in drama for junior high. I looked at my brother, he gave me a thumbs up. So time to start.

"Mom? Dad? Can I tell you something?" I said, like a had something major to tell them.

Mom took a deep breath, and wiped her eyes, "Of course, Sweetie. What is it?"

I took a deep breath, I waited until all of them took a drink of lemonade, or coke, or pepsi. Then I said it, to make it even more funny. "I'm pregnant."

Then coke, lemonade and pepsi went everywhere. Literally.

"WHAT?" Everyone yelled.

"Rebekka Amber Gifford!" My mother yelled.

"Who's the father? I'm going to kill him for getting im my baby girl's pants!" My dad said, this was funnier than I imagined!

I thought of the worst kid in school, one my parents told me and Avery to constintly stay away from. Nick James.

"Nick James." I smiled.

"REBEKKA! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE WE TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM HIM?" My father boomed at me, I held in a laugh.

"Dude, wait up, I wanna help!" My uncle Scott said.

"Same here!" Charlie said.

"Alright, everyone lets be rational here... You are forbidin to see him ever again, young lady! Do you know how much trouble your in? You are so grounded that coffee will look at you like 'Damn! Why can't I get grounded like that?"_ (A/N I got that off George Lopez! So I do not own that line)_ My aunt Mo yelled.

"Mo, she is my daughter, and I will do all the grounding... what she said!" My mother yelled.

"I can't belive this. But I can believe it more than I can Avery getting knocked up." Stella said.

"STELLA! YOU ARE NOT HELPING!" My father yelled. Just then everyone else ran downstairs.

"What's going on?" Amy asked.

"Amy, please tell me your a virgin!" Charlie begged his daughter, ooo this was getting so funny. I looked up the stairs, and saw Joey standing there with his video camera. I gave him a thumbs up behind my back.

"DADDY! Isn't that a bit personal? Plus I do not want to share the details of my virginity with my father." Amy said, freaked.

"Just tell me, so I don't have a heart attack!"

"Yes, dad. I'm a virgin. I'm 13."

"Well you better be." Richard said. "So, what's this all about?"

"Bekka's pregnant." Mo said.

All their jaws dropped.

"No way!" "OMG!" "Seriously?"

They all started freaking out, that's when I decided I would tell them it was a joke.

"Guys? Guys? GUYS!" I yelled.

"What!" They all yelled back.

"I'm NOT pregnant. It was a joke." I started laughing.

"Rebekka Amber!" My father yelled.

"That is not funny, Rebekka." Amy said.

"It was from my point of view." I told them.

"Honey, that is not funny to us." My mom said.

"Grounded?" I asked.

"Big time." Mom said.

"More than you will ever know."

I sighed. "I'll go get my things."

* * *

><p><strong>Told you I was evil. I kinda thought that was funny. I started laughing. But I wouldn't like it if that happened to me. But I was bored, and I needed some entertainment. So that's what happened. I love that Charlie was all freaking out with Amy, about if she was a virgin or not. haha. Well, bye.<strong>


	9. Chapter 8: Are you

**Hey. Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I've been in a lazy mood for a little bit. So I did't feel like typing or writing. But that does not mean I will give up. Here's the next chapter. Have fun.**

* * *

><p>Wen's POV<p>

I could not believe she just did that! I had a heart attack. I looked at my other daughter.

"Please tell-" I started.

"Do **NOT** even finish that sentence dad!" She yelled. I sighed.

"Sorry, but your my baby girl."

"I know! And I will always be. But, don't even ask me that question." She walked out with Richard and Amy.

"Why do they have to grow up so fast?" I wondered aloud. Liv pulled me too her.

"Because they have to. I know it's hard, but they will always be our babies. No matter what." She gave me a kiss.

"Yeah. But I swear if Amy get's pregnant as a teen, the FBI will be looking for another murderer!" Charlie said.

"Charlie!" Mo scolded.

"What?" Charlie asked as Mo rolled her eyes.

Stella changed the subject, "So, Livy, when are you picking your dad up?"

"Tommorow. I don't want to wait, but he is NOT staying in this house!"

"Liv, I'm sure he's changed, and he's your dad. I'm sure he would like to meet his grandkids. And he has no other places to stay.." I told her, and I didn't want him here either, but I don't think we have a choice.

"Fine, but he is not allowed upstairs after dark, or near the kids rooms at night either, and if he even tries to hurt me or the kids, he is out." Liv said, upset that we had to house her father here, with our babies.

"I believe that's reasonable." Stella said, "Plus, I want to meet your dad."

"You do?"

"Yeah, but he tries any funny business with me or Jay, I'm kickin his butt into the next century!" Stella said.

"Same here. But he will not go near Amy without me or Charlie around." Mo said.

"Alright. We will all go. And considering I now do not trust Bekka, the kids will come with us."

"I agree." I said.

**UPSTAIRS WITH THE KIDS**

Avery's POV

We had decided to listen in on our parents conversation. I can't believe we will get to meet our grandpa!

"Ave, are you happy you will get to meet your grandpa for the first time tommorow?" Richard asked me.

"Kinda. I mean, I don't know what he did, so I'm not sure. I have mixed feelings." I said honestly.

"Hey, well, your parents, our parents, Stella and Scott will be there, and so will us. So you have nothing to worry about."

What we didn't know is dad had came upstairs to take a quick shower before the BBQ.

"What are you kids doing?" He asked, and me being me, I screamed and hit my head on a shelf we had. They started laughing, "Sorry, baby girl, here let me help you." He helped me up.

"What are you doing, daddy?" I yelped, rubbing my head where I hit my head.

"Going to take a quick shower before the barbecue. And you kids should go get ready too, Richard, your parents brought you some casual clothes for you to wear, Amy they did for you to. Richard?"

"Yeah?" Richard asked my dad.

"You change in the bathroom." Oh, dad. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course, Uncle Wen."

He kissed my forehead, "Love you, princess."

"Daddy!"

He laughed, "Sorry." He went into their room.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, theres that chapter. Good bye, and good night. :) The next chapter will be the barbecue, then the one after that will be the meeting of Olivia's father. Ooooo fun. :) :) Can't wait. :) Review.<strong>


	10. Chapter 9: Barbeque and Bonfires

**Hi. I was mega bored so you get another chapter. So enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p>Richard POV<p>

I went downstairs to get Amy and my things. I got a pair of khakis, a white surfing shirt, with a surf board and a wave on it, and a pair of blue flip-flops. Amy's clothes were a pair of khakis, like mine, a tank top, and some flip-flops with flowers on them. I went back upstairs and gave Amy her clothes.

"Thanks. Now go." Amy pointed toward the guest room.

"I'm going I'm going. Geez." I walked into the guest room.

I took about 3 minutes to change, and I went downstairs and out the back door, onto the deck they had. The Giffords lived close to the woods, so it was pretty comfy. They had a little creek in their backyard. And when we would have cook outs like this, we would go swimming in the creek. Some times us guys would go fishing in the lake that was a couple miles out, or we would go hunting. We always had a blast coming here. More fun.

Wen had a barbecuing apron on that said _'if it wasn't for barbecuing I'd have no reason to have a backyard'_. I looked over and saw aunt Livy, mom, and aunt Stella were setting the picnic tables. Dad was helping Wen, but dad's apron said _'what part of 'it's not ready yet' didn't you understand?'_. Dad looked up from the grill.

"Hey son. I thought you wouldn't come out." Dad laughed.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, dad. Like I, of all people, would ditch out on our cook outs. Is it ready yet?" I asked, rubbing my hands together while eyeing the ribs and steaks. Yum.

"Read the apron." Was all my dad said, I laughed. That question bugged my dad into insanity, so we asked him that alot. It was fun, although after 1,000,000 times asking him in one grill out, he would get angry.

"You need help?" I asked. Mom looked at me.

"Richard, you are just like your father, you need food 24/7. If I would let you and your dad, you both would eat us out of house and home."

"Why do you think we cook alot of food when we BBQ?" Wen said. "Why don't we turn on the radio?" He asked.

"You boys do that, I'm gonna go check on Thomas. Poor baby has a fever." Liv went inside.

Dad went over and turned on the radio to a country station. We all loved every type of music. Country, pop, rap, rock 'n roll, all of it. But we only listened to country durring grill outs, though. But I prefer country to all that other stuff any day. **(A/N Same here, Richard, same here.)** The radio was playing one of my personal favorites, _'Way out here'_ by Josh Thomson. Lucky for me, it just started.

_Our houses are protected by the good Lord and a gun_  
><em>And you might meet 'em both if you show up here not welcome son<em>  
><em>Our necks are burnt, our roads are dirt and our trucks ain't clean<em>  
><em>The dogs run lose, we smoke, we chew and fry everything<em>  
><em>Out here, way out here<em>

_We won't take a dime if we ain't earned it_  
><em>When it comes to weight brother we pull our own<em>  
><em>If it's our backwoods way of livin' you're concerned with<em>  
><em>You can leave us alone<em>  
><em>We're about John Wayne, Johnny Cash and John Deere<em>  
><em>Way out here<em>

Right here was when I started dancing. And I have to be insanly comfortable to dance infront of people, because I SUCK at dancing. I look like I'm having a seizure. Amy grabbed her phone and I think she started video taping, but I didn't care. I was having fun.

_We got a fightin' side a mile wide but we pray for peace_  
><em>'Cause it's mostly us that end up servin' overseas<em>  
><em>If it was up to me I'd love to see this country run<em>  
><em>Like it used to be, oughta be, just like it's done<em>  
><em>Out here, way out here<em>

_We won't take a dime if we ain't earned it_  
><em>When it comes to weight brother we pull our own<em>  
><em>If it's our backwoods way of livin' you're concerned with<em>  
><em>You can leave us alone<em>  
><em>We're about John Wayne, Johnny Cash and John Deere<em>  
><em>Way out here<em>

_We won't take a dime if we ain't earned it_  
><em>When it comes to weight brother we pull our own<em>  
><em>If it's our backwoods way of livin' you're concerned with<em>  
><em>You can leave us alone<em>  
><em>We're about John Wayne, Johnny Cash and John Deere<em>  
><em>Way out here, way out here<em>

_Our houses are protected by the good Lord and a gun_  
><em>And you might meet 'em both if you show up here not welcome son<em>

I did a really stupid move to end the song, jazz hands. Ironic, yes, considering this is a country song, but I didn't care.

"Bravo, brovo! Encore encore! Brovo!" Amy and Avery cheered. I rolled my eyes.

"You just want me to make a complete fool out of myself, don't you?" I asked.

"Maybe." "No."

"That was good, baby." My mom said.

"Moooooooom." I groaned.

"Sorry." She said, holding her hands up in surrender.

I realized everyone stopped what they were doing to look at me. I blushed.

"What?" I asked, emarrassed.

"Nothing." They all looked away at Joeys comment, as if to make it true.

"Steaks are done!" Wen yelled.

"YAY!" "STEAKS!" "MOVE IT! THEY **MINE**!"

Wen and my dad laughed, putting the 4 plates full of steaks and ribs on the picnic tables.

"Joey, you don't get any. You can have a salad like Stella." Aunt Olivia told her son.

"But mom!" He whined.

"No buts."

"Dad!"

"Do what your mother says, son." Was all Wen said.

Just then Olivia started laughing. "I'm kidding Joey. You can have steaks."

"YAY! I love you, mommy!" He sat down and grabbed his fork and knife.

After we were done eating, we all just listened to music and played some games. After an hour passed, we got into swimsuits and went to the creek to swim. I found a crawdad. I picked it up and went over to Amy. I put it in her bikini top.

Amy screamed. "GET IT OUT GET IT OUT GET IT OUT! DADDY! GET IT OUT!" She screamed, splashing around jumping, having a panic attack.

"Alright, hold still." Dad said, trying to get her to calm down.

"It's pinching me!" She screamed. I laughed.

"SHUT UP!"

Dad then got it out of her bikini top. Buzz-kill.

After a few hours we all got out and we got changed into the clothes we were in before. We went and made a bonfire. We got a bunch of marshmellows, gram crackers, and herseys chocolate bars.

We sat in a circle around the fire, it went Olivia, Wen, Avery, me, Amy, mom, dad, Rebekka, Joseph, Stella and Jay, Jay sitting on Stella's lap, and Scott.

"I love these s'more!" Joseph yelled.

"Joseph, no yellin!" Olivia yelled.

"Sorry, mom."

"Story." Jayson said.

"Alright buddy. Lets see, what story have we not told yet?" Stella said.

"Ooo I know!" Aunt Liv said. **(A/N I got the story off Good luck Charlie so I do not own the story.)**

"What is it, mom?" Avery asked.

"Well, one time, this 10 year old boy kept hitting on me, he was always asking me to go out, and one day I said fine, so we went to his 6 year old cousins birthday party. It was really embarrassing, because my ex was there. Luckly Wen came and picked me up."

"Yeah, you were really cute that day." Wen said, and he kissed Olivia.

"Get a room." Bekka said, trying to throw a leaf at them.

"Be quiet miss 'I'm pregnant at the age 15'." Avery said.

Rebekka blushed, "Shut up, little miss perfect."

We all laughed. I love days like this. Where we all just hang out and have fun.

Later we found shapes in the stars. Then it got late, and we all went home. That was so much fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Theres that chapter. Please review. :) Please tell me what your favorite part was. Next chapter is when you get to meet Olivia's dad.<strong>


	11. Chapter 10: Jail Birds 2

**Hey. I couldn't sleep, and I was bored, so here ya go.**

**And don't forget to vote on my poll for who you want to get together in this story please. :)**

* * *

><p>Olivia's POV<p>

Today was the day. I get to see my dad for the first time since I was five.

I put on a pair of worn out jeans, a t-shirt, and a pair of tennis shoes. I put my long blonde hair in a ponytail. I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist.

"You look beautiful, Olive. I love you." Wen told me.

"I sure don't feel beautiful. What if he hasn't changed? What if he hurts one of the kids?" My mind wandered into the worst case senario. He does the same thing to my daughters as he did to Kelly James.

"I'm sure he has changed, and if he hurts one of the kids, he's out. Alright?"

"Alright. I guess I'm just scared." I admitted.

"I know, babe, I know." He kissed me.

"Mommy?" A little voice said through the door. I opened the door and saw Thomas.

"Yeah, baby? What's wrong? Is your tummy still hurting?" I asked him as I picked him up.

"Yeah. I threw up again." He said, laying his head on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. Wen, dear, what time is his appointment?" I asked Wen.

"Noon."

"Yeah, we have time to take him to the doctor."

"NO! NO DOCTOR!" Thomas started crying.

"Baby, you have to go. That way we can help you feel better." I told him.

"NO! DOCTOR MEANS NEEDLES!"

"Bud, I promise there will be no needles." Wen said to our upset son.

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart."

"Ok. I'll go." Thomas said.

"That's my little man." I kissed the top of his head.

After we got all the kids ready, we all got in our SUV.

"Can I drive?" Bekka asked me, in an innocent tone of voice.

"Not today, Bekka. You're still in trouble about that little stunt you pulled yesterday." I said, about to put the keys in the ignition.

"Can I, mom?" Avery asked.

"Not today, Ave. Maybe tommorow daddy can take you out to practice."

"No. Avery and Bekka are forbidden to drive."

"Why?" Avery asked calmly.

"That's sooooooooo not fair!" Bekka said very uncalmly.

"Avery, the reason why is because I one, do not trust Rebekka behind the wheel, and two, your my little girls. Driving means growing up and leaving. And Bekka, life isn't fair, deal with it." Wen said, buckling Thomas' seat belt.

After the normal 5 minutes of getting ready to go, just in the car, we were on our way to the doctor's office.

"Wen, dear, would you please remind me to get Joey a dentist appointment later?" I asked Wen.

"I heard the D word!" Joey said, covering his ears.

Wen laughed, "Sure, hon."

"Thank you."

After the doctor's appointment, we now knew it was just the flu and Thomas would be better in a few days. **(A/N I don't want to put the appointment, because I want to get to the Olivia's dad part.)**

We took Thomas to his babysitter. We told her why she needed to watch him just for maybe an hour, then we would take him back.

We then went to the county prison.

When we got there, we saw the rest of the band was waiting for us.

"Hey. You ready?" Stella asked, cluching her son.

"Yeah. Let's get this over with." I said, putting my hand protectively on Joseph's shoulder.

We went into the prison. I, along with my husband, went up to the front dest, where a lady in a wardens outfit sat.

"William White please?" I asked her.

"Name." She said.

"Olivia Gifford." I said.

"How do you know him?" She asked politly.

"I am his... daughter." I told her, ashamed.

"Alright. Does he have a place to stay?"

"He will be staying at my house for a couple of weeks." I told her.

"Alright. I will go get him." And she left. Wen and I went back to the band and our children.

"You ok, mom?" Avery asked me.

"Yeah, baby. I'm fine." I gave her a fake smile.

"Don't worry. We are all here for you. No matter what. Remember, more than a band." Mo said, pulling Amy close as a bunch of serial killers and serial rapists walked past us to go to the prison yard. A couple of them stared at Avery and Bekka. I pulled them to me, along with Joseph. One of them stared at Amy.

"William White party please." I heard the lady call.

She then brought a man out. A man I haven't seen since I was five years old.

My father.

"Olivia. So nice to see you. After all these years." he said, holding his arms out as if he wanted to hug me. I just stared at him like he was a stranger. "I figured you would not want to see me. I heard you got married."

"Yeah." Was all I said to the man that was my dad. After that it was an akward silence. Joseph pulled out his DSi and began playing Mariokart. I pulled him close.

"You have kids?" My father asked me.

"Yeah." That was all I said.

"Can I know their names?"

I sighed. "Sure. These are my daughters, Rebekka and Avery. They're twins."

They waved.

"Hi. I'm Avery." Avery told her grandfather.

"Hello, Avery. You look like your mother." My dad told her.

"Thank you." She said, being polite.

"I'm Rebekka. Most people call me Bekka though."

"Hello, Bekka. Nice to meet you."

"This is my oldest son, Joseph." I said, fixing his hair. Doesn't he ever brush his hair?

"Hi, yeah, I'm about to beat my high score."

"Joseph! Give it here, now. You can play at home." I said, holding my hand out for his black DSi. He put it in my hand.

"Fine."

"Thank you. Now, what do you say?"

"I'm sorry for being rude." He said, annoyed. Hey, that's part of the fun of being a parent.

"That's alright." My father said, holding his hand out to be shaken. Joseph shook his hand.

"We have another son, Thomas, but he's at the babysitters. He's sick and I didn't want him here, honestly." I said.

"That understandable."

"This is my husband Wen." I said, taking Wen's hand in mine.

"Hello, Wen. You better be taking care of my girl." He said, shaking Wen's other hand. Yeah right, I haven't been your girl since I was five.

"I am, sir. I wouldn't hurt her for all the money in the world." Wen said.

"Good."

"Can we go now? We can do the rest of the introductions later, but I'm getting creeped out, there's this one rapist that keeps looking at me, and it's scaring me." Avery said, hiding behind her dad.

"Sure, sweetheart. Let's go." And we left the prison. Hopfully for good.

When we got home we did another grill-out, but this time, instead of steaks and ribs, we did cheeseburgers and hot dogs. Stella said that we would end up eating all the animals in the world.

"Dad, this is Mo and Charlie, and their two children, Richard and Amy." I said, pointing to each. He shook all their hands.

"Hey. Hi. Hello. Hola." He said, each time he shook one of their hands.

"This is Stella and her son, Jayson."

"Hello, and hi there." He said, shaking Stella's hand and mussing Jaysons hair. **(A/N Like, rubbing you hand on someones head to mess up their hair.)**

"And last but not least, this is Scott." I said.

"Hey, Scott." He said, holding his hand out.

"Hey." Scott said as he shook my dads hand.

After everyone left, I led my dad into the basement.

"This is where you will sleep. You can not go upstairs where the childrens rooms are after dark. Do you understand that?" I told him.

"Yes I do."

"Good. If one of my children complains about you, your out. Alright?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now, good night." And I left my father in the basement. I would not let any harm come to my children.

* * *

><p><strong>There's that chapter. Again I was bored, and I couldn't sleep. So it might not be good. Again, please vote on the 'who do you want as a couple' poll. It is for this story. And should I have Scott find his 'special somebody'? You choose. Because I feel bad about leaving him out. Please review. :)<strong>


	12. Chapter 11: Daddy Daughter Flashback

**Hi. I'm bored so you get another chapter. Please vote on the 'Which Years After couples should I make' poll. Poll closes in 3 weeks, if I can remember haha. I would like to make 3 couples. 3 couples with the most votes will be made. Also tell me if Scott should find his 'special somebody'. Well, have fun reading. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>THE NEXT DAY<strong>

Avery's POV

I woke up in a good mood. I got up and went downstairs. I saw my grandfather.

"Good morning. Sleep good?" I asked, not wanting to be rude.

"Yes, thank you, uhhhh..." He said, confused as to which twin I was.

"Avery. I'm the blonde, non-frecklely faced girl. I'm also the girl who wears dresses more often than jeans." I told him.

"Oh, alright. So, what are you doing up? Arent you youngsters supposed to sleep in?" He asked me.

"Kinda, but I'm not like other 'youngsters'." I said, putting air quotes aroung 'youngsters'.

"Really? How so?"

"I prefer reading to going outside and messing around, and I don't do sports or cheerleading like Bekka does. And I don't have hardly any friends. Richard and Bekka are my only friends. Although Bekka acts like she doesn't even know me." I frowned. It hurt knowing my sister was ashamed of being related to me.

"Well, someday, all the people who were mean to you, will be looking up to you. You may become the president or a superstar like your mother. And they will have small jobs like, I don't know, working at McDonalds." We laughed.

"Thanks, uhhh... What should I call you?" I asked. Hey, I've never met him before now, and my dad's dad helped raise us. Ooo that reminds me I should call him.

"Grandpa would be fine. Or Grandpa Billy, or Pa. Or whatever you want to call me." He said.

"Alright, Grandpa. Thanks." I said, grabbing a bowl so I can get some cereal.

"Anytime, kiddo. Anytime."

We talked for a little bit, when my mom came downstairs.

"Avery? Honey what are you doing?"

"Talking to grandpa. He's really nice." I said. I know my mom wants to protect me and all, but sometimes she is too protective of me.

"Yeah, well, why don't you go upstairs so I can talk to him." My mom said.

"Ok, see ya." I went upstairs.

**~AT MO AND CHARLIES HOUSE~**

Charlie's POV

"Charlie, dear I have to go to work right quick. I'll be back for dinner. Love you." Mo said as she gave me a kiss. **(A/N Mo owns a music store call 'Mo's Music'. It sells all sorts of instruments. All of the band works there. Olivia gives vocal lessons, Wen gives keyboard lessons, Scott and Stella give guitar lessons and sometimes helps with the cash registire, Mo gives violin and bass lessons. She also works at the cash registire. Charlie gives drum lessons. You get the idea. And some of the kids work there too. Avery works at the register and helps Wen with keyboard lessons. Richard works mostly at the register. Amy helps with the bass and drum lessons.)**

"Mom do you need any help?" Amy asked.

"Actually I could use some help. Thank you, baby."

"Your welcome, mom. I'm gonna go get my coat." She kissed her mom's cheek and mine too. She sure has grown.

_-Flashback-_

_"DADDY! Come push me!" Little 4 year old Amy yelled for her father as she sat on the big kids swings._

_"Alright, baby girl. I'm coming." Charlie laughed as she rushed him. He made it to the swing set and began pushing her softly._

_"Higher daddy! Higher!" She yelled, her long brown hair in pigtails hitting her face._

_"If I push you any higher you'll hit the clouds and we'll never get you back." Charlie said to his princess._

_"I don't care!"_

_"Kids, time to go home." Mo yelled at the two._

_"What? Richards at sch- hey!" Charlie said, realizing that Mo meant him as the other child._

_Mo started laughing, "Come on, dear. Lets get Amy home for her nap."_

_"Alright. Let gooooooooooooooo." He said, picking Amy up and putting her on his shoulders._

_"Yay! I love you daddy!" Amy said, kissing her fathers head._

_"I love you too, princess."_

_"Honey, if your good, maybe daddy can call uncle Tommy and he can come over. That sound good?" Mo told their young daughter._

_"Yeah! Uncle Tom!" Amy yelled, pulling her fathers hair on accident._

_"Amy, no pulling my hair." Charlie scolded his baby._

_"Sorry, daddy. I'll kiss it. Make it better." She said, kissing the spot where she pulled her fathers hair._

_-End of Flashback-_

"Daddy? You ok?" Amy asked me, one eyebrow raised.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm ok." I smiled.

"Well, we're gonna go. See you at dinner, baby." Mo said, kissing me.

"Eww, I don't want to lose my breakfeast." Amy said.

Mo laughed. "Come on, lets go. Bye. Love you!" Mo called.

"Love you too." I yelled.

"Hey dad? How did you tell mom you liked her?" Richard asked me.

"Well, I walked her home from a bad gig, and I just told her."

"Bad gig? Bad how?"

"Mom was sick. So it basicly sucked, and then, you know Ray Beech?" I asked him.

"Yeah."

"He got us banned from Dantes pizza place."

"That is a bad gig." He said.

"Tell me about it."

**-AT MO'S MUSIC-**

Amy's POV

"What did you need, mom?" I asked my mother. Today was our day off, and she never goes to work on her days of, not even to get something. Only if it's an emergancy.

Mom put the key in the door and opened the door. Everything looked fine. But that was until I went into the guitar part of the store.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooo! What do you think happened? Hehe cliff hanger! :) Review please. I just LOVE the flasback in this chapter! I just love it! So cute! Tell me what your favorite part of the chapter is. Well, bye :)<strong>


	13. Chapter 12: Beech Crushes

**Hey. You get another chapter of this today. I will try to upload a chapter of The game plan sometime soon, but I might not. I don't know. Any way, I'm gonna shut up and you can get to reading.**

* * *

><p><strong>AT WEN AND OLIVIA'S HOUSE<strong>

Olivia's POV

"Look, dad, I love you, I do, but if you hurt one of my girls like you did to Kelly James, I will make sure you are back in prison. Is that clear?" I said to my father.

"Yes I do, Livy. I knew what I was doing was wrong, but I just didn't know what else to do, it was that, or hurt you more then I did, and I feel absolutly terrible about what I did to that girl, and what I did to you. I'm so sorry for hitting you, Olive. I promise I will not hurt Rebekka or Avery. I promise." He told me with honesty in his eyes.

"Alright, I believe you, but I still mean what I said. That if you hurt my girls, you will be back in the big house. I mean that."

"I know." He looked down.

I sighed. "The rest of the gang is coming over today." I decided I would change the subject.

"That's good. They seem like nice folks. I'm glad you got in the good crowd, sweetie." **(A/N I decided to make him more southern. Hence the accent.)**

"Yeah, their good people. They got me out of my shell. Wen's actually my best friend of all time." I told him.

"I heard my name." Wen said as he walked in. He gave me a kiss then went over to the coffee maker and poured him a cup. "Liv, do you want some coffee, dear?"

"Yes, please. Dad do you want any?"

"Nah. This old grizzly don't need anymore coffee. Instead I need to work off the extra pounds." He laughed as he patted his stomach.

"Well, Mr. White, what would you like to drink?" Wen asked politly.

"Water would be fine, but I can get that myself. And you can call me Billy, son." Dad said, he seems to like Wen. Well, he better. Because I am not getting a divorce because my father doesn't approve of my husband.

"Alright, Billy." Wen said, handing me my cup of coffee. "Where are the kids?"

"Three out of the four real life bradey bunch are still sleeping, Avery's upstairs doing who knows what. Probably reading though." Just then the phone rang. I got up and answered it.

"Hello, Gifford residence, Olivia speaking." I said into the phone.

"Hey, Liv. What's up?" Stella said on the other end.

"Hey. Not much, just sitting talking to my dad and Wen. How are you?"

"I'm good. I'm coming over now. Jayson wants to see you." She said. I heard Jayson screaming in the background.

"Alright, actually I need you guys to come over anyways. I need a favor." I said, remembering Avery's song. **(A/N I know, a little late, but late is better than never)**

"Sure, anything."

"Alright. See you in 10." I said into the phone.

"10 it is. Love ya, bestie!" Then she hung up. I hung the phone up.

"Who called?" Wen asked, sitting in the chair in between me and my father.

"Stella."

"Oh. And what is this favor you need?" He smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"I will tell you when the band gets here. It's for all of you." I told him. "Hey, I'll be right back." I went upstairs. I knocked on Avery's door.

"Avery, honey can I come in?" I asked through the door.

"Sure, it's unlocked." She answered. I opened the door. "Hey, baby. What'cha doing?" I asked as I sat down on the foot of her bed.

"Nothing really. Just reading." She said.

"Well, I want you to know, that I'm asking the band today about your song. Can I have the sheet music now?" Her face lit up when I said that.

"You didn't forget!" She beemed. I laughed.

"Of course not, sweetie. I know how much this means to you." I smiled, she suprised me with a great big hug, squeezing the breath out of me.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you! Thank you a million times!" She said.

"Your welcome, baby. I love you, you know that right?"

"Yes. And I love you too." She said. I kissed her forehead.

"I love you more." She then pulled away from the hug and went over to her desk. She picked up a bunch of papers.

"This are the parts. I have them all made. Some I had to tweek a bit so they would sound right, but I did it."

"I know. Now, who's the boy that song is about?" Hey, I'm a mom. I know this stuff.

"What? Pssh there's no boy... is it that obivous?" She asked, her face turing a bright red.

I laughed, "Honey, this is nothing to be ashamed of. I wrote a lot of songs about your father. It's completly normal. Now what's his name? I promise I won't tell. Mother's honer." I said, holding my right hand up, she laughed.

"Well, his names Adam, but there's a few problems..." She said, looking down.

"What are the problems, baby?" I asked.

"Well, for one he's really popular. Like, the most poplular boy in school. And I'm just the nerdy girl who sits in the janitor's closet reading.." **(A/N See that anywhere? (: )**

"Oh, honey, your not a nerd. Your you. And I love you just the way you are, my beautiful, smart, fun loving Avery," I cupped her face in my hands, "and you got the sitting in the janitor's closet reading from me." I laughed.

She smiled, "Thanks mom. And the other problem, he's Bekka's crush as well..." Oh my..

"Oh, baby. That must be akward." I pulled her into a hug.

"Yeah. But he wouldn't like me. He probably wants Bekka. She's all cheerleady and popular and blah. I'm all nerdy and unpopular."

"Why don't you show me a picture of this Adam?" I asked. She smiled.

"Sure." She got up and got her yearbook. She turned to a page and pointed to one of the boys. I was completly taken aback by this boy.

His name was Adam _Beech_.

Ray Beech's son.

Oh man. Wen is not going to be happy about this... How do I tell him?

"Beech? Do you know his parents?" I asked her, hoping that she knew that Ray was a complete jerk!

"No. I just know their names. Ray and Jules Beech. I also know he has a little sister Brittyn." She told me. I sighed. I then heard the door bell ring downstairs.

"I'm going downstairs." I said.

"Alright. Love you mom. Don't let anyone see the song! Especially dad!"

"Ok, baby. Bye." I left and went downstairs. When I got downstairs I saw Stella and Jayson.

"Hey, Livy! I called Mo, Charlie and Scott, and they said they would be here in five. And Mo said she has somethin to tell us..." She said.

"Alright." I said, zoned out by my finding out my daughters have a crush on Ray's son. What do I do?

"You ok, babe?" Wen asked me.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm fine." I gave them a fake smile.

"Alright." Just then the door bell rang again. This time I answered it. I saw Mo, Charlie and Scott. Along with Richard and Amy.

"Hey. So what's the favor you need." Mo asked.

"Well, Avery wrote this song, it's called 'Shakespeare' and she wanted us to play it for her." I told them.

"Of course! We would love to!" They all said some form of 'yes'. At least Avery would be happy. Now, to find a way to tell them about Avery and Bekka's crush on Ray's son..

* * *

><p><strong>Well. They said they would play Avery's song. And Olivia knows about Adam. But what do you think the band will say? I bet you know what Wen will say... <em>*chuckle*<em>. Well, I will update maybe tommorow. I will try to update a lot. Maybe just this story, maybe all of them. I don't know. Please vote on my poll, and please review. Love you all in a non-creepy way. :) Get back to your lives now. But after you review. :)**


	14. Chapter 13: Lemonade Mouth 2

**Hi people of . Good morning. How are you? I'm good, just tired. It's too early to get up. Well, get to readin!**

* * *

><p>Avery's POV<p>

I was happy for a lot of different reason's now. My mom said she would get the band to play my song. And I told someone about my crush. Today was just a good day. I was dancing with joy in my room, and if you've ever seen me dance, I look like Richard when I dance. Maybe worse. Soon I heard laughing and clapping. I screamed and looked up to see Amy and Richard in my doorway.

"Brovo!" "Amazing." "Perfection!" "Encore!" "Again!" They just said the same thing over and over again.

"Ha ha funny." I said, throwing a stuffed bunny at them. It got half way there before it fell.

"Nice throw." Amy said. I stuck my tounge out.

"So why so happy?" Richard asked me.

"My mom's going to get the band to play my song!" I said happily.

"AVERY! THAT'S GREAT!" Amy yelled as she gave me one of her python hugs.

"Amy...can't...breathe." I managed to choke out.

"Oh, sorry." She pulled away.

"I can't believe this." I said.

Richard's POV

"I can't believe this." Avery said in her angel voice.

"I can..." I said under my breath.

"What?" She looked at me.

Crap.

"Um nothing." I lied. Should I tell her?

"Oh, ok."

**DOWNSTAIRS**

Wen's POV

There's something going on with Olivia. I wonder what it was.

"Liv, is there something wrong?" I asked her.

She sighed, "Actually there is. It's about the twins."

"What's wrong? Please tell me it's not a boy." Please let it be 'girl issues'.

"I wish I could, but I would be lying..."

"They have boyfriends!" I couldn't believe this.

"No they don't." She said.

"Ok I'm confused. It's about a boy, but they don't have boyfriends..." Mo said.

"Yes. It's a crush."

"Ohh." We all said at the same time.

"Well, who is this boy" Stella asked, smirking.

"Adam Beech."

"Oh ok. Wait a second. Beech!" Charlie said.

"Yeah. Ray's son." Oh my god.

"I'm going to go talk to them." I started to head for the stairs.

"Wait. I promised Avery I wouldn't tell anyone. Please don't let her know I told you." Liv pleaded.

"Fine. But I'm not happy about it." I pouted.

"Lets get started on the song, ok. Can I have my part please?" Stella said.

"Sure." Olivia handed all of us our parts. "I'm going to get Avery so she can see." She went upstairs. A few minutes later she came downstairs with Avery, Richard and Amy.

"Alright, lets get to playing." She said.

"Mind if I listen?" Billy asked.

"Sure. Come on." We went into our playing room.

Our playing room had all of our instruments in the locations there supposted to be in. My keyboard in the right corner, drums in the left corner, bass toward the middle of the left wall, guitars in the middle right wall, and mic stands in the middle of the room. We went to our instruments.

"Alright." I said.

"1, 2, 3, 4." Charlie said, taping his drumsticks against eachother as he said the numbers.

Stella started to play, then I did.

Then Olivia started to sing.

**"I saw you there, so beautiful**  
><strong>You stopped and stared, so magical<strong>  
><strong>Then you asked me for my name<strong>  
><strong>And we took an out town train<strong>  
><strong>Before you leave, get up to go<strong>  
><strong>I wanna know<strong>

**Do you like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckely?**  
><strong>Watching movies on Sunday?<strong>  
><strong>Do you like kissing when it's raining?<strong>  
><strong>Making faces in the station?<strong>  
><strong>Do you like, I need to know<strong>  
><strong>What do you like? before you go<strong>

**You walk me home, so wonderful**  
><strong>It starts to snow, it's incredible<strong>  
><strong>Now we're walking up my street<strong>  
><strong>And you slowly turn to me<strong>  
><strong>You're three inches from my lips<strong>  
><strong>But before we do this<strong>

**Do you like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckely?**  
><strong>Watching movies on Sunday?<strong>  
><strong>Do you like kissing when it's raining?<strong>  
><strong>Making faces in the station?<strong>  
><strong>Do you like, I need to know<strong>  
><strong>What do you like? before you go, oh oh<strong>

**Show me the place where you come from**  
><strong>And the places you dream of<strong>  
><strong>I wanna know everything you are<strong>  
><strong>But before we get that far<strong>  
><strong>Do you like, I need to know<strong>  
><strong>Do you like, before you go<strong>

**Do you like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckely?**  
><strong>Watching movies on Sunday?<strong>  
><strong>Do you like kissing when it's raining?<strong>  
><strong>Making faces in the station?<strong>

**Cause I like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckely?**  
><strong>Watching movies on Sunday?<strong>  
><strong>Do you like kissing when it's raining?<strong>  
><strong>Making faces in the station?<strong>  
><strong>Do you like, yeah yeah yeah yeah"<strong>

After the song ended, they started to clap.

"That was great, Livy." Olivia's father said.

"It's amazing!" Avery said, she had a smile on ear to ear. I smiled.

Olivia hugged her. "I'm glad you liked it."

"I got an idea." Charlie said.

"What?" I asked.

"Maybe the kids can play it. All of them are musicly talented. Why don't they play something for us? Turn it around some."

"No!" Avery was about to run out of the room when Scott grabbed her. "Not happenin!"

"Come on, honey. We'll be right here. Please?" Olivia asked.

"NO! Let go of me Scott!" Avery said, trying to kick Scott to get free.

"I will when you agree to do play the song!" Scott said.

"Fine! I'll do it! But I will need Bekka."

"I CALL DRUMS!" Amy yelled, running to get to the drums first.

"I guess I will get bass then." Richard went over to Mo. Mo handed him her bass.

"I'll go get Bekka." Avery said as she left to get her sister. A few minutes later she came back with Rebekka. They went and got the guitars.

"Here goes nothing." Avery muttered. "Wait!"

"What?" Stella asked.

"We need a keyboardist!"

"I'll do it." Rebekka said. She put the guitar down and went to the keyboard.

"Wait, didn't Avery write the song for two guitar players?" Amy said, tapping one of the simbles with one of the drumsticks.

"That's right. I did." Avery said.

"Hummm... Hey Liv?" Stella said.

"What?"

"Doesn't Joey play guitar?" She asked.

"He does! I'll go get him." She left and came back a couple minutes later with Joey.

"You know the chords?" Scott asked him.

"Yeah." He went and picked up the other guitar, fixed the strap to fit him, then put his fingers where they were supposed to be.

"Alright. Let's do this."

"1, 2, 3, 4" Amy did the same thing as Charlie did.

Avery and Joseph started to play the guitar, then Bekka began with the keyboard. Avery started to sing.

**"I saw you there, so beautiful**  
><strong>You stopped and stared, so magical<strong>  
><strong>Then you asked me for my name<strong>  
><strong>And we took an out town train<strong>  
><strong>Before you leave, get up to go<strong>  
><strong>I wanna know<strong>

**Do you like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckely?**  
><strong>Watching movies on Sunday?<strong>  
><strong>Do you like kissing when it's raining?<strong>  
><strong>Making faces in the station?<strong>  
><strong>Do you like, I need to know<strong>  
><strong>What do you like? before you go<strong>

**You walk me home, so wonderful**  
><strong>It starts to snow, it's incredible<strong>  
><strong>Now we're walking up my street<strong>  
><strong>And you slowly turn to me<strong>  
><strong>You're three inches from my lips<strong>  
><strong>But before we do this<strong>

**Do you like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckely?**  
><strong>Watching movies on Sunday?<strong>  
><strong>Do you like kissing when it's raining?<strong>  
><strong>Making faces in the station?<strong>  
><strong>Do you like, I need to know<strong>  
><strong>What do you like? before you go, oh oh<strong>

**Show me the place where you come from**  
><strong>And the places you dream of<strong>  
><strong>I wanna know everything you are<strong>  
><strong>But before we get that far<strong>  
><strong>Do you like, I need to know<strong>  
><strong>Do you like, before you go<strong>

**Do you like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckely?**  
><strong>Watching movies on Sunday?<strong>  
><strong>Do you like kissing when it's raining?<strong>  
><strong>Making faces in the station?<strong>

**Cause I like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckely?**  
><strong>Watching movies on Sunday?<strong>  
><strong>Do you like kissing when it's raining?<strong>  
><strong>Making faces in the station?<strong>  
><strong>Do you like, yeah yeah yeah yeah"<strong>

Avery's POV

We ended the song, and my breathing and heart stopped. What if they hated it? I mean, I'm not my mom, with the beautiful voice and all that. I probably sound like a dying mule. And if you've never heard a mule dying, it's not a pretty sound.

"Honey that was amazing!" My dad said. I started breathing again.

"You really liked it?" I said, surprised.

"No we didn't." Stella said with honesty. My heart dropped all the way to my toes. "We LOVED it!" My heart came back up to my chest. I smiled.

"Honest?" I asked.

"You kidding! We loved it! You kids could be Lemonade Mouth 2.0 or something like like!" Uncle Charlie said. Wow, I guess I don't sound like a dying mule after all.

I must be good. Because Stella is honest. She wouldn't tell me it was good if it wasn't. Sometimes she can be a little bit too honest, though. But it's better to hear the truth.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's this chapter. :) Next chapter is when you get to meet Adam, Mark, and McKayla in person. And some other people but I'm not going into them much. :) Tell me what you think. :) What's your favorite part? Who's your fave character? Well, see ya :)<strong>


	15. Chapter 14: Yeah?

**Hey. This chapter is when you get to meet Adam, Mark, and McKayla. :/ McKayla's kinda the school brat. Like Jules. So, beware. And you should note, Bekka is a brat to Avery at school, so I made her that way on perpous. So no hate. On me at least.**

* * *

><p><strong>THE NEXT DAY<strong>

Rebekka's POV

I got into my cheerleading skirt and shirt. **(A/N The cheerleading outfit is like the ones in lemonade mouth, and since you all know what those look like, I'm not going to explain.)** I then went downstairs and got a bowl of cereal from the pantry.

"Hey, Bekka. Sleep good?" Avery asked, putting some scrambled eggs on her fork.

"Yeah. You?"

"Great. I had a dream that we became famous just like Mom and Dad." She smiled. Probably thinking of becoming a singer someday.

"Eh, you were ok yesterday. I think I could have done better, though." I told her. **(A/N Remember, Rebekka sometimes puts Avery down at the things she likes. Ahh, sisterly love. Haha)**

"You do?" She frowned.

"Yeah. But you were ok. You didn't sound like a dying mule."

"Alright, kids. Time for school. Up up up. Don't wanna be late." Mom said, coming into the kitchen holding Thomas on her hip. He had been feeling a lot better lately.

"You sure? I kinda want to be late." I said in my normal 'Bekka' tone.

"Well, unlike you, I want to go to school." Avery said.

"Nerd." I muttered under my breath.

"Rebekka Amber Gifford!" Mom said, annoyed at my attitude.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"Come on. Lets go." Mom started to grab her keys. "Wait, where's Joseph?"

"Upstairs in dreamville." I said.

"JOSEPH! GET DOWN HERE! TIME FOR SCHOOL!" Mom yelled upstairs. Dad came down rubbing his ear.

"Gee thanks, dear." Dad said sarcasticly. So that's where I got it from. Interesting.

"Sorry. Can you go get Joey? I'm gonna take the girls to school, and Thomas to daycare. You can take Joey." We started to walk out. "Oh! Did you google that military school Avery told us about?"

"Yeah. Too expensive."

"Darn it." Mom said under her breath, just then Joseph came downstairs with his backpack on one of his shoulders..

"Gee thanks mom. I love you too." He said.

"Sorry. Come on, time for school." We got in the van. It was the normal ride to school.

"MOM! JOEY'S TOUCHING ME!" I yelled.

"NO I'M NOT!"

"Shut it, both of you. Yay we're here." Mom said as we pulled into the school parking lot.

"Hey, there's Richard. I'm gonna talk to him. Have fun." Avery said as she grabbed her book bag. She walked over to the boy.

"Alright. Bekka, go find your friends, I'm gonna take Joseph to school. Bye." She drove off after I got out. I went over to the cheer squad.

"Hey girls." I said, putting my bag down on the grass.

"Hey Bekka." McKayla said. She gave me a hug.

"So what are we going to do today?" I asked.

"The usual. Make fun of nerds, cheer, pep rally, normal." She said.

"Hey guys, I see the queen of nerds over there talking to the king of nerds." Jennifer Underwood said. Jennifer was the newest cheerleader in the squad.

"Yes. Let us go." McKayla smiled evilly as we walked toward my sister and Richard.

Avery's POV

"C'mon Rich, that is completly stupid! Aliens do NOT exist!" I said to my best friend. Yes, we are arguing weither or not aliens exist or not.

"They so do, Ave! And when they abduct you don't come crying to me!" He said with fake anger.

I laughed, "Don't worry, I'll go cry to santa."

"Do NOT diss Santa!" He said with fake anger again. Then the cheerleading squad came up to us. Joy.

"Hey nerd one, nerd two. What are you talking about? How easy chemistry is?" McKayla said.

"No." Richard said. "Now please go away."

"No. Hey Avery. What'cha readin?" Bekka said as she grabbed my book bag and opened it. "Oh look. A poetry book. How boring." She tossed it over toward the soccer field.

"That's not cool, Bek." I said.

"Your not cool." She said, she shoved passed me and Richard. The squad did the same, although McKayla pushed me down like we were in kindergardners. Richard handed me his hand. I took it and he helped me up. I looked over toward the field, and I saw Adam pick up my book. My crush Adam. Man now he's gonna think I'm a nerd. He looked up and saw me, he smiled. He walked over toward us.

"Hey, Avery. This yours?" He asked me.

"Yeah, thank you." I smiled.

"So, here's your book. Nice choice. Good book." He said, he held my book out, when I grabbed it, our hands touched.

"Sorry." He pulled his hands away. He's so perfect.

"It's ok. So you've read it?" I asked.

"Yeah. It's a good book. I love poetry, just don't tell the team that." He laughed.

Richard's POV

I hate him. I hate him so much. I mean, take aways his looks, and charm, and brains, and money, and talent, and well everything, what will be left for him to get girls with? Nothing. Absolutly nothing. Then I would have a chance with Avery. Avery, with her georgous blonde hair with red streaks in it, her chocolate brown eyes, and her beautiful pale skin. She is so perfect. But she wouldn't go for me. Ever.

Avery laughed her lovely laugh, "Don't worry. I won't. Again, thank you for giving me my book back." She smiled her dazzling smile.

What do girls see in him?

"No prob. Hey, you don't have to let the squad bully you like that." Adam said. Go screw yourself, Adam. And quit tryin to take my girl!

"I wish." She sighed. The bell rang signaling us to get to class. "Gotta go. See you around." We walked off.

Avery went to her locker, I went to mine.

Avery's POV

I opened my locker, and got my alegbra book. I closed my locker and saw Bekka's best guy friend Mark.

"Hey Mark. What's up?" I asked.

"Not much. I was just wondering..."

"Yeah?" I asked.

* * *

><p><strong>And there's that chapter. Hey, I just said you would meet Mark, I never said I would get to into his charater in this chapter. So, what do you think he was wondering about? Only I know.. but you can all guess. So, how are all of you? What's your fave part? I honestly like when Richard was ranting. Hehe, I love Richard. :) Don't forget to vote on the pole on who you want together. :) Bye.<strong>


	16. Chapter 15: WHAT!

**Well, here is the next chapter. I will update in my free time. :) And hopfully that'll be alot. Well, here ya go!**

* * *

><p>Avery's POV<p>

"Yeah?" I asked my sister's best guy friend.

"Will you go out with me?" He said quietly. Wait what?

"Huh?" I said stupidly. I was the smartest girl in school, with a GPA of 9.0 and was a teachers pet, and the most hated girl in school, and was offically voted _'most likely to fail in life'_. And someone was asking me out. Me! Avery Brooke Gifford! Ahh! And not just any guy. But Markas Ryan Bentley. My sister's best friend. Wow what a way to start the day!

Now, how do I break it to him that I don't like him? I mean, he's a sweet boy, but I just don't like him like that. Plus, he was my sister's best friend! That would be just plain weird!

"I said, will you go out with me, Avery? I like you alot, and I would like to go on a date with you. I have a car, so we can go somewhere without parent supervison **(A/N Mark is 16, just one year older than the twins and Richard so he has his lisense. Lucky butt)** and we could go to that new movie the smurfs. That seems like a good movie, then we could go out to dinner or something."

"Sure. You know my address." Hey, I'm also the nicest girl in school! Plus, I want to go on at least _one_ date before I turn 100!

"Really? Sweet! Thanks, Avery!" He hugged me and ran off, but he slowed down after a second. He walked passed Richard who was walking this way.

"What's up with happy over there?" He asked, using a Snow White referece. He used snow white references alot because that was my mother's madian name. White.

"I'm going on a date with him." I said with a smile on my face.

"WHAT?" He looked like he was going to puke. Or pass out.

"Rich, you ok? Do you need to go to the nurse?" I asked conserned for my best friends health.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He smiled.

Richards POV

THAT SON OF A BRAT **(A/N Read the authors note after this)** GIRL STEALER I'M GOING TO KILL HIM AVERY IS MY GIRL! Ok, so she wasn't my girl yet, but I was going to ask her out today! Like right now I was going to ask her out! Now I can't because she has a date with that, with that **(A/N I am putting a better version of the word down, but Richard is thinking the other word, but I'm not a mega cusser. I will say crap. And every now and then I'll say damn, but that's not a lot. But remember, he is thinking the OTHER word)** butthole!

"You sure?" Avery asked me. How can she think she's ugly?

"Yeah. Perfect." I walked off. Today was the worst day ever.

Bekka's POV

It was now lunch time, and we were all sitting at our normal table when Mark came up. Mark was fairly good looking, but not Adam Beech hot.

"Guess what!" He said, all excited.

"What? We'll win the 100th game in a row? Mark, is that a shocker?" I said.

"No not that. Better." He had a smile on his face that went from ear to ear.

"You got laid?" Jennifer said, kinda grossed out because she was a freshmen.

"Ew no. I gotta date."

"Doesn't dating lead to getting laid?" Jenni asked.

"Sometimes. But guess who with!" He looked like he was going to explode if he didn't tell us.

"Who?" I asked, annoyed at the guessing game. I took a drink of my Mels Lemonade. They were still very popular. They have been since my parents band.

"Avery." We all did spit tanks. That or we spit our food out of our mouths.

"WHAT?" We all shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there's that chapter. What did you think? What do you think the squad will do to Avery now that they know she's going on a date with Mark? I love Richard in this chapter. What was your favorite part? Reveiw please. BYE! :) I can't wait for the chapter when Wen finds out. It will be funny. Promise! :)<strong>


	17. Chapter 16: Poor Baby Flashback

**Hey people. I'm updating durrin my free time or weekends, so every weekend expect a new chapter. Now after this, I'm going to start typing a new chapter or Lemonade Mouth Love Story: Wenivia. So, have fun reading!**

* * *

><p>Bekka's POV<p>

I could not believe what I was hearing. My BEST FRIEND was going on a date with my SISTER! How messed up is that! Doesn't he know she's a freak! I was about to say just that, when McKayla read my mind.

"Don't you know she's a freak! She's a nerd! If you start dating her, you can NOT hang with us anymore!" McKayla almost shouted.

"She's not a freak. She's herself, and that's what I like about her. While all of you are just fakes. All of you. You are all completly different people out of school. McKayla, I saw you at my sister's day care center, volunteering. I even asked Jamie how you act around the kids, and she said that you were really nice and loving. Almost _motherly_." He said, accenting the 'motherly'. We all gasped.

"McKAYLA JAINCE JOHNSON!" Paige Anderson, another freshmen, yelled.

"Alright, so I'm not made of stone. I love little kids! Alright, there I said it! But Avery Gifford is still a freak." She said, glaring at where my sister was sitting.

"Hey, Bekka, Avery has the same last name as you." Gabriella James said, she's not the smartest of the cheerleaders. **(A/N I wanted one stupid cheerleader. No offence to any cheerleaders reading this, also, no offence to any Gabriella cheerleaders reading this, I just put a name down. Sorry if your name is Gabriella James and your a cheerleader too.)**

"Yeah, because she's my twin sister." I said, annoyed. I was in a bad mood today.

"No way! Aren't twins, like, supposed to look alike? You don't look like her. Your pretty, she's not." Gabriella said, she was smart to say that, though, cause I woulda kicked her ass into next year if she said it the other way around. And she knows it too.

"We're fraternal twins. Meaning we don't look alike." I said. She really needs to pay attention in health. Which is the only class I pay attention in. Because is hot. Like, really hot. **(A/N There is always that one teacher in school that is insanly hot that every girl in school likes, and is that guy in the new MESA high school)**

"Oh."

"Yeah." I said, even more annoyed.

"I'm going to...talk to Avery." Kayla said, determind to get her rep back.

"No, let me. I'm her sister, I'll do it." I said, standing up.

"Alright. Have fun. Make her cry, girl." Kay said.

Avery's POV

"Do the cooks even cook _food_? This looks like crap to me..." Richard said, I kinda agreed with him. It was Mystery Meat Monday. Fun. Just then I felt a presence behind me, I turned around and saw my sister. Joy.

"What's up?" I asked her, she looked angry. What did I do?

"So your going on a date with Mark?" She said in more of a question format.

"Yeah and?"

"Don't." She said.

"What? Bekka why? Your not my boss. You can't tell me what to do.." I said honestly.

"Because, I don't need my best friend all lovie dovie with my sister. That's why. So, stay away from Mark, or else." She said, and I don't think she was kidding.

"I don't have too. Your my sister, not my mother." I said. She may be older than me by five minutes, but that doesn't mean she can treat me like crap. I'm so sick and tired of all that.

"I'm older." She said.

"By five minutes."

"So? I'm still older! And stay away from Mark."

"What, you jealous that I have a date and you don't? Or the fact that it's with Mark?" I said, my voice rising.

"Ew, no. I just... I don't have to explain my reason's to you. You know what, if you don't stay away from Mark, I'll tell dad." Oooo I was sooooooooo scared. Not.

"I'm a big girl. At least I didn't say I was pregnant just for kicks!"

"So what! I was bored!" She yelled.

AT WEN'S AND OLIVIA'S HOUSE

Wen's POV

I plopped down on the couch, happy to have some peace and quiet. Having four kids means never having any time for yourself. Or your wife. Sigh, I miss when we didn't have kids. Just then, the phone rang.

"Hello, Gifford residence, Wen speaking." I said into the phone.

"Wen, hey I need some help at the shop, can you get Liv and come down here?" Mo's voice said on the other end.

"Sure, I'll go get her, and we will be there quickly, TJ's at daycare."

"Alright, see you when you get here." We hung up. "Olivia! Sweetheart, Mo needs some help at the shop, I'm gonna go, if you want you can stay here.." I yelled up the stairs. Liv was taking a quick shower, something she usually saves for when the kids are here, it's an excuse to get away.

"I'm coming! Just wait!" She yelled from our bedroom.

"Kay." I yelled back to her. I looked over toward our fireplace, I saw a picture of one of the twins the day they were born. It was Rebekka. Avery was born sick.

_-Flashback-_

I heard a screaming baby, just after Olivia stopped screaming.

"Girl!" I heard Dr. Carter yell.

I saw a little baby girl being put on Liv's chest. After they let me cut the chord, they took her to the cleaning room while Olivia was having the second baby.

_~Five minutes later~_ _(still in flashback)_

"Another beautiful baby girl!" Dr. Carter yelled.

This time, I just heard a faint wimper, and then nothing. With this baby, they didn't let Olivia hold her, they just took her right out of the room.

"Is something wrong? What's wrong with my baby?" Olivia said, worried for our newborn daughter.

"I don't know, but when we figure it out, I will be sure to tell you." He walked out.

After they put Liv in a recovery room, our friends walked in, Stella first. She had a pink balloon that said 'twin girls!' and had a little teddy bear on it. She also had some flowers.

"Hey, Livy bear. How ya feelin?" She said, she set the flowers, that was tied to the balloon, on the dest by the window.

"Ok, I guess. I'm just worried about my babies." She pouted.

Just then Scott came in with a big multi-colored, tie-died bag with different shades of pink tissue paper. "How's the new mommy doing?"

"Worried, tired, worried, tired, did I mention worried?" She sighed.

"Yes, three times now. Why are you so worried?" He asked, setting the bag down on a table that had all sorts of cards on it from our families. Turns out she has long lost relitives.

"I'll tell you when everyone's here." Just then, Mo and Charlie walked in, Mo's hands were on her stomach, cradling their unborn son they were naming Richard. **(A/N Mo was 6 months pregnant with Richard when the twins were born, so their older than him)** Charlie was holding the bag with two balloons tied to it.

"Hey, Olivia, how are you?" Mo asked, obiviously tired.

"I'm worried." She started crying.

"Was it something I said?" Mo said, worried that she was the reason Olivia was crying.

"No, just we don't know if one of the babies will make it or not..." I whispered, not to upset my wife more. I looked at all of them, their faces paled, except Stella's, who was obviously zoned out, when I said that, that's when I noticed they were still in their PJ's. Mental laugh. Scott's was hilarious! He wore spongebob boxers with a shirt that was yellow and had Spongebob's face on it. "Seriously Scott? Spongebob PJ's?" I questioned, changing the subject. Plus it was funny!

"Hey, Spongebob is awesome! Only awesome people get Spongebob PJ's!" We all started laughing.

A few minutes later, a nurse came in with a little crib like thing, **(A/N I don't know what there called, so if someone know what there called, can you please tell me, it's not an incubater or whatever)** we were both hopeful it was the second baby, not that we didn't love the first baby, we were just more worried about the second baby's health more than we were the first baby's. **(A/N They haven't named the twins yet, so for now durring the flashback, Rebekka is baby one, or first baby, and Avery is baby two, or second baby)** She handed Olivia the pink bundle, and left.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww she's adorable! What's her name?" Mo asked, Charlie helping her sit in a chair. Olivia and I looked at eachother.

"We don't know." I said.

"How do you not know?" Charlie questioned, sitting next to Mo, his hand on her stomach.

"We were going to look at names later today, but last night I went into labor so yeah, we didn't really have time. I mean we had the names picked out if they were boys, Joseph Wendall, and Thomas Joshua **(A/N Look familar?)** But we didn't have the names for girls picked out yet." Olivia said, looking down at the little girl in her arms.

"Cute names. But I think you need to pick some names for them. We can't call them Girl one and Girl two. Speaking of which, aren't there supposed to be two?" Stella said, confused.

"STELLA!" We all yelled, except Olivia who started crying. "Nice going, Stell!" Scott said.

"Sorry." She muttered. After Olivia calmed down, we started talking.

"You pick her name, and I'll pick the other baby's name." She said.

"Alright. Well, I like the name Rebekka." I said, going over to her to look at my daughter. She was sleeping, she's a cutie pie. Hey, I'm not made of stone!

"Cute name." Charlie said.

"Thanks. And maybe Amber for her middle name.. That or Jaycee. But I don't think that'll go well together. Rebekka Jaycee Gifford." Olivia shook her head.

"At least he doesn't want to call her 'Wen'." Stella said, using the name I wanted to call the band.

"Shut up, Stella."

"I like Amber. Rebekka Amber Gifford. Yeah, that goes good together. Hi miss Rebekka Amber. I'm your mommy." She said, looking down Rebekka. "Alright, I like the name Ivery. We could call her Ivy for short..." She said, looking at all of us. "Opinion's please." She asked.

"Honestly, I don't like it. Ivy reminds me of Poison Ivy, and I'm allergic to that. And I just don't like the name Ivery, that's my middle name, and I hate the name. Sorry, but it's true." Stella said.

"Yeah, not my fave name either. But she's your baby, name her what you want." Mo said.

"You kid not mine." Charlie said. "But personally, I don't like it."

"Don't look at me for name advice. Your kid, your name." Scott went and sat down. Olivia looked at me.

"It's your choice, sweetheart. You can name her whatever you want." I said, kissing her.

"On second thought that isn't such a good name after all, ummm how about Avery?" She said after 5 minutes pause.

"I like it." Stella said.

"Cute. But again, your baby, you can name her whatever you want." Mo said.

"Same here. It's a cute name." Charlie said.

"Your kid, your name." Scott repeated, "but I love it."

"I like it. It's cute, and again, it's your choice, dear, you can name her Ivery if you want." I said.

"I think I like Avery more." She smiled, "I like Brooke. Avery Brooke Gifford."

"Cute!" Stella smiled. There was a knock on the door, we looked up and saw Dr. Carter.

"How is she?" Was the first thing out of my mouth.

"Your daughter is sick. She has fluid in her lungs, that is making it hard for her to breathe, we put her on a ventilater. If she makes it past the next 24 hours, you can see her, but you can't hold her. She is too sick." He looked very upset to be telling us that.

"Oh, god." Stella said, "But will she make it?"

"Maybe. It is very serious. If she does, it may turn into asthma. But she has a 50/50 chance of living."

"Well, we can live with her having asthma." Stella said, scared.

"It would be very serious, ma'am. She wouldn't be able to do the things other children could without having an attack." He had said.

"Well, what could we do to help her if she is like that?" Charlie asked, worried.

"Just make her as comfortable as possible, and keep an eye on her." He said. I looked over toward Olivia, and she looked like she was going to burst into tears at any second, "I'm sorry." He walked out. That's when Olivia broke down.

"Liv, she'll be ok." I said, pulling my wife into my chest. There was another knock at the door. I looked and saw my dad, Sydney, and my now eleven year old sister, Georgie.

"Hey, Wen! What's wrong?" Georgie asked. We explained everything to her.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry, Olivia, Wen. This must be awful. I will be praying for you and the baby." Sydney said. "So what are their names?"

"This here is Rebekka Amber, and the other baby is Avery Brooke." I said, taking Rebekka from Olivia.

_~The next day~ (still in flashback)_

Dr. Carter walked into the room. "I have good news." He said, holding a clipboard.

"What is it?" Stella asked.

"Avery is doing just fine, but she is still having a lot of trouble breathing, so we will keep her here for a few days, and she can come home in a week."

"Really?" Olivia asked, happy.

"Yes, but you will have to feed her some medicine in her formula." He said.

"Really? Well, I believe we can do that." I said, happy that Avery would be ok.

"Yes, you can come see her if you like." He said, writing something down on the clipboard.

"Yes please." Olivia said, getting up.

"Freeze, girly." Scott said, pushing her back down onto the hospital bed.

"But I want to see my baby." She pouted.

_~Later~ (still in flashback)_

We were in the nursery, looking at a very little baby that had a piece of paper at the base of the incubater that said _'Avery Gifford'_. She was even smaller than her sister. She was 10.2 inches long and weighed 3 oz.

"She's so beautiful." Olivia said, tearing up.

"She is." I said, looking at my little girl.

"Aww, someone's going to have trouble keeping the boys away." Charlie said, smiling at the little girl.

"He's going to need help at least." Scott said, "and I will gladly help." He smiled.

"Thanks." I said.

_-End of Flashback-_

I sighed. I heard footsteps on the stairs, I turned around and saw Olivia in a pair of jeans, a tee, and a pair of flip-flops, her hair was down.

"You ok?" She asked, concerned.

"Yeah, just remembering the day the twins were born. Avery was so small and weak." I said.

"Yeah, she was. I remember how I thought she would die." She frowned, remembering how scared she was.

Avery did have asthma, it was moderate, so she still did PE, but she didn't have attacks alot, just if she pushed herself too hard. It still scared me, everytime I get a call from the school, it did for all of us, knowing how bad Avery's asthma was, I was always worried that it would say _'Avery has had a asthma attack, she is being taken to the hospital'_. But usually it's a _'Bekka did something bad, she has detention'_.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there's that chapter. Hope you enjoyed. I made it really long, and it took forever. I had a lot of company today, so I'm kinda annoyed at that. I know I said I would write a new chapter of Lemonade Mouth Love story: Wenivia, but I got to busy, so I will update tomorrow, promise! And I love the flashback, even though I started to cry while writing it! It was so sad! : I love Avery's attitude in this chapter! It's awesome! Tell me what your fave part was. Well, night.**


	18. Chapter 17: Please God

**Hey people! How are all of you? I'm good. :) Well, I'm gonna get to the chapter. :) Enjoy!**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER MAY CAUSE A LOT OF CRYING! VERY SAD! KEEP TISSUES WITH YOU!**

* * *

><p>Richard's POV<p>

"Being bored does not give you the right to give our parents a heart attack, Rebekka!" Avery yelled at Rebekka. I was honestly shocked that Avery was sticking up for herself, she was the kind of person to do what people tell her to, not the kind that sticks up for herself.

"So what! Make one mistake and everyone holds it against you forever! But anyway, don't go out with Mark!" Bekka screamed at her twin, by now, everyone in the cafeteria was staring at them, watching the fight.

"Your not my mother, Rebekka. Your my sister, and you should treat me like that. Sisterhood is not something you can just turn off. Your stuck with it. I am so sick and tired of you treating me like crap. I help you with everything. Homework, school in general, clothes. But you have not helped me with anything. Nothing. The last time you did anything for me, was when we were five and you got mom and dad when I was being swarmed by killer bee's! I was in the hospital for a week." Avery yelled at Bekka, it was kinda entertaining. "You know what, I'm done. If you need help with anything, go to anybody else. I'm done helping you." Avery stood up and walked out of the cafeteria. (A/N Avery has a severe allergy to bee's and stuff like that)

Avery's POV

I can't believe my sister. Seriously! I probably could be having an asthma attack right now, and she wouldn't call 911. Or even our parents!

I went into the girls restroom to relax a little. I closed my eyes. After a few minutes, the bell rang to go to class. I had PE. Joy. Not. I hate PE so much. They always treat me special because I have asthma. I hate when people do that.

I went to my locker and got my gym clothes, a pair of basketball shorts, and a tweety bird tee. I love tweety bird. I went to the girls locker room.

After a few minutes, it became hard for me to breathe, I smelled the air, and I smelt something that they said not to spray in the locker rooms.

Perfume.

It was now impossible for me to breathe, I was wheezing, trying to get somebody's attention. (A/N I don't have asthma, so I don't know how that works, so I'm just putting down what I think happens, I know it makes it hard for you to breathe, I know that) I grabbed my gym bag, I started to dig through it like crazy, but I couldn't find my inhaler. Crap. I forgot it at home. Then I heard a lifesaver.

"Avery's having an asthma attack!" One of the girls yelled.

Bekka's POV

I was talking to one of my friends, when I heard something I honestly never wanted to hear in my life.

"Avery's having an asthma attack!" Some girl yelled. Crap. I looked over and I saw a bunch of girl crowding around where her locker is, I shoved passed them. I pulled out my phone.

"Your not allowed to have phones in here, Miss Gifford!" Coach Lane yelled at me.

"My sister's having an asthma attack, I have to call 911, and then my parents so don't you dare try to tell me I can't save my sister's life!" I yelled right back. I dialed 911.

"Hello, 911, what's your emergency?" I heard the dispatcher say.

"My sister is having an asthma attack! We're at MESA high school. She doesn't have her inhaler." I said.

"Alright, ma'am. The ambulance is on it's way."

"Thank you." I stayed on the phone with her until the paramedics got here. Then I hung up and dialed my home number. No answer. SERIOUSLY! Then I decided to call Mo's shop. Mo picked up.

"Mo's Music, how may I help you?" Mo said.

"Mo! It's Rebekka, we have an emergancy!" I said into my IPhone touch.

"Ok, what's wrong, is Richard ok? You ok? Avery?" She said, worried, of course she would say Richard first, he was a momma's boy.

"It's Avery." I said.

"Alright, let me get your parents." I heard her yell away from the phone my parents names.

"Bekka, what is it? Is Avery ok?" My mom said, worried.

"No. She's having an attack. The paramedics are here, their taking her to the hospital." I said, starting to cry.

"Oh my goodness. We're on our way." Mom said.

I looked over to where the gurney was with my sister on it, they had a breathing thing in her mouth. I ran over to them. "I'm going."

"No your not. Your staying here." One of the medics said.

"Look, dude, that is my sister, and I'm going weither you like it or not. We can do this the easy way, or the hard way, and you wouldn't like the hard way. You would be on the gurney with her. Now, which do you choose?" I said, getting into the ambulance, not giving him a choice. Richard came with me.

After we got to the hospital, Richard and I went to the ER waiting room. I heard the door open and I saw our parents.

"How is she?" Dad asked.

"We haven't gotten an update yet." I said, looking down so no-one would see me cry. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw my dad. "Daddy." I wrapped my arms around his neck as I put my head on his shoulder and started sobbing.

"Shhh, baby girl, it's ok." He said, rubbing my back.

"No i-i-it's n-not. I-it's all m-my f-fault." I sobbed.

"Honey, no it's not you fault. You weren't the one who sprayed the perfume. You don't even have perfume at home." My mother said, stroking my hair.

Wen's POV

I looked at my daughter sobbing into my shoulder, then I looked at Olivia, who looked like she was about to start crying as well.

"I'm going to go ask the nurses how she's doing." Charlie said. He walked off, when he came back, he had a frown. I started to think the worst. I looked at Scott as if to say 'come take my place for a sec'. He nodded, I got up and he sat down and held my daughter. I walked off with Charlie.

"Well? Change that face, your making me nervous." I said. "And how is she?"

"They said she might not make it this time..." He said, tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Oh, lord." I fell to my knees, and started to cry. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Olivia's dad.

"Don't worry, son. If she's anything like that sister of her's, she'll be just fine." He said.

"She's not." I said. I decided to take a break from the hospital. I told them that I was going to take a walk. I just let my feet lead the way, and I ended up at a church. I decided to pray. I went and sat down in one of the pews.

"Um, Lord, please proctect Avery. Let her live. I know I haven't been living my life the way I probably should, and I'm sorry, but please, God, let my baby make it. She's only fifteen, as you know. You have blessed me with the best friends, a band, an amazing wife, and beautiful children. I know I don't show it much, but I am very thankful for all of that. If you let Avery live, I will try my hardest to come to church more often. I will try. But please, let Avery live. She's so young. You helped her live before, I know you can do it again. Please keep your love and protection with all of my children." I said to God. I hoped that he would answer my prayer. I sighed, I got up and left the church. I pulled out my phone.

_'Time for a prayer request'_ I thought to myself. I went to my facebook app. I began to type.

_Please pray for Avery. She had a very bad asthma attack. The doctors say she might not make it. Please pray for her. I would really appriciate it._

I pushed share. Soon I had comments like 'OMG! Will be praying.' or 'deffinatly. you are in my prayers, wen. hugs and kisses to the wife and kids' and stuff like that. I smiled knowing how much people cared for Avery. I went to the park, not really wanting to go back to the hospital, I went and sat down on a bench. I felt someone sit beside me. I looked over and saw my 26 year old sister.

"Georgie!" I gave my little sister a hug.

"Hey, bro! I saw your status on Facebook. I will deffinatly be praying." She said, looking sad. Georgie was no longer a Gifford by law. She was now a Jones. She had gotten married soon after collage. She was a teacher for first grade. She had a little girl named Wisdom. She wanted to name her something that started with 'W' for me. I thought that was sweet. Wisdom was about 2. They had a newborn son named 'Wendell' after me, which was also sweet. But I didn't like her husband. I just didn't.

"Thanks." I sighed. "So how's Wisdom and Wendell?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Their good. Wendell's actually home now. Wisdom is happy to have a little brother." Georgie laughed, she then sighed. "Remember when I was younger, you hated me."

"I didn't hate you. You just annoyed me. I always loved you. I aways will, Georgie." I looked at her.

"Yeah. I missed you, Wenny. After you moved out, dad wouldn't let me out of his sight. It was so annoying." She said, smiling.

"I remember the day they brought you home. I wasn't to happy, but I lived." I said.

_-Flashback-_

_A nine year old Wendall Gifford stood in his living room, waiting for his mother, Jaycee, and father, Shawn, to bring home his new baby sister, Georgina Marie. Shawn Gifford said they would call her Georgie for short._

_"Grandma! When will they get here!" Wen said impatiently. He was never one for waiting. His father joked saying that was why he was born early._

_"Wendall, honey you will just have to wait. They will be here soon." His grandmother, Gerturde Gifford, said to her young grandson. Just then, the Gifford's car pulled into the driveway._

_"Their here!" Wen yelled as he bolted for the door. He ran onto the porch._

_"Wen, honey, come meet your new sister." Jaycee Gifford said. Wendall walked over to the car and looked in the backseat, seeing a sleeping baby._

_"She's small." He said, looking at his parents._

_"You were smaller, son." Shawn said to his son._

_-End of Flashback-_

AT THE HOSPITAL

Charlie's POV

Olivia had went and picked the rest of the kids up early from school. Amy was crying her eyes out when she got here. I just didn't have the heart to tell her, or Richard, or Olivia, or Rebekka, that she might die. I looked at Stella. She could do it for me! Stella's good at this stuff.

"Hey, Yamada, I need to talk to you." I said, yes, Stella and I were still on a last name basis. We went out of the waiting room.

"What is it, Delgado?" She said, annoyed.

"I need you to tell everyone that Avery might die. I don't have the heart to do it, and you do, please. I'll watch Jay whenever you want for a month." I begged.

"Fine. Come on, lets go break some hearts." Stells said, not to pleased that she was doing it. We went back to the waiting room, Amy tackled me.

"Daddy, don't leave me!" She sobbed, I rubbed her back.

"I won't, baby." I said, kissing her forehead.

"Alright, I have some news on Avery." Stella said.

"What is it?" Olivia demanded, standing up from her chair. She had been crying non-stop.

"The doctors say Avery might die." Stella said, ripping the band-aid off.

"No! She can't die! She just can't!" Bekka said. "I need to apolize for how I've been treating her." She ran out of the room.

"Rebekka!" Olivia tried to stop her, but Mo stopped Olivia.

"Don't. She needs to blow off steam." Mo pulled Olivia into a hug as she broke down.

I saw a nurse, "Excuse me, nurse. Do you happen to know how Avery Gifford is doing?" I asked her.

"I'm sorry, but she passed away 10 minutes ago." The nurse said. Oh no.

"What? No she can't die! She's only 15!" Olivia started to cry even more then she was.

"Oh, you mean the 15 year old. I thought you meant another Avery. Your Avery is doing just fine. But she's in a coma. You can come see her." Thank god.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, that's the end of this chapter. It's sad, I started to cry when Charlie said Avery might not make it. I love how Wen put his trust in God to save her. God preforms miracles. I'm sorry for any non-christians out there reading this, but I'm a christian, so there is going to be some christian themes in here, like praying and stuff. I love how Rebekka wants to apolize for what she did to Avery in the past. That's so sweet. And yay! Avery's ok! Well, please review. Bye!<strong>


	19. Chapter 18: She's Waking Up!

**Hey people. Soooooooo sorry Death Eaters Rule! That must suck. None of my friends have it, but I do know someone who has it, but they moved so. But I'm still sorry. Anyways I'm bored and can't sleep. So this is what you get.**

* * *

><p>Olivia's POV<p>

The doctor told us that Avery was in room D26, when we got to her room, I went in first, everyone wanted to let me see her first because I was so upset. When I entered the room, I saw my baby hooked up to a bunch of wires, and she had a breathing thing that breathed for her. It pained me to see her like this. I wish it was me instead. Sigh, I wish Wen was here, but we couldn't call him because it would mess up the emergancy equipment. I went and took her hand.

"I'm gonna be here when you wake up, baby girl. I promise. I wish it was me instead of you, sweetie. I really do." I said to my daughter. I thought of Rebekka. She must be so upset. I stood up and walked out. "Hey Scott, can you go find Rebekka, please? I want her to know Avery's going to be ok." I asked my friend.

"Course, Liv." Scott walked away.

"Do you all want to see her?" I asked the rest of them.

"Yeah!" Amy said loudly. (A/N Is that a word?)

"Amy, shush. We're in a hospital, not outside. You have to be quiet." Mo scolded her daughter.

"Yeah." Amy whispered.

"Yeah, I do. Oh, and if you get a call from the school saying I skipped the rest of the day, remember, I came here for Avery, which means I shouldn't be grounded." Richard said, hopeing the he wouldn't get introuble.

"We'll see, hon." Mo said. We all went into the room.

Scott's POV

I went out side the hospital looking for Bekka. Dang the girl go invisable if she wanted to! I looked around and saw a girl in a cheer outfit with red hair up in a messy ponytail. Bekka.

"Bekka, honey you ok?" I asked her.

"No! My sister might die, and I feel awful. I feel like it's my fault." She said, she was obviously crying. I sat and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Don't feel bad, Bekka Bear." I said, using the nickname I made up for her when she was 3. "She's going to be ok."

"How do you know, Uncle Scott. You could be just saying that to make me feel better. If so, it's not working. I feel like crap." She said.

"Because the doctors said she was going to be just fine." I said, smiling. She turned to stare at me with eyes the size of bowls.

"No way. She's really going to be ok?"

"Yes. But she's in a coma. Your mom is seeing her right now. You can too, you know." I said.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and started squeezing. "Thank you, Uncle Scott!" She said as I wrapped my arms around her in a hug.

"Anytime, kiddo. Anytime. Oh and by the way, her room numer is D26." I said. She got up and went into the hospital. I pulled out my phone and called Wen to tell him to get his butt over here.

Wen's POV

I sat talking to my sister when my phone rang. I looked at the screen and saw it was Scott. I answered it.

"Hey, Scott." I said.

"Hey, Wen. Avery's going to be fine. Doc says she's in a coma, but she's going to be just fine. Liv wants you here." Scott said on the other end.

"She's going to be ok?" I asked, shocked.

"Yeah, dude. So, get your butt over here before I track you down and kick it here. And you know I will." He said.

"Alright alright, I'm coming right now. Bye." I hung up. "She's going to be ok!" I said to Georgie.

"Wen! That's great! Let's go." We got up and went to the hospital. I asked the nurse what room she was in and we went there.

"Liv!" I said as I entered the room.

"Wen!" She ran over and hugged me. "She's not awake yet." She looked over to were our daughter lay.

"She will be just fine. I know it." I looked out the window at the sky.

'Thank you, God.' I thought.

"Hey Liv, why don't we go to church more often. Because well, I asked God to save her, and he did. And I said that if he did, we would go to church more often. And I don't think it's a good idea to go back on your word to God." I said to my wife. She looked at me and smiled.

"I believe that's a great idea." She said.

Richard's POV

I looked at my crush laying there helpless. I was happy she would be ok, but I wished she would wake up now. Like, this second now. I thought about what had happened earlier. She got a date with Mark. Ugh, I needed to rant. I know, I sound like a girl, but I do. I looked at my dad.

"Dad. Can I talk to you?" I asked. He knew what I was going through. I know it.

"Sure, son." We walked out of the room. "What is it, buddy?" He asked.

"Avery has a date with another dude. To be more spicific, Mark Bentley." I said.

"Bekka's friend? That Mark." He asked.

"Yeah. What do I do? I'm really jealous and I was going to ask her out today. I don't know what to do..." I said.

"Well, I went through the same thing with mom, and what you do is you be paitent. If she's meant for you, she'll come soon enough. And I can't help you with the jealousy, son. That you have to deal with on your own." He said to me. It was really good advice.

"Thanks dad. Your the best." I hugged him.

"Your welcome, buddy. Your welcome." He hugged me back. Bekka ran out of the room smiling.

"She's waking up!" She said excited.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's that chapter. Thank you for reading. :) I will update again later today. :) Bye.<strong>


	20. Chapter 19: Tough Little Boys

**Alright. Here's the next chapter. I'm glad you liked the last chapter, from the review I got. :) I didn't wanna wait to long for Avery to wake up, so I decided to make it quick. :) She's ok! Yay! It's going to take place a little bit before Rebekka leaves to tell Rich and Charlie that she's waking up.**

***Definition in lower A/N**

* * *

><p>Avery's POV<p>

I faintly heard voices around me. Like, very faintly. Almost inaudible*. I weakly moved my index finger, but barely.

"Guys, did you see that." I heard somebody say, I still couldn't understand. (A/N Scott said this, Wen said 'No, what was it?' and Scott said 'She moved her finger', but because she can't really hear to great right now, she doesn't know who's talking. It's like when someone whispers something 5 feet away, you can just barely hear it)

"No, what was it?"

"She moved her finger."

"Avery, honey if you can hear me, can you move your finger, sweetie." I heard a faint female voice say to me. I think it was my mother. I barely moved my finger like I did before.

"I'm gonna go tell Rich and Charlie." I heard another female voice say, followed by footsteps.

"Avery, can you open your eyes, princess? It's daddy." I heard a male voice say, obviously my dad. I tried to open my eyes, but I couldn't. I was probably still weak. I then heard more footsteps enter the room. I'm guessing whoever went to get them, Rich and Charlie's. I tried to open my eyes again, and I opened them barely. I saw a lot of blurry figures, but I could still see, thankfully. I felt someone squeeze my left hand, I looked over and saw a blonde woman. My mom, on her right was Joseph, and on her left holding TJ was my dad, then Scott, Amy, Mo, Stella holding Jayson were at the foot of the bed, Bekka, Charlie, Rich and my grandfather were on the other side of the bed.

"Hey, Ave. How ya feelin?" Stella said.

"Terrible." I managed to croak out. But at least I could talk, last time this happened, my airways wouldn't let me speak for two weeks. It sucked because I had to write everything down that I wanted to say, and I was ten so I had the sloppiest handwriting ever.

"I'll go get the doctor." Scott said, he kissed my forehead then left. I looked at all of them.

"What happened? How'd I get here?" I asked them.

"I called 911 when I found out you were having an attack, I got in trouble with Coach Lane, but I didn't care. After I called 911 and the medics got to the school, I called home, they didn't answer so I called Mo's shop, Mo picked up and I told them what was going on, then we met them here. I kinda forced the medics to let me ride with you..." She said, she rubbed the back of her head when she said the last part. I smiled.

"Thanks. And sorry for yelling at you." I said, voice getting stronger.

"It's ok. I would have done the same, probably." She smiled. Just then Scott came back with Dr. Carter. He has been my emergancy room doctor ever since the day I was born. I knew how sick I was when I was a baby, and I also knew that they expected me to die, too. They had my death certificate filled out, they just needed my parents signature. They still have it, too, to remind them that no matter how sick a baby is, they can always make it. It was in the NICU*. I was known around the hospital as a miracle baby. In fact that's what most of the nurses called me whenever I came back for a checkup.

"Hello, Avery, How are you feeling?" Dr. Carter asked me.

"I'm ok. I just feel terrible." I frowned. I hated hospitals so much. They are filled with depression. But I was in one all the time. They always say the same thing. Death.

"I figured. You know, we thought you wouldn't make it. But you always do. You have changed the textbook, Avery. You are a true medical miracle." He smiled. He checked my vitals, told me I was good to go in a few days, and he left.

"Are you hungry, sweetie? I can go get you something?" My mom asked.

"I'm hungry, but you don't have to go get me something. I'll just eat what the cafeteria's surving." I said, not wanting to be a burden.

"Hun, that doesn't even count as food. I am NOT putting any of that in my baby. So, do you want anything." My mom said. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure, umm how about a burger from Dairy Queen?" I asked.

"Alright, sweetheart. I'll go get it, and I'll be right back." She kissed my forehead, then left.

Wen's POV

I looked at Avery, and I remembered something.

"Hey, Scott, I gotta go check something at home, will you tell Liv that that's where I am, and I'll be right back." I asked slashed told him. He nodded and I took Joey's hand and we left. When I got home, I grabbed a box from the main closet that said 'Avery Brooke Gifford' on the side. I started digging through it.

"Dad what are you looking for?" Joseph asked me.

"Something I wrote for Avery when she was a baby. To be more spicific, a song." I told him, finally finding what I was looking for.

"Really? What's it called?"

"Tough Little Boys." I told him, I looked at him, "You will be the same as me when you have a daughter." I mussed his hair up and went over to the piano we had in the music room. He sat down in a chair. I began playing. **(A/N I do not own this song. It is soooooooooooooo sweet! I love it! I'm kinda a country freak, so most of the side music will be country, this song is called Tough Little Boys by Gary Allan. It's a sweet song, and I feel like it fits Wen and Avery so great! He also has a song for both girls, which is My little Girl by Tim McGraw. Both great songs, I have My little girl on my IPod. (: Well, go on Oh and btw I do not own My little girl either! That will be in here as well. And Wen is having flashbacks from Avery's life, so I will add those in also)**

"Well I never once  
>Backed down from a punch<br>Well I'd take it square on the chin  
>But I found out fast<br>That bullies just slap  
>And we've got to stand up to them<p>

So I didn't cry when I got a black eye  
>As bad as it hurt, I just grinned<br>But when tough little boys grow up to be dads  
>They turn into big babies again.<p>

Scared me to death  
>When you took your first steps<p>

And I'd fall every time you fell down"

_-Flashback-_

_A little 15 month old Avery was trying to walk to her father, but she fell down, he fell to catch her._

_-End of Flashback-_

"Your first day of school, I cried like a fool  
>And I followed your school bus to town"<p>

_-Flashback-_

_Wen was sitting in his car, crying, and both his 6 year old daughters got on the bus, he started to follow._

_-End of Flashback-_

"Well I didn't cry, when Old Yeller died  
>At least not in front of my friends<br>But when tough little boys grow up to be dads  
>They turn into big babies again<p>

Well I'm a grown man  
>But as strong as I am<br>Sometimes its hard to believe  
>How one little girl, with little blonde curls<br>Could totally terrify me

If you were to ask, my wife would just laugh  
>She'd say "I know all about men<br>How tough little boys grow up to be dads  
>They turn into big babies again"<p>

Well I know one day, I'll give you away  
>But I'm gonna stand there and smile<br>But when I get home, and I'm all alone  
>Well, I'll sit in your room for a while"<p>

_-Flashforward-_

_A 50 year old Wen sat in his now married Avery's bedroom, tears flowing down his cheeks, remembering all the details of her life._

_-End of Flashforward-_

"Well I didn't cry when Old Yeller died  
>At least not in front of my friends<br>But when tough little boys grow up to be dads  
>They turn into big babies again<p>

When tough little boys grow up to be dads  
>They turn into big babies again"<p>

After I was done with the song, tears were in my eyes, so I just let them fall, knowing that soon Avery would no longer be my little girl.

"That was a good song, dad." Joey said.

"Thanks, son." I took a deep breath.

"Hey, I'm going to my room, ok. If you need anything I'll be upstairs." He walked out. I sighed and picked up another piece of paper with lyrics on it. It was titled 'My little girl'. It was for both of my daughters, either in particular. I began to play that.

"Gotta hold on easy as I let you go  
>Gonna tell you how much I love you<br>Though you think you already know

I remember I thought you looked like an angel  
>Wrapped in pink, so soft and warm<br>You've had me wrapped around your finger  
>Since the day you were born<p>

You beautiful baby from the outside in  
>Chase your dreams but always know the road<br>That'll lead you home again  
>Go on, take on this whole world<br>But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl

When you were in trouble that crooked little smile  
>Could melt my heart of stone<br>Now look at you, I've turned around  
>And you've almost grown<p>

Sometimes you're asleep I whisper 'I love you'  
>In the moonlight at your door<br>As I walk away, I hear you say  
>"Daddy, love you more"<p>

You beautiful baby from the outside in  
>Chase your dreams but always know the road<br>That'll lead you home again  
>Go on, take on this whole world<br>But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl

Someday, some boy will come  
>And ask me for your hand<br>But I won't say yes to him unless I know  
>He's the half that makes you whole<p>

He has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's man  
>I know he'll say that he's in love<br>But between you and me  
>He won't be good enough<p>

You beautiful baby from the outside in  
>Chase your dreams but always know the road<br>That'll lead you home again  
>Go on, take on this whole world<br>But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl"

I sighed after the song ended, I bet I could write a hundred songs about my daughters.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, peeps. I'm happy that you people like my story, but please recomend to your Lemonade crazy friends, no offence to you lemonheads. I'm just as crazy as y'all are. I would like more views. :) Again, I LOVE THOSE SONGS! I listened to them while I typed this. Well, reveiw please.<strong>

***inaudible- unable to hear. Impossible to hear.**


	21. Chapter 20: RICHARD!

**Hi people. I was bored. :) I realized I didn't put down the definition of NICU from my last chapter, so here it is, NICU- short for neonatal intensive care unit, which is where they take really sick newborns. I was watching the Gary Allan music video for Tough Little Boys, if you go and watch it, 1) you will have tears in your eyes by the end of the song, and 2) pause at 1:49, and that's basicly what Rebekka looked like as a little girl. Just put more freckles on her chin and forehead, then that's basicly her. Oh and change the outfit to jeans and a tee. Lol. And pause again at 3:04, the girl with blonde hair in the middle, is basicly what Avery looked like. Just sayin. Well, onward to the story. *starts to ride off on a horse but falls off* Screw it, I'll walk. *starts walking***

* * *

><p>Wen's POV<p>

After a few minutes I decided we best head back to the hospital. I would make those songs into a CD and give it to them sometime. Just not right now. I sighed and went upstairs, I knocked on Joseph's door.

"Joey, time to head back to the hospital." I yelled through the door. You have to yell most of the time with him because or else it will go in one ear and out the other.

"Kay, dad." He said as he opened the door. We got in the car and I began driving. Halfway to the hospital, More than a Band came on. I smile and sang along.

_I can't pretend_  
><em>To know how you feel<em>  
><em>But know that I'm here<em>  
><em>Know that I'm real<em>

_Say what you want_  
><em>Or don't talk at all<em>

_I'm not gonna let you fall_

_Reach for my hand_  
><em>'Cause it's held out for you<em>  
><em>My shoulders are small<em>  
><em>But you can cry on them too<em>

_Everything changes_  
><em>But one thing is true<em>  
><em>Understand<em>  
><em>We'll always be more than a band<em>

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_You used to brave the world_  
><em>All on your own<em>  
><em>Now we won't let you go, go it alone<em>

_Be who you wanna be_  
><em>Always stand tall<em>

_Not gonna let you fall_

_Reach for my hand_  
><em>'Cause it's held out for you<em>  
><em>My shoulders are strong<em>  
><em>But you can cry on them too<em>

_Everything changes_  
><em>But one thing is true<em>  
><em>Understand<em>  
><em>We'll always be more than a band<em>

_I never knew you could take me so far_  
><em>I've always wanted to hope that you are the ones I need<em>

_Reach for my hand_  
><em>'Cause it's held out for you<em>  
><em>My shoulders are strong<em>  
><em>But you can cry on them too (cry on them too)<em>

_Everything changes_  
><em>But one thing is true<em>  
><em>Understand<em>  
><em>We'll always be more than a band<em>

_Reach for my hand_  
><em>'Cause it's held out for you<em>  
><em>My shoulders are strong<em>  
><em>But you can cry on them too<em>

_Everything changes_  
><em>But one thing is true<em>  
><em>Understand<em>  
><em>We'll always be more than a band<em>

I smiled, we all loved that song. We still played it every time we practice, even though we never practice anymore what with the kids. But we can get a practice or two in when the kids are at school and daycare.

"Dad, why don't you ever play that song anymore? Are you guys not as close as you were back then?" My son asked me.

"No, that's not it, son. In fact, I think we're closer then ever. I really do. It's just we don't have time anymore. What with you kids, jobs, house work, it's impossible to find time just to sit down and watch five minutes of TV let alone practice music. I didn't even know that they still played our songs, I thought we we're yesterday's news." I said, looking in the rearview mirror at the blonde haired boy in the backseat. We had pulled into the hospital parking lot by now. We went into the elevator because Joey, along with myself, was to lazy to climb the stairs.

"I hate hospitals." He said randomly.

"Why?" I looked down at him. I was 6 foot 4 and he was 4 foot 2, he was a migit. At least, he was compaired to me.

"Blood. I hate blood." He shuddered.

"Don't you watch all those medical shows? Ones that are very bloody? And gory movies? And all those crimes shows with murder and stuff in them? You don't seem to hate blood then." I asked him.

"Well, that's different. If I'm watching it on TV, I'm fine, but if I see it like, up close, I'll pass out." He said as he looked up at me.

"Well then, don't ever get a girl pregnant then, buddy." I said, chuckling.

We got to our floor and we went to D26. We walked in the door. TJ was eating a chocolate ice cream, Avery had swirl **(A/N Swirl is the one that has chocolate on one side, venilla on the other. My favorite!)**, Bekka had strawberry, Amy had just plain venilla, and Richard had swirl.

"No fair! They got ice cream." Joey said, frowning.

"You should have been here." Amy said, licking her ice cream cone.

"We got you some, too, Joey. We kept it cold." Olivia said, reaching into a cooler.

"Chocolate?" He asked.

"Of course." Olivia handed him the ice cream she pulled out of the cooler.

Avery's POV

This is the only thing I like about being in a hospital all the time. Ice cream! The adults feel so bad for you, they'll get you ice cream alot. But I don't like being a burden, so I will only ask for ice cream once when I'm in the hospital. But the rest of the time I don't get a choice of weither or not I get ice cream, which is fine by me. More ice cream, the better I feel.

After a couple days I was released to go home. Yay. I hated hospitals. I couldn't stand them. When Grandma Sydney got in a car accident, she was parked in a parking lot talking to grandpa when some drunk guy just slammed into her side of the car, I couldn't go into the hospital without almost passing out. That's how much I hated them. Dad joked and said it was because I was allergic to hospitals. People sometimes make fun of me for being afraid of hospitals, which I'm not. I just hate them. Sydney was ok, though. She had a broken rib and leg, but that's it.

When I got out of the car, Dad took my bag like he usually did after a trip to the hospital.

"Dad, you don't have to get my bag..." I tried to protest, but he just pointed to the door. "Fine. You win. I'm going down to the creek." I went into the house and went upstairs, went to my bed room, then got changed into my short denim shorts **(A/N The shorts shes talking about are really short. Wen only lets her wear them to the creek, but not out in public)** and my string bikini top. My bikini top was lime green with purple polka dots. I put my hair in a high pony tail, grabbed a towel, and went out back. I got to the creek and put my feet in the water. I sighed.

"Hey, Ave. How you feeling?" I heard somebody call from the deck. I turned around and saw Richard. He was leaning against the back of the deck.

"I'm good!" I called. "Wanna come down here? So we don't have to yell?" I yelled for him. He was my best friend so I didn't care if I was in a bikini top and short shorts.

"Sure!" He jumped off the side of the deck, forgeting that we built it so it came 5 feet off the ground, he fell and hit the ground with a loud thump.

"Rich!" I got up and ran over to him. "You ok?" I knelt down to check his pulse. He groaned and cluched his head.

Oh no, he hit his head.

"Richard, can you say my name? Who am I?" I just got out of a hospital, I don't want to be back in one for a panic attack! And that my best friend just fell off a 5-foot-off-the-ground deck!

"Re... Rebek... Rebekka..." He groaned and cluched his head again. Oh no. He doesn't know I'm me.

"No, Rich, it's Avery." As I said that he started laughing. "Why are you... RICHARD JAMES DELGADO! This was a prank!" I practically yelled.

"Yeah, but I didn't plan on it. When I fell, I decided to prank you." He said, out of breath because he was laughing so hard. I hit his chest.

"That's not funny! I was worried that you were hurt! You scared me, Rich!" I said, angry at him.

"Sorry, Avy bear. Hug?" He held his arms out to embrace me.

"No. You gave me a heart attack, Richard." I crossed my arms.

"Come on, you know you wanna hug the Rich man." He said, coming toward me.

"No, don't you dare!" But I was too late, he was crushing me in his python hug. I sighed and hugged him back.

Richard's POV

I smiled, we were hugging. I mean, we're best friends, and we hug all the time, but I always loved her hugs. She started to pull away. I frowned, never wanting to let go.

"Now why don't we go down to the creek?" I asked as she pulled away.

"Alright, but if you fall of a rock and it's a prank, I'm drowning you." She smiled at me. "Tag, your it!" She yelled, slapping me on the arm, she ran away quickly, but not too quickly.

"Hey! No fair! I didn't know we were going to play tag!" I ran after her. She went to an old oak tree and hid behind it. I went around it, she went the other way, then we went into the creek and I picked her up. She screamed.

"PUT ME DOWN!" She yelled, hitting my chest playfully.

"No way, honey." I said, smiling.

"Richard!" She said, laughing.

"Fine!" I put her down.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, guys. I started this last night, but I didn't get it done because I got upper tired. So, here it is. :) I love the RichardAvery part at the end! So sweet! I scared myself when Richard fell off of the deck, and I knew he was going to be ok! Should I have Mo find out about that? And now I want ice cream from writing about it! I'm gonna get me a swirl. :D You know, I just realized that I was having this story revolve around Avery and Richard, when it's supposed to be about all the kids. So next chapter will probably be about Amy, something different. I don't know. Sorry for all those Avery/Richard lovers, but next chapter will have little to no Avard (lemonademouthluver came up with that). Sorry, but I don't want it to revolve around just two characters, I want it to be about all their lives. So, yeah. Sorry. Bye :)**


	22. Chapter 21: Well

**Hi, people. I got bored. :) Don't forget to review on this chapt, and the last one. :) Lets recap on what happened last chapter, even though most of you have probably read it five seconds ago, haha ;) But, Avery got out of the hospital, Richard fell of the deck, and they played tag in the creek. :) I love the ending of that chapter! :) Well, here's this chapter. It revolves around Amy in this chapter. Her home and some of her school life.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AT MO AND CHARLIES HOUSE<strong>_

Amy's POV

I went into my bedroom, it was blue with purple butterflys all around it, and I had posters of my parents old band, and some of my favorite bands, like Evanscence and Paramore. **(A/N I like those bands too, but I'm not crazy about them)**, and my favorite artists, like Luke Bryan **(A/N Ahhhhh he is so hot! Sorry, go on)**, Billy Currington, Ke$ha, Jason Derulo, Maroon 5, Justin Beiber **(A/N No trash talking JB on this fanfic! I like him, so no trash talking him)**, Craig Morgan, and some from movies, like Jurrasic Park, HSM, JAWS, and some others, I also have a cork bored with pictures of my friends and family. My bed was more like a princesses bed, it had a canapee over it, and the canapee had purple and blue butterflies on it. If you couldn't tell, my favorite colors are blue and purple, and my favorite bug is butterflies. My rug was zebra pattern and it was in the middle of my bedroom. I had posters of the Earth saying 'Save the Earth!' and a poster of a sea turtle and a dolphine that said 'Save The Ocean!'. And if you haven't noticed, I'm also an environmentalist **(A/N Not sure if I spelled that right, so I just googled it lol)**. Haha, in one cornor of my room, I have a music stand with an electric guitar, an acoustic guitar, a bass, and viloin beside the electric guitar.

I went and laid down on my bed and sighed, I went over to my CD player, turned it on, and pressed play, Ke$ha 'Your love is my drug' began playing, I skipped that song and went to 'Tik Tok'. **(A/N I love this song, but I'm not going to put the lyrics down)** I laid down on my zebra rug and began listening. I knew how to play this song on my guitars, bass, and drums, so if I had two other me's, I could probably play this. I sighed and turned the music off, I had a migraine. I got up and went down stairs and saw mom sitting at the dinner table with a book reading.

"Hey, mom, I have a migraine, can I have some Tylonal?" I asked her while sitting down in the chair next to her, I laid my head on her shoulder.

"No, honey, I'm sorry but we're out of Tylonal, we might have some Advil though." She said, stroking my hair. I groaned. "Baby, this is the 5th migraine you've had this week, dear, are you feeling ok?" She asked me, feeling my forehead.

"I feel fine, it's just a migraine." I said.

_I hope_. I thought to myself.

"Hon, I think you should go to the doctor, just in case. And honey, now don't get mad, but have you been...active.." She looked akward when she said 'active'. I thought for a second about what she meant, and after 30 seconds of thinking about that, I realized what she meant.

"Mom!" I said.

"I'm sorry, honey, but migraines are a symtom of pregnancy, baby." She said.

"I'm a virgin! Promise! I haven't been alone with a boy because daddy won't let me." I said, how could she think that!

"I'm sorry, but it's better safe then sorry. I'm gonna call the doctor and get you an appointment, and you go upstairs and rest in silence. That helps." She kissed my forehead. I went upstairs and just turned on my CD player, but changed my CD to Eenie meenie by Sean Kingston ft. Justin Beiber. I guess you can say I was infected with Beiber Fever, but I'm just a fan. Not one of those girls that are all like 'OMG A POSTER OF JUSTIN BEIBER LETS RIP IT DOWN AND KEEP IT!' kind of JB fan, or the kind that is like 'HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND? NOOOOO THE WORLD IS ENDING!' kind of fan either. I just like his music and I think he's hot, but I'm not obessed.

I grabbed my laptop and laid down on my bed and began googling migraines. I started looking and I couldn't find anything of intrest to me, so I shut it off. I laid on my back and began to sing along to Justin Beiber.

"You can't make up your mind mind mind mind mind, please don't waste my time time time time time, not tryin to rewind wind wind wind wind, wish our hearts could come together as one shawty is an eenie meenie miney mo lover, shawty is an eenie meenie miney mo lover, shawty is an eenie meenie miney mo lover." I got caught up in the music, then the song changed into In My Head by Jason Derulo. I sighed and turned it off. I decided to practice my guitar. I started to play Selena Gomez Crush.

"_I guess I should've known_  
><em>It wasn't gonna end okay,<em>  
><em>You're such a trouble maker<em>  
><em>But I like you just that way.<em>

_A bomb tick ticking with neither one of us to blame_  
><em>Just like a countdown ready to blow<em>  
><em>I sat around a lot and thought<em>  
><em>About the world without you<em>  
><em>No matter what you think,<em>  
><em>Everything is not about you<em>  
><em>You think I'm still hung up on you<em>  
><em>But, baby it's not true<em>

_Now look at me_  
><em>The memories turn to dust<em>  
><em>There is only one explanation<em>  
><em>I wasn't really in love<em>  
><em>(I wasn't really in love)<em>  
><em>It was just a crush<em>  
><em>(It was just a crush)<em>  
><em>Sparks fly when we touch<em>  
><em>(It was never enough)<em>  
><em>It was just a crush<em>  
><em>It was just a crush<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>

_You throw away the things you need_  
><em>There's nothing left to lose<em>  
><em>The things I never wanna be<em>  
><em>I owe it all to you<em>  
><em>You just can't help yourself<em>  
><em>It's just what you do<em>

_'Cause this is real life_  
><em>Not your show<em>

_Now look at me_  
><em>The memories turn to dust<em>  
><em>There is only one explanation<em>  
><em>I wasn't really in love<em>  
><em>(I wasn't really in love)<em>  
><em>It was just a crush<em>  
><em>(It was just a crush)<em>  
><em>Sparks fly when we touch<em>  
><em>(It was never enough)<em>  
><em>It was just a crush<em>  
><em>It was just a crush<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>

_You'll be fine,_  
><em>Just find another girl<em>  
><em>To kick around<em>  
><em>Won't be long<em>  
><em>Until they all know what<em>  
><em>I figured out<em>

_Now look at me_  
><em>The memories turn to dust<em>  
><em>There is only one explanation<em>  
><em>I wasn't really in love<em>  
><em>(I wasn't really in love)<em>  
><em>It was just a crush<em>  
><em>(It just was a crush)<em>  
><em>Sparks fly when we touched<em>  
><em>(It was never enough)<em>  
><em>It was just a crush<em>  
><em>It was just a crush (It was just a crush)<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>  
><em>(It was just a crush)<em>  
><em>It was just a crush<em>  
><em>Yeah.<em>"

I took a deep breath after the song ended, then I heard clapping. I jumped and almost dropped my electric guitar on my foot, and if you never did that, good for you, if you have, you know how bad it hurts, espeally if the chords to the amp are still plugged in. I broke my foot but on the bright side, I didn't have to do gym for 2 months!

I looked over and saw my dad.

"Daddy! You scared me!" I scolded him.

"Sorry, honey. Your a really great singer. Alot like your mother." He went and sat down at the drum set I had in my room. He picked up a stick and began twriling it in his hand.

"So, what's up?" I asked akwardly.

"I wanted to talk..." He said, he looked at me and he looked like it was embarrassing for him. He got up and closed my door, then went and sat down again.

"About what..." I asked cautiously.

"Well..."

* * *

><p><strong>And done! What do you think Charlie wanted to talk to Amy about? If you guess correctly, I will give you a shout out! I made it kinda easy to guess, so it should be fairly easy. :) Why do you think Amy has migraines? :) Sorry for you Avard lovers, but no RichardAvery in this chapter. What was your favorite part? Again, no trash talkin JB or me because I like him. I feel the same way about JB as Amy does. I like him, but I'm not in love with him. Tell me what you think. Bye :)**


	23. Chapter 22: Knock Knock Who's There?

**Alright, people, thank you for guessing, and basicly most of you got it. Haha, I'm still doing the shout outs! :) Why don't we get back to the story? Here we go!**

* * *

><p>Charlie's POV<p>

"Well..." I bit my lip. How do you do this?

"Well what..." My 13 year old daughter said cautiously.

"Well your 13 and this is the age that-" I started to say.

"I'm not having this conversation!" She covered her ears.

"Honey, this is just as embarrassing for me as it is for you."

"Doubt it!"

"Hun, lets just get it over with, and I want to make sure you know the consaquences for sex." I said, thinking about the prank Bekka played. The thought of that happening to my little Amy terrifys me.

"I know what those are, dad. STI's, pregnancy, and all that."

**(A/N For all boys reading this, this is the talk for girls! Because Amy's a girl, and Charlie is a overprotective daddy, just not as protective as Wen. And also, I've never had the talk, nor have I ever gave it, so I'm just putting down what I think is in the talk)**

"Well, your still getting it. Anyways, your 13 and at this age, your hormones are in overdrive and-" I began to say.

"I'm still not having this conversation! Goodbye!" She ran out of the room. I sighed.

"She's growing up, Charlie. She can't be a little girl forever." I heard my wife say.

"I know. But I can try."

Amy's POV

I can't believe he was going to give me the 'talk'! Ugh! I had that talk in health, it was a video. Shudder. I have had nightmares ever since. But, I'm a big girl, and I know what happens when you 'do it'. I haven't even started yet! **(A/N Girls you should know what that means)**

But, he is just trying to protect me, in the most embarrassing way ever, but still protect me. Ugh, what am I saying? I need to practice drums. That's what I do when I'm in a bad mood. Dad just says not to break your sticks while drumming angry, and if that does happen, don't get a new pair, because that's how he broke his fingers. I went into Richards room and shut the door. He has a set in his room too. I went over and picked up his drumsticks, I began pounding on the drums. I played a familiar song. Selena Gomez _More_. Yes, I am obsessed with Selena Gomez.

I ended up playing through 3 songs and one I made up. I got up and went into the bathroom. I saw blood. I screamed. **(A/N Hey, mother nature! Your not nice!)** My mom ran into the bathroom.

"Honey what's wrong?" She looked insanly worried. I just pointed to my panties.

"Oh, honey, I'll be right back." She left and came back with a few yellow things.

-Later-

Later I was in my room with a migraine and was bleeding. Worst day ever. Oh, did I mention I was cramping? Yeah that too. I heard my phone start ringing with '_Naturally_' by Selena Gomez I picked it up and saw one of my friends.

"Hey, Manda, what's up?" I asked into my android.

"I'm good, but did you hear about that rumor going around school?" My friend Amanda 'Manda' Lane asked.

"No, what is it?"

"That the reason you were pulled out of school early was because you were pregnant and your mom didn't want you in school, and the other is that your mom thinks that it's making you more of a rebal, so she's taking you out of school. Are they true?"

"NO! I'm NOT pregnant! And my mom thinks that my behavior is just fine!"

"Alright, geez, no need to get in brat mode **(A/N I would have put the other word, but I don't like cussing)**, Ams." She said.

"Sorry, bad mood."

"Understandable. Hey, got to go. Talk to ya later." She hung up. I sighed and grabbed my IPod touch, I went through my songs and went to Selena Gomez _'Who Says'_. I love that song. When she started singing, I began singing. **(A/N I do not own any Selena Gomez songs, nor do I own Selena Gomez!)**

_"I wouldn't wanna be anybody else_  
><em>hey<em>

_You made me insecure,_  
><em>Told me I wasn't good enough.<em>  
><em>But who are you to judge<em>  
><em>When you're a diamond in the rough?<em>  
><em>I'm sure you got some things<em>  
><em>You'd like to change about yourself.<em>  
><em>But when it comes to me<em>  
><em>I wouldn't want to be anybody else.<em>

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_  
><em>Na na na na na na na na na na na na na<em>

_I'm no beauty queen_  
><em>I'm just beautiful me<em>

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_  
><em>Na na na na na na na na na na na na na<em>

_You've got every right_  
><em>To a beautiful life<em>  
><em>C'mon<em>

_Who says, who says you're not perfect?_  
><em>Who says you're not worth it?<em>  
><em>Who says you're the only one that's perty?<em>  
><em>Trust me, that's the price of beauty<em>  
><em>Who says you're not pretty?<em>  
><em>Who says you're not beautiful?<em>  
><em>Who says?<em>

_It's such a funny thing_  
><em>How nothing's funny when it's you<em>  
><em>You tell 'em what you mean<em>  
><em>But they keep whiting out the truth<em>  
><em>It's like a work of art<em>  
><em>That never gets to see the light<em>  
><em>Keep you beneath the stars<em>  
><em>Won't let you touch the sky<em>

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_  
><em>Na na na na na na na na na na na na na<em>

_I'm no beauty queen_  
><em>I'm just beautiful me<em>

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_  
><em>Na na na na na na na na na na na na na<em>

_You've got every right_  
><em>To a beautiful life<em>  
><em>C'mon<em>

_Who says, who says you're not perfect?_  
><em>Who says you're not worth it?<em>  
><em>Who says you're the only one that's perty?<em>  
><em>Trust me, that's the price of beauty<em>  
><em>Who says you're not pretty?<em>  
><em>Who says you're not beautiful?<em>  
><em>Who says?<em>

_Who says you're not star potential?_  
><em>Who says you're not presidential?<em>  
><em>Who says you can't be in movies?<em>  
><em>Listen to me, listen to me<em>  
><em>Who says you don't pass the test?<em>  
><em>Who says you can't be the best?<em>  
><em>Who said, who said?<em>  
><em>Won't you tell me who said that?<em>  
><em>Yeah, who said?<em>

_Who says, who says you're not perfect? (Yeah)_  
><em>Who says you're not worth it? (Yeah yeah)<em>  
><em>Who says you're the only one that's perty? (Ooooh)<em>  
><em>Trust me, that's the price of beauty (Hey yeah, beauty)<em>  
><em>Who says you're not pretty? (Who said?)<em>  
><em>Who says you're not beautiful? (I'm just beautiful me)<em>  
><em>Who says?<em>

_Who says, Who says, you're not perfect?_  
><em>Who says you're not worth it?<em>  
><em>Who says you're the only one that's perty?<em>

_Who says, who says you're not perfect?_  
><em>Who says you're not worth it?<em>  
><em>Who says you're the only one that's perty?<em>  
><em>Trust me, that's the price of beauty<em>  
><em>Who says you're not pretty?<em>  
><em>Who says you're not beautiful?<em>  
><em>Who says?<em>

_Who says you're not perfect?_  
><em>Who says you're not worth it?<em>  
><em>Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?<em>  
><em>Trust me, (yeah) that's the price of beauty<em>  
><em>Who says you're not pretty? (Who says you're not beautiful?)<em>  
><em>Who says?"<em>

I sighed and decided to do some of my math homework. Ugh, why do they give homework? It just takes up valuable time that we could spend doing whatever.

AT STELLA'S HOUSE

I laid down on my bed, hopeing to get some sleep. But I didn't because their was a knock on the door. I got up and answered it, I completly froze when I saw who it was.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, people! I started this this morning, but I had to go somewhere. Well, time for shout outs!<strong>

**Alyson Foster- Kinda, but you were close. Congrats! Thanks for reading!**

**Rose- Yes, thanks for reading! :) Love your name! It's my fave flower!**

**Death Eaters Rule- You were right on the birds and the bee's talk. :) You seem nice, we should talk sometime! Cool user name too, btw!**

**movie-musicaddict24- Yup, haha, I wanted some akward funny in here! Cool username!**

**Yup, those are the shout outs ^^^^ All of you have cool usernames! Thank you all for reading! Here, to not leave her out, I'll give the one other a shout out as well.**

**lemonademouthluver- you were kinda right, I guess, but that's not it excatly... but you weren't full blown right. Thank you for reading all of my storys and reviewing all of them! It means a lot! :)**

**Well, those are all the shout outs. I'll post the next one later. :) :) :) BYE! :D =D =)**

**Well, who do you think was at Stella's door? It could be anyone... Oooooo Take some guesses, there is no wrong answer, except for the wrong one. Haha =D Bye!**


	24. Chapter 23: GO AWAY!

**Hi people. I started this yesterday, but I got tired so I didn't finish it, and I couldn't decide on who should be at the door, so I flipped a coin, and you will find out what it was in the story :P So here it is! :P :P :P**

Stella's POV

I stood there, in the doorway, looking at the man who left me 3 years ago pregnant.

Bentley Allen.

In other words, Jayson's daddy.

"Hello Stella." He said, smiling.

"What do you want, Bentley?" I asked bitterly.

"I want to be apart of your life, of our babys life." He said.

"You had that chance three years ago, and you left me, left us. But lucky for me, I have great friends who helped me with _MY_ child." I said, accenting 'my'.

"I'm sorry, Stella Bella, I have been thinking about it for the past three years, and I finally decided to come back, raise our kid with you." He said, using the nickname he used to use for me.

"No, I'm sorry, Bentley, and two things, 1) ever call me Stella Bella ever again, I will break your jaw, and 2) what makes you think you can just waltz right back in my life and expect me to allow you to raise my son with me?" I started to yell, but I quickly quieted my voice so I wouldn't wake Jayson up.

"We have a son?" He asked, looking almost disappointed.

"No, I have a son, you have a donkey's butt!" **(A/N Think of the other name for a donkey and that's what she's talking about)** I said, angry.

"Mama yell?" I heard my son say from the hall.

"Jayson, baby go back to sleep ok, mama will be there in a second." I said to my three year old.

"Kay kay mama." He walked away.

"That's our boy? He looks like you."

"That's my boy, and yes he does look like me. Now, leave." I said, pointing away from my apartment.

"Stella, please, give me another chance." Bentley pleaded.

"No, now go away!" I yelled.

"Stella, please!" That's when I slapped him. "Alright, I get it! I'll go for now, but I'll be back!" He walked off rubbing his cheek where I slapped him.

"No you won't! Next time you're gonna get alot more than a slap!" I yelled.

"Mama yell?" I heard my son say.

"Yeah, Jayson, Mommy yells. Mommy also has a temper." I said, picking him up.

"Who door?" He asked, confused.

"No one you need to know, buddy." I kissed his forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi. Sorry it's so short, but I had to get this done quickly. So Jayson's daddy was at the door. I was thinking about Ray Jayson's daddy, but in my opinion, I don't think that Stella and Ray would ever date. But that's my opinion. :) Bye!<strong>


	25. Chapter 24: Oh no

**Hi people! I've been in a kinda bleh mood today, so beware, when I'm in one of these moods, something bad MAY happen. It depends on the level of 'bleh'ness. So, watch out.**

* * *

><p>Stella's POV<p>

I couldn't believe he found me! How did he find me? Well, I didn't change my name, so that's probably one way, but I moved to a different neiborhood! **(A/N Probably didn't spell that right, so you spell checkers, no commenting on my spelling, I doubt you've never had a spell mess up before!)** I decided to call a band meeting so I could vent. Yes, I call band meeting just to vent. I grabbed my phone and texted the band.

**To: Livy, Wenny, Mo, Charlie, Scott  
><strong>**From: Stella**

**hey, i need 2 vent. band meeting. Liv and wens house.**

We always have our meetings at Olivia and Wens house, just because it was bigger.

**To: Stella  
><strong>**From: Wen**

**Can't. Taking Avery to get her permit :/ My baby is growing up :'(**

**To: Stella  
><strong>**From: Livy**

**Sorry, helping Wen deal with Avery growing up, lol. Sorry though! Maybe tomorrow we can have a girls night, we haven't had that in a while, and you can vent then.**

**To: Stella  
><strong>**From: Scott**

**Sorry, date ;)**

**To: Stella  
><strong>**From: Mo**

**Can't. Have to go shopping to get Amy some pads and things. She started. Charlies bummed about that lol! It's hilarious!**

**To: Stella  
><strong>**From: Charlie**

**Sorry, can't. Too depressed. My baby is now able to HAVE a baby! God help me! D:**

OH MY GOSH! HOW DOES EVERYONE HAVE SOMETHING TO DO? Usually at least ONE person is free! Hey, did Scott say he has a date? That hasn't happened since Mo broke up with him!

**To: Scott  
><strong>**From: Stella**

**date? w/ who may i ask?**

**To: Stella  
><strong>**From: Scott**

**With nuna business ;)**

**To: Scott  
><strong>**From: Stella**

**:P**

I hate this. No one to talk to. I mean, I have my son, but he wouldn't understand, one, because he's 3, and two, because all this happened before he was born.

_**MEANWHILE WITH WEN OLIVIA AND AVERY**_

Olivia's POV

"Alright, Avery, ease up on the break just a little." Wen said, sitting in the passenger seat while I got the back seat. Avery started to drive just fine, appariantly that's not what Wen thought. "Slow down!" He said, nervous.

"Dad! If I slow down we won't be moving!" Avery said, angry at her fathers words.

"No, if you don't slow down we'll get in a wreck!" He yelled.

"Wen, let her drive. She's doing just fine. In fact, she's going about 10 Mile's per Hour. 10 miles below speed lemit, she needs to speed up a little." I said, looking at the dash board.

"Yeah dad, let me drive!" She said, speeding up just a little bit so she's going about 15 miles per hour.

"Avery Brooke Gifford! Slow down!" Wen yelled.

"Dad! I'm barely moving!" Avery yelled right back at her father.

"No, your going to lose control of the car!"

"Wen, **_your_** going to make her lose control of the car if you keep yelling at her! Your stressing her out! She needs to be calm!" I yelled at him, this is why I'm coming along. To keep Wen in line. Which is hard to do.

"Fine!" He said, crossing his arms and looking out the window.

"Thank you!" Avery said, just as angry.

"Ok, you know what? Today's lesson is over. Tomorrow I'M going to take Avery and teach her. You both need to calm down. Now Avery, get in the backseat." I said, getting out of the car, Avery got in the backseat. I began driving. I was turning a corner when a car just appered. No warning. It hit my side of the car. The only thing on my mind at the moment you ask?

_Will Avery and Wen be ok?_

* * *

><p><strong>Told you something bad might happen. I was thinking about it happening when Avery was driving, but I don't want to do that. So, review. But you don't have to worry, I'm usually in a good mood, so my blah moods are rare. I just needed a way to get my emotions out without hurting someone real, so virtual people are perfect. And thank you those people who reviewed on my last chapter. And Death Eaters Rule, I would have had her do more than just slap him, but I'm a pasifist, that means I don't like fighting, physicly that is. And, before you all ask, yes Bentley will be back. I will make sure of it! :) And I am in a better mood now that I got my emotions out, so I will start with the next chapter right away! Promise!<strong>


	26. Chapter 25: Worried Mothers and Friends

**Hey, peeps! I'm in a better mood, because of getting my bad mood out of my system, and plus I'm listening to disney songs! You'll bring honor to us all in Mulan :) Mulan kicks butt! Hi-ya!**

* * *

><p>Wen's POV<p>

I opened my eyes and saw Olivia sitting there panicing, she looked over at me. "Wen! Your ok!" She went to give me a hug, but she gripped her stomach, I looked and saw she was bleeding. Then I remembered something.

Avery.

I turned around, but got a killer headache, but I'll live. I won't live if my daughter was killed because of some driver! Before I could check on her, I heard sirens.

No one's POV **(A/N Somethin different)**

Wen tried to look out the window, but he couldn't move because he would be in a lot of pain if he did. A paramedic opened his door and managed to get him out, Wen tried to speak.

"Sir, don't try to talk, just stay awake." The paramedic said to him.

Olivia's POV

I watched the paramedics take my husband away, I just hoped he, along with Avery, was ok. I heard the door open beside me.

"My daughter." I said, trying to turn around to check on my daughter.

"We will get her, ma'am. Don't worry." He got me out of the car and got me in the ambulance, but my thoughts were far far away from myself. They were about my daughter and my husband. I'm so happy that not all of our children were in the car when this happened, but I was so upset that Avery was with us. I felt a pain in my stomach, but they wouldn't tell me what the cause is. I started to drift out of consousness.

_**AT MO AND CHARLIE'S HOUSE**_

Mo's POV

"Charlie, you can't just mop because Amy's starting. It's a normal thing every girl goes through." I said, turning on the 5 o'clock news, apparantly there was a fatal car wreck. I saw live coverage, and I saw something no one want's to see. Your best friends on a gurney. Both of them. Along with their daughter. Who happens to be your son's best friend/crush, and your daughter's best friend.

"That's Olivia, Wen, and Avery!" Charlie said, we looked at eachother. I grabbed the keys and my purse.

"KIDS! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" I yelled up the stairs.

"It wasn't me mom! I swear!" Amy said as she came downstairs.

"I was doing homework!" Richard said as he followed his sister.

"Olivia, Wen and Avery were in a wreck." Charlie said.

"Lets go!" Richard said, "I call shot-gun!"

"No fair! You always get shot gun! It's my turn!" Amy yelled.

"Neither of you get shot gun! You both get the back seat!" Charlie said. We got in our car and we drove to the hospital emergancy room. We got there just as Olivia showed up.

"Aunt Liv!" Amy said, running over to her, along with the rest of us.

"Do you have any news on Wen or Avery?" She asked, being a mother and wife myself, I knew why she was more worried about Wen and Avery than herself.

"No not yet. In fact, I don't think their here yet." Charlie said. I happened to look down, I saw she was bleeding out of her stomach, I almost puked right there.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, Olivia and Wen survived. :) Next chapter has news on Avery. :) Let's hope she's ok, but I only know that. :) Review, and maybe I'll post the next one soon :)<strong>


	27. Chapter 26: Thank God

**Hi people. :) :) :) I am in a good mood! Can you guess why? Yup, it's... *drum roll by the great CHARLES DELGADO DRUM GOD* FRIDAY! WOO WHOO! FRIDAY! Any way... back to the story.**

* * *

><p>Wen's POV<p>

I woke up in a white room. I looked around and realized the pain in my next was gone. I looked toward the left I saw the door open, doctors and nurses walking past, I looked to my right, and saw a huge window. I noticed I was the only one in the room, which worried me. A doctor walked in.

"Ah, Mr. Gifford, your awake. How are you feeling?" He asked me.

"I've been better. Now how's my wife and daughter?" I said, worried.

"Sir, I don't know. I'm just your doctor. My name is Dr. Rucker. Oh, you have some friends here that would probably like to see you. Would you like to see them?" Dr. Rucker asked me.

"Yes please." I said, I needed someone to talk to, and since my talk buddy isn't here at the moment, they will have to do.

A few minutes later Stella, Jayson, Scott, Mo, Charlie, Richard, and Amy walked in.

"Hey, Uncle Wen, how ya feeling?" Amy asked.

I sat up. "I've been better. Do you have any news on Olivia and Avery?"

"Olivia's in surgery. A piece of glass from the window cut her stomach, but they said she's going to be fine." Charlie said, sitting down in a chair.

"As for Avery, no one's given us an update yet.." Mo said, sitting down beside Charlie.

"Well, someone's going to have to change that!" Stella said, "Scott, watch Jayson. Do **NOT** let him touch anything! He's at the grabby stage, and I don't want him to grab something important like an IV thingy or whatever." Stella said, handing Jayson to Scott.

"Stella, I think that you should wait-" Charlie started to say.

"Avery is my niece! I want to know if she's ok! And I'm going to make that happen!" Stella stormed out of the room.

"Mama mad." Jayson said, grabbing Scotts hair and pulling it with all that boys might. He did that to me once. It hurts.

"Pulling! He's pulling! Someone else take him!"

Stella's POV

I can't believe this! Worst day of my life! I went to the nurses station.

"Hello. I'm Stella Yamada, I would like to know if Avery Gifford is ok.." I said politly, even though I feel like screaming.

"Um, let me check..." The lady at the desk picked up a clipboard and looked at it. She sounded strangly familar... "Ah, Avery Gifford, car wreck?"

"That's her." I said.

"Ah, miracle child." She looked up at me and smiled. Now I knew her!

"Amanda!"

"That's me." Amanda was one of the nurses that helped make sure Avery lived when she was a newborn. She just loved Avery. When Avery would come into the ER for any reason, Amanda would give her a hug and a sucker. But that was when she was little. Now they rarely see eachother. Thankfully.

"So, how is she?"

"She is one lucky girl, that Avery. She will be just fine. But of course, being in an accident like that does come with injurys.." She frowned.

"Which are..." I asked.

"She has a broken leg, 3 broken ribs, a sprained wrist, and when she got here she had some internal bleeding, but they took care of that in surgery. Actually, we expected alot worse." She smiled at me, "How's little Jayson?" She was also one of the nurses there when Jayson was born.

"He's great. He's at the grabby stage." I laughed. "Well, I best go tell Wen."

"Alright, come visit!"

"I will!" I called. I went back into the room to see Jayson pulling Charlie's hair.

"Delgado, give me my son before you drop him." I said.

"Gladly!" He handed me my boy.

"Hey buddy, were you being a bad boy?" I asked Jayson in a baby tone.

"No no." He said, shaking his head.

I laughed, "Ok, baby, hey Wen, I got news on your baby." I said, remembering Avery.

"What? Is she ok?" He said, freaking out.

"Yeah, she's fine. Amanda said she has a broken leg, 3 broken ribs, a sprained wrist, and some internal bleeding, but they took care of that in surgery, so she's fine." I smiled.

"Thank god." Wen laid his head back in relief.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here you have it! Avery and Olivia are going to be ok! =) Your welcome! :) :D =D I love how Scott just give's Jayson to someone else. So, do you think I should have Scott find 'The one'? I feel bad leaving him out, but I want to check with you guys, and girls, first. So what do you think? If I get more yes's then no's, then Scott finds his girl, if I get more no's then yes's, then Scott stays single. But it's up to you all! Chose carefully! :) =D Bye!<strong>


	28. Chapter 27: Wow

**Hi peeps! :) I have the results for the 'What Years After couples should I make?' poll in.. and the winners are... *drum roll by drum god Delgado, Charles Aaron for 2 minutes* RICHARD/AVERY, JOSEPH/AMY, AND MARK/REBEKKA! I needed more than one couple, so that's why I said you can choose up to three choices. So yeah, I know the Richard/Avery will make alot of people happy. Haha ;). I know what some of you are thinking, *says in epic preppy voice* 'But Amy is three years older than Joseph, that would be sooooooo wrong!' THREE YEARS IS NOT A LOT OF TIME DIFFERECE! If Amy was say, 15 or 16, I wouldn't have even put that choice up there, but that is not that big of a time difference. I don't get it, if a 13 year old dates a ten year old, people go crazy saying 'that's wrong!' or 'that's gross' and stuff like that, but a 59 year old can date a 56 year old and everyone's all like 'that's cool.' SAME FREAKIN AGE DIFFERENCE! Ok, I'm ranting. But yeah, those are the winners, Avard will be one soon. Don't worry. Now, please vote on my NEW poll about what my new story's title should be. Read the discreption and all that, yeah. Whatever. And Scott will find his girl. So yay! Well Here's the story!**

* * *

><p>Wen's POV<p>

I was so thankful that my wife and daughter were ok. I don't know what I would do if anything had happened to them. I really don't.

"So, dude, do you want anything? Like, food?" Scott asked.

"No, not really..." I said, just wanting sleep.

"Alright, well I'm going to get something to eat. And I'm going to go get the rest of the kids. Well, bye." Scott walked out.

Scott's POV

I left Wen's hospital room, and started to walk down the hall listening to my IPod, when I ran into somebody.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I said, looking up to see a girl with really long hair dark brown pulled into a high ponytail , pale face with some freckles splattered across her cheeks and nose, glasses, but not the nerdy kind, and she looked to be around 5' 8".

"Oh, no it's completly my fault! I was just on my way to visit my best friend. She just got mugged and I wanted to check up on her, but I was texting one of my other friends, and I guess I wasn't paying attention." She blushed and got up. "Oh I'm sorry! I'm being rude, my name's Nicole Tyler." She held out her hand. "But you can call me Nicci or Nic for short. That's what my friends call me anyway." She smiled.

"Hey, Nicci. I'm Scott Pickett. My friend's call me Scott." I laughed.

"Oh, yeah! Your from that band Lemonade Mouth! I love your music! It actually inspired me to join some clubs and break out of my shell. I was very shy as a teen." She said, smile started to fade. "Sorry, I'm probably talking to much..." She said, looking down.

"No, it's fine. I have a 10 year old nephew that never shuts up, so I'm used to it." I smiled. I looked at her and she looked like she could be in her late 20's to early 30's, around my age, which was 36.

"That's cool. So, Scott, what's it like being in a famous band?" She asked.

"It's fun. But there are downsides. Like the papparazi and stuff like that." I said,

"Yeah, I figured. Well, um, I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing..." She started to walk away.

"Um, Nicci?" I asked. She turned around, her ponytail hitting her face.

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to come with me? I'm going to go pick up some of the other band members kids, and yeah. So you wanna come?" I asked her.

She smiled. "Sure. I'd love to." I took her hand and we went to pick up the rest of the kids. After I dropped them off at the hospital, Nicci and I went to the Starbucks down the block. I got an iced coffee. I looked at her.

"What would you like? On me." I asked her.

"Um, I'll just have an iced coffee too, their not expencive and plus what with the weather..." She said, a small smile on her lips.

"Alright. Another Iced Coffee please." I said to the girl at the counter.

"Alright, that'll be $2.00." I gave the lady the money and got our coffee's, we went and sat down.

"So tell me a little bit about yourself, Nicci?" I asked, taking a drink of my coffee.

"Umm, well I was born on September 15, I'm the youngest of 5. Yeah, I know, lots of siblings, but I love them." She said, twirling the straw in her coffee.

"That's cool. I'm the oldest of two. What's your siblings names?" I asked.

"Katelynn is my oldest sister, um, Jonathon is my oldest brother, Karmyn is my other older sister, and then Bradley is my other oldest brother." She said, blushing.

"Well that's cool. My little sister's name is Ashlee." I said, picking up a napkin and cleaning up a little bit of coffee I spilled.

"That's cute. Um, let's see.. I am 32 year's old. I have two dogs, poodles, Candy and Spencer. Um, I can't think of anything else." She laughed.

"Well, lets think of something. Where did you grow up?" I asked, taking a drink of coffee.

"A small town in Kansas. Russell, Kansas to be more excate. Um, in middle school I was bullied because I had glasses and was different. Then high school came along, and I was still bullied. But it was better, I graduated and went to a small college. I got my degree in child care and had a day care service for a few years, then my house caught on fire and I couldn't do that anymore. But my life is fine. I have my friends and family so I'm happy." She smiled, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Wow, some life. Most people know my life..." I said, looking down.

"Yeah. But I think I like my life a little bit more." She smiled.

"Alright. So what is one goal you have that hasn't been accompished yet?" I asked.

"To be a mother and wife. But I haven't found that guy yet. What about you?"

"To someday get married and have kids. I think I just found that girl though..." I said, looking at her.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, Scott found his girl! :) :) What do you all think about Nicci? Like her, love her, hate her? Well, I like her. She seems nice. :) Yeah, this chapter was mostly ScottOC. :) Well, see ya. PEACE!**


	29. Chapter 28: Yikes

**Hi peeperoni's. Get it? Like, pepperoni? Get it? Oh forget it. :/ Well, I got alot of good reviews about Nicci, so she shall stay. :) *crowd starts screaming and cheering* Well, what are you doing still reading this! Get to the story!**

* * *

><p>Scott's POV<p>

She smiled at me. "And who is this girl exactly?" She asked.

I smiled right back. "She has very long brown hair, glasses, freckles, and blue-green eyes. (A/N Forgot her eye color) She's also very sweet and caring." She blushed and looked down.

_**Later at the Hospital**_

Olivia's POV

I woke up in a hospital room with all sorts of machines around me, beeping and buzzing and all that. One was obviously a heart monitor. I then calmly looked around, hopeing that Avery and Wen were in the room with me. They weren't. I looked around. I sighed.

What felt like hours passed, were actually just minutes, but finally Mo came into the room.

"Mo!" I said, glad to have some company.

"Olivia! Your awake! Wen will be so happy!" She said, running to sit down next to me.

"Wen's ok?" I said, breathing a sigh of relife that my husband was ok.

"Yep. He's been awake for a few hours." She said.

"What are my injurys?" I asked.

"A piece of glass from the window cut a pretty deep cut in your stomach, so the doctors had to do emergancy surgery on you. But they said you would be ok, and you are!" She gave me a gentle hug, but even at that I felt a horrible pain in my stomach. Of course, it was NOWHERE near labor pains though...

"Ow!" I said, gently pushing Mo away.

"Sorry."

"Avery..." Was all I said, I was so worried that she wouldn't make it. She was so young, I'm lucky though that it was me in the drivers seat instead of my husband or Avery.

"She'll be just fine. Amanda said that she had 3 broken ribs, a broken leg, a sprained wrist and she had some internal bleeding when she got here, but they took care of that in surgery. Right now she's in a coma. But they think she'll wake up soon. Of course, not as soon as you or Wen did, but sometime durring the week." She said, taking my hand in hers and patted it. **(A/N Not to be taken in a lesbo manor! Mo and Olivia are best friends, and that is a best friend move! Like, when your friend is comftorting you from like, a bad break-up or your in the hospital, she will take your hand and pat it, that's what Mo did with Olivia.)**

"I want to see her." I said, trying to get up.

"Oh, no you don't." She shoved me back down.

"But-"

"No buts. Now, the only 'but' I want from you is your butt in that bed." She pointed to the bed I was on. "Now, I will tell the doctors, then tell Wen he doen't need to have a heart attack." She smiled and walked out.

Wen's POV

I sighed. Mo went to check on Olivia, Scott's still out, Charlie took all my kids and his to get something for them to eat considering Scott dichted getting food, and Stella went home to put Jayson down for his nap. I was alone. I hated being alone.

"Hey, Wen. I have amazing news!" Mo said as she walked into my hospital room.

"I don't want to hear about the new episode of Days of Our Lives, Mo." Mo loved that show. I hated it. Olivia hated it. Charlie wasn't a huge fan of it, but he watched it every now-and-then, Scott liked it, but he wasn't as into it as Mo was he would watch a episode that he thought would be good. Stella said if she ever watched it when she was around, she would tear their satellite down with her bare hands. That's how much Stella hated that show.

"Theres a new episode of Days of Our Lives! I didn't know! Anyways no, Olivia's awake!" She smiled so big I thought her eyes would pop out of her head.

"No way! She's awake!" I sat up.

"Yeah, she's in the ICU. Doctors with her now. When your better, he said you could go see her."

"You know what, I'm feeling a lot better now. I think I can go see her." I started to get up.

"I'm not stupid, Wendell. In fact, I'm very smart. I could have done anything with my life, but I choose to play bass in a band, and be the owner of a music shop." She said, using my first name which I couldn't stand. I then heard a knock at my door. I looked up and saw my dad, step-mom, who I now loved, and, well this a pleasent, note sarcassum, surprise, my mother. My true mother. Jaycee Andrea Pickler. Yes, I know my mothers full name. And now you know why I kinda picked Jaycee to be Rebekka's middle name. But then I remembered, I didn't like my mother so much anymore.

My mother had ginger hair, like mine, she also had freckles splashed all over her face, she had blue eyes, unlike mine, which were brown like my fathers.

"Hey Dad, Sydney... Mom." I said 'Mom' through clenched teeth. Of all times, she had to choose now to come see me? Seriously!

"Hello Wen. How are you feeling sweetie?" Sydney said, coming over and taking my hand in her's. She treated me like a son, even though she now has a teenage daughter with my dad. Her name was Taylor. Taylor had brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin with little freckles. It was strange, because Taylor was just a year older than my daughters. And my daughters were sophmores, so they were school mates.

"I'm fine, thanks." I said, smiling, completly ignoring my mother.

"Exuse me, he's my son. How are you, Wendell?" My birth mother said. It was obvious she did not like Sydney.

"Just peachy. And please, do not call me Wendell. Call me Wen." I said, looking at Sydney instead of her.

"Sorry, baby."

"You lost all right to call him baby, Jaycee." My father said.

"He's still my son." She said.

"Bye." Mo said right before leaving. Lucky. At least she could leave. I had to stay.

"You were never there for him! Last time you were, was when we brought Georgie home! And you left just a few months after that!" Dad said, angry. As if on a very bad timed cue, Rebekka walked in.

"Hey, dad, I thought I'd come see- is this a bad time?" She said as she saw the argument between my mother and father.

"Who are you?" My mom said bitterly. Nobody talks to my daughter like that, but before I could say anything, Bekka's temper got the best of her.

"I just so happen to be his daughter. And I don't want any bratty lady in here, making him stress out. He's under enough stress as it is, so I would suggest you walk out of here, before I kick you out. Or, to be more spicific, _wheeled_ out of here." She said, crossing her arms. This was going to get really ugly, real fast.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what did you think? Like his mom? I don't, but I didn't want her to be sweet all the time. Just to Wen basicly. There won't be any GeorgieJaycee moments in here, well, maybe, but not alot. Well, tell me what you think. Yay! Olivia's awake! And uh-oh, what do you think Wen's mom will say to Bekka's comment? But, I like Bekka's attitude toward her. I would probably act the same way. Well, review. And vote on my new poll, please :)**


	30. Chapter 29: Oh No You Didn't!

**Hi peepronis. I like saying that, so I'm gonna say that more often until I find more cheesy sayings to say. Well, I got alot of feedback on the last chapter, so heres another chapter. Yay! Warning, cussing in this one!**

* * *

><p>Wen's POV<p>

Mom did something I wouldn't expect... she slapped Rebekka. That I would **not** take. Not one bit.

"MOM! YOU DO **NOT** HIT MY DAUGHTER!" I yelled. My dad went over to Bekka.

"Bekka, sweetie, are you ok?" He asked her in a caring tone. He then looked at my mother, "How could you? She's your granddaughter. It's natural for her to have a little bit of attitude, but that does NOT make it ok for you to hit her!" He said, angry at my mothers actions.

Bekka's POV

I am soooooooooooooooooooo going to kill this bitch **(A/N The only reason I put this was because I don't think brat would fit..)**! Nobody, and I mean _NOBODY_ slaps Rebekka Amber Gifford and lives!

"Well, no grandchild of mine will speak to me in that tone! She would be better off with me. I could teach her manners." My so called 'grandmother' said.

"Teach me manners my ass!" I shouted.

"Watch your language!" She yelled right back at me.

"Your not my mother so I don't have to!" I tried to break loose of Grandpa Giffords grip so I could strangle her, but Charlie and Scott ran in and grabbed me.

"What's going on here!" Charlie shouted.

"Yeah, and who's she?" Uncle Scott said, pointing with his free hand at the lady.

"I'm Wendell's mother."

"And what's going on here is she slapped me! Nobody slaps me and lives!" I struggled some more.

Their jaws dropped to the ground.

"Lady, hasn't anybody told you, you do not hit a child." Uncle Charlie said.

"She has an attitude. No child has an attitude toward me and doesn't get punished." She said.

"And she is **MY** daughter, so I will punish her if needed! I do not need my mother punishing my daughter!" My father yelled.

"Well, don't you disipline her? Who is her mother? I would like to speak to her about how she is a awful mother." Oh no she didn't!

"My mother is a great mother! 1,000,000,000,000 times better than you ever will be!" I shouted, or more-or-less screamed.

"I will not be spoken to like that!"

"You will be spoken to however I want to speak to you!"

"Rebekka, calm." Sydney said quietly.

By then, my cheek started to burn. Lady had a hit. But I had a worse one, so she best be happy their holding me back! Wait, I felt something dripping from my cheek where she hit me. I put my hand to it and removed my hand to show blood. Damn!

"My cheek is bleeding..." I said calmly. I've had worse injurys. Like when I fell off the deck when I was four, I had a broken arm and 3 broken ribs. I was in the hospital for 2 weeks. Worst 2 weeks ever.

"Let me see.." Grandpa said, looking at my cheek. "Don't look too bad, but we might as well get it checked out." He led me out of the room. Lucky for you bitch. Lucky for you...

Wen's POV

I could not believe any of this. She hit my daughter, then she called Olivia, my wife and best friend, an awful mother. Look who's talking.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it. Can you believe his mom! Anybody does that to my kids, I don't have any yet but I'm just saying if I did this is what I would do, momma bear is comin out. Nobody would dare hurt my kids, unless they want in the hospital... But anyway, I hate Wen's mom. Love Bekka. Haha, next chapter will have some Olivia in it, some ScottNicci, maybe a little bit of Avery. You never know... Again the only reason I put down the other word for brat, is because brat wouldn't fit really... Well, review please. :) I'll give you a sucker... *holds up a bunch of lemonade flavored suckers* if you want 'em, all you must do is review...**


	31. Chapter 30: Awww

**Hey peeps! :) I read all your reviews, and I think my favorite is jellybean96! I was cracking up! I loved that review! Haha, :) But I loved all of your reviews. :) Chapter, away! *flys away but everyone looks up and sees I'm tied to an airplane* Olivia may be a bit out of character in this chapter, but remember, she's a mother trying to protect her baby.**

* * *

><p>Olivia's POV<p>

Mo and I were talking when my father-in-law came into my room.

"Hello, Olivia, how are you feeling?" He asked me. Ever since he found out I never really had a father, he stepped in and thought of me as his daughter. Even more so after Wen and I got married, you may be thinking, _Well, if he thought of you as his daughter, did he give you away at your wedding?_ The answer is no. Charlie gave me away. And after that, he got in line beside Wen, he was one of the best men as well as the guy to give me away.

Confusing? Maybe. Sweet? Absolutly.

"I'm good, thank you, Shawn. How's Wen? Is he ok?" I asked.

"He's fine. But, drama."

"What kind of drama?" I asked, cautious.

"His mother. His birth mother came back. She was being kind of rude, and Bekka kinda mouthed off, and she... slapped her..." Wait, what!

"She what?" I said through clenched teeth.

"She slapped Bekka. Bekka got mad, Scott and Charlie helped me hold her back, but we needed some more people." He said, "Rebekka's cheek started bleeding because of how hard she slapped her. She also said that you were an awful mother who didn't know how to raise children 'properly'." He used air quotes around properly.

"She thinks Bekka's bad just wait till I get my hands on her! Nobody slaps my daughter without momma bear coming out of hibernation!" I started to get up, trying to unhook some IVs and other things. Mo and Shawn both held me down. "Please let me go!" I struggled.

"Olivia, your not strong enough yet!" Mo said, trying her hardest to get me back on the bed.

"Oh yes I am!" I said, trying harder to get to this woman and give her a piece of my fist!

"No your not, dear. Wen almost punched her, well, at least that's what I heard. It happened after I took Bekka to see a doctor." Shawn said, trying to at least calm me down. Not working. But I finally gave up and laid down.

"But the second I can leave here, it'll be _her_ in this bed!" I said, crossing my arms.

_**WITH RICHARD AND AVERY**_

Richard's POV

I sat in a chair at Avery's bedside, holding her hand. Amy couldn't even be in the room without crying, so she went home when dad left to get food. I looked over at the dairy queen box on the tray beside me. I sighed. I looked at Avery, tears began forming in my eyes.

"Avery, I know you can't hear me, but I'm going to say it anyway... I love you. I have since we were five. And you going out with Mark is the hardest thing I ever had to deal with, next to when you were in the hospital a few weeks ago. And then there's now. But I love you. I always have, and I always will." I said, a tear falling from my cheek onto my worn out jeans.

Avery's POV

I could barely make anything out. I felt like I was in some room, completly alone. And then I felt something that felt like someone holding my hand, and then I heard a voice, very very faint. But familar. Richard.

"Avery, I know you can't hear me, but I'm going to say it anyway... I love you. I have since we were five. And you going out with Mark is the hardest thing I ever had to deal with, next to when you were in the hospital a few weeks ago. And then there's now. But I love you. I always have, and I always will." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I tried to squeeze his hand to let him know I heard him, but I couldn't. My hand wouldn't let me. I tried again, and I barely squeezed his hand.

"Avery? Are you awake? If you can hear me, squeeze my hand again." I squeezed his hand again, and tried to open my eyes, succeeding.

"Avery! Your awake!"

"I heard what you said. That you loved me. Is that true?" I asked, probably unadible. But he heard me.

"Yeah, Ave, that's true. But you probably don't like me back..." I tried to say that I did, but a doctor came in before I had the chance. Stupid doctor!

"Avery, your awake. How are you feeling?" He asked me, and I knew exactly who it was, Dr. Carter. He always called me by my name instead of 'Miss Gifford' like the other doctors do.

"I want my mom and dad." I said, looking for them, and the only familar face, except Dr. Carter, was Richard, who I now realized I loved.

"Their both awake and wanting news on you, would you like me to tell them?" He asked, checking my vitals. Is it sad that I know all the drills and procedures that doctors do?

"Not yet. I would like some sleep..." I said, feeling insanely tired, then I thought. "How long was I out?"

"About 16 hours.. Your dad was out for about 3 hours, your mom about 7." Richard said.

_**WITH SCOTT AND NICCI**_

Scott's POV

Nicci and I were taking a walk around the park that was by the hospital. That way if anything happened we would be able to get there fast. We were talking and laughing, being ourselves.

"So, tell me one thing about yourself that nobody knows." I said, taking a sip of some Mels Lemonade I bought. I still loved the stuff. She obviously did too.

"Umm, lets see.. when I was a teen I loved pillow pets, but I never had one." She blushed, taking a drink of her Mels Lemonade.

"That's cool. Um, for me it was when I was in Mudslide Crush I secretly loved Lemonade Mouth more than I did Mudslide Crush." I confessed.

"Mudslide who?" She looked confused. I laughed.

"The band I was in before Lemonade Mouth." I explained, "we were real jerks." I said, looking down. I felt her lift my chin up to look at her.

"That was in the past, not now, now your really sweet, funny, kind, perfect." She said perfect quietly. I smiled.

"Thanks. That makes me feel better. And you sound like you were really sweet your whole life." I said, smiling wider.

"Eh, I had a temper. I would take things up to a point, once that point was met, the other person was screwed." She smiled, thinking back to a time and laughing.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"One time, this person was picking on one of my best friends, and she started to cry... I punched the guy so hard he didn't even look at my friend again." She laughed. "I can't even punch." She smiled.

"Well, you seem like the perfect girl." I smiled.

"Really?" She looked at me, her glasses starting to fall to the tip of her nose. I pushed them up and our faces were inches apart.

"Yeah." I whispered. "Your funny, sweet, generous, loving, tough, caring, smart, and beautiful." I said, looking into her eyes. They had this twinkle in them that I couldn't explain. They were like stars in the night sky. Beautiful. I began to lean in.

Nicci's POV **(A/N Didn't see that comin did ya?)**

Oh my gosh! He's leaning in! Ahh! Best day **EVER**! What do I do? I'm not good with guys, that's why most of them break up with me. Because I'm always so akward around them. But lucky for me I have my friends. But there was something about Scott... I wasn't sure was it was, maybe... honesty? I don't know. I've been lied to by guys ever since I could remember. Like my last boyfriend, we were just starting high school, he said he loved me everyday, that I was beautiful, and all that, that one day we would get married, but then one day, he broke up with me because he wanted another girl who was way prettier than me. Broke my heart into a billion pieces. I was really in love with the guy. My friends got me through it, though.

By now, our lips were touching. I felt a spark when our lips touched, almost... fireworks?

* * *

><p><strong>Oooooo! Scott kissed Nicci! Ahhhhhhhh! :) And Richard told Avery how he felt! How many of you hate Dr. Carter now? How many of you love the way Olivia wants to murder Wen's mom? I know I would. Well, review! :) One of my fave chapters. Tell me which one is your favorite? I would like to know. :) And you guys best appriciate this chapter, it took me at least 5 trys to upload it. :( <strong>


	32. Chapter 31: Awkwardness and Bruises

**Hi. Well, get to reading. Giving a quick shout out to jellybean96.**

**jellybean96: Haha! I love your reviews! :) So funny. Glad you liked it. :)**

* * *

><p>Nicci's POV<p>

OMG! Scott Pickett from Lemonade Mouth just kissed me! ACK! I feel like I'm walking on air. Don't say anything stupid, Nicole! He's famous, and hey, this may never happen again! Don't screw it up!

He pulled away and smiled. I smiled back, good start, Nic, good start.

"Your a good kisser, Nic." He said, smiling.

"You too." I said. Eeek! I always dreamed of this moment, but with Wen, but Scott's even more amazing. I'll admit in my teenage years, I always dreamed of being Mrs. Wendell Gifford, but I was always a Wenivia supporter.

Akward.

"So, you wanna head back?" He asked, probably to say something and not be in a akward silence.

"Sure. It doesn't matter to me." Just at that moment the song 'Breakthrough' began playing. It was one of my favorites.

"It's from Charlie." He said, he then read the text aloud, "Avery's awake. Olivia's mad, Wen's upset, Bekka isn't very happy, Wen's mom is probably PO'd." He said, he then blushed.

"What?" I asked quietly.

Scott's POV

The last part of the text was 'How's your date?'. I'm gonna punch him in the face sometime.

We went back to the hospital and went to visit Avery.

"Uncle Scott! Um, not to be rude, but who's she?" Avery asked, looking at my new girlfriend. At least, I think she was my new girlfriend.

"I'm Nicole. Most people call me Nicci or Nic. And you must be Avery." She smiled.

"That's me."

Akward.

"Well, this is akward..." Nicci said.

"Yeah." Avery said, looking around for a subject to think of.

"Sooo, what to talk about.." I said.

_**WITH WEN**_

Wen's POV

I was still angry as heck with my mother. I heard a knock at my door, I looked up and saw Taylor.

"Hey, big bro. How ya feelin?" She asked.

"I'm ok, I guess. Could be better though.." I said. I looked at her face, and noticed a slight bruise. I was very overprotective of Taylor and Georgie, so if I ever saw a bruise on either one of them, believe me, I treat them like I would my daughters. "What happened, Tay?"

"Nothing." She said, voice high like it does when she lies.

"Your lying."

"Fine, you win. I fell." Taylor said, voice higher than before.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think happened to Taylor? Please give me your opinions. Next chapter tomorrow. :) Bye!<strong>


	33. Chapter 32: Don't Make Me Kill You

**Hi people! :) Long weekend so lots of chapters! This is to celebrate getting 100+ reviews! *blows party horn* WOOOOOO HOOOOOO! Chapter away!**

* * *

><p>Wen's POV<p>

"Taylor Lynn Gifford!" I said, using my sisters full name.

"I can't tell you! Repect that!" She said, annoyed.

"Your my little sister, Tay, and I want you to be safe." I said in a caring tone.

"I can't tell you, Wen!" She said, then storming out. Teenagers... **(A/N No offence to any teens reading this, which I suspect most the people reading this are teenagers so yeah)**

Taylor's POV

I couldn't tell him, as much as I wanted to, I couldn't. He would hurt me...

I walked out and saw my boyfriend, Jake. Jake was muscular, and handsome. He had black hair, was darker toned, like Stella's skin tone, and most of his clothes had greese on them, he works in a garage. He had dropped out at my age, 16. There was a few bad things about him though, he had a **BAD** temper, worse than Bekka's, and he was abusive. Very abusive.

"Hey, baby." He said, kissing me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Hey." I said, not making eye contact with him.

"Let's get outta here." He said, pulling me toward his truck.

"But, Jake, I would like to see my sister-in-law and my niece, I was just cooling down from a fight I had with my brother." I said, trying to pull away.

He slapped me, "You will do what I want you to do! Now come on!" He pulled me into his truck.

_**WITH SCOTT AVERY AND NICCI**_

Avery's POV

Well this is awkward.

"So. How long until I can get out of here?" I asked.

"About a week. But it will fly by. Faster than light." Scott said. Some how he never helps with this stuff.

"Alright, whatever you say." I said, looking out. "I want my mom and dad." I said quietly.

"We know you do, sweetie. I would too." Nicci said, she called me sweetie. I liked her, she seemed really nice, and she was pretty. Why is everyone so much prettier than me?

_**WITH OLIVIA**_

Olivia's POV

I laid in my hospital bed, thinking about how I would murder that woman. Nobody insults my mothering skills or hurts my baby! And I'm a great mother, from all the Mothers Day cards I get, but I lost my mother at a young age, so yeah, I won't know what to do really! And she shouldn't be the mom talking! She left her kids! Now, vote on who's the better mother at those standards. Mom who stayed and took care of her FOUR children no matter what, or mother who left her son and three month old daughter? I believe I won that contest. By a long shot.

I sighed, I wanted my babies, I heard a knock on the door, and I looked over to see a woman, about same age as Shawn, with ginger hair, and lots of freckles.

My mother-in-law.

"Jaycee." I said bitterly.

"Woman I do not know the name of and don't really care but I want you to leave my son." She said. She said WHAT!

"Olivia Gifford, and I will NOT leave my husband. I love him and he loves me. And I will not, I repeat **NOT**, be like you! My children mean the world to me, and so does Wen, I will die for them if needed." I said, telling that woman straight. "Oh and, you do **NOT** hit my daughter, unless you want to be murdered!" I said.

"You need to disiplene her. What did your mother teach you? How to spoil your children? I would like to speak to her, tell her that she does not know how to raise a daughter." She did NOT just diss my mom!

"My mother died when I was four years old, and she died to save me. A murderer was about to kill me, and she got killed protecting me. So you do NOT diss my mother! She was a great mother, and a great person. Everybody loved her." I said, nobody will diss my mother, the woman who gave up her life, to make sure I had mine.

"Well, no wonder you act like a slob." She said, "You were raised by a man. I would like to-" I cut her off right then and there.

"My father got sent to prison for the kidnapping, rape, and murder of a ten year old girl a year after my mom died, he did not raise me, but if you diss him, I will get even more mad than what I am now, and believe me, I'm **PISSED**!"

"Then who raised you? I would like to give them a lesson in child rearing."

"Two things, one, look whos talking Miss I-left-my-kids-and-I-showed-back-up-after-my-son-was-married-and-has-four-kids-of-his-own-and-daughter-is-married-and-has-two-kids-of-her-own! And two, my grandmother raised me, and she passed away a year after I graduated high school. And my gram raised me in a classical way. She was a great person, and she loved everybody." I said/yelled. "Now get out before I rip the IV's and needles out of my body and strangle you for hitting my baby!" I yelled.

She walked out, eyes bigger than plates. Show her to mess is Olivia Marie Gifford and her baby!

I sighed. I want my family.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, theres that chapter. I love Olivia's attitude toward Wen's demon mom. What do you think? And uh-oh, Tay's in an abusive relationship. What do you think Wen will do when he finds out about Taylor's boyfriend? And what do you think Wen will saydo to his mom when he finds out his mom wants Olivia to leave him? Opinions are welcome. Review. :)**


	34. Chapter 33: Reunited

**Hey guys. I got alot of good reviews, but I always get good reviews because you are all awesome. :) How would you all react if I had Nicci's current home burn down or something, and she had to move in with Scott? Would you all hurt me for burning down her home? I hope not, because I will make something good out of it by having her move in with Scott. Well, please tell me what you think of her moving in with him, after you read the awesome story!**

* * *

><p>Nicci's POV<p>

Scott and I had left to go to his house, ahh! This day just gets better the more I spend time with him. He's so sweet! He opened the passenger door on his truck, such a gentleman!

"Ladie's first." He said, helping me into his truck. His truck was a rusty red color, with two seats, two in the front and a back seat that could fit three, so the truck could fit about 5 people in it. It was very tidy, alot cleaner than other guy's trucks I've been in. He got in the drivers seat and began driving. "Would you like some music?" He asked, not taking his eyes off the road.

"Sure." I said. He turned on the radio.

"What kind of music do you like?" He asked.

"Doesn't matter to me, as long as it's not rap, rock, or screamo I'm fine." I said, those were my least favorite genres of music.

"Pop it is then." He turned it WRIZ, they were playing Livin On A High Wire.

"I love this song!" We said at the same time. I smiled, blushing. We started to sing along.

_Listen up_

_This is the story on how we lived_  
><em>The glory of what we did<em>  
><em>It started when we were kids<em>  
><em>With music up in our heads<em>  
><em>She said<em>

_I've been out on the edge_  
><em>Breathin' a little bit of fresh air<em>  
><em>Big dreams, I took a chance<em>  
><em>Held out for everything I've got here<em>

_I've been feeling this life's a circus_  
><em>Hanging on without a fear<em>

_Livin' on a high wire_  
><em>Runnin' through a wildfire<em>  
><em>You can't shake me, I'm not going nowhere<em>  
><em>Walking on a tight rope<em>  
><em>No net, high hopes<em>  
><em>Step back, I'm gonna make it over<em>

_Na na na-na-na na na_  
><em>Livin' on a high wire<em>  
><em>Na na na-na-na na na<em>  
><em>Livin' on a high wire<em>

_This is the story on how we lived_  
><em>The glory of what we did<em>  
><em>It started when we were kids<em>  
><em>With music up in our heads<em>  
><em>She said<em>

_Big top, turning around, no clowns_  
><em>I'm running as I hit the ground<em>  
><em>Front row, big show is sold out<em>  
><em>So I'm ready for the crowd roar, let's go<em>

_I've been feeling this life's a circus_  
><em>Hanging on without a fear<em>

_Livin' on a high wire_  
><em>Runnin' through a wildfire<em>  
><em>You can't shake me, I'm not going nowhere<em>  
><em>Walking on a tight rope<em>  
><em>No net, high hopes<em>  
><em>Step back, I'm gonna make it over<em>

_Na na na-na-na na na_  
><em>Livin' on a high wire<em>  
><em>Na na na-na-na na na<em>  
><em>Livin' on a high wire<em>

_When it comes to the beat_  
><em>Seeing that the heads are moving<em>  
><em>Move off your seat<em>  
><em>Achievement is what we're really doing<em>  
><em>Freedom of speech<em>  
><em>I'm in it just to win it<em>  
><em>I'm springin' and I can see it<em>  
><em>In the end that you can be it<em>  
><em>'Cause it's patience, it's statements<em>  
><em>Famous greatness<em>  
><em>Movin' 'til you make it through<em>  
><em>And maybe you can make it too<em>

_Livin' on a high wire_  
><em>You can't shake me, I'm not going nowhere<em>  
><em>Walking on a tight rope<em>  
><em>No net, high hopes<em>  
><em>Step back, I'm gonna make it over<em>

_Na na na-na-na na na_  
><em>Livin' on a high wire<em>  
><em>Na na na-na-na na na<em>  
><em>Livin' on a high wire<em>  
><em>On top, baby<em>  
><em>We're looking down now<em>  
><em>Livin' on a high wire<em>

"You sing great, Nic!" He said, wow, nobody ever told me I sang great before, I mean, My sister Karmyn has, but I think she was just saying that.

"Thank you." I said, blushing.

"Hey, look, we're here! Time fly's when I'm hanging out with you." He said, parking his car in his driveway. His house looked to be one story, and it was brick. It looked to be alot better than my silly apartment.

We went into his house, looked to be a normal house. The couch was in the center of the room, in front of the TV, coffee table in front of the couch walls were a light green color and there were pictures of the band, and, what I suspected to be, his family. Across from the door on the other side of the living room, was a door that led through a hall, and on the right was the kitchen.

"Just make yourself at home, and later I can drop you off." He said, putting his coat on the couch. I took my coat off and placed it on his.

Scott's POV

I looked at her and she looked like if she placed her coat on the couch that it would ruin the whole house. But she gently placed her coat on top of mine. I walked into the kitchen and she followed me. "You hungry?" I asked, getting out some roast beef and bread.

"A little, but I'm fine." She said, obviously not wanting to be a burden.

"It's fine, I have enough food here too fill Charlie up, along with about two elephants. And Charlie eats about as much as a elephant, so three elephants." I laughed, Nicci giggled.

"Alright."

"What kind of sandwitch would you like?" I asked, fixing my sandwitch.

"Roast Beef will be fine." She said, sitting down at my table.

"Two roast beef's coming up." I said, smiling.

_**WITH WEN**_

I sighed, I can't get along with my little sister, I'm surpised I get along with my daughters. My docter walked in.

"Hello Mr. Gifford. How are you feeling? Oh and I have great news." He said.

"Which is?" I asked, looking at him.

"Avery is awake and doing fine. She should be able to leave when you and your wife do." He smiled.

"Really? Can I see her?"

"Actually, they are moving her to this room. Your wife will probably be here tomorrow."

After a few minutes, some nurses came in with Avery, after they left we started talking.

"Avery, sweetie your ok!" I said, happy to have my daughter with me.

"Yeah. I woke up an hour ago." She smiled at me, "Glad to have you with me, daddy." she said.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Avery and Wen are united again! And again, tell me what you think of Nicci moving in with Scott? Not right away, but like, in a few chapters. Tell me what you think, and yeah... Bye. Wen's mom will be here in the next chapter, and she won't be happy when she see's Avery.<strong>


	35. Chapter 34: Mistaken Identities

**Hey peeperonis. :) Next chapter out...now. :) I'm bored so there will be alot of chapters today, so be HAPPY! =D**

Avery's POV

Dad and I were talking, when a lady with dad's hair, freckles, and deffentatly not his height, she was short, about Stella's height short.

"Wen." She froze when she saw me, weird, "what are you doing here, child?" She said.

"Excuse me?" I said, sitting up.

"Don't you play dumb with me, girl." She said, coming toward me.

"Don't, mom!" My dad yelled, but he was too late, she slapped me.

"What the freak!" I shouted, putting my hand on my cheek.

"Hope that teaches you not to mouth off to me, young lady!" She shouted, she must have me mistaken for Rebekka! I don't see how, though, she had red hair, I had blonde. She had freckles, I don't, she has doe brown eyes, I have chocolate brown eyes.

"You have me mistaken.." I said.

"Quit lying, girl!"

"Mom! Their twins! That's Avery! The one you made bleed was Rebekka!" Dad screamed at her.

"No, your lying to, Wendell!" She yelled.

"It's true! Rebekka's my twin sister!" As if on cue, Bekka came into the room.

"Oh look, it's the brat who slapped me." Bekka said.

"Told ya." Dad and I said to her at the same time.

"Oopsey." The lady said.

"Yeah, idiot." Bekka said.

_**WITH SCOTT AND NICCI**_

Scott's POV

We were now in the living room talking about our lives.

"You know what? I believe we learned more about eachother in one day than most couples do in a year." I said, laughing.

"Yeah. I know!" She said, looking at the clock, "I think I should getting home." She said.

"Yeah, I'll drop you off." I said, handing her her coat.

"Thanks." Nicci said, standing up. I put my coat on and drove her to Albuquergue Apartments. **(A/N I don't know! Just put somethin down!)** She got out and smiled. "You can come over anytime, Scott."

"Thanks. I just might come over tomorrow." I said, smiling.

"Alright, I had fun today, Scott, more fun then I had in a long time." She smiled, making her eyes twinkle even more.

"Bye." I said, not wanting to leave.

"Good-bye Scott, see you tomorrow." She went into her apartment.

Nicci's POV

I went into my apartment which had boxes everywhere. I sighed and plopped down on my couch.

"He's so perfect." I said to myself. Ugh, I need to get a life. I grabbed my laptop and went to facebook. I logged in and started playing Farmville when one of my best friends Steven started a chat with me.

_Steven Vega- Hey Nic, hows Albquergue?_

_Nicci Tyler- Hey Steven. It's ok. :)_

_Steven Vega- Why so happy?_

_Nicci Tyer- You know me too well, Steven James Vega._

_Steven Vega- I'm like your brother, Nicole, of course I do, now spill._

_Nicci Tyler- I met a guy..._

_Steven Vega- Do I have to fly out there to met this guy?_

_Nicci Tyer- No. His name is Scott Pickett. He's from the band Lemonade Mouth I used to be obsessed with..._

_Steven Vega- Wow, a famous guy. Sweet._

_Nicci Tyer- Yeah. We kissed =D I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooo happy!_

_Steven Vega- Is that all that happened? Please tell me your clothes stayed on!_

_Nicci Tyler- STEVEN JAMES VEGA!_

_Steven Vega- Sorry Nic.. Hey got to go. Talk to you later._

_Nicci Tyler- Kay, bye._

_**Steven Vega is offline**_

Steven some day I'm going to kill you. Some day.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I would go farther, but I have family over and yeah.. I love Nicci's friend. How he immediatly thinks that she 'did it'. Haha. :) Review please. Bye :)<strong>


	36. Chapter 35: Relationships and Tears

**Hey guys. Sorry, unexpected family came over, so I will try to update about two chapters today. :) Here ya go. :D**

_**A few day's later**_

Richard's POV

Today was the day Avery, Wen, and Olivia are relised from the hospital. I didn't really want to talk to Avery, afraid of what she would say about me being in love with her. But I came anyway. We were walking out of the hospital.

"Hey, Rich, can I talk to you in privite?" Avery asked, oh man.

"Uh, sure." We walked away and out of earshot of everyone else.

"About a few day's ago..." She started to say.

"I know your embarrassed and you don't like me back and I know that you probably don't want to hang out with me anymore but-" I was interuppted by her lips touching mine. Oh my god! She's kissing me! Best day ever!

Avery's POV

Oh-no. He's not doesn't want me to kiss him! I started to pull back when he kissed me back. My first kiss. Eeek!

After a few minutes we pulled away for air.

"Wow." Richard said, smiling from ear to ear.

"Yeah." I said, blushing a deep crimson.

Awkward silence. Say something Avery!

"Well, this is awkward." Gee smart thing to say Avery Brooke!

"Yeah..." He said, looking around, he sighed.

"What?" I asked.

"I've always dreamed of when you'd kiss me, or when I'd kiss you, or whatever, and I never once thought it would be outside a hospital." He laughed.

"Yeah, but who knew a hospital could be this romantic." I said.

"So, um, Avery, do you want to, um, go to the homecoming dance with me?" He asked.

"Sure." I said, smiling, I kissed him again, his finger's tangled in my hair and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Hey, Rich, Avery- oh my. I'm interruping. I'll leave you two to continue what your doing, good-bye." Bekka walked away, we laughed. I took Richard's hand and we walked back to our families.

"Hey." I said, trying to hide my smile, failing epicly.

"Avery, do I wanna know?" My father asked, giving Richard the death glare.

"Probably not, daddy." I said.

"Wen, dear, she's a big girl, I believe she can have a boyfriend." Thanks mom! Have I ever told you how much I love you?

"But-" Dad started.

"No buts, Wendell Gifford. Come on, I want to get as far away from this hospital as possible!" Mom said, getting in our rental car.

_**Later**_

We were having a welcome home barbeque. Nicci's first Lemonade Mouth BBQ. She better get used to it! She'll be comin to 'em all!

We were on the porch, which reminded me...

"Hey, Mo, I need to tell you something." I called for her, Richard's face turned as white as snow.

"Don't do it, please." He begged, but my mind was set.

"Yes, dear?" Aunt Mo asked.

"A few weeks ago when I came home from the hospital from having the asthma attack, Richard fell of the deck." I said before he could cover my mouth.

"RICHARD! Baby are you ok?" Mo said, worried.

"I'm fine, Mom. I didn't get hurt. It didn't even hurt." He said, turning bright red.

Amy's POV

I looked as my mom paniced, checking to make sure Rich didn't have any serious injurys. Momma's boy. I looked over to Scott and Nicci, Scott sitting in a lawn chair, Nicci on his lap, Scott had his arms wrapped around her waist. I say, it's about time! I thought Scott would grow old and die sad and alone! Now maybe he can get married and have kids someday. **(A/N What do ya'll think about Scicci babies? I got the Scicci from jellybeans96)** My dad came over and sat down beside me.

"Amy, honey I think we need to talk." He said.

"If it's another sex talk, I don't need it." I said, crossing my arms and turning away. We were usually really close but after that I tried to avoid him as much as possible.

"No it's not. But we do need to talk in privite..." We stood up and went inside.

"What?" I said.

"Amy, baby I just want to protect you, and you know that, but your 13 and right now your friends are more important than family, and I was the same way, but I feel like your growing up to fast, baby girl." He said, tears in his eyes.

"Daddy, no matter how old I get I will always be your little girl." I said honestly. I don't think that I could live without my dad, to be honest.

"No you won't, someday you'll get married, have kids, and you won't think about me as much," I could tell saying this was hurting him, "and I just want you to have the best. Your my little girl, Amy, I just want you to know how much I love you, Amy bug." He used my nickname from when I was little.

Charlie's POV

My throat was closing, I don't think I could do this anymore.

_-Flashback-_

_Charlie looked at the hospital bed to see Mo holding a little pink blanket. He was there for the girls birth, but he still couldn't believe he had a daughter. A little girl to love and protect. He went over and sat in a chair at his wife's bedside._

_"Amy." Was all Mo said._

_"What, dear?" Charlie said, confused._

_"Her name is Amy Rose Delgado." He looked at the little baby, snuggling into her mother's chest. He smiled._

_"Beautiful, just like her. May I hold her?" Charlie asked, he wanted to hold this little girl so much._

_"Of course, Charlie. She is your daugther also." Mo Delgado handed her newborn daughter to Charlie. He looked at the baby._

_"Hi, Amy, I'm your daddy, I promise to protect you from boys and everything." He said to his young daughter, just then their friends came into the room, Stella Yamada holding their oldest child, Richard._

_"Mama! Dada!" Stella put the young two year old down and he ran to his mother._

_"Baby?" He looked around, confused._

_"Over here, buddy." Charlie sat down in the chair so the boy can see his little sister._

_"Tiny."_

_"She is very small, Rich. But you were too." Charlie said, allowing the young boy to see the child._

_A year later (still in flashback)_

_Charlie walked into his daughter's bedroom. It was young Amy's first birthday. He smiled when he saw the little girl sitting up, giggling._

_"Paty." She clapped her hands._

_"Yeah, baby girl, how old are you? 16?" Charlie said, picking the girl up._

_"One!" She squrimed around, trying to get down._

_"I thought you were 16!" Charlie said, pretending to be baffled. Little Amy giggled at her father's silliness._

_A few months later_

_Charlie was watching the kids while Mo went out with the girls, Richard was playing with his cars and Amy was on her play blanket. Amy crawled over to the table._

_"Dada!" She said, trying to get her father's attention._

_"I see, baby." He said, smiling._

_"Sponge!" She yelled, wanting to watch Spongebob._

_"Alright baby." Charlie picked up the remote and turned on Nick. She stood up and began to dance to the theme song._

_"Your standing!" Charlie said, he got up and grabbed his phone. He put it on video. She turned and looked at him, she giggled._

_"Dada!" She clapped her hands and started to walk to him. She began to fall and he put his free hand to catch her._

_"You just walked!" He said, putting her on his lap._

_-End of Flashback-_

"Dad? Daddy? Anybody home?" Amy said, waving her hand infront of my face.

"Huh? What?" I said, shocked.

"You zoned."

"Steaks are ready!" Wen yelled.

"STEAKES!" Joey yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Joseph!"

"Sorry, but MINE!" He ran and got in line first.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey peeps. How did you like the chapter? I loved the flashback. This was mainly CharlieAmy. :) And Richard and Avery are dating! They kissed! Wooo hooo! Avard is now true. You are welcome. :) And how many of you love Scicci? Again, how many of you want Scicci babies? And maybe, later in the story, a Scicci wedding? Give your opinions please. Bye!**


	37. Chapter 36: Plans for Revenge

**Hey guys. :D I'm happy. :) :) Here's the chapter. :)**

Nicci's POV

After we all got our steaks, I sat by Scott, he looked at me and smiled.

"What do you think of my extended family?" He laughed.

"I love them. I feel like part of the group." I said, cutting my steak.

"Well, Nicci, you are welcome to come to all of them." Olivia said, cleaning up some milk Thomas spilled. I had learned all their kid's names in the hospital, and they were all very nice children.

"So, Nicci, do you think you'll stay?" Asked Joseph, stuffing steak in his mouth like a T-Rex.

"Joseph! Eat like a civilized person!" Olivia scolded.

I laughed, "Yeah, I think I will." I said, leaning into Scott, he put his arm around my waist.

"No making out." Said Rebekka. Or as they call her Bekka.

"Alright." I said, smiling. I felt at home here. I honestly didn't want to go back to my apartment.

After we were done eating we went and lit a bonfire, something my family would do when we went camping. I was a very outdoorisy person. I loved being outside, but I was fine being inside as well.

"Alright, time for..." Everyone patted their lap and Charlie grabbed a pair of sticks and pounded a rock.

"S'MORES!" The kids yelled, excited. Olivia went inside and came out with gram crackers, marshmellows, and Herseys chocolate bars.

"Story." Said the youngest child, Jayson. He was so cute!

"Well, considering Nicci's new, I think we should tell some story's." Stella said, putting Jayson's jacket on him.

"That's a great idea, Stella. Now which story?" Wen said, helping Thomas roast his marshmellow.

"The one were you guys get sent to jail!" Amy said, eating some herseys chocolate.

"Alright. Well one day Stella sent us a text telling us to go to the school, we got there and she was sitting in front of a loading truck, and then the guys started to move her, we all jumped them." Olivia laughed, "the police showed up and put us in a holding cell."

"Well that's a shock.." I said.

"Tell me about it, Mo was little miss perfect back then." Scott said, kissing my forehead.

Before I know it, it's really late.

"Would you like to stay with me tonight, Nic?" Scott asked.

"It doesn't matter to me, either way would be fine." I said.

Scott's POV

It was around 11:00 PM and I knew Nicci was really tired, it was present in her voice.

"Alright then, you can come home with me." She smiled, she knew I would do that.

"Alright, baby." I drapped my arm around her shoulders.

Later I was showing her around my house.

"And this is my bedroom." I opened the door to my bedroom, reviling the king sized bed, dresser, and everything else in my room.

"Wow." She said, she then yawned.

"You can go to sleep if you want." I said, knowing that she was tired.

"I can take the couch..." She said.

"No, I don't want you to hurt your back, believe me, I once slept on the couch, I was sore for a week." I frowned, not wanting her to hurt her back.

"Oh fine." I let her in the room, she sat down on the bed, I went and sat down beside her. "Comfy." She smiled.

"Yeah, it is really comfy." I smiled.

"Don't even think about it."

"What?" I asked, confused. She just held up her hand and pointed to her ring finger.

"Promise Ring. I promised my parents I would not have sex until I got married." She said.

"How would you know I was even thinking that? I wasn't." I said honestly.

"Because I know that smile. My last boyfriend had the same smile when he asked me to 'do it'. You just don't know your thinking about it." She said. "Oh and you should know, I was 15 when my last boyfriend asked me that."

"Oh.." She smiled.

"But I will sleep in here."

I smiled. "Alright." I got up and went into the bathroom, I took off my shirt and shorts and went back into the bedroom, she raised an eyebrow when she saw me in my boxers.

"That doesn't work on me, Scott." She laughed, she got up and poked my abbs.

"Haha funny," I fake laughed, "no I always sleep like this." I smiled and laid down, she laid down and snuggled into me, that night I fell asleep with a smile on my face, arms wrapped around the most perfect girl on earth.

**-THE NEXT MORNING-**

I woke up and looked over, she was still asleep, she looked beautiful sleeping. I smiled and quietly got up. I went into the ketchen and started to make an omelette.

"Hey." I heard her say in the door way, I turned around and saw her, hair a mess.

"Morning sleepy head." I went over and kissed her. "I'm making omelette's, how do you like your's?" I asked her.

"Just cheese. I don't really like ham or other things on it." She sat down in a chair.

"Same here." After a few minutes, we were cuddling on the couch.

Nicci's POV

"I love you, Scott." I said, kissing him.

"And I love you, Nicole." He kissed me. I got a text. I looked at it.

**From: Karmyn**  
><strong>To: Nicci<strong>

**hey nic, wats up?**

**From: Nicci**  
><strong>To: Karmyn<strong>

**hey, just cuddlin w/ my man ;)**

**From: Karmyn**  
><strong>To: Nicci<strong>

**O_O OMG! u gotta man! Oooo! wat's his name!**

**From: Nicci**  
><strong>To: Karmyn<strong>

**check my fb**

**From: Karmyn**  
><strong>To: Nicci<strong>

**fine. ttyl**

"Who was that?" Scott asked, kissing me.

"My sister, Karmyn." I said, kissing him.

"Oh, did you tell her about us?" He asked.

"Kinda. I didn't tell her your name, but I told her to check my facebook." He smiled.

"You know I wouldn't mind if you told her, you know that right?"

"I know. I just want to know what she would say out of texting." I smirked.

"Ok." I looked at my watch.

"I should head home, unpacking." I frowned, not wanting to leave Scott's arms. He frowned.

"Alright. I'll drive you home." He grabbed his keys.

**-Later-**

_**AT WEN AND OLIVIA'S HOUSE**_

Avery's POV

I was doing my Algebra homework when my phone beeped with a text.

**From: Richard**  
><strong>To: Avery<strong>

**hey :)**

**From: Avery**  
><strong>To: Richard<strong>

**hey :) what's up?**

**From: Richard**  
><strong>To: Avery<strong>

**missin my girl ;)**

I heard a knock on my door, I looked up and saw my sister.

"Can we talk?" She asked.

**From: Avery**  
><strong>To: Richard<strong>

**Miss you too, have to go, ttyl. My sister wants to talk. Bye :/**

"Sure." I said. "What's up?"

"Remember 'grandma'?" She put airquotes around 'grandma'.

"You mean the woman who slapped you so hard she made you bleed and mistaked me for you? Yes I am familar with her." I sat up and she sat down beside me.

"We should get back at her. I talked to Joey and he's all for it, and so is Amy. Well, what do you say? We can be evil if we want to be, remember when we were little, we would play pranks on everybody?"

"Yeah, and we got in trouble for it too, and lemme think," I thought about it, "sure, I'm in. Might as well, I don't like her, she shouldn't talk to the Gifford twins like that." She smiled her evil grin. I smiled and we did our little handshake. We made it up when we were five.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone. :) How did ya like this chapter? :) I liked it, I got the get back idea from Death Eaters Rule. :) Review please. :)<strong>


	38. Chapter 37: Mean Songs and Break In's

**Hey guys. :) How's it goin? Great huh? Of course. :) This will be part one of Nicci Moves in With Scott. It won't have the move in, but it will have some of the reason for the move in. Here ya go!**

* * *

><p>Avery's POV<p>

"What excatly do you have in mind?" I asked.

"Well, I have some of it. I wrote this song..." She pulled out a piece of paper. "It's not done yet though... I only have two verses and the chorus."

"Play it." I picked up my guitar. She smiled.

_"You, with your words like knives_  
><em>And swords and weapons that you use against me<em>  
><em>You have knocked me off my feet again<em>  
><em>Got me feeling like a nothing<em>  
><em>You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard<em>  
><em>Calling me out when I'm wounded<em>  
><em>You picking on the weaker man<em>

_Well you can take me down with just one single blow_  
><em>but you don't know, what you don't know...<em>

_Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city_  
><em>And all you're ever going to be is mean<em>  
><em>Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me<em>  
><em>And all you're ever going to be is mean<em>  
><em>Why you gotta be so mean?<em>

_You, with your switching sides_  
><em>And your wildfire lies and your humiliation<em>  
><em>You have pointed out my flaws again<em>  
><em>As if I don't already see them<em>  
><em>I walk with my head down<em>  
><em>Trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you<em>  
><em>I just wanna feel okay again<em>

_I bet you got pushed around_  
><em>Somebody made you cold<em>  
><em>But the cycle ends right now<em>  
><em>Cause you can't lead me down that road<em>  
><em>And you don't know, what you don't know..."<em>

"That's good. I'll help you with the rest." I smiled.

"Avery, your the best twin on earth!" She hugged me.

"I know. And you are too!" I hugged her back.

"So, what's the plan, man?" Joey said.

"Song, and I don't know what else. Your the evil mastermind, you come up with that." I said.

"YES!" He started to do a creepy little dance.

"Don't ever do that in this house."

"Ever." "Nope." "Get out." We said at the same time.

He stuck his tounge out at us and walked off.

_**AT NICCI'S APARTMENT**_

Nicci's POV

Scott went back to his house to get ready for his sister coming over, I was going to meet his family tomorrow, I put my purse on the coffee table and went into my bathroom to take a shower, I stripped down and got into the shower and put the water on hot.

I was in the middle of relaxing when I heard my front door was kicked down. I quickly got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself, I went through my clothes and rememebered I had my phone in my purse. In the living room. Lord save me.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Uh-oh! Nicci's in trouble! Note, that is one of the reason that she moves in with Scott, so no getting mad at me. I decided to do a break-inkidnapping type thing because then she can have all of her things come with her when she moves in with Scott. And the song is Mean by Taylor Swift. I do not own that song. Here, basicly I do not own any songs that go in any of my story's. What do you guys think about this? Drama drama drama. Reveiw please. Until next chapter. Bye.**


	39. Chapter 38: Oh God No

**Hey people. :) Didn't wanna keep you waiting TOO long for this, maybe. Hehe *insert evil smily face here* :) Get to reading, now.**

* * *

><p>Nicci's POV<p>

I very slowly unlocked my door, and I went into my bedroom. I tip-toed my way toward my door, gosh I felt like I was in ballet again! I hated ballet! I looked down the hall and saw nobody, I started to go toward the living room so I can call 9-1-1 or Scott. I made it to the living room when I felt a hand over my mouth.

"Don't make a sound, or I will kill you." I heard a man say. **(A/N I watch Criminal Minds! I know how to do this stuff! Like, kidnappings and stuff, and also how to profile hehe)** I felt him stroke my hair. He took my scarf and he tied it around my mouth, and he began to quietly lead me out of the apartment.

No one's POV

The man who held Nicci captive put her in the trunk of her Toyota, she began to cry, thinking she won't be able to see Scott ever again, or her new friends.

In the front of the car, he turned the radio to Screamo music, Metallica was playing their hit song, Bleeding me. **(A/N I just googled this stuff! I hate Screamo music!)** He smiled, thinking of what he would do to the woman in the trunk.

In the trunk Nicci was screaming, trying to get someones attention, she remembered of something her karate teacher told her, if ever in the trunk of a car, to tear the break lights. So she pulled every wire she could fine, praying that the police would see that the breaklights were out and pull him over.

What seemed like hours to Nicci, were actually a mere 30 minutes, the man finally stopped outside a old house, he opened the trunk and took her into the house, were she saw a little boy, around Thomas' age, the boy looked at her with terror in his eyes. The young boy had blood on him.

"Daddy, who is she? What did you do with the last one?" The young boy asked the man.

Nicci's POV

I looked at the little boy, and instantly my maternal instinct kicking in, little children have always had that effect on me, even when I was 12, if I ever saw a child who was hurt, I would try my hardest to help. That's why all my friends told me I would make a wonderful mother. Someday. I might not ever have children now.

"Now now, my son, you should not worry about those women." He said. He then opened a door that had stairs leading to a basement, it looked more like a torchure chamber. He took me down there and bound me to a chair. He took the scarf out of my mouth.

"Please let me go." I said, pleading. He stroked my hair.

"Not happening, woman." He began to take off my towel. I started to cry, thinking he was going to hurt me, but he handed me some clothes. "Put these on. No woman should be in just a towel." He let me go, and he just turned around.

_**WITH SCOTT AND ASHLEE**_

Scott's POV

"Why are you so happy, Scotty?" Ashlee asked, eating some of her salad, she's a vegetarian.

"Got to see my girlfriend today." I said, taking a bite of my burger.

"Who's the lucky girl? You won't cheat on her like you did with Mo will you?"

"Ashlee! No! I did _NOT_ cheat on Mo! They set me up." I threw a french fry at her, it landed in her hair. She stuck her tounge out at me. "Very mature."

"You know it. So what's her name?" She asked.

"Nicci."

"Cute, maybe I can meet the girl tomorrow when Mom and Dad come to visit." She put some ranch on her salad.

"You will. She's coming to meet you guys. I think you'll like her. She's really sweet and funny. And smart." I smiled, thinking of the perfect girl that would be in my dreams tonight.

"Sweet. Do you have a picture of the girl?"

"Yeah in my wallet." I pulled out a picture of Nic and I cuddling on the couch.

"She's pretty." She said, looking at the picture.

"She's beautiful." I smiled.

**-THE NEXT DAY-**

I picked up my phone and texted her

**From: Scott**  
><strong>To: Nicci<strong>

**good morning beautiful. sleep good?**

I sent the text and began doing my normal routine, I looked at the clock and saw it was 11:00 AM, I checked my phone.

_No new messages._

Huh? That was weird. Around 10:30 she would text me back. I got in my truck to go and check on her, maybe she was just sick and didn't wanna get up to get her phone.

When I got to her apartment, I saw the door was kicked down.

Oh god no.

I ran and looked in every room in her apartment, she was no where. Her clothes were in her bathroom, water residue still on the shower doors. No no _no_! I pulled out my phone and called 9-1-1.

"911 what's your emergency?" The dispatcher said.

"My girlfriend, she's not at her home and her door is kicked down, everythings still in her house, nothings gone." I said, panicing.

"Alright sir, what's your name and what's her address?"

"My name is Scott Pickett and she lives in Albuguerque Apartments. Apartment C-8." I said, tearing up.

"Alright, sir, the police are on their way, do you know how long she has been missing?" The lady asked me.

"No, I haven't seen her since 3:00 in the afternoon yesterday, so maybe over 20 hours, but I'm not sure.." I said, my throat starting to close. I heard sirens and I looked and saw the police pulling into the drive.

"Scott Pickett?" One of them yelled.

"That's me." I called.

"What's your girlfriends name?" They asked.

"Nicole Tyler. She goes by Nicci." I said, pulling out a picture of her, knowing they would need it.

"Thank you, sir, we will do everything we can to get her back safe and sound."

* * *

><p><strong>Ooo! Suspence! Dun-dun-duuuuuuunnnnnnnn! At least Scott found out now, and not later. :) The next few chapters will be more for Nicci and finding her, less of everyone else, because I know you all want her to be safe. :) Review please, and you will be awesome. :) See ya.<strong>


	40. Chapter 39: Grapes and FBI Agents

**Hey peeps. How are all of you? I'm good. Well, I have no cheesy remark right now, so heres the story...**

* * *

><p><strong><em>WITH NICCI<em>**

Nicci's POV

He had me tied to this chair, and I was struggling to get free. I finally gave up.

"Scott, please save me." I said, starting to cry.

"What's your name?" I heard a little voice say, I looked up and saw the boy that I saw when I came into the house.

"Nicole, but most people call me Nicci." I told the young boy.

"I'm Derek. Most people call me Derek." He smiled.

"What were you talking about 'other one'?" I said, remembering what he said when I came here.

"Daddy brought other girls home before, but after about a week they dissapper. Never to be seen again, but theres a lot of screaming when they dissapper." He said, sitting down and holding a teddy bear.

"Really?" I said, voice getting high.

"Yeah, who's Scott?" He asked, head tilting to the side.

"My boyfriend."

"Oh, my Mommy left a couple years ago. She looked like you. All the girl's Daddy takes look like my Mommy." He smiled.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, but her hair was shorter. Your really pretty, Nicci." He told me.

"Thank you, Derek. Your pretty cute yourself." I smiled.

"DEREK! GET AWAY FROM HER!" I heard the man's voice boom from the stairs. The boy got up.

"Daddy! I wasn't helping her leave, I promise!" He said, the man grabbed him and made him go upstairs. He came over to me and untied me.

"Are you good with children?" He asked me.

"What?"

He grabbed my hair and flung me across the room. "Are you good with children!" He shouted.

"Yes!" I cried out.

"Do you have any health problems?" He asked as he pinned me to a wall.

"ADHD but that's all that I know of!" I fell to the ground.

He kicked me, "Anger issues."

"I can have a temper, and rarely around kids." I began to cry, "Let me go, please."

"Shut it, Amanda!" He screamed at me.

"My name's Nicole!"

_**WITH SCOTT**_

Scott's POV

I was holding a picture of Nicci, she was smiling, her long hair down. We were on our first official date. We had went to the zoo.

"Scott Pickett?" I heard a male voice say, I looked up and saw a man in a suit. He held up a badge. "FBI SSA Aaron Hotchner. These are Agents Morgan and Reid." **(A/N I don't own them, and this is not a crossover, it's just for a few chapters)**

"Scott Pickett." I shook his hand.

"Can you tell us about Nicole?" He asked.

"She was beautiful, smart, funny, perfect, umm, her looks are pale skin with freckles splattered across her cheeks, she has glasses and has really long brown hair." I said, tearing up.

"Thank you, is there anything else?" The black agent, Agent Morgan, asked.

"Um, she moved here from Russel, Kansas, um, she's the youngest of five, and that's it basicly." I said.

"Is there anyone who wouldn't like her? Would like to hurt her?" Agent Hotchner asked.

"None that I know of."

**-Later-**

_**WITH NICCI**_

Nicci's POV

I woke up in the chair again, bound and tired. My ribs hurt.

"Hi, Nicci!" I heard the little boy say. I looked up, he handed me a grape.

"Thank you." I somehow mangaged to put the grape in my mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey peeps. Done with this chapter. Criminal Minds people are in it just for a couple chapters. :) Review, and you will possibly get a shout out (I'm in a shout out mood). :) Bye.<strong>


	41. Chapter 40: Nicole Gets Saved!

**Hi guys. :) Here ya go! Nicci get's saved! WOOOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

* * *

><p><strong>-2 DAY'S LATER-<strong>

**_WITH SCOTT_**

Scott's POV

Wen sat down next to me and handed me a coffee.

"Thanks." I took a drink of it.

"You should head home and sleep, Scott. You haven't slept in 3 day's." He said.

"I can't. I'm too worried. Would you sleep if it was Olivia?" I asked.

"Touche." I sighed.

"We have a hit!" I heard the scrawny one say. I got up and went to my truck and followed them.

**_WITH NICCI_**

Nicci's POV

We were in the kitchen now, I apparenatly didn't do something right, so he was kicking me, Derek screaming for him not to hurt me.

"DADDY! DON'T HURT HER! I LIKE HER! SHE'S NICE!" Derek screamed.

"Shut up, boy!" He kicked me again, I was starting to cough up blood.

"DADDY!" He grabbed his fathers arm and began to pull him away from me.

"BOY!" He pushed Derek away like he was a mere fly.

"Please." I whispered.

"Shut up!" He grabbed a knife and was about to stab me with it, I screamed.

Scott's POV

We pulled up to the house, the FBI were outside the house, the band and I were by the cars, the kids were in school. I was pacing, they were about to kick down the door when we heard an awful sound.

Nicci screaming.

They kicked the door down, I moved a little so I can see into the kitchen, I saw a man on top of Nicole, holding a knife above her stomach, a little boy screaming and crying for him not to hurt her. The FBI went into the kitchen, he grabbed her and put the knife to her throat. I couldn't stand it anymore so I went back to the group.

Nicci's POV

He had the knife to my throat, I began to silently cry.

"Let her go!" Said one of the officers.

"Take one more step and I slit her throat." He yelled.

"The reason why you do this is to get back at your wife who left you and your son two years ago, ever since then you've been an alcoholic and a druggie. The only way you can do that is to kill woman who remind you of her." Said another. He put down the knife, but pulled out a gun.

"Don't make me shoot her!" He yelled, I began crying.

"Don't do it!"

He threw me across the kitchen, I hit my head on a counter top, and he held the gun to shoot me, I heard a gun shot and I shut my eyes as tight as I can. I then felt a hand on my neck, checking my pulse. I opened my eyes and saw a woman with extrememly dark hair.

"She's ok!" I heard the woman yelled.

"Derek." I said, looking around for the little boy, I saw a blonde woman holding him.

"He's fine, don't worry." She helped me up.

A scrawny man and a black guy who looked like he could probably snap the scrawning guy in half helped me leave, because I probably broke my leg while I was there. I looked up and saw Scott.

"Scott!" I yelled, I ran to him, not caring about the severe pain in my right leg. He wrapped his arms around me, spinning me around and kissing me.

"Nicci!" He said, starting to cry.

I kissed him, "I've missed you." I said.

"You too, I haven't slept since the night before I realized you were missing." He kissed me. I then heard some very familar voices. My siblings. Save me!

"NICOLE!" I heard my oldest sister, Katelynn, yelled.

"If anyone asks, I moved to Switzerland and my name is... umm, Rachel." I hide behind Scott, he chuckled.

"We can still see you, Nicole." My second older brother, Bradley, yelled.

"You suck as a hiding spot, Scott." I said.

"Katie, Jonny, Karmyn, Brad, yay. Your all here. Joy." I said sarcastically. They all ran up to me and hugged me. "Guy's-four-you-can't-breathe." I choked.

"Sorry, sis." Jonny said. He then noticed Scott, he narrowed his eyes. "Who are you and how are you assoiated with my sister?" He asked.

"JONATHON!" I shouted. Scott just laughed.

"Scott Pickett." He said, holding his hand out, my brothers just stared at it, Scott finally just put his hand down.

"And how are you assoiated with my sister?" Brad asked. Lord save me.

"I'm her boyfriend."

"BOYFRIEND!" They all looked at me.

"What?"

"Nicole." "Kimberly."

"Oh lord." I said, embarrassed. I hate my full name.

"Emily." "Tyler."

"You all know the full name trick does not work on me, guys." I said.

"Still. Your not supposed to date." Seriously! "Dad won't be happy about that."

"I'm 32 years old, I believe I can date."I said, the ambulance had arrived by now. "Dad has no- wait what!"

"Good going Karmyn!" Brad whaked her upside the head.

"Mom and dad are here!" I looked at Scott. "You better change your name, or at least, dissapper." He chuckled. "My dad will kill you." He stopped chuckling.

"Are you serious?" He asked.

"Yes. I'm a mega Daddie's girl."

"Well, mom and dad are on the plane here..." Karmyn said.

"Oh look, ambulance is here, Scott come with me." I pulled him with me.

"You look horrifide." He said, kissing my forehead.

"I am. Now you know why I didn't want you to meet them. My mother will be worse. And my father."

Scott's POV

I just kissed her forehead.

"I want to meet the people who brought this beautiful woman into the world and raised her." I pressed my lips to hers, feeling fireworks.

* * *

><p><strong>Awwwwwwwww! Don't you just love Scott at the end! Makes me want to cry with happiness! Nicci's safe, you met her siblings, and in the next chapter you will get to meet her mom and dad. :'D Aww Review please. :)<strong>


	42. Chapter 41: Scotty Meet's Daddy

**Hey people. :) Here's the next chapter. :) You get to meet Nicci's Mom and Dad in this chapter, and believe me, her Dad will NOT be happy about Scott. Not one bit.**

* * *

><p>Scott's POV<p>

Nicci checked out to be ok, she had a broken leg, a couple broken ribs, and a bruised lung, but the doctors said she would be just fine.

"Uh oh." Nicci said.

"What is it, baby?" I asked.

"Mom and dad in 3..."

"Nicole!" I heard a woman say.

"2..." I saw the woman and a man.

"1.." They came into the room.

"Nicole, baby are you ok? Did he hurt you? Did he do anything bad to you at all?" The lady said, freaking out, the man looked just as worried as the woman, maybe even more.

The woman looked like Nicole, she had dark brown hair, but darker toned skin. And her hair was about shoulder length. The man was tall, looked like he could snap me in half, deffenatly, had bald spots, and black hair from what hair he did have, and he had pale skin like Nicole's. He seemed to have noticed me.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Scott Pickett, Nicole's boyfriend."

"Scott you just signed your death certificate!" Nicci said, sinking down into the hospital bed.

"You dating my little girl?" He asked.

"Now, Daniel, don't be rude." Said the woman.

"Yeah, Daddy, don't be rude." Nicci copied.

"Nicole..."

"Well..."

"Just don't hurt her, you do, and I will hurt you." He clapped me on the shoulder and went over to Nicci, she looked at me and mouthed _'your lucky you're still alive'_.

"I won't, sir. I love your daughter more than anything." I said honestly. "These past few days have been the worst in my life." I said that honestly as well.

"Alright..." He didn't look convenced.

"Well, I cerntainly approve of you in my book, Scott. I think you will be perfect for my little princess." The woman looked at Nicci.

"Mom." Nicci blushed, obviously embarrassed at her mother's words.

"I'm going to go get something to eat, Nicci do you want anything, dear?" I asked.

"No, not really, but thank you for asking." She smiled. I smiled back and went into the cafeteria, then got an idea for a song. I pulled out a piece of paper and began writing.

_I came to see her daddy for sit down man to man_  
><em>It wasn't any secret I'd be asking for her hand<em>  
><em>I guess that's why he left me waiting in the living room by myself<em>  
><em>With at least a dozen pictures of her sitting on a shelf<em>

_She was playing Cinderella_  
><em>She was riding her first bike<em>  
><em>Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight<em>  
><em>Running through the sprinkler with a big popsicle grin<em>  
><em>Dancing with her dad, looking up at him<em>  
><em>In her eyes I'm Prince Charming<em>  
><em>But to him I'm just some fella<em>  
><em>Riding in and stealing Cinderella<em>

_I leaned in towards those pictures_  
><em>To get a better look at one<em>  
><em>When I heard a voice behind me say<em>  
><em>"Now, ain't she something, son?"<em>  
><em>I said "Yes, she quite a woman"<em>  
><em>And he just stared at me<em>  
><em>Then I realized that in his eyes she would always be<em>

_Playing Cinderella_  
><em>Riding her first bike<em>  
><em>Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight<em>  
><em>Running through the sprinkler with a big popsicle grin<em>  
><em>Dancing with her dad, looking up at him<em>  
><em>In her eyes I'm Prince Charming<em>  
><em>But to him I'm just some fella<em>  
><em>Riding in and stealing Cinderella<em>

_He slapped me on the shoulder_  
><em>Then he called her in the room<em>  
><em>When she threw her arms around him<em>  
><em>That's when I could see it too<em>

_She was playing Cinderella_  
><em>Riding her first bike<em>  
><em>Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight<em>  
><em>Running through the sprinkler with a big popsicle grin<em>  
><em>Dancing with her dad, looking up at him<em>  
><em>If he gives me a hard time<em>  
><em>I can't blame the fella<em>  
><em>I'm the one who's stealing Cinderella<em> **(A/N Song is Stealing Cinderella by Chuck Wicks. Love this song! And note, this song will be in here again. I don't own the song!)**

"Hey, Scott." I heard Charlie say behind me, I jumped.

"Oh, hey Charlie." I looked back down at the song.

"Good song. What's the title?"

"Stealing Cinderella. I just met Nicci's parents, and it looks like her dad and her have a pretty big bond, and I was thinking, that someday, when, _if_, I propose, I could play this song for her first." I said, getting an idea for a proposal in mind.

"That would be a good song to play. What, you said if.." He noted that one word. Curse you Charlie Delgado!

"Well, we've been dating just for a couple weeks, it's still new.." I looked at the paper again.

"You too are great together, Scott. I bet you will propose, maybe in a couple years, maybe today, I don't know, but you will." He clapped me on the shoulder. I smiled.

"Oh hey, you should take her to the Homecoming Game next month **(A/N I wanted it to be after her leg is better)**. After is the dance, and you can dance with her and you know, be all couplly."

"Yeah, that's a good idea!" I got up, "Thank's Chuck Norris." I ran away.

"SCOTT PICKETT! I _KILL_ YOU!" I laughed. I went into Nicci's room, she was the only one in there. I thought she was sleeping, so I was about to leave.

"My parent's gone?" She asked.

"Yeah and I thought you were asleep..." I said, confused.

"No, that's just a trick you learn when your the youngest of five and your parents baby you even when your 32 years old, pretend to be asleep, they go away." She smiled and motined for me to sit with her, so I did.

"I missed you, baby." She said, laying her head against me.

"I missed you too, babe." I kissed her forehead.

"I don't want to go back to my apartment. I won't feel safe." Tears started to fill her eyes.

"Hey, don't cry, honey, you wanna come move in with me?" I asked, not wanting her to go back to her apartment either.

"I don't have too... I could go and stay with my friend.." She said, not wanting to be a burden to me.

"Yes you do. I'll help you pack after you get out of here." I said, kissing her.

"Alright." She wrapped her arms around my neck.

We were making out, when I heard a throat clear from behind us.

"Oh lord.." Nicci muttered, millimeters from my lips.

"Boy, you better get away from my daughter before I get the rifle." I heard her father say.

"Yes sir." I went and skooted away from my girlfriend.

"Hi daddy." She said.

"Nicole Kimberly Emily Tyler. I thought we talked about this.." He said.

"Yeah, how having sex with a guy at 15 and getting pregnant can really screw up my life, but dad, I'm 32 years old, and a virgin," She held up her hand with the promise ring on it, "I would like to have kids, someday." She said.

"Has he slept with you?" He asked, completly ignoring the 'and a virgin' part.

"Daddy!"

"Nicole!"

"No." She lied, well, it was a half-lie. She spent the night that one night, but we didn't 'do' anything.

"For some reason I don't believe you." Nicci rolled her eyes at her fathers statement.

"Dad, I spent the night once, but that was because it was 11:00 at night, and we were both tired from the day before, but we didn't do anything. What do you want to test me?" This was getting awkward...

"They have a test for that now? Let's go!" He started to walk out.

"Dad!" Her dad pointed to me, then to the door.

"Out."

"Yes sir." I looked at Nicci, "see ya later, sweetie." I walked out, not wanting him to snap me in half.

Nicci's POV

"Dad!" I said, angry. How does he not trust me?

"Nicci, the reason I act that way is because-"

"I know, I know, you want me to be safe and happy. But dad, Scott makes me happy. He's so sweet, and caring. Dad, I think I really am in love." I said.

"And you said the same thing about the last one." He pointed out.

"Yeah, but dad, I really feel it this time. Just give him a chance, please daddy?" I pleaded.

He sighed, "fine, princess. But no grandchildren until after a wedding." He said, looking serious.

"Of course, daddy." I smiled.

He smiled. "I love you, Nicci."

"Love you too, daddy."

Dad walked out, then after a few minutes, Scott came back in.

"He said he'd give you a shot." His face paled. "Wrong choice of words... um he'd give you a chance." He smiled, then sat down by me.

"Good, because I love his daughter more than anything." He kissed me.

"And I love you more than anything." I kissed him, then we were making out like we were before my dad walked in.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it folks! Well, for this chapter. What did you think? Next chapter Nicci will be released from the hospital. Then the NicciScott move in starts. :) Review please :)**


	43. Chapter 42: Truth or Dare Time

**Got bored. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>-TWO DAY'S LATER-<strong>

Scott's POV

It's been two day's since Nicci was saved, her dad didn't seem to like me, but didn't kill me, thank god for that, her mom liked me, brothers didn't like me, her sister's had mixed feelings about me. I was helping Nicci get to the front desk.

"I can walk, Scott." She said.

"Yeah, but your not gonna." I said, pushing her in the wheelchair. She sighed.

"Your stubborn arent you?" She asked, poking my hand.

"Yes I am. But you are too, darling." I kissed her forehead, then signed her release papers, and we went to her apartment.

"What are we-?" She started.

"Packing. I told you, after you got out of the hospital, I would help you pack. Which I am doing." I helped her out of the truck, then handed her her crutches.

"Thanks." She kissed my cheek.

"Anytime, but let's not make it a regular thing, shall we, my dear?" I asked, kissing her.

"Alright." She smiled.

**-Later-**

Boxes filled my house, but I didn't mind. I loved the idea of her moving in with me. Nicci and I were cuddling on the couch, watching _Anaconda's: Search of the Blood Orchad_. She hid her face in my chest at one really bloody part, which didn't affect me at all.

"Wanna watch something else, baby?" I asked.

"Yes." She muttered. I laughed and turned it off.

"Alright, so what do you want to watch?" I asked.

"Can we watch 2012?" She asked.

"Sure, one of my favorites." I put the DVD in the player, she snuggled against me.

"This is nice, no doctors probing me, no dad watching our every move, just us." She kissed me.

"Yes it is nice, dear." I kissed her back.

After a couple hours, I looked at her and she was asleep, I chuckled and picked her up, careful of her leg and ribs and I took her into the bedroom, and laid her down. I smiled at her sleeping form. I kissed her forehead.

"I love you, babe. I always will." I went back into the living room, shut off the TV, and cooked myself some Ramen noodles when I heard the door open, I grabbed a pistol I kept. I walked in the living room to see Stella sitting on the couch, she looked up.

"Hey! Don't shoot! I have a three year old I need to take care of!" She said as she held her hands up.

"Stella! You know I keep a gun here, and I will shoot! Why do you always do that? And where is Jay anyway?" I asked, putting the gun away.

"Daycare, I needed someone to talk to, and Mo and Charlie are on a double date with Wen and Olivia, so that leave's you and your girlfriend." She said.

"What do you want to talk about Stella?" I asked reluctantly.

"Well, Jayson's dad came back about a month ago, and he hasn't left me alone since, I've been wanting to tell you guys since forever, but I never get the chance, and I don't know what to do, I don't want him back in Jayson's life, or mine. What do I do?" She asked.

"Well, did you tell him to leave you alone?"

"A million times."

_**AT WEN AND OLIVIA'S HOUSE**_

Taylor's POV

I had managed to get away from Jake and highjack his truck, I drove to Wen's house, I knocked on the door. Avery answered.

"Hey Tay-Tay. What's- whoa what happened!" She asked, noticing all the bruises.

"Nothing. Is Wen home?" I asked.

"No. Date night with mom. But he'll be back in maybe 2 hours." She said, I nodded.

"Ok, do you think I could stay here until he get's back?" I asked.

"Sure." She let me in. "The gang and I are having a hangout. Movie's, junk food, games, the normal." She led me over to the couch were Richard, Amy, Rebekka, and Joey sat. Avery sat down next to Richard, he put his arm around her. Everyone threw popcorn at them.

"Ew." "Get a room."

"Shut it, Rebekka, miss I'm-pregnant-for-a-prank." Richard said, eating some of the popcorn.

"Whoa! What happened to your face, Aunt Taylor?" Joey asked.

"JOSEPH! That's rude." Avery scolded.

After things calmed down, Amy spoke.

"Oooo let's play truth or dare!" She clapped her hands, the boy's groaned.

"No, let's not play truth or dare." Joey said. "I have an idea of what we can do!" He said, smiling.

"Which is?"

"Black Ops." He smiled wider.

"Truth or dare it is." Amy got a Dr. Pepper bottle. "I'll go first." She spun the bottle, it landed on me. Joy.

"Taylor truth or dare." I knew better than to say truth, that's for sure.

"Dare."

"I dare you to drink a shot of tequila." She smiled evily.

"Not happening." I said. If I drank even champagne my dad would kill me.

"You have to." Amy pulled a glass jar thing out of her backpack. Richard's eyes widened.

"Where the heck did you get that Amy!" He said, shocked.

"I know a guy." She poured some tequila into a little cup. "Drink up." She smiled.

I took a deep breath, and drank it. Hmm not that bad, actually.

"See, not so bad is it?" She said that like she did it before.

"How would you know?" I asked.

"I go to parties. Parties that have alcohol. Now spin the Dr. Pepper bottle Tay-Tay!" I spun the bottle and it landed on Joey.

"Truth or dare Joseph?" I asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you too... kiss..." I smiled evily, "Amy."

"Whoa what?" She said.

"You heard me, pucker up." I made kissy noises and faces. She glared.

"Let's get this over with." Joey kissed Amy, we all awwwed.

"Shut it." She pulled away.

"My turn." He spun it and it landed on Rebekka.

"This shall be fun..." He rubbed his hands together evilly. "Truth or dare, sister dear."

"Truth. I know way better than to do dare with you."

"Your no fun. I had the perfect dare. But if you insist, umm, when was your first kiss, and with who and where?" He asked.

"My first kiss, um, it was when I was thirteen and it was with James Smith at a party."

"Did this party have alcohol?" Joey asked.

"Can only ask one, boy. My turn." The bottle landed on Avery. "Now this is fun. Truth or dare, sister." She smiled.

"Dare." She sounded scared.

"Ooo fun. You have to take a shot of Tequila."

Avery's POV

"No no no! I am not ruining my rep as the good girl. I want to stay that way." I crossed my arms.

"You have to."

"Still not doing it." I closed my mouth.

"C'mon Ave, if Tay could do it, you can do. Plus she's not drunk." Amy motioned to Taylor, who looked just fine.

"Fine. But not a lot please." I begged.

"Fair enough." Bekka handed me the cup. "Drink up."

"Note to self, never say dare again." I took a drink, I almost puked. Yuck. "GROSS!" I got up and ran into the kitchen, grabbing a glass and filling it with water and chugging it down to wash out the taste of alcohol. I went back into the living room and sat down next to my boyfriend.

"Now I know why mom and dad always say don't drink." I said, still tasting the yucky stuff.

"Tastes fine to me." Amy said, filling a bigger cup and drinking it. **(A/N I think I forgot to mention Amy was a little trouble maker)**

"AMY ROSE DELGADO!" Richard yelled.

"What?" She asked.

"Hasn't Mom and Dad ever told you don't drink and say no."

"Yes, but I wasn't listening. Being a teenage girl you learn how to tune them out." She finished the cup.

"Next." She smiled.

I sighed and spun the cup. It landed on Amy.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare." She smiled.

"I dare you to tell your parents about you drinking when they get back." I smiled.

"No way. Mom and Dad would kill me."

"Would you prefer they find out by Joey? Or when the ER calls saying 'hello Mr. and Mrs. Delgado, I'm sorry to be telling you this, but your daughter passed away from alcohol poisoning'."

"Fine. Only because I don't want them to find out after I die." She crossed her arms. She then spun the wheel, it landed on Richard.

"Truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Whimp. Even Avery, little miss perfect said dare. But ok. Have you ever wanted to... have sex with Avery?" She smiled. I could feel myself turning red, I looked at Richard and he was even redder.

"Pass." He said.

"Can't do that." She smiled.

"Fine. Yes I have thought of it before, but after we're married." He blushed a deeper red. I'm sure I did too.

"Ooo I'll be sure to tell Wen that."

"Don't even think about it!" I yelled.

"Then don't make me tell my parents about my drinking!"

"Fine, you don't but I will."

"Then I'm still telling your dad my brother want's to sleep with you." She smiled evily.

"I hate you."

"Hate you too."

**-2 hours later-**

We heard a door shut.

"Mom and dad are here." I said. Looking at Amy.

"You still have the chance for me too keep quiet about my brother." Amy said.

"Were home!" Yelled my mom.

"MOMMY!" Thomas yelled. He jumped and mom picked him up.

"How's my little boy?" She asked.

"Drink."

"Are you thristy?" She asked.

"No." He pointed to Amy.

"Is Amy thristy?" She asked playfully.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Hey Charlie, Mo I need to tell you something!" I said before Amy could leave with her parents.

"Alright, dear, what is it?" Mo asked caringly.

"Amy-" I started to say before Amy interuppted me.

"Loves you so very much!" She said, hugging her mom and dad.

"We love you too, baby. Now Avery what did you want to say?" Charlie asked. Amy looked at me pleadingly, but I will not give in.

"Amy drinks!" I said.

"Amy Rose Delgado!" Her mother said.

"Is that true?" Charlie asked.

Amy's POV

Crap. Avery I kill you!

"Um..." I said.

"Amy."

"Check her backpack. She has Tequila in it." Richard said. Everyone is against me today! My dad grabbed my backpack and opened it. He pulled out the tequila bottle.

"Amy Rose Delgado!" He said, angry.

"Amy! When did this start?" My mother asked.

"Remember that one sleepover that was at Aubrey Webbers house?" I said, looking down.

"Yeah, what about it?" My dad asked.

"Well, I went to her house, and her brother Andrew was having a party, so we joined in and kinda got to drinking. I'm sorry!" I said, starting to cry.

"Do you know how bad this stuff is for you?" My mom said.

"Yeah. I know that and haven't touched it for awhile, but then I went to her house after school and her brother spiked some coke and he got me drunk. I'm soo sorry Mommy!" By now I was bawling my eyes out.

"Did he make you do anything?" My father said, outraged at my friends brother.

"Not that I know of, no. But I was to drunk to remember." I hugged him. "I'm so sorry daddy." I sobbed into his chest. "But not, Richard-"

"Time to go!" Richard ran out of the house.

Charlie's POV** (A/N Just had to do this! I couldn't resist!)**

I'm gonna kill that boy! I'm gonna kill him!

**-Later-**

_**AT CHARLIE AND MO'S HOUSE**_

I was pacing, thinking of what I should do next.

"Daddy?" I heard Amy say from the stairs.

"What is it, sweetie?" I said quietly, sitting on the couch.

"I'm so super sorry and I will never touch another bottle of alcohol for as long as I live, promise. Are you mad?" She asked. It was obvious that she had been crying.

I sighed. "Amy I'm dissapointed in you, yes. Mad, a little. At you? A little. At Aubrey's brother? Heck yes." I said.

"If it makes you feel better I haven't been over to her house since he spiked me."

"That does not make me feel better, Amy." I said.

She sighed. "I'm sorry daddy. Can you sleep in my room tonight?" She asked. I was stunned, her being thirteen, I thought she would want me to stay out of her room.

"Of course, baby." I said. "But your still in trouble for drinking." I said.

"Of course, daddy." She leaned against me, yawning. I knew what I need to do now, be there for her and kill that Andrew boy.

"Hey Amy, how old is the boy?" I asked.

"Um about 16 maybe 17 why?" She looked at me.

"No reason." I lied.

"Your lying."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are, dad. Your an awful liar."

* * *

><p><strong>The end of this chapter! O_O Amy drinks! Wow! I was bored so yeah. But at least Amy regrets drinking. And what do you think Charlie's gonna do to Andrew? I bet you all know the answer, but still. Now, how should Wen find out about Avery and Taylor? Hmm.. I don't know. I usually come up with this stuff as I go along, so I'll do that. :) Review please :) And woah! This chapter has over 2,000 words! Wow! I feel so proud of myself *starts walking around with smug look on face and then does happy dance*<strong>


	44. Chapter 43: I'm So Going to Kill You

**Hey people. :) Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>-The next day-<strong>

Charlie's POV

Mo was at work, and the kids were at Wen and Olivia's house for movie night. I decided I would go chew that boys dad out. What was weird is that I'm friends with the man!

I drove into their driveway and knocked on their door. James answered.

"Charlie! I haven't seen you in awhile!" I shook hands with him and we went into the kitchen. "So what brings you round here?" He asked.

"Actually your boy." I said.

"What'd he break? I'll pay for it" He began to pull out his wallet.

"He appareantly got my daughter drunk." I said. He froze. He then went to the stairs.

"ANDREW! GET DOWN HERE!" He yelled. The boy began to come down the stairs, he saw me and he began to turn around. "Freeze and get your butt down here." Andrew turned around.

Andrew had blonde hair, really blonde. It was black, but he bleached it. He's pale and has a tattoo of an eagle on his arm. From first glance he looks like a good kid, that's why I never thought twice of letting Amy stay the night here.

"Did you get Amy drunk?" James asked his son.

"No." Andrew said.

"Yes you did." I heard a female voice say. I looked over and saw Aubrey. Aubrey had black hair, pale skin, and a washable tattoo of a dog on her hand.

"Shut up."

"I told you before Amy came over not to spike her drinks, but you did. I even threatened to tell dad about you using steroids for football-oops."

"AUBREY I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" He began to chase his sister. She screamed and hid behind her dad.

"Andrew, enough. Now tell us the truth."

"Fine. I may have put a little bit of alcohol in her coke. But not a lot." He shrugged. I was about to grab him when my friend grabbed me.

"Calm down, Charlie." He told me.

"Calm down! How can I calm down when he admitted to spiking my baby's drink!"

"Yeah right. I saw her. She was completly wasted." Aubrey said.

"Shut up."

"I swear if you made her do anything-" I was cut off.

"I didn't."

"Yes you did." Aubrey said.

"Shut up, Aubrey!"

"No!" She shouted. She turned to me. "He forced her too...uh... how do I say this?" She looked grossed out.

"How do you say what, Aubrey?" I asked.

"Don't say it!" Her brother yelled.

"No, let her speak." I said.

"He forced her to take her clothes off." That's when I snapped.

"You son of a (insert bad word here)! You raped my daughter!" I yelled, trying to strangle him.

"Hey, dude, I did not touch the girl."

"Yes you did. You got it on video." Aubrey said.

"I'm going to kill you in your sleep, Aubrey!" Andrew yelled.

"No, I'm going to be the one doing the killing!" I yelled.

"That's enough! Andrew, I can't believe you." James said.

"The first time it was my fault." Aubrey said. We all looked at her. "We went to go get some pop, and I quess they spiked all the pop so we both got drunk. I'm so sorry." She looked down. "I am. I'm so sorry. She even said it tasted funny." She sniffed.

I sighed. "Aubrey I'm not mad at you, but Amy isn't allowed over here ever again." I said.

"I know. That's why I texted you with her phone, asking if she could stay the night. I knew you would get mad if you saw her wasted, so I texted you. I'm sorry. I just didn't want her to get in trouble."

"Well, I'm gonna head back. If you don't mind, I would like that tape please." I asked.

"Why, Charlie?" James asked.

"So I can have proof when I get a restraining order against Andrew." I said, giving that boy the death glare.

"Alright. I'll go get it." Aubrey went upstairs and came back with a DVD in hand that said 'Amy Delgado' on the cover. It was obviously watched.

"I'm going to kill you someday, boy." I said, walking out holding the CD. I went to Wen and Olivia's house.

Amy's POV

We were watching a movie I didn't know the name of when my dad came in. He looked PO'd.

"Dad what's wrong?" I asked.

"Um, Amy I think we should go out. Just you and me." He looked awkward.

"Ok..." I asked.

"Kay let's go." We got in the car and he began to drive.

"Ok what's up dad?" I asked.

He sighed. "I went over to Aubrey's house today..." He said.

"Dad!"

"Sorry, baby. It's just, your my little girl and I want you to be safe." He said.

"I know you do, daddy."

"And turns out he did do something to you." He said, shuddering.

"What did he do?" I asked.

"I honestly don't want to tell you." He said.

"Well then that's a waste of words." I looked out the window.

It was an awkard car ride from then on. We just drove around the park and then we ended up at home.

"I'm going to my room." I said, wanting to be alone.

"Alright, baby." My dad said.

Charlie's POV

I watched Amy walk upstairs, I looked at a picture of her when she was 9. Her hair was in pigtails and she was staring at Richard as if he was crazy. We had went to Sea World for a family vactation. I looked to the picture next to that, she had won the Cutie Pie padgent **(A/N I watched an episode of Toddlers and Tiara's yesterday, so that's why this is here. Not a huge fan of the show, but it's ok)**. We just did it for fun.

_-Flashback-_

_"Now welcoming contestant 84 to the stage, Miss Amy Delgado!" People clapped and the band and I stood up, along with Avery, Bekka and Richard. "Amy like's playing dolls, bugging her brother Richard, playing guitar, singing, bass, and playing drums with her daddy. When she grows up she wants to be a vet because she can help puppies feel better. One fun fact about Amy is both of her parents were in the famous High School garage band Lemonade Mouth. That was contestant 84. Thank you Amy." Amy walked off the stage._

_Later (still in flashback)_

_"Now time for the miss Cutie Pie queen winner..." We all were on the edge of our seats, hoping the Amy would win, but just wanting her to have had fun. "Amy Delgado!" The lady said. Amy had the biggest smile on her face. They put a crown on her head that was almost as big as she was, and the trophy was bigger than her. By about a foot._

_-End of Flashback-_

I sighed. I missed that little girl. I remembered that she would wear that crown everyday until Mo and I put it up so she couldn't reach, even with a chair. She eventually gave up. She was in about 4 more padgents, and in each one she won. I think the judges liked how she would just be herself, show her natural beauty and intelligance. She had signed herself for another padgent that was in about a month, so she was training. Mo and I talked she that she can't go because of her drinking.

I went upstairs and heard her banging on her drums. I knew the song instantly. Bang a drum by Selena Gomez. Ironic. And hey, she plays the song constantly. She's obsessed with Selena Gomez and Justin Bieber. After she found out they were dating, she didn't listen to her for awhile, but she got over it after a day. She began to sing. I looked in her bedroom.

_You caught my eye and I'm tryin' to holler at 'cha_  
><em>You're walkin' by and I trip on the furniture<em>  
><em>I'm on a ride that won't stop movin'<em>  
><em>And I don't know exactly what I'm doin'<em>

_I see you shake, shake and I'm spinnin'_  
><em>It's like I won the race, yeah I'm winning<em>  
><em>I'm all dizzy when you're here with me<em>  
><em>So let's bring the heat<em>

_'Cause there ain't nothing to it, just got to do it_  
><em>You've got to own it, own it<em>

_Welcome to the beat of your own drum_  
><em>And you got it like that, burn it up like that<em>  
><em>Welcome to the beat of your own drum<em>  
><em>If you got it like that, yeah, it's hot like that<em>

_Eh, eh, yeah, I'll will make you say, eh, eh_  
><em>So bang a drum, bang a drum<em>

_You got me floatin' ten feet off the ground_  
><em>It's like whoa, I'm not backin' down<em>  
><em>My hearts pumpin' and it's workin' over time<em>  
><em>I got the crazy butterflies<em>

_We're doin' it right when we're together_  
><em>With you by my side it only gets better<em>  
><em>Your on my team, we got it figured out<em>  
><em>It's you and me no doubt<em>

_There ain't nothing to it, just got to do it_  
><em>You've got to own it, own it<em>

_Welcome to the beat of your own drum_  
><em>If it's hot like that, burn it up like that<em>

_Welcome to the beat, you gotta dip it down low_  
><em>If you got it like that, yeah, it's hot like that<em>

_Eh, eh, yeah, I'll will make you say, eh, eh_  
><em>So bang a drum, bang a drum<em>  
><em>Yeah, bang a drum, turn it up, bang a drum<em>  
><em>Yeah, bang a drum, turn it up, bang a drum<em>

_You caught my eye and I'm tryin' to holler at 'cha_  
><em>You're walkin' by and I trip on the furniture<em>  
><em>I'm on a ride that won't stop movin'<em>  
><em>And I don't know exactly what I'm doin'<em>

_I see you shake, shake and I'm spinnin'_  
><em>It's like I won the race, yeah I'm winning<em>  
><em>I'm all dizzy when you're here with me<em>  
><em>So let's bring the heat<em>

_There ain't nothing to it, bang a drum_  
><em>Just got to do it, bang a drum<em>  
><em>You've got to own it, own it<em>

_Welcome to the beat, you gotta dip it down low_  
><em>If you got it like that, burn it up like that<em>  
><em>Welcome to the beat of your own drum<em>  
><em>If you got it like that, yeah it's hot like that<em>

_Eh, eh, yeah, I'll will make you say, eh, eh_  
><em>So bang a drum, bang a drum<em>  
><em>Yeah, bang a drum, turn it up, bang a drum<em>  
><em>Yeah, bang a drum, turn it up, bang a drum<em>  
><em>Bang a drum, turn it up, bang a drum<em>  
><em>Yeah, bang a drum, turn it up, bang a drum<em>

"That's very good, sweetie. But have you ever thought about singing someone elses songs?" I ducked just in time for a drumstick to come flying toward me. "Hey!"

"Sorry dad! But you know better than to scare me while I'm holding a drumstick!" She said, standing up. "And no. I love Selena. She makes me feel pretty." She sat down at her drums and gently tapped on a snare drum. I sat down on her bed.

"You should join band. You'd make a good percussionist." I said.

"Ew." She said, looking like I just said something discusting.

"What's so 'ew' about band?" I asked.

"It's all sweaty and everyones like a nerd." **(A/N No offence to band people reading this. I was in band so I don't think that)**

"So I'm a nerd?" I asked, pretending to be offended.

"Kinda." Now that hurt a little.

"Your so mean." I playfully shoved her. She smiled and leaned against me.

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too, princess." I kissed the top of her head.

"How long am I grounded?" She asked.

"How long do you think?" I looked at her.

"For the rest of forever?"

I smiled. "Mom and I decided on a year." She smiled and hugged me.

"Thanks daddy!"

"No phone, laptop unless for school, no sleepovers, no IPod, and no padgents." I said. "Mom will tell you the rest." She pouted. "Maybe I can lower it to six months..." I said, hey! How can I not at that face? She smiled.

"Thank you, daddy!"

"Your welcome, princess. Hey guess what?" I said.

"What?" She asked.

"Guess." I chuckled, she hates guessing games because she sucks at them. Hey, no tomatos, I'm just being honest.

"I suck at guessing games, just tell me." I looked at her with a look that said _'guess'_ and she sighed. "Um I'm getting a car when I turn sixteen?" She looked hopefull.

"Not even in your dreams are you getting a car, Amy. Maybe when your 80." She stuck her tounge out at me. I laughed. "We're getting a restraining order on Andrew." I just told her.

"What about Aubrey?" She asked.

"You can still see her, just not at her house." I said.

"When?"

"Today." Her eyes almost popped out of her head.

"Can I drive?"

"Not happening." I grabbed the keys. "And your not even 14 yet!" I looked at her.

"Well, I need practice." She smiled. "Still no?"

"You bet'cha." I pulled her close, we drove to the court yard. We were sitting down when a man who had raped and strangled about 4 girl's Amy's age, they even looked like Amy. It scared me. He saw her and he tried to break loose of the officers who had him to try to get to her. I grabbed her and pulled her close. They took him away.

"I don't want to be here, daddy." She said, almost sitting on my lap from what happened.

"Me either."

"Next." We heard a woman say. We got up and went into the office.

* * *

><p><strong>And done. :) I would have gone farther, but I didn't feel like it, haha. :) The next one is where they get the restraining order and something happens... guess what happens. No hints. Hehe I'm so evil *smiles evilly and does evil laugh* Fine one hint, it's about Amy. That's all ya gettin outta me. *zips my lips* Bye. Review. All that jazz. Almost 3,000 words! WOO HOO! YAY!<strong>


	45. Chapter 44: AMY!

**Hi people. :) Here you go. :) Be happy.**

**WARNING! RATED HIGH T!**

* * *

><p>Amy's POV<p>

The lady was pretty, I'll admit that. She had pretty brown hair up in a bun, like most business ladies, but instead of the suit, she wore jean's and a T-shirt.

"Now, what would you like?" She asked in a polite manner.

"We would like a restraining order for her." My dad said, pointing to me. Gee thanks dad!

"Sir, you do realize that something needs to happen for her to have a restraining order on somebody.." She said. **(A/N That's actually true. If you want a restraining order, the person has to hurt you before you can get one. I find that stupid)**

"Something has happened." He said. I was so confused, I was raking my brain for the slightest detail of what happened that night at Aubrey's house..

"And what was that, sir?" She folded her hands on the table. He handed her a DVD that had my name on it. She put it in a TV she had. Soon it showed me acting like an idiot. Oh god... So that was what I looked like drunk.. I as I watched the begining of the video, my memory came back to me.

_-Flashback-_

_I was drunk as heck, giggling and acting like a complete idiot on Meth. Andrew came up to me._

_"Hey, baby. Take off your clothes." He smirked._

_"No." Even drunk, I had enough sense to say no._

_"C'mon, babe." He undid my shirt, being drunk I didn't do anything to stop him from taking the rest of my clothes off._

_-End of Flashback-_

I was hyperventlating. I felt like the walls were closing in on me, and no one was there to save me. Not my mom, dad, brother, nobody.

"Amy, Amy." My dad grabbed a plastic bag and handed it to me. I slowly breathed into it. "You ok, sweetie?" He asked, rubbing my back.

"Yeah, I just remembered what happened." I started crying. Andrew kept his clothes on, but mine came off. He took a lot of pictures of me like that. I swear if I find a picture of me on the internet naked I swear he's going to be six feet under. By me, my mom, dad, and brother. Possibly uncle Tommy.

"Well, I believe that's deffinatly enough to get a restraining order." The lady said. Dad filled out a bunch of papers and we went home.

**-5 DAYS LATER-**

My school get's out 10 minutes before the high school, and my school is next to the high school so after school I usually go and wait for Rich by the office.

Today was the normal, after high school ended Richard and I began walking home.

"Oh hey, I'm going to the library today, think you'll be ok walking home alone?" Rich said.

"Yeah. You go do that, get in trouble because Mom doesn't know that your there, and I'm going to Mom's shop." I said, thinking about how funny it'll be when he get's in trouble.

"Alright. See ya." He went into the library. I walked about two more miles when a truck started driving next to me. I began walking faster, but it kept up. The window rolled down. I saw Andrew. I gasped.

"Your not supposed to be that close to me. The restraining order say's you have to be 10 miles away from me. That is not ten miles." I said, panicing.

"Who cares what a piece of paper says." He parked the truck and got out. I looked over and saw my mom's shop. I could scream and she'd hear me.

"I do." I stepped away.

"Come on." He opened the back door to his truck.

"No." He grabbed me, I let out an ear splitting scream. He shoved me into the truck, put it on child lock, slammed it, and started to drive away.

Mo's POV

I was at the resister, getting money for the repairs. Some unsatisfied client destroyed my guitar enventory, when I heard the sound no mother wants to hear.

Her daughter screaming.

"Charlie! That was Amy!" We ran out, all we saw was a truck driving away. I grabbed a recipt and a pen and wrote down the plate number. I can't believe this is happening.

* * *

><p><strong>That's this chapter! Oooo! Andrew violated the restraining order! And he kidnapped Amy! Drama drama drama! What do you think Charlie's thinking right now? And what do you think Richard will feel when he's told that Amy was kidnapped? Opinions and review's are welcome. :)<strong>


	46. Chapter 45: Dear Delgado's

**Hey people. Sorry I wasn't able to update sooner. Family thing that took all day. :) Here's your chapter. Enjoy amigos.**

* * *

><p>Amy's POV<p>

I was crying by now. I wanted my Mom, Dad, and Richard. He pulled into the woods, up to a cabin. He opened my door and grabbed me, he threw me in the celler and locked it. I hit the door thing.

"Let me go!" I screamed. I gave up after 10 minutes and sat down and started crying. I remembered I had my phone! Thank you unablity to live without my phone! I pulled it out.

No signal.

_Damnit._

I started crying. Maybe he has wi-fi.. I checked by going to my facebook app. If he does, then I could write a message to someone, or set it as my status..

Nope. No wi-fi.

_**AT MO'S MUSIC**_

Charlie's POV

We had went into the store and Mo went straight to the phone.

"Mo, honey, you know the police don't take missing person's until after 24 hours." I said. I hated that law. I just hated it.

"I don't care!" She started crying, I went and pulled her to me. "Wait. Richard was supposed to be with her!" She dialed Richard's number.

Mo's POV

One ring. Two rings. Three rings.

"Hello?" I heard my son say on the other end.

"Richard! Honey are you ok?" I asked, worried.

"Um yeah. Fine. What's up?" He asked.

"Your sister was kidnapped." I said, starting to cry again, Charlie pulled me to him.

"What! I went to the library. I was supposed to be with her! I'm on my way to the shop, mom. Be there in five. Love you." He hung up.

"He's ok. I just hope that Amy will be too..." I put my head in Charlie's chest.

Richard's POV

I was in a dead run to mom's shop. I had only two thoughts in my mind.

_This is all my fault. I'm going to kill the person that took my baby sister. This is all my fault. I should have been with her._ My mind repeated that a thousand times.

I slowed down when I saw mom's store. I walked into the store. "Mom!"

"Richard!" She ran and hugged me.

"This was all my fault mom. I should have been with her." I had tears running down my cheeks. All my fault.

"No it's not, baby. You didn't know that this was going to happen." Mom said, moving some of my longer hair out of my eyes.

"Did you guys call the cops?" I asked.

"They don't take missing person reports until after 24 hours, son." Dad said.

"Well that's stupid." I said.

"I agree, bud, I agree."

_**WITH AMY**_

Amy's POV

He had pulled me out and put me in a room that had a big window, he was sitting at a desk, writing something. Probably a death note, saying that I'm dead. Not to come looking for me. Or maybe it's a ransom! I know my parents would pay anything to get me back! He got up and left. It was locked from the outside, so I couldn't try to unlock the door. And I've already tried breakin the glass. That's some STRONG glass.

**_AT MO'S MUSIC_**

Charlie's POV

I was trying to consentrate on fixing this drumset, but I just couldn't. Everything in this store reminded me of my baby. I went and sat down on a couch that we had in the store. Rich was strumming a bass. Something was slid under the door. I got up and picked it up. It was an envalope. I opened it.

"Mo! Richard! It's about Amy!" They were there quick.

"What's it say, dear?" Mo asked.

_Dear Delgado's,_

_I have your beautiful daughter and sister. If you want her back, you will pay $3,000 by this saturday. Do not try to cheat me. Or I will kill her. Take the money to the park by the hospital. I will be waiting by the bench closest to the hospital. She will be with me. Be there by noon. See you then, Delgado's._

_Andrew Webber_

"Damnit!" I shouted.

"Charlie!" Mo said, glaring.

"Sorry, dear, but that boy Andrew has her!"

"I thought we had a restraining order against him!" Richard said.

"We do! Or we did, or I don't know!" I grabbed the phone.

"What are you doing, Dad?" Richard asked.

"Calling the police."

**-Later-** **(A/N You get to see the Criminal Minds gang again. Yay!)**

There were pictures of her on boards and pictures of Andrew up.

"By now he could be out of state." Agent Morgan said.

"No. He would have to stay in state to get the ransom." Said Agent Printess. **(A/N I know I did not spell her name right, but it's close)**

"Printess is right." Agent Hotchner said.

I wasn't paying much attention to them, I was looking through Amy's scrapbook. It went from the day she was born, until she was five. A tear rolled down my cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Here you go. :) Criminal minds crew's back. :) Again, not a crossover! Next chapter will be mostly Amy, then she will be saved. Or will she? Will you guys hate me if I kill her off? Haha don't worry, she will live. Or will she...<strong>


	47. Chapter 46: Shark Cove

**Hi people! :) :) Hey, what's your favorite character? Or character's? I would like to know, that way I could add them in more. I want to make you all happy. :) But they may be in after the whole Amy kidnapped thing cools down. Well, get to reading. High T.**

* * *

><p>Amy's POV<p>

I was crying. He opened the door.

"I want my dad." I said quietly.

"Your mine, now, Amy Rose." He stroked my hair, then kissed me. Ew. I felt his hands slid to my rear. Gross.

"Get away from me." I said, sliding toward the back wall, he got up and sat next to me.

"No way, baby. No way." He kissed my neck. I started crying when he slid my shirt off of me.

**-Later-**

I was crying. I could/couldn't believe he just did that to me! Now I really wanted my mom and dad! I had fought, and fought, and fought, but finally I got too tired. I got up and looked at my clothes that were now in tatters.

Can't wear them anymore. I thought. Would I die naked? I asked myself in my thoughts.

**-3 DAY'S LATER-**

He had got me some of Aubrey's clothes, and he was taking me to Shark Cove **(A/N Couldn't come up with anything better. It was this, or Crab Cove, and that sounds sooo minacing. Not. What's so scary about crabs? The worst they can do is pinch you)**. The name says it all. Durring this time of year, it floods to well over the top, and sharks come into it to feed. Mostly Bull Sharks and Great Whites, as Richard told me. When we got there, he pulled out a knife.

"What are you-" I began to ask, but before I could finish, he stabbed the knife into my upper arm and slid it down to my elbow. I screamed. He grabbed some rope.

"I'm giving the sharks a snack." He smirked. He grabbed me, tossed me over his shoulder, and he tied me to a rock. It wasn't flooded yet, but it will be within 3 hours. And by then, sharks will have killed me I bet.

"LET ME GO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, out in the distance, I could just barely make out the shape of a big animal.

**Sharks.**

"Not happenin, baby. Your momma and daddy give me the money, I tell them that your dead, I run off with the 3,000, they lose their baby. It's a win lose, hon." He smiled and left. I began to struggle as the water came in quickly. I saw the sharks come in quicker. Lucky for me, I'm on the swim team at school, so I could possibly make it to shore in time if I could get free, but that won't happen. I thought of my family, friends, even enemies. I could never give Avery another hug, couldn't tell my brother how much I love him even though I act like I hate him, tell all my friend's how much I love them, tell Joey that no matter how many pranks he's played on me, he will be like a brother to me **(A/N I decided to not do Amy/Joseph. I couldn't find a good way to get them together)**, couldn't tell Thomas that even though he's annoying, he's like a baby brother to me, and tell no matter how weird Uncle Scott can be that I will alway's love him. I want my family and friends.

**-WITH MO AND CHARLIE-**

Charlie's POV

I hated this. I couldn't stand it.

"I think we know where she could be!" I heard one of the agent's say. Thank god!

Mo and I got in our car and we drove to a cabin that James owns. They kicked the door in and we saw Andrew Webber sitting on the couch watching basketball.

"Where is Amy Delgado?" Agent Rossi yelled.

"Gone." He said like he was talking about football.

"Where is she!" Agent Hotchner yelled. Agent Morgan slammed Andrew into a wall and cuffed him.

"You are under arrest for the kidnapping of Amy Delgado and violation of a restraining order." He said.

**-WITH AMY-**

Amy's POV

The water was up to my neck, I was struggling to keep my head above water. It was hard to breathe. A few minutes later, the water was well above my head. I couldn't breathe. My vison became blurry. I knew I had to stay awake, and not take in any water. Salt water can kill you if you drink it. It shuts down your kidneys. We learned that when we went ocean fishing with Uncle Tommy when I was 8. We had gotten lost, but we were fine because we had a lot of food and water to drink. And he got us back to shore.

I saw sharks start to come into the cove, but these were Nurse Sharks. Harmless. That's how it goes. Nurse Sharks come in first, then Bull Sharks, then Great White's. Once, for my 9th birthday, dad had got me tickets to see sharks in the ocean through a shark cage. It was really cool.

I couldn't hold my breath anymore. I opened my mouth, wanting air, but all I got was water. Water went into my lungs, it burned. It was like one time when my parents had taken me to swim lessons, and I was underwater, I had started drowning because I had to breath. A hot lifegaurd saved me though. He had a six pack.

**-WITH CHARLIE AND MO-**

Charlie's POV

Agent Hotchner was with Andrew, trying to get him to say where she is. He got frustrated and grabbed some pictures of Amy that we gave him. He started putting them infront of Andrew.

"Amy is an innocent 13 year old girl! You have a sister that age! She has family, friends! How would you like it if someone took your little sister away from you!" He shouted.

"I don't care about Aubrey. Plus, they would give her back." Andrew said, leaning back in the chair.

"Well guess what, Richard does care about Amy. And so does her parents." He grabbed a piece of paper and started naming off places. **(A/N These places, with the exception of Shark Cove, are real, so I do not own them)**

"Petroglyph National Monument... Salinas Pueblo Missions National Monument... Shark Cove..." When he said Shark Cove, Andrew stood up and slammed his fists on the table.

"I aint tellin ya!" He yelled.

"You just did." He said. He walked out. "Shark Cove." He said.

"This time of year that place floods and sharks come. Bull and Great Whites." Mo said, looking at me.

**-WITH AMY-**

Amy's POV

My vison was leaving me. It was getting dark. I was screaming, or at least trying to. Sharks were coming in. Luckly they were still Nurse Sharks, but in the distance, I could faintly make out the body of a bigger shark.

_Bull Sharks._

I'm _screwed._

Charlie's POV

I sighed. We were there, and they were making a plan. It wasn't to high up, but I knew it was over Amy's head, and well over Wen's head. And Wen is tall. Really tall. They got in a boat and went into Shark Cove.

Amy's POV

I saw something above me. I looked up and made out something huge. I thought it was a shark, possible Great White, maybe Bull, but then I realized it was a boat! Maybe I'm not screwed!

A person was coming toward me, but I blacked out.

Mo's POV

I was so worried. My baby could possibly be dead. I began crying. I don't know what I would do if Amy died. She's so young. I wish it was me instead of her. I really do. Charlie pulled me to him.

"She'll be fine, baby. I know she will." He kissed me. I laid my head on his chest.

Charlie's POV

I hope. I thought. I had flashbacks of Amy's life.

_-Flashback-_

_Today was Amy's first birthday. Mo and Charlie had her in a dress that said 'Birthday Princess'. Amy was clapping her hands, giggling. Charlie picked her up._

_"I love you, Amy." He kissed his now one year old daughter's forehead, at the door, Stella just came right in. Charlie knew they shouldn't have givin her a key._

_"Happy Birthday Miss Amy Rose!" She said, holding her hands to take Amy, Amy just stared at her. "Hurtfull. I'm so proud." Stella wiped a fake tear from her eye. Charlie shook his head._

_"Hey Stella."_

_"Hey, Benny is getting the present. I was to lazy to bring it in." She laughed. Charlie rolled his eyes._

_"Whatever."_

_"So, where's Mo?" She asked as Charlie set Amy down, she picked up a teething ring and began chewing on it._

_"Giving Rich a bath. He got into some mud earlier, luckly he wasn't in the outfit he was going to wear to Amy's party." I said._

_Stella laughed, "typical boy." She shook her head. Little Amy started crying. Charlie picked her up._

_"What's wrong?" Stella asked._

_"Her teething ring's starting to melt. I'm going to get her another one." Charlie went into the kitchen, she was still crying. "Shh, baby, it's ok." Charlie said, gently bouncing his princess up and down, tickling her stomach, she grabbed his index finger and put it in her mouth. He laughed. "I guess that works. Now how do I do this..." Charlie asked himself as Amy chewed on his finger. Stella came into the kitchen._

_"Need help?" She asked._

_"Yes." He laughed._

_-Later- (still in flashback)_

_"Daddy, what if monster's come to get me?" 6 year old Amy said as Charlie got Amy's room ready. They were staying at Tommy's house for a vacation._

_Charlie laughed, "if they try to get you, princess, they will have to deal with me to deal with." Charlie said, tucking her in._

_"Sleep in here tonight, daddy. I'm too scared to sleep alone tonight." Charlie sighed and got into the bed with his daughter._

_-End of Flashback-_

I saw the boat coming back towards shore, Mo and I ran. We saw Agent Morgan pumping her heart. After he did that, he checked her pulse.

"No pulse!" He yelled, pumping her heart again. He held her nose and blew air into her lungs. He checked her pulse a few more times, each time yelling _'No pulse.'_

Finally, he yelled "I gotta pulse!" which made me so happy. By then, the ambulance was here, they put her on the gerney, and took her to the hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>DONE! :) I decided to put the Amy being saved in this chapter. So your welcome. But Amy's not out of the woods yet. She could still die, and she could live. If you review, I believe we can make her live...<strong>


	48. Chapter 47: Amy's Awake

**Hey people. :) How are all of you? I'm good. :) Well, I don't know what to write here. You know what, I'm going to do shout outs. And so I don't forget like last time, I'm putting them here.**

**Death Eaters Rule: I won't. I just said that so people would review. Do your favorites go like Amy, Avery, then Bekka? Or Avery, Amy, then Bekka? I know Bekka's last, but yeah. Haha :)**

**Rose: She will be ok. :)**

**Here's the story.**

* * *

><p>Mo's POV<p>

Charlie and I were sitting in the ER waiting room when Wen, Olivia, Scott, Nicci, and Stella ran into the hospital.

"She ok?" Scott asked, holding Nicci's hand.

"We don't know." I said, starting to cry. Charlie hugged me.

"She'll be ok. Promise." He kissed my forehead.

Charlie's POV

**-Later-**

I was in Amy's hospital room, she had a breathing machine in her mouth, wires all over her, and she was hooked up to every machine possible. I was holding her hand, talking to her.

"I love you, Amy. I always will." I moved some of her long brown hair out of the way and I kissed the one spot on her forehead that didn't have wires on it. I folded my hands together and began to pray. "Dear lord, please protect Amy, and if this is her time, make sure she knows how much her mother and I love her, along with Richard. But please, don't take her home yet. She's so young, and she deserves to live her life. So please, let her live. Please. Amen."

Amy's POV **(A/N Told ya)**

I could make out someone's voice, and someone holding my hand. I was barely able to open my eyes, but I did. I saw my father. I tried to speak to him, but something was in my mouth that prevented me to talk. He pulled his hand away from mine.

"Dear lord, please protect Amy, and if this is her time, make sure she knows how much her mother and I love her, along with Richard. But please, don't take her home yet. She's so young, and she deserves to live her life. So please, let her live. Please. Amen." He said, sighing. I moved my hand so I could touch his hand, to let him know I'm ok.

"Amy, honey was that you?" He asked. No, idiot, it's Cinderella wanting to dance with the prince, yes it's me! I just moved my hand again. He saw my eyes were open. "Hey, baby, I'm gonna get a doctor, be right back." He left and came back with a doctor.

"Hello, Amy. Take a deep breath, and we can get that out of your mouth." I did as he said, after the doctor walked out, I looked at dad.

"My arm hurts, daddy." I said, feeling the sting of the gash on my arm.

"I know, baby. A nurse is getting some more morphine now." I looked away, remembering everything that happened. "Hon, you can tell me what's bothering you, you know. You can tell me anything." He said, holding my hand.

"He raped me." I whipered.

"Huh?"

Charlie's POV

I couldn't hear here, so I said something intellingant, "Huh?" I asked.

"He raped me." She said, a little bit louder. I froze in the spot. "Daddy?" She sounded like she was crying.

"I'm, uh, going to call your mom. Tell her your awake." I needed to think, but I was going to call Mo.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it, folks. :) Review. Amy's awake, she told Charlie that Andrew raped her. What do you think Mo and Richard will think? Well, night. :)<strong>


	49. Chapter 48: He WHAT!

**Hey people. :) How are all of you? Today I'm sad. Wanna know why? It's 9/11. Bad day for the US. :( RIP all those killed in the Twin Towers.**

* * *

><p>Mo's POV<p>

I had went home because I was going to have a breakdown if I stayed in the hospital any longer. Charlie said he'd call me if anything changed. A lot of people have called. My mom and dad, Charlie's parents, Tommy, Wen, Olivia, Stella, Scott, everyone. But Charlie. The phone started ringing, I jumped up like a ninja and ran ninja-style to the living room where the phone was, it was Charlie. Thank god! I answered.

"Charlie! Is Amy ok?" I asked into the phone.

"She's awake. Ok? Not so sure..." He said, sounding like he was zoned out.

"What do you mean by 'not so sure' Charlie?" I asked.

"I'll tell you when you get here, honey. Love you. Gotta go. Bye." He hung up. Something is up. Deffinatly. I grabbed my car key's and decided to pick Richard up from school. Hey, it's an emergancy! I went to the high school first, I walked into the office.

"I'd like to pick Richard Delgado up please." I said to the secritary.

"Alright, ma'am." She pressed the intercome button. "Mr. Grey?" She asked.

"Yes?" Said Richard's history teacher, Mr. Grey. Oddly enough, he was my history teacher too. Freaky.

"Can we have Richard Delgado come to the office please? He will be leaving." She said.

"Sure can."

"Thank you." She looked at me. "You can wait right over there, Mo." She was an assistant to Faith, the secritary when we were in school. After five minutes, Richard walked into the office, backback thrown over his left shoulder.

"Mom? What's wrong?" He asked, I signed the papers.

"Amy's awake." I said. We drove silently to the hospital, we went to Amy's room, Charlie was standing there alone.

"Dad!" Richard ran to Charlie, Charlie gave me a hug and kiss.

"How is she?" I asked, he looked at Richard, then back to me.

"Can we talk alone, babe?" He asked.

"Sure..." I said, confused. That rarely happens. We went to a room that doctors take families of patents for bad news. It was called the bad news room. "Charlie... What's wrong? Tell me." I said, if he didn't tell me soon, I was going to start crying, he pulled me to him.

"He raped her, Mo." He said.

"He WHAT!" I yelled as I pulled away from him.

"Mo, honey, I'm not happy about it either, but talking about giving him the death penilty anyway." He said, trying to calm me down. Too late, babe. Too late.

"I don't care, Charlie! That's my baby!" I yelled.

"Mo, I know. We will tell the police, just not right now, baby. We need to be there for Amy." He said, kissing me.

* * *

><p><strong>Charlie told Mo. How'd ya like that? Ok, I like, just randomly got an idea for a fic. About CharlieMo. It's weird because it was while I was listening to I want somebody by Kristin Chenoweth. You'll find out what it's about when I post it. :) I'm gonna start working on it, bye. :D**


	50. Chapter 49: Joseph's Prank Idea

**Hey peeps. :D Sorry I haven't updated for a couple days, but I'm uploading now. I wanted to get started on my story Oh No. So if you all don't mind, check that out please. It's a Marlie fic. :) Well, enough promo for now. The story is here:**

* * *

><p>Amy's POV<p>

My brother walked in. "Hey little sis. How ya feeling?" He asked.

"Blah." I said. I felt dirty.

"Well, sis, he's going to die. I heard that their thinking about the death penelty." He said, sitting on the foot of my hospital bed. There was a knock.

"Hey." I heard Avery say, she went and sat on Richard's lap.

"Ew." I said, ow. Speaking hurts.

"How ya feeling?" She asked.

"Blah, my throat hurts." I said.

Avery's POV

I hated seeing my best girl friend like that, I mean, it was different if it was me, because I'm in here all the time, but not her! She doesn't deserve it!

"So, do you have a trick for your demon grandmother?" Richard, my boyfriend, asked. **(A/N There you have it. They are an official couple)**

"Just the song. Demon brother won't give me or Bekka any hints as to the prank." I said, gosh what's so bad that we don't need to know! We WILL be helping!

"Because, my dear sister, I didn't have a single idea as too what to do. I have so many idea's, and I need to choose one..." Joey said. He smiled like an evil scientist. "But I have an idea. We can put all the pranks, in one evvilll prank." He held the 'evil' out really long, and he then did an evil laugh. Creeper.

"Ok, quit, your creeping me out." I said.

"Good. Now here's the plan. Wait, are mom and dad around?" He asked, looking up and down the hall.

"No. They just dropped us off. They said they'd be back later." I said.

"Good." He smiled, "now, what we will do is invite her to a dinner, say that we're sorry and all that crap, and then, we will have a sign on the door saying to come on in, she opens it and- BAM! Snakes drop _EVERYWHERE_!" He laughed his evil Joey laugh.

"Mom will kill you if you have snakes in the house." I said, plus, I'm allergic.

"Did you honestly think they would be real?" He said, "no, now shut up. I'm not done. Then, I go, say sorry, have her sit down, then, Rich ties her up." He grinned. "Then, you and Bek play your song. It'll be HILARIOUS!" He laughed. "But, we are not done there. We then, let her go. We tell her the sprikler's are going off out front-" He started.

"But the sprinklers are in the back." I said, snuggling into Richards arms.

"Excatly. When we say that, Amy, that's when you turn on the spinklers. Then, she get's OWNED! Nobody messes with the Gifford sister's without getting owned." He smiled and laughed evily.

"Seriously. Stop." I said, covering his mouth. He licked my hand. Gross, but not letting go. He then bit me, and that hurt like heck!

"OW!" I yelled. "Joseph! You freakin bit me!"

"Yeah. Don't cover my mouth, then you won't get bit." He said.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go. Not the longest chapter, but it'll do. Now you know the Giffords plan to get back at the evil Granny. *laughs evily* Well. I don't know what to put here now. Next chapter Amy will tell Richard what Andrew did to her. And don't forget to check out my story Oh No. Well. Later.<strong>


	51. Chapter 50: Confessions

**Hey people. Sorry I haven't updated. School. Homework. Blah :P Here you go.**

* * *

><p>Richard's POV<p>

Good plan. Very good plan. Might get grounded, but who cares? That lady hurt my girl. I love saying that!

"Hey, Rich, can I talk to you alone?" My little sister asked. I nodded. Everyone walked out.

"What is it, Ams?" I asked.

"He raped me." She said.

"What!" I half yelled. I'm going to kill him! First, he got her hooked on alcohol, then he kidnapped her, _THEN_ he tried to kill her, and **NOW** he flipping _**RAPED**_ her! The police best kill him before I get to him!

"Richy, don't freak, please." She started crying. "I need you right now, Richy." She said, I sighed and pulled her into a hug.

"Don't worry, Amy Bug, I'm right here." I said, rubbing her back.

Charlie's POV

We were walking toward Amy's room, we saw Wen and Olivia talking in the waiting room.

"I don't know what to do, Wen. I'm worried about her." I heard Olivia say.

"I am too, babe. I'll talk to her later at home." Wen said, hugging Olivia.

"Hey guys. What'cha talkin bout?" I asked.

"Avery. She's been acting different." Olivia said. "Like, she's hiding something."

"I don't know." Mo said.

**-Later-**

_**AT WEN AND OLIVIA'S HOUSE**_

Avery's POV

I was doing some research on Teen Pregnancy for health. Gosh, I hate that class. Bekka loves it just because Mr. Grey is 'hot'. I prefer indian drummers and bassists. You know who I'm talking about. But anyways, I hate that class because of all the graphic videos. I have actually had nighmares because of this one video. Gah! Mental image! **BLEACH! NOW!**

"Avery! Honey can you come down here?" I heard my father yell.

"Sure dad!" I yelled, not very loud, but I'm sure he heard me. I got up and went downstairs. "What is it, daddy?" I asked.

Wen's POV

I thought about how to word this.

"Have you been... doing anything?" I asked.

"DAD! EWWWWW! Gross! I'm a virgin!" She yelled.

"That's good to know, but how about anything else? Drugs, alcohol..." I said.

Avery's POV

Oh god. Does he know? Probably not because I would have already been grounded for the rest of etenity.

"No." I lied, my voice high. But it wasn't a _COMPLETE_ lie. I haven't had a drop of alcohol since that day. The taste is STILL in my mouth. Taylor on the other hand...

"Avery Brooke Gifford. Don't lie to me." He said. I sighed.

"Fine. I guess I drank one drink of something. I don't know what. It was in a coka-cola can. I thought it was coka-cola so I took a drink of it. It tasted gross so I spit it out and left. It was a couple weeks ago. I had bought a coke from this guy at school. I don't know his name." I said. I wanted to protect Amy, and my voice stayed the same. Yay.

"Avery!" He yelled.

"I didn't know! I'm sorry!" I yelled back. "Have you checked Taylor lately? She's drunk most of the time now. She's kinda hooked." I said. Oops. Taylors gonna be **MAD**.

"And how do you know this?" He asked.

"I went over there for help on a project, she was home with that stupid boyfriend of hers and she had a vodka." I said, which wasn't a lie. I think her boyfriend hits her. He had tried to get me in bed with him. Gross.

"Alright, I'll go talk to grandpa, just, never drink again." He said, rubbing his temples. I smiled.

"Fine by me. Alcohol tastes gross. I almost threw up." I hugged him and went upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go. Avery told Wen about her drinking, but she lied about it also. And uh-oh, Taylor now drinks more. And her boyfriend tried to get Avery in bed with him. Drama. And Amy told Richard about what Andrew did. Well, bye. Going to type the next chapter of Oh No now. Bye! :)<strong>


	52. Chapter 51: Brother break in's and tears

**Hey people. :) How are you all? :) I'm good. Well heres the story.**

* * *

><p>Wen's POV<p>

I was at my dad and Sydney's house, but they weren't home. I was about to walk back to my truck when I heard yelling... A guy I don't know's yelling. And then I heard something break, and Taylor scream. Screw the fact I could go to jail for breaking in, that's my baby sister!

I broke a window, and climbed in, getting cuts from head to toe in the process, but I don't care. I ran into the living room find Taylor on the ground, bleeding from cuts on her arm and her nose looked broke and her foot was bent in a strange way. A guy about her age, maybe a year older, was on top of her punching the crap out of her. I went over there and punched him.

"Don't touch my sister." I said, he was short compaired to me, tall compaired to Taylor, and he looked scared when he saw me. "And who are you?" I asked in a threating way.

"Taylor's boyfriend." He said.

Taylor's POV

I'm screwed. Big time screwed. I'm going to die. Dad will KILL me when he see's what I did to the living room. That is, if Wen doesn't get to me first..

"Taylor's boyfriend." Jake said. Now I'm even more screwed, Wen looked PISSED.

"Well, Taylor's boyfriend, I'm Taylor's big brother, and you probably don't know this, but I'm going to murder you if you ever touch my sister ever again, do you understand." He said, crossing his arms.

"I aint scared of you." Jake said. Jake looked so small compaired to my brother. I'm probably an ant compaired to Wen. Wen took a step toward him, and Jake backed off. Smart move, Jake. "Alright alright, just not the face!" He yelled, covering his face.

"Smart move backing off, boy. And now that you say that I just might...punch you in the face as hard as I can." Wen said. Jake ran out of the house probably peeing his pants. Wen came and kneeled next to me. "You ok, Tay?" He asked in a caring tone. I shook my head. "I'm gonna kill him. Why didn't you tell me he was hurting you, Taylor?" He asked.

"Because I was scared." I said, I then started to cry. "Don't leave me, bubba." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck. He picked me up.

"I won't, but I am taking you to the hospital." He said, taking me out of the house and driving me to the hospital.

**_WITH AMY_**

Amy's POV

I sighed. I want out of here! My dad walked in. Yay, entertainment.

"Hi daddy." I said.

"Hey, princess. How's my little fighter?" He asked, sitting down at the foot of the bed and rubbing my shin.

"Awful. I want out of here." I said.

"They said you can go home soon, kiddo. In a week, but you'll need surgery to get the staples out of your ribs." He said. Great, someone cutting me open. Fun.

"Awwwww. Why can't I just leave?" I asked. He smiled.

"Because, you'll need to recover from surgery." He said, kissing my forehead.

"Why did this happen to me, daddy?" I asked, choking up.

"Bad things happen to good people, Ams. I don't know why, but it does. Look at Wen and Olivia. Bad things happen to them a lot because their great people. Same with Avery." He said, pulling me close gently. I wrapped my arms around his neck and started sobbing.

Charlie's POV

I hated this so much. Seeing her in pain makes me be in pain. And the worst part, you ask? Is not being able to help, to make it better. To take all of this away. That, my friends, is the worst part.

Amy sobbed into my shoulder, and I didn't mind. That's what happens when you have a child. You become a human pillow, human tissue, and sometimes, a human trashcan, a theripist, a doctor, and a human barbie doll. The last one was the only one that bugged me. I hate barbies. I just rubbed her back and told her everything would be ok. I'm not sure if that's the truth, or a lie, but I will try to make everything be ok. Even if it's the last thing I do.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go! I know it's short, but a lot is going on and I wanted to get this done. Aw, Charlie is one of the best daddies I think. Sorry it was so short, but I think that was a good stopping point. Wen now know's about Jake, but will he tell his dad and Sydney? Find out in the next episode of Year's After! Haha, I sound like a TV show XD Well, review!<strong>


	53. Chapter 52: Corny accents and freedom

**Hey people! :) Sorry to keep you all waiting! :) Here you all go!**

* * *

><p>Wen's POV<p>

I was waiting for news on my sister, when she walked out with a cold cloth on her eye, stitches in her arm, and her ankle was in a cast. I went and hugged her.

"I'm sorry for not telling you, Wen. I was scared." She laid her head on my shoulder. I rubbed her back.

"Shhh, let's go. But I will tell dad." Her face paled.

"Daddy will kill me." She said, looking down. I lifted her chin.

"No he won't, Tay-Tay. He loves you. He, on the other hand, will kill that boy. Just like I will. By the way, what's his name?" I asked.

"Jake. He dropped out last year, at first he was nice, but then he changed." She wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Oh, and have you been drinking?"

**-A week later-**

Amy's POV

I got to go home today! Thank god! But I had to be careful, blah blah blah. All that jazz.

"Alright, Amy. We are having a bonfire at Wen and Olivia's house, today to celebrate you coming home. Behave." Mom said.

"Of course, Mama." I said. Sometimes I call my parents Mama and Baba because of my indian culture, but that rarely happens. My dad thinks _'baba'_ makes him sound old so he hates being called that, so I call him that on purpose. I grinned evilly.

"Mom! She's grinning! Grinning!" Richard said, scared. He know's when I'm grinning, I'm planning something evil. I love being a little sister. So much fun!

"I guess Amy cut it out?" Mom said, confused. I laughed.

"Mom, when has grinning ever caused anyone damage?" I asked sweetly, thinking of all the evil things I've done to Richard after grinning.

**-Flashback-**

**I was five years old, I had just put strawberry jelly in Richards shampoo bottle, he screamed and ran into the hallway, fully dressed thank god, with pink hair** **(A/N I know you can't change somebody's hair color with jelly if it's really dark, but let's pretend, shall we)**_. I started laughing. Mom and dad ran up._

_-Later, still in flashback-_

_I had put a snake in Richard's pillow case, I was downstairs watching Spongebob, my favorite TV show, when he screamed like a little girl on steroids. Hehe. I giggled._

_"Bubba scared." I said, smiling._

_-Later in flashback-_

_I had got Richard mad, and he was yelling at me, so I fell down the stairs and began screaming, mommy and daddy ran up and got mad at Rich because it looked like he pushed me._

_-End of Flashbacks-_

I started laughing. I was such a demon child when I was younger, but who said I grew out of it?

"What's so funny, Ams?" Dad asked, looking in the rearveiw mirror.

"Nothing." I lied, smiling. Richard scooted away from me.

**-Later-**

**_AT THE BONFIRE_**

Nicci's POV **(A/N Haven't seen that for awhile)**

Scott pulled into the driveway, he got out and opened my door.

"Lady Nicole." He said in a corny english accent. I giggled.

"Thank you, sir Scott." I said, in the same corny english accent and taking his hand and walking to the backyard.

"We're here!" He yelled.

"Great! Now the party can begin!" Wen yelled. We laughed and sat down, Scott pulled me onto his lap and kissed me. I'm so happy my daddy didn't kill him.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you, more." I whispered, kissing him back.

"No PDA!" Bekka yelled, hitting Scott upside the head.

**-Later-**

Olivia's POV

Wen picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Who you calling, baby?" I asked.

"My parents to tell them about Taylor." He said. He's been so upset about that, lately. I just nodded. I kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm going to bed, love you." I went upstairs, got changed into one of Wen's shirts, and laid down, I heard the door open. I looked at the door and saw TJ. "What is it, baby?" I asked, getting up and picking him up.

"Nightmare, momma." He said, laying his head on my shoulder.

"Do you wanna sleep with mommy and daddy tonight, sweetheart?" I asked, I felt him nod. "Alright." I laid him down beside me, he snuggled against me and we both fell asleep quickly.

Wen's POV

"Hello?" I heard Sydney answer.

"Hey, Sydney. Sorry if I woke you up, but it's kinda important." I said, looking around.

"What is it? Are you ok?" She asked, concern in her voice.

"We're fine, thanks, but it's Taylor..." I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Wen's telling Sydney about Jake. And they threw a party for Amy! And who loved the flashbacks? I did, I laughed while writting this. And I love Scott's corniness. Next chapter will be the first LEMONADE MOUTH CONCERT in this story. :D I hope your all excited, because I am! Review, and I'll put it up quicker.<strong>


	54. Chapter 53: Scott's Stealing Cinderella

**Hey. It's monday and I can't sleep so you get one of the best chapters of this story. :D One of my favorites, if I say. Well, I'll let you all read.**

* * *

><p><strong>-2 Months Later-<strong>

Scott's POV

I am freakin out!

Ok, so now let me explain to you WHY i'm freakin out. We are in Russell, Kansas for Nicci's family runinen. But that's not why I'm freaking out.

I'm going to propose. **(A/N All you girls and Scicci lovers may start screaming now)** I already asked her father and he, reluctantly but surely, gave me permission to marry her. I'm going to propose at the concert. I'm nervous.

Ok, so we had just met everyone on Nicci's mom's side of the family, big family might I say, and we were doing our concert now. We had all talked and said that I could play my song in the middle of the concert. Wish me luck! **(A/N I really really really just want to get to the proposal, so I'm not putting down the lyrics, just the song names. But I will put the lyrics for Stealing Cinderella on here. I do not own that song!)**

First song we played was "Deteminate," then we played "Somebody," then "Breakthrough," then "Stealing Cinderella". I went up to the mic with my acoustic guitar.

"This is a song I wrote, called 'Stealing Cinderella'. I hope you all like it." I smiled at Nicci, she smiled back. I began to play.

_"I came to see her daddy for sit down man to man_  
><em>It wasn't any secret I'd be asking for her hand<em>  
><em>I guess that's why he left me waiting in the living room by myself<em>  
><em>With at least a dozen pictures of her sitting on a shelf"<em>

She looked at her sister's and friends, who were giggling.

_"She was playing Cinderella_  
><em>She was riding her first bike<em>  
><em>Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight<em>  
><em>Running through the sprinkler with a big popsicle grin<em>  
><em>Dancing with her dad, looking up at him<em>  
><em>In her eyes I'm Prince Charming<em>  
><em>But to him I'm just some fella<em>  
><em>Riding in and stealing Cinderella<em>

_I leaned in towards those pictures_  
><em>To get a better look at one<em>  
><em>When I heard a voice behind me say<em>  
><em>"Now, ain't she something, son?"<em>  
><em>I said "Yes, she quite a woman"<em>  
><em>And he just stared at me<em>  
><em>Then I realized that in his eyes she would always be"<em>

She looked confused, she whispered something to her brother, Jonathon, who was trying not to laugh.

_"Playing Cinderella_  
><em>Riding her first bike<em>  
><em>Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight<em>  
><em>Running through the sprinkler with a big popsicle grin<em>  
><em>Dancing with her dad, looking up at him<em>  
><em>In her eyes I'm Prince Charming<em>  
><em>But to him I'm just some fella<em>  
><em>Riding in and stealing Cinderella<em>

_He slapped me on the shoulder_  
><em>Then he called her in the room<em>  
><em>When she threw her arms around him<em>  
><em>That's when I could see it too<em>

_She was playing Cinderella_  
><em>Riding her first bike<em>  
><em>Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight<em>  
><em>Running through the sprinkler with a big popsicle grin<em>  
><em>Dancing with her dad, looking up at him<em>  
><em>If he gives me a hard time<em>  
><em>I can't blame the fella<em>  
><em>I'm the one who's stealing Cinderella"<em>

At the end of the song, I said, "Nicole Tyler will you come up here, please sweetie?" I asked, her friends all shoved her toward the stage. When she was standing infront of me, I took a deep breath, pulled the velvet box from my pocket, her eyes widened. "Nicole Kimberly Emily Tyler, I love you more than anything and I promise I will never hurt you," I took a deep breath, "will you marry me?" I asked, more nervous then ever. Nicci had tears in her eyes, her hand covering her mouth. She nodded.

"Yes!" She wrapped her arms around my neck, I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I love you, Nicci." I said.

"And I love you, Scott." She kissed me, and I gladly kissed back.

Nicci's POV _(before he asked her to marry him)_** (A/N Don't you wanna know what Nic was thinking during all this?)**

Scott went to the mic, and all my friends and my two sisters went up to me, smiling like lunitics.

"You all ok?" I asked.

"Never been better." My best friend, Shawna, said. Steven looked at me and smiled.

"Very... happy." He lied. I didn't say anything.

"This is a song I wrote called 'Stealing Cinderella'. I hope you all like it" I heard Scott say, he then began to play.

_I came to see her daddy for sit down man to man_  
><em>It wasn't any secret I'd be asking for her hand<em>  
><em>I guess that's why he left me waiting in the living room by myself<em>  
><em>With at least a dozen pictures of her sitting on a shelf"<em>

I looked at my friends and sisters, who were giggling like they were high or something. "Do you guys know what's going on?" I asked.

"No." Shawna said. I raised an eyebrow and looked back at my boyfriend on stage.

_"She was playing Cinderella_  
><em>She was riding her first bike<em>  
><em>Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight<em>  
><em>Running through the sprinkler with a big popsicle grin<em>  
><em>Dancing with her dad, looking up at him<em>  
><em>In her eyes I'm Prince Charming<em>  
><em>But to him I'm just some fella<em>  
><em>Riding in and stealing Cinderella<em>

_I leaned in towards those pictures_  
><em>To get a better look at one<em>  
><em>When I heard a voice behind me say<em>  
><em>"Now, ain't she something, son?"<em>  
><em>I said "Yes, she quite a woman"<em>  
><em>And he just stared at me<em>  
><em>Then I realized that in his eyes she would always be"<em>

I looked at my brother, Jon, who was smirking. "What's going on?" I whispered to him.

"Nothing..." He lied. I rolled my eyes and looked at Scott. What is going on in your head, sweetheart?

_"Playing Cinderella_  
><em>Riding her first bike<em>  
><em>Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight<em>  
><em>Running through the sprinkler with a big popsicle grin<em>  
><em>Dancing with her dad, looking up at him<em>  
><em>In her eyes I'm Prince Charming<em>  
><em>But to him I'm just some fella<em>  
><em>Riding in and stealing Cinderella<em>

_He slapped me on the shoulder_  
><em>Then he called her in the room<em>  
><em>When she threw her arms around him<em>  
><em>That's when I could see it too<em>

_She was playing Cinderella_  
><em>Riding her first bike<em>  
><em>Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight<em>  
><em>Running through the sprinkler with a big popsicle grin<em>  
><em>Dancing with her dad, looking up at him<em>  
><em>If he gives me a hard time<em>  
><em>I can't blame the fella<em>  
><em>I'm the one who's stealing Cinderella"<em>

"Nicole Tyler will you come up here please, sweetie?" Scott asked, all my friends started shoving me toward the stage.

"Go!"

"Move your butt!"

"Hurry up Nicole!"

"I'm going I'm going!" I said, I walked infront of Scott, who took a deep breath, and pulled out a velvet box. I'm pretty sure my eyes were as big as soup bowls, I covered my mouth.

"Nicole Kimberly Emily Tyler, I love you more than anything and I promise I will never hurt you," he took a deep breath, "will you marry me?" He asked, sweat beading down his forehead.

"Yes!" I said, I wrapped my arms around his neck and I felt him wrap his arms around my waist.

"I love you, Nicci." He said.

"And I love you, Scott." I said, kissing him. He kissed back. Remember when I said when Scott and I had our first kiss was the best day of my life? Yeah I take that back. This is the best day of my life.

**-A few days later-**

We were back at home, snuggling on the couch. He kissed the top of my head.

"I love you, Mrs. Pickett." He said, I giggled.

"We're not married yet, silly." I said, kissing him.

"I know, but practice." I smiled.

"Your such a dork. And that's one of the many reasons I love you." I kissed him, and in no time we were making out.

* * *

><p><strong>DONE! How many of you love me? How many of you hate me? "Why would anyone hate you?", One of my fans asked. "I don't know, it's just something to put down besides 'how many of you love me'." I said. Well, there is a Scicci wedding in the air. And soon there will be a little one running around. Or crawling. Or being babied by Scott. You never know... Review and we might find out sooner.<strong>


	55. Chapter 54: It is what it looks like

**Hey people. :) So, I bet a lot of you loved that chapter. :D I did too. So romantic! :'D Well, here you go! Holy crap! I just remembered something! I need to do the homecoming! O_O sorry! I will work on that as soon as I can! This is to celebrat 200+ reviews! YAHOO!**

* * *

><p>Avery's POV<p>

I sighed. I wanted my boyfriend. I heard a knock on the door, I looked up and saw my mother who was smiling. "What?" I asked cautiously.

"Isn't homecoming coming up?" She asked.

"Yeah..." I said.

"Do you need to go shopping?" She asked. Oh no.

"Um, it's fine-" I began to protest.

"Avery." I gave up.

"Fine." I said, sighing. I hate shopping.

"YAY! I'll go get Stella, Mo, and Nicci! Oh do you think your sister needs a dress?" She wondered.

"No. Have you seen her closet?" I said, good golly Bek has more dresses than a princess!

"Hmm well, I'll go call the girls and we can all go shopping." She ran out of the room. Lord, save me now!

**-Later at the mall-**

I sighed, I hate this. Mom showed me a dress. It was pretty, I'll say that. The dress was blue with spaghetti straps, and it went down to my knees. At the bottom it had these sparkly things. It was really pretty.

"What do you think about this dress, Ave?" Mom said. I smiled.

"I like it, it's really pretty." I said.

"Wanna go try it on?" Mo asked, looking at a purple one shouldered dress that went to my, probably, upper theigh. So not wearing that dress.

"Sure." I took the dress from my mom and went to the dressing rooms, I changed into the dress, I looked into the mirror and I looked really pretty. I walked out, my mom covered her mouth.

"Avery, you look so beautiful." She smiled. After trying on a few more dresses, we had bought the blue dress. We went home and I went into my room to see Rich laying on my bed tossing a nerf football up in the air.

"Hey handsome." I said, he looked at me and the football hit him in the head, I giggled and shut my door, I put my dress and shoes in the closet and I went and sat down beside him.

"What are you up to?" He asked, kissing me.

"Just got home from shopping." I said, kissing him back. He pressed his lips harder on mine, and I felt him lick my lips, wanting entrance. I opened my mouth.

Wen's POV **(A/N This parts funny!)**

I opened the door to Avery's bedroom, to see her making out with Richard, I froze, then I unfroze. "AVERY BROOKE GIFFORD!" I yelled. They jumped away from eachother, Avery looked at me and blushed a deep crimson.

"Daddy, it's, um, it's, uh, er I would say it's not what it looks like but it is." She stuttered, I glared at Richard, and he quickly walked out without a word.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! What do you think? I wanted a little bit of drama between WenAvery/Richard. And doesn't that cause drama? Well, review. I don't really know what to put here... Bye. See ya with the next chapter.**


	56. Chapter 55: Explanations

**Hey people. Sigh. I'm bored. So you get another boring chapter... SIKE! Instead, you get another EXCITING, drama filled chapter. Starting with Stella and Bentley :)**

* * *

><p><strong>-Later-<strong>

_**AT STELLA'S HOUSE**_

Stella's POV

I had the band and the kids over, and my apartment being as small as it is, believe me, it's crowded. Olivia, Mo, Nicci and I were talking when the doorbell rang. I got up and answered it.

"He- oh it's you." I said to Bentley. I sighed, he's now probably stalking me.

"Stella please-" I cut him off.

"Listen to me, Bentley. I will not, I repeat NOT, let you back into my life after you left me pregnant!" I yelled, "just understand that!" I screeched.

"Stella, listen just for one minute, and then I will do whatever you want." He pleaded. I thought it over.

"Anything I want? Even leave me and Jayson alone?" I said.

"Yes." He said, I nodded, I looked behind me and saw the rest of the band watching this. "Well, I was scared. I mean, we weren't married, I didn't have a job, and I wasn't sure on how we would make it, so I left." He said, tears filling his eyes.

"Alright, now you listen to me, about everything I had to go through alone, not counting the band. I had to go nine months trying to support a baby that was growing inside me, trying to keep him healthy, and support myself, I had to go through 20 hours of labor without pain meds, then I had to get up every night at 2 in the morning to take care of my crying son! Keep him happy, healthy, and myself feed at the same time! That's really hard to do, Bentley. I couldn't go to sleep because I was so stressed and I had to take care of Jayson nonstop! But I don't mind, because I love that little boy more than you will ever know." I said. "Now, good bye, Bentley. Good bye, and good day!" I slammed the door in his face. Teach him to get Stella Ivery Yamada pregnant, leave, then show up again three years later!

"Good going, Yamada." Livy said, hugging me.

"Yeah. Teach him a lesson, girl." Nicci said, holding her arms out for a hug.

"No, you don't get a hug because your not special." I said sarcasicly. I smiled, "I'm kidding you big goof, get over here." I said, holding my arm out, she gave me a hug.

"Mama! Me huggy!" Jayson yelled, upset for not getting a hug.

"Of course, baby boy. You get a hug last because I'm saving the best for last." I said, picking him up and hugging him. "Oh I love you so much, Jay." I said, kissing his cheek.

"Me love mama more." He said, kissing me on the lips. I smiled.

"No, mama love you more." I said, tickling his tummy. He started giggling.

"Mama no no." He said.

"Alright, baby." I kissed his forehead and looked at the soon-to-be Mr and Mrs Scott Pickett. "So will you guys have a mini Scott or mini Nicci?" I asked, they both blushed.

"Not yet." "Maybe." "Not sure." "I dunno." They said one comment after another, faces bright red. Well, if their already embarrassed, why not embarass them more?

"Working on any already?" Their faces were so red, I was worried a cook with mistake them for lobsters and fry them up with melted butter.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey people. Don't you love Stella in this one? I know, short but awesome. And funny. :) And here's a shout out to my special little friend, M.<strong>

**I LOVE YOU, M! :D :D :D**

**And there you go. :D Review please.**


	57. Chapter 56: Worried Wenny

**Hi people. Well, I'm bored so you get another chapter. Will probably be the only update for the day, but I'll try. :D Here ya go, buddies!**

* * *

><p>Nicci's POV<p>

Oh god, Stella! Your so perverted! "Stella! No!" Scott said, almost as red as a lobster.

"Ah come on. I want a little niece/nephew from you guys." Stella said, pouting.

"Maybe in a few years, AFTER the wedding." I said, blushing.

"You guys are no fun." Stella pouted, Jayson put his finger in her mouth. We all started laughing.

"Mama tired." He said,

"Am I tired?" She asked.

"Ya ya." He said, giggling.

"Well, guys, I guess I'm tired so I quess you all should go. Oh hey, Avery, when's the homecoming dance?"

"Next week." She said, Wen glared at Richard, he backed away, closer to Mo.

"Alright, thanks. Now bye." We all left.

**-Later-**

_**AT WEN AND OLIVIA'S HOUSE**_

Olivia's POV

It was around 10 PM and all the kids were in bed, along with Wen and I. He had his head rested on my pillow beside me, I was drawing circles on his stomach.

I sighed, ever since Wen walked in on Richard and Avery making out he hasn't let her out of his sight.

"Wen, dear, they are just like we were when we were their age." I said, looking over at him and trying to reason with him. And that is not an easy thing to do, he's stubborn.

He sighed "I know, it's just she's my little girl, Livy." He moved his head so he was now resting on my chest.

"I know, babe, but she needs space to grow up. We were the same, and I trust Richard, he's a good boy. You should trust him too, baby." I said, running my fingers through his hair.

Wen's POV

To tell the truth, I do trust Richard. Just, not with my little girl. In my mind, Avery is still that little girl who needed me for everything, she was still the baby that almost died. My little miracle. That's basically what I see when I see my daughter.

Do I feel that way with Bekka? Yes I do, just not as much as I do with Avery. It's not that I love Avery more, it's just I worry more about her, with her allergies and her asthma, one little sting from a bee or a little squirt of perfume and hello hospital!

_-Flashback-_

_Avery, Rebekka and I were spending the day together. Just us. The twins were 5 years old and Olivia was staying home with our newborn son, Joseph. I didn't want either girl to feel like we didn't care about them, so we had these days often._

_I watched as both girls played tag and hide-n-seek at the park. I smiled as I watched them._

_"Daddy! Push me!" Avery yelled, running to the swings. I laughed._

_"Be carefull, princess!" I yelled, getting up and running to catch up with her, I picked her up. "Sweetie, you gotta be careful." I said._

_"I know, but I don't wanna be carefull. It's no fun." She said, pouting._

_"I know, baby, but Mommy will have my head if you got hurt." I said. Avery was really small, in fact, most of the time people think she's about 3. Rebekka looks around 4 or 5._

_"Nuh huh." She giggled, kissing my nose._

_"Yeah huh." I said, laughing. I put her in the baby swings because I don't want her to fall of and get hurt. Bekka once did that and Olive got so pissed at me I had to sleep in the garage. If that happened with Avery I'd be having to sleep in a new house. That or in the morge._

_"Daddy, why can't I swing in the big girl swings like Bekkie?" She asked, turning her head to look at me._

_"Because, princess, I don't want you to get hurt." I said. I then took her out of the swings when she said she wanted to play hide-n-seek with Bekkie. After a few minutes I could tell something was up. Avery had froze and it looked like her arm was swelling. Her face was turning blue and I got up from the bench I was sitting on and I ran over to Avery. "Avery, are you ok?" I asked, kneeling to be at her height._

_"B-b-b." Was all she could say, Bekkie ran up._

_"Found you! What's wrong with Avery, daddy?" She asked._

_"I don't know." I got up and pulled out her inhaler, "open your mouth, baby girl." I put the inhaler to her mouth and pressed the button thingy. It didn't help. Nope, not asthma attack. "C'mon, Bekkie, let's go to the hospital." She frowned._

_-Later- (still in flashback)_

_Olivia was crying into my chest, we had taken Joseph to my dad's house and they were watching him._

_"Mr and Mrs Gifford?" I heard Dr. Carter say. We stood up, I picked Bekkie up and I had her on my hip, she laid her head on my shoulder and fell asleep._

_"That's us." I said, "how is she?" I asked._

_"She had an anaphylactic reaction to a bee sting." He said._

_"Does that mean she's allergic to bee's?" Charlie asked, pushing Amy's stroller back and forth in a failed attempt to get her to sleep._

_"Yes. But with her asthma, it could be very fatal if she was stung again. You were lucky this time." He said, looking down. Gee, thanks Dr. Carter. Make me feel guilty!_

_"What should we do if she is ever stung by a bee?" Mo asked._

_"Well what you should do is get her to the hospital as fast as possible, but you should give her a shot with this Epi-pen." He held up something that looked like it would be used to give shots with._

_"Arent those for people with food allergies?" Stella asked._

_"Yes and no. They can be used for any serious allergy." He said. He showed us how to use it. "Oh, and you can go see her."_

_-End of Flashback-_

I sighed, I looked over to the desk where we kept her Epi-pen. She hasn't been stung by a bee in a long time, thank god. But everytime since that day at the park I got so worried when she went to a friends house, worried that she would get stung.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end, folks! :D So yeah. Wen is a worry-wart when it comes to Avery. But can ya blame the man? No you can't. Wasn't that really sweet? The first part of the flashback, before she got stung? Yes it was :) Well, review!<strong>


	58. Chapter 57: Avery Sneeks Out

**Hey people. How are all of you? I'm ok. Well, here's some shout outs! WOO HOO!**

**lemonademouthluver: Just imagine what happened with Bekka, just 10,000,000x worse.**

**jellybean96: Thanks :) I'm glad you liked it. :)**

**MewxMewxLove: Thanks, and today you'll get another Avery POV, and she will TRY to reason with Wen, keyword: TRY.**

**coconutcrumbs: Thank you! And yeah, he isn't that awesome to Avery.**

**iluvyourstories: Do you mean a completely sepreate story or just a chapter for them?**

**Death Eaters Rule: C- Thanks! Talk to ya later! D- Yeah we haven't talked for awhile, yeah Wen is a good dad, overprotective, but good. M- Yup, they saved the best for last! And here's the next chapter!**

**Those are the shout outs! :) Here's the chapter:**

* * *

><p><strong>-The next day-<strong>

Avery's POV

I walked up to my dad who was on the internet surfing 'how to tell if your daughter is a virgin'.

"Seriously, Daddy?" I asked, he shut the laptop.

"Sorry, baby. It's just your growing up to fast on me, Ave." He said.

"Dad, I'm a virgin. I'm not like that." I said, sitting down beside him.

"Maybe I'm doing it for Bekka. Your not my only daughter..." He said, I gave him the stink-eye. "Yes I'm looking at it for you." He said, looking down at his shoes.

"Dad. I'm not a little girl anymore. I know how to use my Epi-pen on my own, and I can use my inhaler on my own. I know you still think of me as your little girl, but I will always be your little girl, just I'm a big girl and I love Richard, Daddy. And he won't hurt me." I said.

Wen's POV

"Avery, sweetheart, I am just trying to protect you." I said, looking at her and seeing the time go by, from when she first came home to now.

"Dad, I'm a big girl. I don't need as much protection as I used to. I know what to do if someones trying to kidnap me, scream like I'm being killed." She said, taking my hands in hers. "Daddy, I will always be your little girl, just please give me some space to grow. I know I'm still not the strongest teenager on earth because of how I was when I was born, but I'm stronger than I was. If I need you I will come get you. I will always need you, Daddy, just not as much as I used to." She gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Just, give me some space." She pleaded.

"Not happenin, Angle." I said. She groaned and stormed upstairs.

Avery's POV

I can not believe him! Ugh! I'm not a baby anymore and I need space!

I have a date with Richard and I will not miss it. I snuck into Joey's room.

"Hey, Joey, I need your help." I said.

"With the prank and 'grandma'?" He asked.

"No. I'm going to sneek out so I can go on my date with Rich without Dad watching our every move." I said. His eyes began to glow with an evil glent.

"So, sister, your finally becoming evil. Wow, never thought that would happen." He smiled, "I'm so proud. Anyways, what do you need, sister dear?" He asked.

"How can I sneek out without Dad seeing. Your the boy for the job." I said, pulling out 10 dollars out of my sweater pocket.

"Now your talkin my language, Avery. Let's see..." He thought for a second, "I'll distract him, then you can leave out the back door, quietly shut the door, and you can leave that way." He said, smiling.

"Thank you! Your the best demon brother on earth!" I said, hugging him.

"Alright, but it'll cost ya." I groaned.

"What?" I said.

"I'll tell ya later. Let's get you to your date. Listen, my signal will be me scratching my neck. Don't miss it." We went downstairs and I stayed on the fifth step for safety. "Hey Dad, can I ask you something?" He asked, standing behind the couch behind my father, blocking me from his line of sight.

"Sure, bud. What is it?" Dad asked, turning to look at Joseph.

"I like this girl at school, but I don't think she likes me, what do I do?" He asked, Dad began rambling on and on about how to tell a girl you like her and junk, when Joey scratched the back of his neck, I then tip-toed my way to the back door and made it out, then I ran to Dantes to meet Richard.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Ohh Avery's sneeking out. What do you think Wen will do when he finds out? Lets just say it won't be a pretty sight. Haha, well review! :) And here's a shout out to my special friend, M.<strong>

**I LOVE YOU, M!**


	59. Chapter 58: Dates Are Cancelled

**Hey people. Sorry it took so long to update, but I started a new story, a Victorious one. If you Victorious fans want to you can check it out. Well yeah. How are you guys? I'm good. :) Let's get to the story!**

* * *

><p>Wen's POV<p>

I went to Dantes to get some pizza for dinner because Liv and I were having a lazy day so we all got pizza, which I think the kids are ok with that.

So, I walked into Dantes and saw a girl with dirty blonde hair in pigtails in a floral dress snuggling into a boy with short brown hair and darker toned skin and a shirt that had the Lemonade Mouth logo on it. **(A/N Wanna take a guess at who they are?)**

Young love, I thought to myself, then froze. Dirty blonde hair... floral dress... short brown hair... darker toned skin... THAT'S AVERY AND RICHARD!

I walked over to the table they were sitting at. "Avery Brooke Gifford!" I said. They quickly scooted away from eachother.

"Busted." Richard muttered.

"Daddy! I didn't think you were going to be here!" She said, bright red.

Avery's POV

Dangit. Busted.

"Yeah, and your going home right now, young lady." He said, glaring at Rich. I sighed.

"Looks like our date is cancelled." I said, standing up.

We got some pizza and drove home in silence. Dad was probably furious. But hey, so am I. When we got home I slammed the door.

"Wow, somebody's mad today." Bekka said, I glared at her, she shut up. When I'm mad people know to shut up because I CAN throw a punch if I'm mad enough.

Olivia's POV

I was fixing Thomas a sippy cup when I heard the door slam. I sighed and handed TJ his sippy cup, I walked into the living room to see Avery glaring at Rebekka. Wen walked into the house.

"Avery Brooke Gifford you are in so much trouble do you understand that? You are BEYOND grounded, young lady! You can not leave this house ever again!" He yelled.

"Maybe if you wouldn't be so protective maybe I wouldn't have sneeked out!" She screamed right back.

"HEY HEY HEY! THAT IS ENOUGH!" I shouted, probably louder than Avery. They both got guiet and looked at me. "Now, both of you CALMLY explain to me what happened. Avery first." I said. They had attracted Joseph and TJ so they were both watching.

Avery took a deep breath. "Well, I had a date planned with Richard and Dad said I couldn't go, so I wasn't going to cancel my date so I had Joey help me sneek out, then I met Richard at Dantes and then Dad came and ruined it!" She said, crossing her arms.

"Alright, now Wen, your turn." I said, turning to my husband.

"Well, I was doing some research on the computer when she came up and asked me to give her some space, and I said no because I'm worried about her, and then I find her at Dante's cuddling up with Richard!" He said, crossing his arms. I sighed.

"Avery, your grounded for two weeks, no computer, TV, phone, or IPod. Wen, calm down, she's a teenage girl and let her have some freedom." I said, rubbing my temples.

"But-" Wen began, I held up my hand.

"No buts, Wen. They are just like we were so don't try to keep them from eachother." I said, walking back into the kitchen and grabbing some Advil. Soon a felt a strong pair of arms wrap around my waist.

"I'm sorry, baby. Do you forgive me?" He asked, kissing my neck. I giggled. Hey, I'm not made of stone!

"Yes, just please give her some space." I said, turning around and pressing my lips to his. "Remember when we did this everyday? Before we had the twins?" I said, laying my head in his chest. He rubbed circles on my back.

"Yes I do. But I do not regret having the twins. They just made our relationship even stronger. If that was even possible." He kissed the top of my head.

"We should have a date night. Just you and me. We can watch a movie, maybe go out to dinner. Like when we first got married." I said, looking up at him, he looked down at me.

"I would love that. Plus we rarely, if ever, see eachother during the day since we had the girls." He kissed me. I pressed my lips against his and he pressed harder, picking me up and sitting me on the counter. I giggled through the kiss. My hands went and tangled themselves in his hair. His hands did the same.

Joey's POV **(A/N Didn't see that comin did ya?)**

I walked into the kitchen to get a soda from the fridge to see mom sitting on the counter makin out with dad. Eww.

"Gross! Get a room!" I said, covering my eyes. _I'M BLIND!_

"Sorry, baby." Mom said, and I heard her feet hit the floor.

"What'd ya need, buddy?" Dad asked. He then sighed. "It's safe to uncover your eyes, bud." He said, and I removed my hands from my eyes. Dad had his arm wrapped over Mom's shoulder.

"I was going to get a drink but now I'm not so thirsty." I walked out, hearing Mom and Dad laugh from the kitchen. Then I heard my name being called from the kitchen.

"Joseph! Can you come here?" Dad called. **(A/N Don't you hate that? When you leave the room and your parents just call you back 2 seconds after? One of my biggest pet peeves.)** I sighed and walked BACK into the kitchen.

"Yeah Dad?" I asked.

"Did you help Avery sneek out?" He asked.

Well, Mom always said if I told the truth I wouldn't get into AS MUCH trouble as if I told a lie, so go with the truth Joseph Wendall! "Yeah." I said said.

"Don't you- wait did you say yeah?" Dad said.

"Yup."

"Oh. Well, your gounded for two weeks. No computer, video games, TV, phone, IPod, or going to a friends house." He said, I nodded and walked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Wen caught them and had a mini-spaz attack. Avery got grounded, along with Joey. Wen and Olivia lip-locked. Got the first Joey's POV. And yeah. Glad you guys have stuck with me this far! Let's hope I can get to 100 chapters! But I probably will considering I don't want to end this story! Next chapter is Scicci. :D Well, review!<strong>

**Ok! This is a _SPECIAL_ shout out just for my special friend, M! **

**I LOVE YOU BABY BEAR AND KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK! LOVE YOU, SWEETHEART!**


	60. Chapter 59: Nightmeares and Wedding Plan

**Hey people :) Here is *drum roll* SHOUT OUTS! WOO HOO!**

**i b me: Thank you :) And yes, M is very special to me. Thank you, I'm sure she will appreciate that :) Again, thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**Alyson Foster: Yes they are, and I think you will like the queen and king ;)**

**Rose: XD Thank you :D**

**coconutcrumbs: Haha, yes he is. And yeah, he has to let her flyyyyyyyyyyyy- corny but I do corny so who cares! XD**

**MewxMewxLove: Yes he does, and probably. My parents are like, really protective, espeally my dad. He hates my boyfriend and say's that 'we spend to much time together' and we NEVER see eachother, liturally!**

**jellybean96: Yup, thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Death Eaters Rule: Your welcome, baby bear! Love you, M! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :) :D :D :D :D :D :D (add heart symbol here)**

**There are the shout outs! :) And here's the story!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AT SCOTT AND NICCI'S HOUSE<em>**

Nicci's POV

Scott and I were sitting on the couch making out. I giggled and pulled away.

"So, what kind of wedding do you want?" I asked, snuggling into his arms. He rubbed my arms.

"Hmm I don't know. Here, do you want a big wedding, or a small one?" He asked me, kissing the top of my head.

"Small, just friends and family." I said, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Same here. So, guests." He sat up and picked up a clipboard with some notebook paper on it. "You first." He smiled.

"Well, of course my parents and siblings." I said, he wrote that down.

"Alright, any other family?"

After we got all the guests done, I picked up a piece of paper and stole his pen. I wrote down my bridesmaids.

_Bridesmaids:_

_Shawna, Kristina, Crystal, Brittney_

_Maids of Honor:_

_Shawna, Kristina_

After I put that down, I handed him his pen back. "There you go, baby." I said, kissing him.

"Have I told you I love you?" He asked, kissing my neck. I giggled.

"Yes, you have. And I love you too." I said. "So, any date idea's?" I asked when he was done kissing my neck.

"Hmmmm how about November 17?" He asked, I smiled.

"Perfect." I said, writing that down.

"So, when are you going dress shopping?" He smirked.

"Your not going." I said. He pouted.

"Why not?"

"Because, it's bad luck for the groom to see the dress before the day of the wedding." I said.

"Oh. Well, homecomings coming up. You wanna come?" He asked.

I smiled. "Sure. Football?" I asked.

"Nope, soccer." He said.

"Oh, I'm used to football. But that's cool. So, when is it?"

"In a week." He said.

"Alright, I'll go. It'll be good for us to get out some more, besides going to Wen and Olivia's, Charlie and Mo's, Stella's or shopping." I said.

"Alright." He smiled.

_**AT CHARLIE AND MO'S**_

Amy's POV

_-In Amy's Dream-_

_I was back in the cave. It was filling at 5x's the normal speed. It was now over my head. I bull shark began to swim around me. I tried to undo the knot, but I couldn't._

_The sharks coming closer. Closer. Closer. It's opening it's mouth._

_It's about to bite me. I began to scream, but no sound came out._

_-End of Dream-_

Charlie's POV

I was in the garage fixing the car when I heard Amy start screaming. I grabbed a clean rag and ran into the house and up the stairs. I ran into her bedroom to see her screaming, tossing and turning. I ran over and began to shake her.

"Amy! Amy wake up, honey!" She started crying, I pulled her to my chest and she started to cry into my chest. I rubbed her back. "Shhh, it's just a dream. Just a dream. It wasn't real. I'm here. I'm here." I just repeated saying that until she was done crying. "Do you wanna talk about it?" I asked gently. She shook her head. "Alright, baby girl." I kissed the top of her head. "Want me to stay in here?" I asked, she nodded. "Alright."

Amy's POV

I hated Andrew so much. I snuggled into my fathers chest, not giving a crap if he was covered in oil and greese, I wanted my Daddy! I was soon able to fall asleep, with the help of my fathers soothing words, of course. After that, I slept a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! It's so sad how Amy is so traumatized by that, I would be. And aw, Charlie is so sweet to his daughter! And Scott and Nicci are planning the wedding. Well, tell me your favorite part. And here is a SPECIAL shout out to my baby bear, M.<strong>

**M- I am so proud of you, baby bear! Keep up the good work, sweetheart! Love you so much, baby bear! Love- Momma Bear**

**So, next chapter is the homecoming GAME, and the chapter after that is the homecoming DANCE. :) Well, review! :)**


	61. Chapter 60: Bekka get's introuble

**Hey people :) :) :) How are all of you? I'm happy! :) Here are some shout outs:**

**lemonademouthluver: I would, in fact I even thought about doing that, but it would be mean because of how young she is, I mean, she is only 13..**

**MewxMewxLove: Thank you :) I wouldn't want someone like *shudders* Jules to be Scotts *gags* so I made someone who's really nice and sweet :) And M is one of my best friends on here, she calls me 'Momma Bear' or 'Momma' and I call her 'sweetheart' and 'baby bear'.**

**coconutcrumbs: Thank you :) What does ifhngwraapohmafawof stand for?**

**Death Eaters Rule: Yes it is, baby bear! :) She will be, sweetheart! It'll just take some time! :)**

**jellybean96: I know! I can't wait either! I wanted a lot of father/daughter bonding moments in this story, so there will probably be more :)**

**:) :) :) You are all AWESOME! :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AT MESA HIGH SCHOOL<strong>_

_**BEKKA'S MATH CLASS**_

Bekka's POV

I sat and watched Mrs. Robbins preform stupid algebratic expressions on the board.

"When will we have to use this in our lives?" I asked.

"Every day, Miss Gifford, now please don't interupt." She said.

"Well, no ones going to ask us on a job resumay 'find the value of x if 1930-1536'." I said.

"We will have to use it when we do bills and taxes." Said the most annoying kid on the face of the earth, Robbie.

"Shut up, I wasn't talking to you." I said.

"Well I was just trying to help." He said.

"Shut up or I'm going to punch you so hard your grandfather will feel it." I said, getting up.

"I was only trying to help!" He said in his squeaky girl voice. I went over to his seat and was about to punch him.

"Rebekka go to the office." Mrs Robbins yelled.

"Fine I don't care!" I shouted, grabbing my things and going to the office. I sat down and the princible called my parents.

"Hello, Mrs Gifford. No no, Avery is fine, it's Rebekka. Can you and your husband please come up to the school? Alright, see you in a few." Princible White said, hanging up. A few minutes later my parents came into the room. "Mr and Mrs Gifford, your daughter has been causing trouble for sometime now, and now I feel I have to take more drastic messures." He said.

"Well, can you first tell us what she did?" Dad asked, looking at Mom.

"Of course." I interupted him.

"I asked a simple question in class, got mad when Robbie answered when I wasn't talking to him, and I almost punched him and I also kinda mouthed off." Mom sighed.

"What's her punishment?" She asked, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"She is expelled for the rest of the year."

"WHAT?" I yelled. "I can't be expelled! I won't get enough credits to graduate if I get expelled!" I said, looking back at my parents.

"Well, there is one other option..." He said.

"Anything." I said. I HAD to graduate with my class! I just had to!

"There is this program, it's called the Big Brother Big Sister Program. It's like a tutoring program. You get to help a child who needs help." He said. Ew. I already have to deal with my annoying brothers, now another kid? Hopefully I get a girl.

I sighed. "Alright. Who will I be stuck- I mean, helping?" I said.

He looked at a clipboard. "Her name is Danielle Masters, she is seven years old. You will pick her up at Albuquergue Elementary School after school." He said. "Now, as for your punishment..." That WASN'T my punishment! "You have In-School-Suspencion for one week starting next week." He said, writing that down. I nodded.

"Yeah yeah whatever. Do we start picking her up today or tomorrow?" I asked.

"Tomorrow."

"Alright."

**-The Next Day, After School-**

I walked into the Albuquergue Elementary School with my sister and waited. Soon a little girl with long blonde hair and some freckles wearing a tee shirt that said 'my brother did it' and a pair of jeans.

"Are you Danielle?" I asked.

"Yes. Are you Rebekka?" She asked, fixing her backback strap.

"That's me. This is my sister Avery." I said, motioning to Avery.

"Hi Danielle." She said, shaking the little girls hand.

"Oh, most people call me Dani." She said, walking out of the school with us.

"Most people call me Bekka." I said, helping her into the car.

"Hi, you must be Danielle?" Mom asked, looking in the backseat. "Sorry it's such a mess. We have four kids so it tends to get pretty messy." She said.

"It's alright, Mrs Gifford." She said.

**-A Week Later-**

Avery's POV

We picked Dani up at school and then went home, normal, and then we got ready for the Homecoming game. We were meeting everyone there, so I'm excited to see how Dani takes to meeting everyone.

So we drove up to the high school early, to get good seats, and everyone was there.

"Hey, who's this little cutie?" Stella asked, bending down to be at Dani's height.

"I'm Dani, Bekka's little sister." Her eyes widened.

Wen's POV

Stella dragged Olivia and I away. "What does she mean by 'Bekka's little sister'?" She asked.

"It's this program in school. The Big Brother Big Sister Program. Dani is the girl that was assigned to Bekka." I said.

"Oh. Ok." We went back to the rest of them.

Scott's POV

We got to meet Dani and she was really cute, and a sweetheart. That's when I heard a voice I haven't heard for years.

"Scott? Dude is that you?" I heard Ray Beech say as he walked up to us.

"Yeah, Ray." I said, putting my arm around Nicci.

"Who's this?" Ray asked, looking at Nicci.

"My fiancee." I said, kissing Nicci.

"Dude, you haven't gotten married yet?" He said, looking creeped out.

"I just recently found her, Ray." I said.

"Guys, let's go find a spot, the games starting.." Stella said.

**-After the game-**

Bekka's POV

I sighed as we walked up to our room, Dani was staying here for awhile so I was showing her to her bedroom.

"And here's your room." I said, opening the door, she just stared at me. "What?"

"You don't like me, do you?" She asked.

"I have enough little siblings, I don't need another." I said. "I'm going to bed. Night." I said, going into my room and slamming the door. I picked up my diary and began writing.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was the homecoming game, we won 36-13. Dani is staying here now, ugh. I have ENOUGH siblings, I don't really need another. I can't wait until all this goes away then I won't have to ever have to deal with her ever again. Everyone seems to love her though, but she's annoying. Ugh, maybe she'll become friends with Joey or TJ and leave me alone, then I still get credit and won't have to get expelled. All in all, blah. Well, night. Another day of Dani, another day of headacheville. :/_

_Love, Bekka Amber :)_

I closed my diary and hid it in my special hiding spot. I laid down and went to sleep.

**-The Next Day-**

Joey's POV

I woke up early so I could get a good scare into Dani. Mean? Probably, but hey, I'm not a nice person.

I went into my bathroom and pulled out this cage thing that had a garden snake I managed to sneek into the house. I opened the cage and got the snake out.

"Alright, Scaly, time for some scarin." I laughed evilly and went into Dani's room. I held the snake just above her face. "Dani, time to wake up." I yelled, her eyes slowly opened and she screamed.

"SNAKE!" She screamed. Mom and Dad ran into the room, I hid my snake behind my back as she started crying.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Mom asked, sitting down and holding her. Dani pointed to me.

"He has a snake." She said, my Dad turned me around and pulled the snake from my hands, Mom screamed.

"Get it out of this house! Get it out! Joseph Wendall Gifford you are in so much trouble go to your room!" Mom yelled, Mom can't stand snakes. I walked away.

Wen's POV

I walked into the backyard still in my boxers and went back towards the woods. "Go away." I said, setting it down on the ground on the other side of the creek. It slithered away. I went back into Dani's room, to see Olivia stroking Danielle's hair. Dani was fast asleep.

"The snake is gone." I said, going to wrap my arms around her.

"Wash your hands first, then we can cuddle." She said, living the room. I went and washed my hands.

Bekka's POV

I woke up at the normal time on saturday. I walked into the kitchen to see Dani eating some cerial. She looked at me and smiled.

"Hi Bekka! Did you sleep good?" She asked, happy.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." I said, making myself a bowl of cerial and sitting as far away as possible from her.

"I did, then your little brother scared me with a snake. Your Mommy helped me go back to sleep though. I like her, she's really really nice, so is your Daddy and sissy." She said, smiling wider. I yawned.

"Eh, they get annoying." I said, taking a bite of my cerial.

"Why don't you like me?" She asked, pushing her now empty bowl away from herself.

"You were just randomly put into my life, alright, at least with my other siblings I got nine months to prepair, but with you, no, I didn't. So listen, why don't we just stay away from eachother, and then when you leave, we don't ever have to even think about eachother ever again, alright?" I said, glaring at her.

"Your a grump in the morning did ya know that?" She asked.

"I'm always a grump." I said, getting up and dumping the rest of my cerial into the sink. I turned to her, "now, go watch some TV or something. I don't really care." I said, going into the backyard and looking out to the woods.

"It's really pretty." I heard Dani say.

"What part of 'go away' don't you understand?" I asked.

"It reminds me of Bambi. Do you like Bambi?" She asked, looking at me.

"Yeah, when I was little. Those movies are for baby's." I said. I actually didn't think that, I love the Disney movies, I usually sneek a way to watch them when everyone is out of the house.

"It's sad that Bambi's Mommy died, huh? But at least he had his Daddy." She said, sitting down on a chair we have. I sighed.

"Your not going to leave me alone, are you?" I asked.

"Nope. Your stuck with me." She smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Done. So, new character. Like her, love her, hate her? I LOVE her! She's so cute! Looks like Bekka doesn't really like Dani. But never fear, Dani will grow on her. And that's mean, Joey! *wacks him upside the head*<strong>

**Joey: What was that for!**

**Me: YOU SCARED A SWEET LITTLE GIRL!**

**Joey: I know, no need to hit me though!**

**Richard: There are MANY reason's to hit you, Joey.**

**Amy: Your annoying...**

**Bekka: Your creepy...**

**Jayson: Stinky *plugs his nose***

**Avery: And many many many other reasons.**

**Me: Where did you all come from?**

**Amy: Your imagination.**

**TJ: Mommy's tummy.**

**Richard: Don't-**

**Me: THAT'S MY LINE!**

**Richard: Alright, geez, no need to be mean.**

**Me: Don't miss the next chapter of Year's After!**

**Dani: What are you all talking about?**

**Me: The next chapter. Joey, apoligize!**

**Joey: Sorry.**

**Dani: Eh. *walks off***

**Me: OH I have shout out's for my two special friends!**

**D- Hey D! Congrats on your 100%! Keep it up! :)**

**M- M, I'm so proud of you, and your character is here! :) Love you, baby bear! Love, Momma Bear :)**


	62. Chapter 61: How about a puppy

**Hey people! I really like doing the 'Joey, Me Richard' thing, so I'll stick with doing that at the end of a chapter :) But wasn't that entertaining? :) Well here's the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AT WEN AND OLIVIA'S HOUSE<em>**

Avery's POV

I walked onto the porch to see Dani talking Bekka's head off, I laughed, "Dani, are you trying to kill Bekka?" I asked playfully.

"No, silly, I'm trying to give her a headache." She smiled.

"It's working." Bekka said, standing up and going inside.

"I think I like you, kiddo." I said.

"Same to you, Avery." She said, standing up. "Where's Bekka's room?"

"Up the stairs, down the first hallway you see, second door to your left." I said.

"Alright!" She ran into the house.

Bekka's POV

I laid down on my bed and sighed. "Finally, alone."

"HI!" I heard Dani yell from the doorway.

"Goodness, will you ever leave me alone?" I asked.

"Spend some time with me, please. I'm not a pain. I only just wanna spend some time with you."

"Fine, how about we go to the park?" I asked, standing up.

"Ok!" She said, jumping up and down.

**-Later-**

**_MO AND CHARLIE'S HOUSE_**

Charlie's POV

I walked up behind Mo and wrapped my arms around her waist, kissing her neck. "So, I've been thinking.." I said.

"No, we are NOT having another baby." Mo said. "Factory is closed for good."

"Bummer, but that's not what I was going to say." I said, kinda bummed. I did sorta want another baby, but I was happy with the two I already have. They gave me enough headaches as it is.

"Alright then, what were you going to say?"

"That we should get Amy something to help her cope. Like, maybe a dog or something." I said, Mo got the 'shut up Im thinking' look. So I shut up.

"Alright, when?" She said after five minutes of thinking.

"How about this friday? When she's at school, we can go to the pound or something an adopt a dog." I suggested, Mo smiled.

"Alright, baby. This friday." She said, leaning up to touch my lips to hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! I know it's not the longest chapter on earth, but it'll do. Yay, Charlie and Mo are getting Amy a dog :) Well, Bekka is taking Dani to the park, so who wants to know what'll happen there? I already know, but none of you do :) :) :) I'm evil *insert evil smily face here* Well, review! <strong>

**Joey- _*mutters*_ No ones going to review, everyone hates this story, you made ME the bad guy!**

**Me- JOSEPH WENDALL GIFFORD! I HEARD THAT!**

**Joey- Well it's true!**

**Me- _*wacks Joey upside the head*_**

**Olivia- Be nice, Twilight Person Lover, he's ten.**

**Me- Hey, if it wasn't for me, he wouldn't be alive, my imagination created him, I just had you and Wen be his parents, I could have just as easily made Mo and Charlie his parents...**

**Olivia- Fine, just, be sure not to kill him. _*walks away*_**

**Joey- Gee mom! Love you too!**

**Dani- _*runs in, slaps Joey and kicks him in the shins*_ That's for this morning!**

**Joey- _*on ground moaning in pain*_ You win.**

**Dani- I thought so. _*skips away*_**

**Me- _*yells after her*_ Dani I thought you were at the park with Bekka?**

**Dani- _*yells back*_ I was, but then I ran here now I'm going back, I told Bekka I went to the bathroom.**

**Me- Alright! Have fun!**

**Richard- _*walks up with his arm around Avery*_ Don't forget to miss-**

**Me- _*screams*_ MY LINE! THAT'S MY LINE!**

**Richard- Alright alright, geez**

**Me- Don't forget to miss the next chapter of Years After! *smiles and gives death glare to Richard* Ever try to take my line again, I will either 1) break you up with Avery, or 2) take you out of the story in an horrible accident which will make everybody cry, your chose.**

**Richard- _*gulps*_ I won't take your line again, promise! _*hids behind Joey*_ Take him! Nobody likes him!**

**Joey- Hey! _*punches Richard in gut*_**


	63. Chapter 62: Dani's Secret

**Hi peeps! :) THANK GOD IT'S FRIDAY! :D WOO HOO! WEEKEND! :) Anybody have any plans for the weekend? I don't, well, maybe my friend will come over, but I'm not sure.. Well, to the story**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AT THE PARK<em>**

Bekka's POV

I was sitting on a bench watching Dani play on a jungle gym, when she fell, she just started laughing and she got up, wiped her jeans off, then went over to the slides. Soon I could tell she was having trouble breathing. I immediatly knew what was wrong.

_Asthma._

I got up and ran over to her, I picked her up and took her to the bench I was sitting on. I began to check her pockets.

_Come on,_ I thought, _don't you have an inhaler with you!_

Finally, I found it in her jacket pocket, I shook it up gently and sprayed it in her mouth, then called 9-1-1. Soon the paramedics were there and I, against their will, got in the ambulance and rode with her.

**-30 minutes later-**

I was pacing in the waiting room, then I stopped.

Do I care about the little girl that was just dumped on me?

A doctor came into the room with a clipboard. "Danielle Masters?"

"Me." I said, walking over to the man. "How is she?" I asked.

"She had a minor asthma attack. How did you know what to do?" He asked, courious. I could almost see all the thoughts in his head, just from the look on his face. Did this girl have asthma herself? Does she take health at school?

"My twin sister. She has seviere asthma. My family taught me from an early age how to help someone when their having an asthma attack. Well, she has moderate asthma, but at her last doctor appointment they said it could be getting worse." I said, looking down. Knowing that my sister couldn't do hardly anything that I could do hurt. It really did. Our whole lives, we've done everything together, but she always felt she was holding me back, because of her asthma. I never once thought that. Never.

"Oh. Well, Danielle will be just fine, she can come home in about a hour. But I will need a gaurdians signature." I did a mental face palm. Great. Mom and Dad will **KILL** me! Ignore the banging, that's just me slamming my head on a mental desk.

"Can I call my parents?" I asked. He nodded. I walked over to the phone. Wait! I need to write a goodbye note. My parents will kill me. I pulled out a sticky note.

_Sorry._

_Bekka Amber :)_

I dailed my home number. _Don't be home, don't be home don't be-_ "Hello?" Dangit.

"Hey, Daddy. Can you come up to the children's hospital?" I asked.

"What? Why? What happened?" He asked, panicing.

"Dani had an asthma attack. Dad I swear I did not know she had asthma!" I said, defending myself.

I heard him sigh, "alright, I'll come up, and we keep this a secret from Mom." He said.

"Wow, that's a first, Daddy." I said.

"Yeah yeah yeah." He hung up. I went into Dani's room.

"Hi." She said.

"Hey. Why the heck didn't you tell me you had asthma?" I asked bitterly.

"I'm sorry. Just I don't like that I have asthma, but my mommy tells me to tell the people I stay with, friends parents, you guys." She said, playing with the blanket.

"Well, your just lucky Avery has asthma." I said.

"Avery has asthma?" She asked.

"Yup. But her's is moderate to seviere." I said.

"Oh."

A few minutes later, we were home. I was laying down, when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said, I looked over and saw Dani. "What do you want?"

"You care about me. If you didn't, you wouldn't have helped me." She said, smiling.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Now what do you want?"

"Can I sleep in here? I had a nightmeare." She said. I sighed.

"Sure. Hurry up before I change my mind." She ran over and laid down beside me, she put her head on my arm. I sighed. "Cutting blood flow off." She moved her head.

"Sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Well, turns out Dani has asthma.<strong>

**Dani: YOUR MEAN!**

**Me: Whoa! Why? I made you live, and your ok! Plus it's not a bad case like Avery's!**

**Dani: Your not, I'm joking. _*giggles*_**

**Me: O_O ok then.**

**Joey: HA! NOW YOUR THE MEAN ONE! _*does creepy dance*_**

**Dani: I still hate you, Joey.**

**Joey: Darnit.**

**Dani: _*gives Joey death glare*_ I will kick you where it hurts.**

**Joey: _*runs away with eyes as wide as sauser*_**

**Amy: _*walks in eating watermelon popsickle*_ Don't miss-**

**Me: _*screams*_ WHY DO THE DELGADO KIDS KEEP TRYING TO STEAL MY THUNDER!**

**Amy: Good golly, no need to scream about it!**

**Me: _*gives her I-will-kill-you-if-you-don't-shut-up look*_**

**Amy: _*starts humming and looks around at random stuff*_ Oh look, pretty butterfly.**

**Me: Better, now don't miss the next chapter of Years After! Oh and don't forget to review!**

**TJ: No reviewing! Let's make TPL mad!**

**Me: THOMAS JOSHUA GIFFORD!**

**TJ: Sowwy.**

**Stella: I like that idea. NOBODY REVIEW OR YOU WILL SEE THE RATH OF STELLA IVERY YAMADA!**

**Me: _*growls*_ I will hit you with a frying pan!**

**Stella: I'm not two. I'm not afraid of you. Hey that rhymed!**

**Me: _*mutters*_ You have the attenition spand of a two year old, though. _*says*_ Just so you know, I do have the power to 1) kill you off, 2) kill Jayson off, and 3) bring Bentley back.**

**Stella: _*eyes widen in fear*_ NO! NOT MY LITTLE BOY! NO! _*turns to all of you, yells*_ REVIEW SO SHE WON'T HURT MY LITTLE BOY! _*runs off*_**

**Me: I wouldn't do that, that's too mean. I love Jayson, he's a cutie. But review!**

**Dani, Joey (he came back with baseball back and helmet), Amy, TJ, Me: _*screams*_ BYE!**


	64. Chapter 63: Time for Pranks, Part 1

**Hi everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated, but drama is going on between two of my best friends, and I'm kinda in the middle of it :/ But I'm trying! Here ya go!**

* * *

><p><strong>-The Next Day-<strong>

Olivia's POV

I woke up in Wen's arms, I sighed happily, thinking about when we first got married.

"Remember when we were like this everyday?" I said happily, snuggling into his bare chest. He rubbed my back.

"Yes I do, dear. Then you got pregnant." He said, when I looked at him he was pouting. I slapped his arm, he laughed, "hun I'm kidding. I love the twins." He said, kissing me.

"Well, I guess your forgiven." I began kissing him back. **(A/N Older people will know what this means, for people reading it to younger kids, change it to 'and scrambled to get changed)** We heard a knock on the door and scrambled to get our clothes.

"Momma? Daddy?" I heard TJ say as I was putting my shirt on.

"Um, one second, buddy." Wen said as he put on a pair of pajama pants.

"Ok, Daddy." TJ said, I breathed a sigh of relief that he didn't come into the room.

"Well, here's a bright side of being parents, we learn how to get dressed fast." Wen joked as we walked out of our room, I picked Thomas up.

"You learn that in high school gym." I said, fixing Thomas' hair.

"Momma no no." He said, shaking his head. I laughed.

"You are just like your father." I said, kissing his forehead. We went into the kitchen to see a sight that is _NEVER_ seen. And I mean never.

All the kids eating breakfast... and not fighting. It's a miracle!

"Wen, get the camera. Their not trying to kill eachother." I said, putting Thomas in his chair and going to make pancakes, Joseph, Thomas and Wen's favorite. The girls liked them too, but they just usually ate cereal.

"Haha, funny mom. We just were to tired to murder eachother today." Avery said, taking a bite of her cereal.

Avery's POV

Bekka and I fist pumped under the table, Joey winked. Today was the day where 'grandma' will pay. See, unexpected.

Wen's POV

Somethings up with the kids, it was part of the reutine. They start to try to kill eachother, Olivia and I break it up and someone gets grounded, or when they were younger a time out. I was about to say something, but the phone rang and I answered it.

"Hello, Gifford residence, Wen speaking."

"Who is it, Dad?" Joseph asked, I motioned for him to be quiet.

"Wen, sweetheart, how's my little boy?" I heard my mother say on the other end, and you wanna know what I did.

I hung up on her.

"Who was that, dear" My wife said as she put the chocolate chip pancakes on the table **(A/N Yum)**

"My mother." I said, sitting down.

"Wen, dear, you should talk to her. And when you do be sure to tell her that no force on heaven or earth could make me leave my family." She said, putting syrup on TJ and Joeys pancakes.

"What?" I asked, looking at her. She gave me a kiss.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. When we were still in the hospital, she paid me a visit and told me to leave you and the kids. I told her that I would not leave my family." She said, kissing me again.

"Alright. I will." I smiled.

"Oh, kids, your father and I won't be home today. We're helping Mo with some redecorating. Avery, your in charge. You know the rules." Olivia said, sitting down.

"Alright." Avery said, getting up and putting her bowl in the sink and walking out.

* * *

><p><strong>D-O-N-E! What does that spell? DONE!<strong>

**Avery- Can I say what happens in the next chapter?**

**Me- Sure, what the heck, won't hurt nothin.**

**Avery- Next chapter we get our grandmothe back!**

**Joey- YAY**

**Dani- _*runs in*_ Can I help? _*jumps up and down*_**

**Me- Sure.**

**Dani- YAY!_ *gives me a hug*_**

**Me- Can't. Breathe.**

**Dani- _*pulls away*_ Sorry.**

**Me- _*says as Delgado kids are walking in*_ DON'T MISS THE NEXT CHAPTER OF YEARS AFTER! HA! BEAT YA! _*does creepy dance*_**

**Bekka- _*whispers to Avery*_ Now we know where Joey got it from.**

**Me- I HEARD THAT!**

**Bekka- Amy said it.**

**Amy- HEY!**


	65. Chapter 64: Time for Pranks Part II

**Hey, sorry it took so long, just my internet has been down :( But it's up now! :D Here ya go!**

* * *

><p>Bekka's POV<p>

Yay, parents out. Time for Operation GGB. Operation Get Grandma Back. Hehe. I pulled out my phone and texted him our secret code we came up with.

**To: Richard**  
><strong>From: Bekka Bear :D<strong>

**Elvis and Percilla have left the casino. Repeat, Elvis and Percilla have left the casino. (A/N I couldn't think of anything else :( )**

I sent it, but turns out Dani saw.

"Elvis is dead and if Percilla isn't then she's old." She said, looking at me like I'm crazy.

"I know that. But we have a plan to get back at my evil grandma who hit me and Avery." I said, standing up as my phone went off.

**To: Bekka Bear :D**  
><strong>From: Richard<strong>

**ditto. and imma change your screen name, probably to miss annoying LOL! :D**

I growled.

"Can I help?"

I looked at the seven year old. "Dani, you want to help?" I asked, surprised. She seemed like the Avery type, aka the Goodie Goodie.

"Yeah. I love getting back at people. What are we doing?" She asked and we explained it. "Sweetness!" The door bell rang.

"I got it!" Joseph yelled. He opened the door. "Rich and Amy are here!"

"Sweet, time for Operation GGB!" Avery said, smiling. We went into the living room and got everything tuned and fixed. "Alright, song?" She said.

"Check." I said, marking it off of the clipboard. "Joey do you have the sign and the snakes ready?" Dani shuddered at the mention of snakes, hey I don't blame the girl. I hate snakes.

"Yup, just have to put the sign up and the snakes on the door." He said, coming in with a sign and a bucket full of fake snakes.

"Alright." We all got everything ready. I picked up the phone and called the last call we got.

"Hello?" The lady asked.

"Hey, this is Rebekka, I'm Wen's daughter and I just wanted to apoligize for the way I acted. Would you please come over for an appoligy dinner my sister and I made? It would mean so much to me." I said in my 'goodie goodie' voice.

She sighed, "sure, I guess I can. But this better not be a trick!" She said, hanging up.

"Birdy is in the cage. Dani, you go take look out dudy and yell 'the birdy is in the cage' when she gets out of her car, she looks like my dad." I said to the little girl who nodded.

"What if it's not her and it's someone else?" She asked.

"Dang, didn't think of that. Um, yell 'code 12' alright?" Richard said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Alright, what does that mean?" Dani asked.

"I'm not sure... but I've heard it on TV!" He said, laughing.

"Alright, people move it! We don't have all day!" Joey said, and we all got to our spots.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, next chapter is Prank Time III (Roman numerals, fancy)<strong>

**Joey: No one cares about Roman numerals, TPL.**

**Me: No one cares about your face!**

**Joey: Those lines are over used and tacky.**

**Me: Your over used and tacky.**

**Joey: Well played, my friend.**

**Me: I know right!**

**Bekka, Avery, Dani, Richard, Amy: _*yells*_ SHUT UP!**

**Me: Attitude much?**

**Bekka: We're trying to be quiet here!**

**Amy: _*says quickly*_ Don't miss the next chapter of Years After! HA! You lose, TPL!**

**Me: _*throws frying pan at her*_**

**Amy: Owie._ *rubs head*_**

**Me: That's right, you don't mess with TPL.**

**Amy: Review so she doesn't hurt me even more. Hey, now that I think about it she hurts us a lot!**

**Me: This is a DRAMA story, what do you expect? There is going to be drama, which means someone has to get hurt often.**

**Avery: She has a point, Ams.**

**Richard: Yeah, she does.**

**Me: See! That is why they are my two favorite characters!**

**Richard: Suck ups get nowhere in life.**

**Me: Guess what.**

**Richard: What?**

**Me: _*shouts*_ SHUT UP!**

**Richard: _*cowers behind Joey and Amy*_**

**Amy: Be a man.**


	66. Chapter 65: Time for Pranks Part III

**Hey people! Kept ya all waitin, huh? I know I did :) Man, we've gotten so far on this story, what chapter is this, 60 somethin? Wow, I can't believe it! And sorry it was late, I had writers block D:**

**Here ya go:**

* * *

><p>Avery's POV<p>

Breathe, Avery, take deep breaths. I'm not used to this, at all. What if we get in trouble? Calm down, Avery Brooke, don't wanna have an attack.

Soon Dani yelled "BIRDY IN THE CAGE! REPEAT! BIRDY IN THE CAGE!" She shouted, giggling.

Then, I heard the door creek open, then a scream. "OH MY LORD!" I heard her shout, screaming, I then heard Joseph.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry, that was meant for my sisters but I guess I forgot to put it down for you." He said, "oh, and Bekka and Avery are in there with dinner." Wow, he is REALLY convinceing. She walked in the room and sat down, it was dark at the moment and then the lights turned on.

"What's going on!" She said, about to stand up when Richard tied her up with some old jump ropes we found in the garage.

"Not so fast!" He said, patting her shoulder, "the party hasn't even started yet!" He laughed and walked to the drums(after arguing with Amy for 10 minutes they finally decided Rich would play drums this time).

"How ya doing, old bag lady?" Bekka said into her mic. "My have we got a show for you, this is 'Mean' written by, well, Avery and I." She smiled and we began to play.

_"You, with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me_  
><em>You have knocked me off my feet again got me feeling like I'm nothing<em>  
><em>You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard, calling me out when I'm wounded<em>  
><em>You, pickin' on the weaker man<em>

_Well, you can take me down with just one single blow_  
><em>But you don't know what you don't know<em>

_Someday I'll be living in a big old city_  
><em>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<em>  
><em>Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me<em>  
><em>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<em>

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

_You, with your switching sides and your walk-by lies and your humiliation_  
><em>You, have pointed out my flaws again as if I don't already see them<em>  
><em>I'll walk with my head down trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you<em>  
><em>I just wanna feel okay again<em>

_I'll bet you got pushed around, somebody made you cold_  
><em>But the cycle ends right now 'cause you can't lead me down that road<em>  
><em>And you don't know what you don't know<em>

_Someday I'll be living in a big old city_  
><em>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<em>  
><em>Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me<em>  
><em>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<em>

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

_And I can see you years from now in a bar, talking over a football game_  
><em>With that same big loud opinion but nobody's listening<em>  
><em>Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things<em>  
><em>Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing<em>

_But all you are is mean_  
><em>All you are is mean and a liar and pathetic and alone in life<em>  
><em>And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean<em>

_But someday I'll be living in a big old city_  
><em>And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah<em>  
><em>Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me<em>  
><em>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<em>

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

_Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city_  
><em>(Why you gotta be so mean?)<em>  
><em>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<em>  
><em>(Why you gotta be so mean?)<em>  
><em>Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me<em>  
><em>(Why you gotta be so mean?)<em>  
><em>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<em>

_Why you gotta be so mean?"_ I ended the song smiling. She managed, somehow, to untie herself.

"You barbarians! Just wait until your father finds out about this!" She said, stepping up to us.

"He has absolutly no athority over Amy and I. He only has athority over Avery, Bek and Joey. So ha." Rich said, coming to stand next to me.

"Well, don't think he won't hear about this." She turned to leave.

"Oh, the sprinklers are goin off out front, so I would suggest going out the back." Dani said, peeking her head out from behind Bekka. They have gotten a lot closer than we thought they would have, Bekka just refuses to admit it.

"Hmmf." She walked out the back door, we motioned for Amy to turn on the sprinklers, and she did. Soon we heard a scream. "YOU BRATS!" We burst out laughing.

"Uh oh." Joey said, shinking behind me. We look and saw granny was glaring. She stormed off, dripping horribly, mom's going to kill us for getting the carpet dirty, and managing to break mom's FAVORITE vase. And some pictures on top of the piano.

"We're so dead." I said, gulping. "Mom's going to KILL us." Dani ran to the window.

"Uh, their coming!" She shouted.

"We're dead!" Bekka said, face losing all color. "So so so dead! I want the song 'If I Die Young' played at my funeral!" She said.

"Well, you guys have fun we're going home!" Rich said.

Bekka's POV

I grabbed his arm, "if we're goin down, we're takin you down with us!" We heard the door open.

"What the heck happened in here!" I heard mom yell.

"Uh oh, d-e-a-d, what does that spell? Dead." I whispered. Soon mom and dad walked into the living room, then their jaws dropped.

"What happened?" Dad said, picking up one of the broken pictures on the piano.

"Someone broke in!" I said, by instink. "And, Rich fought him off, but it caused a lot of damage, we'll help!"

"Rebekka Amber Gifford." Mom said, "if someone broke in, and Richard fought them off, then why isn't Rich hurt?"

"Damn." I muttered.

"Rebekka Amber!" Mom said.

"Sorry. Fine, well, after you guys left, I kinda called grandma Gifford and asked her to come over for an 'Im sorry' dinner, but it wasn't a dinner, it was a huge prank and we sang a song and then we told her that the sprinklers were going off out front and then we had Amy turn the sprinklers on out back and she got wet and she came back inside and broke the vase and the pictures. I love you." I said, holding my arms out to give them hugs, but they just stared like "you're dead". I lowered my arms.

"It was my idea, Momma." Joey said, lowering his head. "I told them to do it."

"No, I'm the one who came up with it, they just helped." Avery said, putting her arm around Joey's shoulders.

"We helped."

"Well, your all grounded, weither you guys came up with it or bigfoot did, your all grounded! And Richard, Amy, I am calling your mother and telling her everything." Mom said, she looked at Dani, I looked at the little girl standing behind me who was giving my parents the 'big eyed, Im sorry' look. "Well, Dani, this is your first and final warning, the next time I'm calling your mother."

"Yes, Mrs Gifford," she smiled. Mom and dad shook their heads and went into the kitchen.

"How did you do that?" I asked her.

"The power of being a little girl is a great thing, Bekky." She said, skipping upstairs.

"I swear, that girl can have an evil mind sometimes, I bet." Richard said.

"You get used to her." I said, going upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>DONE! Special shout out to my baby bear!<strong>

**Thank you so much for helping me with this chapter! I love you so much, baby bear! :* :D- Love Momma :)**

**And another special shout out to my friend, D.**

**D- Your awesome, thanks for being my fanfiction friend and watching my baby bear for me :) Your awesome- A**

**Joey: Dude, you need a life.**

**Me: Dude, you need to shut up.**

**Bekka: Who's your baby bear?**

**Me: The special little girl who inspired Dani.**

**Bekka: Oh, ok _*walks off*_**

**Amy: You suck, TPL**

**Me: Why...**

**Amy and Richard: YOU GOT US IN TROUBLE!**

**Me: Well, sucks for you, don't it.**

**Amy: Don't read the next chapter of Years After because me and my bro will get our butts chewed off by our mom.**

**Me: _*throws frying pan at Amy causing her to faint*_ KO, Repunzle style _*grins*_ Oh, be sure to review or I will throw frying pans at all of you! Naw, I'm kidding, but I will give you all chocolate chip cookies! Fanfiction ones, the best kind _*smiles*_**


	67. Chapter 66: You're Grounded

**Hi people! Summery of the last chapter. The kids to the prank on granny, granny got maddy, and kids got introuble. Simple. This is basically Amy and Rich get their butts chewed out by Mo.**

* * *

><p>Mo's POV<p>

I was cuddling with Charlie, watching Anaconda's, when the phone rang. I sighed, got up, and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Hey, Mo, it's me, Olivia. I have some information about your children.." I heard Olivia say.

I sighed and motioned Charlie to come over. "What did they do? Are they ok?" I asked, slightly worried. After what happened with Amy we have been more worried than ever about their safety.

"Their fine, it's just they got into some trouble.."

"Oh my god, are they on DRUGS?" I said, looking at Charlie with wide eyes.

"Oh, no no no. Nothing like that. Umm well, they decided to help Avery, Rebekka, and Joey with pranking their grandma, and it got a little out of hand, my vase is broke, and so are the pictures on the piano." She said.

"Oh my! I'll go get them!" I said, "bye, see you soon!"

"Alright, see you." We hung up.

"What was that? What about drugs?" Charlie asked, watching as I got my keys and jacket.

"I overreacted a bit with the drugs, they weren't. And I will have the kids explain because I am just as confused as you are." I kissed him and left. Soon I pulled into Olivia and Wen's driveway. I knocked on the door, soon Wen opened the door.

"Hey Mo, Liv called you?" I nodded. "Alright, your demons are in the living room." He said.

I walked through the door and crossed my arms. "Car. Now." I said, they lowered their heads and walked out. They both got into the backseat. "Explain, do NOT lie to me." I said, looking in the backseat at my children.

"Well, Wen's mom was a meanie, so we helped Ave and Bek get back at her. We didn't mean to break things, infact we DIDN'T break them, Wen's mom did." Amy said, looking at me through the mirror.

"Well, let Wen handle his mother, it's not your place, Amy Rose." I said. Soon we pulled into the driveway and walked in the house.

"Richard James, Amy Rose, what was that about?" Charlie said, eyeing them like he was one of those creepy people staring someone down.

"Charlie, dear, don't do that, it creeps me out." I said, closing my own eyes. "But kids, answer your father's question."

"Well, we just thought we could help them, and we didn't do any of the damages, that was Wen's mom, and we didn't hurt anyone." Richard said, sinking into the chair he was sitting in. "We're sorry."

"Very." Amy said. "So, can we just get a warning and be all happy dandie?" She said, smiling.

"What do you think?" Charlie said.

She looked down, "I think a month without TV, computer, all that."

"Bingo was her namo. Now go upstairs." I said. "I want to talk to your father." They went upstairs. I sighed and sat on the couch. "Why does being a parent have to be so hard sometimes?" I asked my husband. I felt him rub my back.

"I don't know, but I do know that we didn't make it easy for our parents either."

* * *

><p><strong>DONE! Short, but it's still a chapter.<strong>

**Amy: I freaking hate you.**

**Me: I love you too, Amy.**

**Richard: You suck.**

**Me: You're awesome also.**

**Amy, Richard: O_o**

**Avery: What the...**

**Me: YOU CAN NOT TAKE ME!**

**Avery: O_o**

**Bekka: Are you ok?**

**Me: I don't even know anymore.**

**Joey: Do you want to go to a doctor?**

**Me: NEVER!**

**Dani: Considering I don't think she's ok, don't forget to read the next chapter of Years After, and also review and I'll be the happiest kid on earth! *grins***


	68. Chapter 67: The Wedding Part I

**Hey hey hey peeepps :D Well, it's almost thanksgiving, and this is a part of a very special chapter. Wanna know why? TOO BAD! Read the chapter and find out!**

* * *

><p><strong>-A week later-<strong>

Nicci's POV

Scott and I pulled into the Gifford driveway, after a little bit of talking we decided that Dani would be one of the flower girls, along with my niece Amanda who was five, if she wants to. We walked into the Gifford household.

"Hey Wen, Olivia, how are you guys?" Scott asked, man hugging Wen and hugging Liv.

"We're good, just tired, TJ has been refusing to go to bed, and when we manage to get him to sleep he wakes up at 2 in the morning and wakes us up." Olivia said, yawning, "how bout you guys?"

"We're good," I said, "hey, do you know where Dani is, we wanted to ask her something." I said, looking at Scott.

"Hmm, I think she is in Bekka's room, for the past few days they have been inseperable." Wen said, smiling at Liv.

"I'm just happy Bekka isn't shoving her away anymore." Olive said, putting her head against Wen's side.

"Thanks." We went upstairs and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" I heard Bekka say. We walked in.

"Hey girls, how are you?" I said, sitting down by Rebekka.

"Good, I'm just doing some algebra homework while Dani plays." Bekka said, nodding her head to the little girl with playing with Bekka's IPod.

"Hey Dani, can I ask you something, sweetheart?" I asked.

"Sure." She stood up and walked over, "what is it Nicci?" She asked.

"Well, we were wondering," I looked at Scott, "we were wonding if you wanted to be the flower girl at our wedding, well, our second flower girl." I said, Dani's eyes glowed.

"Yes, please!" She said, smiling.

"Alright, then. You are our second flower girl." I smiled at the little girl who was jumping up and down with joy.

**-The Next Day-**

Avery's POV

We had just walked into school when the princible, Mr White, walked up to me.

"Ah, Avery, we have a new student, Chloe Hunter, and I was wondering if you would show her around some?" Mr White asked me.

"Uh, sure. I wouldn't mind. Where is she?" I asked, looking around for a face that I wasn't familar with.

"In the office." We walked into the office, where there was a girl around my age, 15. She had blonde hair, brown eyes, and pale skin with some freckles. She looked up from her IPod when the door closed.

"Hey," I said, walking up to the girl, "I'm Avery Gifford. You must be Chloe Hunter?" I asked, holding my hand out. She shook my hand.

"Yup, that's me. So, what's it like here?" She asked, looking around.

"It's ok, but not for me. I get picked on for being 'the queen of nerds' and for having asthma. But I really don't care, I just want to get my diploma and become a singer." I said, walking out of the room with Chloe. "So, tell me about you. Where did you come from?"

"New York."

"Cool. Cool." I said. For a few minutes we walked in an awkward silence. It's going to take awhile to become friends with this girl, I bet. But I can try.

* * *

><p><strong>DONE! Short, I know, but this is only part of the bestest chapter in Years After history! :D Well, new person. Chloe. What do you think? I know, I didn't give enough to give you guys, and girls, a good thing to give you a 'I love her' or 'I hate her' opinion, but that will come up soon, I promise.<strong>

**Avery: Do you do that every chapter?**

**Me: What?**

**Avery: Do the 'DONE' thing?**

**Me: Yeah.. why?**

**Avery: Wouldn't they know the chapters done if it just stops?**

**Me: Just shut up. This is my story**

**Avery: Fine, but please don't make Chloe a bleep.**

**Me: Alright, I won't.**

**Avery: Yay.**

**Me: Read the next chapter because, as said above, it will be the best chapter in Years After history! So please don't miss it! Oh, and review this chapter please _*smiles sweetly*_**


	69. Chapter 68: The Wedding Part II

**OMG! BIGGEST CHAPTER IN HISTORY! The history of Years After that is. :D :D :D I'm so excited!**

**PS: I WILL BE CHANGING MY USERNAME FROM 'TwilightPersonLover' to 'Daughter-of-Poseidon627' SO DO NOT FRAME ME FOR STEALING!**

* * *

><p><strong>-Three weeks later-<strong>

Nicci's POV

Panic attack. Having a panic attack. Just breathe, Nicole. Just breathe.

The reason I'm having a panic attack?

Today's my wedding day.

I am very excited, but I'm also scared, I've never been married, no duh, and I'm just scared. It's one of those weird mixed emotion things. All my friends and family flew down here so they could see me walk down the aisle and I was worried that they wouldn't aprove of Scott, and that was a big fear because I love Scott very much.

So I was pacing in the bridal room in the church.

"You know, if you worry to much you'll get frown lines." I heard a familar voice say behind me. I turned around and screamed.

"Shawna!" I screamed, I half ran and hugged her.

"Hey Nicci. How's my favorite girl?" She hugged me.

"Panicing, happy, excited, scared, panicing, freaked, excited, did I mention panicing?"

"Three times now. Just calm down, girl, you'll end up ruining your make-up." She said, sitting me down. I smoothed out my wedding dress. Just breathe. My sister, Karmyn, walked in.

"Hey Nic, so, today's the big day." She sat down by me and took my hand. "Mom's upset, she thinks that this means that you're not gonna want to visit us."

"That's not true! I'll visit every summer! I would never not visit mom!" I said, looking at Karmyn like she was crazy.

"We all know that, but mom doesn't. You know how she is, Nicole. Mom is one of those people who see the worst case senario in everything and she worries to much." She said, giving me a hug. "Just don't worry about it. It's your big day. Excited?"

"Yeah, but I'm also scared." I said, messing with some extra fabric we had.

"Why? Your getting married, Nic!" Shawna said, sitting down by me.

"I know, it's just, ah I don't know how to explain it, it's just mixed feelings."

"It's time." I heard my mom say. I stood up and walked out of the room, to see my brothers, Kate, my parents, and all my other friends.

"Mom, I am going to visit." I said, hugging her.

"I know, it's just your my baby, and it's hard for me to see my youngest get married and grow up." She said, rubbing my back.

"Mom, I'm in my 30's. I've already grown up."

"Oh I know, but it's still hard. Now let's go, don't wanna be late for your big day." She kissed my cheek, gave me one more squeeze, then left with my brothers and friends and other family.

I sighed "lets go start the rest of my life" I looked around "wheres Dani and Lizzy?"

"Right here, aunty Nicci!" I heard my 5 year old niece, Elizabeth, say.

"Right here, Nicole." I heard Dani say, then they both walked out.

"Mommy needed to do my hair." Lizzy said, picking up a basket.

"Bekkie helped me with my dress, I couldn't tie the thingy." Dani said just as Bekka walked out of the room that the too ran out of.

"Yeah, I hate those types of dresses too. Well, I'm going to go find my sister and parents, maybe the two little twerps. Bye!" She kissed the top of Dani's head and walked out.

I sighed, "come on. It's almost time." We went to the outside of the doors that were shut so no one in the church could see me.

Scott's POV

I was standing at the alter, waiting. I looked at my two best men, Wen and Charlie. They just nodded like 'be patient, Scott, be patient'. I hate when their right.

**-A few minutes later-**

"Do you, Scott Pickett, take this woman, Nicole Tyler, to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The pastor asked, looking at me.

"I do." I said, smiling at Nicci.

"And do you, Nicole Tyler, take this man, Scott Pickett, to be your lawfully wedded husband?" He asked Nicci.

"I do."

"You may now kiss the bride." I pulled Nicci in and kissed her, feeling her arms wrap around my neck. We pulled away a couple seconds later and everybody clapped.

Olivia's POV

I clapped and looked at my husband and smiled, I then looked at our four children in the quest chair things **(A/N Sorry, I don't know what there called!)** and smiled. Today was a good day. I looked at the new, Mr and Mrs Scott Picket. I pulled Dani to me and smiled at her.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Nicci and Scott got married! :D :D I bet you are all very happy! I am :D Sorry for taking so long, thanksgiving, drama, school XP but it's up now so don't worry! The next chapter is-<strong>

**Avery: The reception, I think they can all guess that.**

**Me: Shut up. Be happy I'm not going to make someone spray something and have you and Dani have an asthma attack!**

**Avery: Fine, I'll be quiet!**

**Nicci: _*hugs me*_ Thank you for giving me the best husband in the world.**

**Me: _*hugs Nicci*_ Your welcome!**

**Richard: Can I say it?**

**Me: Sure.**

**Richard: YES! Don't miss the next chapter of Years After and don't forget to review!**

**Me: OH! Before I forget, I've noticed that I haven't been getting that many reviews as I used to, am I doing something wrong _*sniffle*_ is the story getting boring? Please please PLEASE review so I will be happy and smiling again!**

**Dani: Can we have the cake already?**

**Everyone at wedding: _*laughs*_**

**Dani: Well, can we?**


	70. Chapter 69: Reception disaster Part I

**I'm just gonna get to the chapter. Latah.**

* * *

><p>Scott's POV<p>

I put my arm around my new wife. I love saying that. Nicole Kimberly Emily Pickett, yeah I love the sound of that. My sister walked up to me.

"Hey Scott, 'bout time you tie the knot." Ashlee said, she then laughed.

"Yeah yeah, I know." I looked over at my new bride, and smiled.

"So, where's the honeymoon gonna be?" She asked, smirking.

"Not telling you."

"Awwww why not?" She pouted, I chuckled.

"Because you'll tell Mo, who'll tell Stella, who'll tell Olivia, who'll most likely tell Nicci, so I'm not telling you." I said, looking at her.

"You suck." She walked off.

Avery's POV

I was sitting on Rich's lap, my head laying in the crook of his neck. I sighed happily.

"Do you think we'll get married someday?" I asked, looking at him.

"I bet-" He was interupped.

"Not in a thousand billion years." I heard my father say.

"Daddy! Stay out of my converstaions." I said, crossing my arms.

"Hmmm let me think," He paused, "nah, dad's are never supposed to stay out of their daughters converstations with their boyfriends, so I'm good." I stuck my tounge out at him.

"Hey Richard, wanna dance?" I asked, standing up.

"Sure." He took my hand and we went to the dance floor, where we danced to 'Youll Be In My Heart' by Phil Collins **(A/N LOVE THIS SONG!)**

After dancing for a little while, not talking, just enjoying eachothers company, I started to feel like I couldn't breathe.

"Are you wearing cologne?" I asked, coughing.

"No, I never wear cologne around you, why?" He asked, looking at me.

By now it was hard to breathe. "I'm having an attack. Get my inhaler, please." I just barely managed to cough out.

Wen's POV

Olive and I were slow dancing when Richard ran up, out of breath. "Hey Aunt Liv, do you know where Avery's inhaler is?" He asked, coughing.

"Um I think it's in my purse, why?" She asked looking around for our daughter.

"She's having an attack. She said to get her inhaler, but I don't know where it is."

"Wen, go get my purse. Wait, if Avery's having an attack, then...where's Dani?" Olivia looked around.

Olivia's POV

Alright, I'll go check on Avery first, then I'll find Dani. I ran over to Avery, who looked like she really couldn't breath.

"Avery, baby, I'm right here, don't worry, Daddy and Rich are getting your inhaler." I rubbed her back and pulled a chair up for her. Just then Wen ran up.

"Babe, I can't find Avery's inhaler, I only found Dani's." He held up the inhaler that said 'Masters, Danielle' I looked at Wen.

"I swear I put her inhaler in my purse! I know I did!" I thought through my rutiene this morning, and then did a mental facepalm.

I forgot it on the counter and accidentally grabbed my migraine pills.

CRAP!

"Wen, I grabbed the wrong medicine! I grabbed my migraine pills by accident!" I was starting to panic.

Wen pulled out his phone. He walked off to a quieter part of the park we were in.

Dani ran up to me, "mommy Livy, can I have my inhaler, it's getting hard for me to breathe." I handed her her inhaler.

"There you go, baby." I said, looking over at Avery. This is all my fault, I should have paid closer attention.

Soon Wen ran up to me. "The ambulance's are on their way." He said, hugging me and kneeling down to Avery.

"Oh Wen, this is all my fault, I should have paid closer attention to what I grabbed," I started crying. Because of me my baby might die.

"It is not your fault, Olivia. Look at me," he tilted my head so I was looking at him, "this is NOT your fault, it would have happened anyways."

"But if I had grabbed her inhaler, we wouldn't have to ruin the reception, and Avery wouldn't have to go to the ER, again." I started to cry harder, I put my head in the crook of his neck and cried. Soon, I heard the sirens of ambulances, and everyone stopped what they were doing.

* * *

><p><strong>DONE! :) And before I forget, thank you Artemis Hunter 2013 for the idea for drama :) Thank you, thank you. I bet you all hate me for making everything happen to Avery, but doesn't she make it everytime? Yes, yes she does.<strong>

**Olivia: Gee, your making me feel gulty, thanks very much...uh what should I call you?**

**Me: Hmm, well before I changed my username most people called me 'TPL' but I guess you could call me DOP or something.**

**Olivia: Ok, DOP.**

**Richard: You suck, DOP.**

**Me: Watch it, pretty boy.**

**Richard: Well, you do.**

**Me: Be happy I got you and Ave together, I could have put her together with Mark or Adam or someone jerky, but I put her with you, so be happy.**

**Richard: _*walks away grumbling*_**

**Joey: PLEASE DON'T LET HER COME BACK!**

**Olivia: JOSEPH WENDALL GIFFORD!**

**Joey: Hi mommy, I love you very much, did you do something to your hair, _*starts petting Olivia's hair*_ it's so soft.**

**Olivia: You worry me.**


	71. Chapter 70: Reception disaster Part II

**Hey people! :) This it the second part to Reception Disater. So, here ya all go!**

* * *

><p>Wen's POV<p>

We were now in the waiting room, but it was only Liv, me, Bekka, Joey, TJ, Dani, and Richard that way Nicole and Scott can still have their reception. I was pacing around the room. I hope she's ok...my poor baby girl.

"Avery Gifford?" I heard a nurse say.

"That's us." I said, taking Olivia's hand and picking TJ up.

"How is she?" Olivia asked, looking at the kids still sitting down.

"She will be just fine, but just in case we will keep her over night for observation. But she really is the luckest girl we have ever had in this hospital." She said, smiling.

"She really is lucky." I said, smiling as well. "Can we see her?"

"Not right now, they are moving her out of the ICU at the moment, but in a little bit you can." She said, walking out.

"Wow, mom, dad, has she always been that lucky?" Joseph asked as we sat down.

"She has, ever since she was born." Olive said, running her fingers through Joey's hair. "But you are all very lucky in your own ways."

"How momma?" TJ asked, looking at her.

"Well, you are all lucky your as healthy as you are, your all lucky you have as loving parents as us, and the list can go on for miles probably." She said, kissing TJ on the top of his head.

"MOMMA! We have an emergancy!" He said, eyes wide.

"What's the emergancy, buddy?" I asked.

"WE DIDN'T GET CAKE!"

"He's right! We didn't get cake!" Dani said, sad.

"You kids are so silly, you know that, right?" I asked, looking at them.

'Hey, cake is a very important thing!" Dani said.

"Sure it is, sweetheart." I laughed.

"Any news?" I heard Scott say, we looked up to see the newlyweds.

"Why aren't you guys going to the honeymoon?" Olivia asked, standing up.

"We were on our way to the airport when we decided to see if Avery was ok." Nicci said.

"She'll be fine, their just going to keep her overnight for observation." I said.

"Alright, we just wanted to make sure she'd be ok. Give her hugs and kisses for us, please." Scott said, they then left so they wouldn't be late for their flight.

"Awww, no cake." Dani and TJ frowned. We laughed and shook our heads.

* * *

><p><strong>DONE! Well, this chapter was pathetically short D: But at least it's a chapter. This is special for my baby bear, M :D LOVE YOU BABY BEAR!<strong>

**Dani: Why didn't we get cake D:**

**Me: There'll be cake for you guys, don't worry.**

**Dani: =D YAY!**

**Joey: COME ON! I wanted Avery's room :( I'm sad now.**

**Me: Be nice to your sister, Joseph Wendall Gifford!**

**Joey: HOW DO YOU KNOW MY FULL NAME? O_O**

**Me: Umm, I _GAVE_ you your name...**

**Joey: Oh yeah, forgot _*walks off awkwardly*_**


	72. Chapter 71: Avery gets out

**Hey people, this chapter is specificly for my very special little friend(and my baby bear) M and my baby lion, E. I LOVE YOU BOTH!**

* * *

><p><strong>-The Next Day-<strong>

Bekka's POV

Avery was finally coming home today. I know it was only one night in the hospital, but it felt like forever. I was just happy I still had my sister with me.

"How ya feeling, Ave?" I asked her.

"Ok, I'm just tired. I can't wait till I'm home." Just then Dani ran up.

"Avery! You're ok!" She hugged her.

"I am ok, sweetheart!" Avery said, wrapping her arms around Dani.

"Avery, I made you a card." Dani said, holding up the card.

"You did? Thank you, sweetheart." Avery said, taking the card.

"Bekkie helped." Dani said, hugging my legs.

"I sure did." I smiled, "I wrote the words."

"Hey." I heard the new girl at school, Chloe, say. She has been hanging around Avery a lot at school. I was glad she was making friends.

"Hey Chloe, what up?" I asked, helping Avery stand up(Avery's never been graceful getting up from wheel chairs).

"Not much, just came to see if Avery was ok." She said, sitting on one of the walls the hospital has by the stairs so no one falls off.

"I'm fine, just can't wait to get away from this death trap full of mental people." She said, shivering. Just then dad walked out.

"Alright, paperwork has been signed, so Avery is now officially, discharged." He said, smiling. "Oh, hey Chloe, how are you?"

"I'm good, thanks Mr Gifford." Chloe said, hoping down.

"Please, Chloe, call me Wen. Mr Gifford makes me feel old." He laughed.

Chloe laughed, "alright Wen."

WITH SCOTT AND NICCI **(A/N I know your all DYING to see that, weren't you?)**

Scott's POV

I had Nicci keep her eyes closed through the whole flight, and the entire car ride.

"Scott, where are we going?" She asked. "Why do I have to keep my eyes closed?"

"It's a surprise, that's why." I chuckled.

After a few minutes, we finally pulled into my family's old beach house in Miami, Florida. It was four stories tall, and it was white with lots of shrubs and stuff in the front yard.

"Alright, I'm going to help you out of the car, but don't open your eyes yet, I'll tell you when you can open them." I said, getting out of the car. I opened her door, and helped her out of the car. "Ok, open your eyes."

Nicci gasped, "Scott, it's beautiful! But, ok I'm going to feel really stupid, but where are we?" She asked, looking at me with those beautiful blue-green eyes.

"We are at my familys beach house in Miami. It's been in my family for three generations. My great grandfather, my grandfather, then my father. And when my father dies, it'll be mine." I said, smiling at her.

* * *

><p><strong>DONE! Again, not the longest chapter I've done :( But I'm sure it'll do.<strong>

**Once again, I LOVE YOU BABY BEAR! :D -Love, Momma**

**I LOVE YOU BABY LION! :D -Love, Momma**

**Chloe- You are soooooooooooooooooo weird.**

**Me- *singing* Tell me something I don't know *jams out to Selena Gomez***

**Chloe- *doesn't know I'm listening to music* You're scaring me. O_o**

**Me- *pulls out earphone* Oh, hey Chloe! I didn't see you there? Did you say something?**

**Chloe- Never mind...*walks off* Crazy person.**

**Me- I know.**


	73. Chapter 72: Sleepovers and new crushes

**Hey people, MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! Oh, this chapter is for my special friend, E :D**

* * *

><p>Nicci's POV<p>

Wow, I couldn't believe it. A beach-house? It was cheesy but it was sweet of him, plus I've always been one for more cheesy stuff. Except for pick-up lines. I can't stand those. I mean, come on, 'if I could rearange the alphabet, I would put U and I together,' that's so stupid!

So, anyways, Scott walked into the bedroom and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I love you, Mrs Pickett." He said, kissing my neck.

I giggled, "I love you too, Mr Pickett." I turned around and kissed him. **(A/N I think you all know what happens after that)**

**_AT MO AND CHARLIE'S HOUSE_ (A/N Haven't been there in a while)**

Amy's POV

I was having a sleepover with a couple of my friends, Miranda and Amanda (their twins, none the less), but sadly at the same time Richard was having one of his friends over also, Apollo. He was sorta hot, but not my type, plus he was 16, and my dad would KILL me if I dated a 16 year old.

Miranda and Amanda had gotten me, and the boys, into the den to play, you guessed it, truth-or-dare. The worst game ever invented.

"Amy, truth or dare?" Miranda said, pulling her jet black hair into a ponytail.

I sighed, "truth." Big mistake, Amy.

"Are you a virgin?"

Dangit, I dredded this question. "No," All their eyes widened. "I'm not because I was raped."

"Ohh, ok. So, Amy your turn." Miranda said.

"Hmmmm, Richard, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Pass?" He said, he knew I asked the worst truth guestions and made the worst dares.

"Can't pass it, brother, you have to say either truth, or dare. So which is it?" I said, getting annoyed.

He sighed, "Da-truth."

"I dare you to-"

"I said truth!" He complained.

"You started to say dare, so I dare you to, call Avery, invite her and her new friend Chloe over, and take Avery's shirt off." I sneered. I was soo evil to my brother.

"Not happening." He crossed his arms.

"You have too." Miranda and Amanda said at the same time.

"Ugh, fine." He went to the phone and called her, and a few minutes Avery and Chloe were at my house.

"What?" Avery said.

Avery's POV

Richard walked up to me and whispered in my ear his dare he got. "No way!" I looked at Amy, "you're a sick person, you know that, right?" I said.

"Yes, now just do it and get it over with, you can put your shirt right back on after." I thought about it then sighed, considering Amy was as stubborn as a mule, she would bug me until I said ok, so I just did that.

"Alright fine, just make it quick." I closed my eyes.

**-Later-**

Richard's POV

Apollo and I were playing some video game he brought over, and so far I believe I was winning.

Apollo was fairly tall, like me, and he has brown hair and green eyes.

"Hey, so who was that girl with Avery?" Apollo asked, pausing the game.

"Oh, that's Chloe Hunter, she's the newer girl at school and she's been hanging around Avery a lot, I think their fairly good friends. Why, do you like her?" I asked, nudging him.

"No, but she is cute."

"C'mon dude! You so like her!" I said.

"I do not like her!"

"You do like her and your stubborn." I said calmly.

"I do not like her and I'm not stubborn." Apollo said, sighing. "Are we really going over this now?"

"Yes and you are so stubborn. Your worse than me and my sister combined." He sighed and shook his head.

"Your impossible."

"BOYS! TIME FOR BED!" My mom shouted up the stairs to us.

"Alright mom! Night!" I shouted downstairs.

"Turn off the video games before I come up there!" I swear she's a psychic. I turned off the lights and we went to sleep.

_**AT OLIVIA AND WEN'S HOUSE**_

Avery's POV

I had Chloe, Rebekka, and Dani in my room so I can do Dani's nails (she's been pesting me all week if I can do her nails) and Bekka is doing Dani's hair (I swear Bekka will start crying after Dani leaves Big Brother Big Sister Program) and Chloe is just hanging out.

"Hey Avery, who was that guy with your boyfriend?" Chloe asked, looking around the room.

"Apollo Adams, he's one of Richard's friends. Do you like him?" I asked, smiling.

"No." She said, looking down.

"Are you blushing? Chloe is BLUSHING! You so like him!"

"No I do not!" She grabbed a zebra patterned pillow off of the couch I have in my room and threw it at me.

"Apollo and Chloe sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marrage, then comes a baby in a baby carage!" **(A/N One of my close friends on here will get this XD (; ;D)** I sang. Chloe got off the couch and started to chase me, by now Bekka and Dani were singing it also.

My mom opened the door, "girls, bedtime."

"Alright mom. Come on Dani, let's get to bed." Bekka said, picking Dani up.

* * *

><p><strong>DONE! :D I love this chapter. So you met one of Richards friends, who will be a regular ;) Some special people here will get the song more than others. MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! :D Well, review :D<strong>


	74. Chapter 73: Sometimes I love being sick

**Hey people :) Sorry I didn't update a lot, but I've been kinda busy lately XP I hate school, but heres the chapter :)**

* * *

><p><strong>-A few days later-<strong>

Avery's POV

I yawned as I woke I hate mondays. I sighed as I got out of bed and just trodded downstairs. I don't feel good. Phewy.

"Hey Avery." Mom said, she looked up and she then walked over to me, putting her hand on my forehead. "Are you feeling ok, dear? Your pale."

"No, mom, I don't feel good." I laid my head on my arms, that I had crossed on the table.

"Oh honey, let's check your temperature and if you have a fever you will stay home, ok?" She walked over to the drawer that she had all sorts of random stuff in it, and came back with a thermomitor **(A/N Sorry bout the spelling!)** and had me keep it in my mouth.

After one minute mom checked the thermomitor. "Hon, it's 102, you should stay home. I'll call the school and tell them you have the flu. Now go back to bed, your dad will be home today so if you need anything ask him. I have to work." She kissed my forehead and got the phone.

I went and laid down on my bed and sighed, I was so bored. I decided that maybe Richard had his phone with him, so I decided to text him.

**To: Richard**  
><strong>From: Avery<strong>

**hey babe :( im sick D: wont b school**

I sent that and a few seconds later I got a reply.

**To: Avery**  
><strong>From: Richard<strong>

**aww tat suxs :( hope u get better soon :* how about after school i come over?**

**To: Richard**  
><strong>From: Avery<strong>

**but babe, i dont want u 2 get sick**

**To: Avery**  
><strong>From: Richard<strong>

**2 bad, im coming over after school :P**

**To: Richard**  
><strong>From: Avery<strong>

**:P**

After that I guess Richard got to school so he couldn't reply, so I was stuck alone for 7 hours with nothing to do. I sighed, maybe daddy can put a movie on downstairs and we could watch it.. Well, you never know until you ask. So I got up, wrapped a blanket around me (what? I'm cold) and went downstairs.

"Hey daddy? Can you put on a movie for me?" I asked, sitting down beside him and laying my head on his shoulder.

"Of course, princess, what do you want to watch?"

**-A few hours later-**

I was back in my room, a bucket beside my bed (stupid vomiting) and was, once again, bored to death. Soon the door opened.

"Hey babe, how ya feeling?" I heard Richard say, as he sat down on the bed by me.

"Horrible, I've been puking my brains out for the past four hours." I said, frowning. "And what are you doing here? I don't want you to get sick." I said, holding the blanket over my face.

"I had my shots, I'm fine. And I thought you would want some company." He put his arm around me. "And sick or not, I will always be there for you." He smiled, and my heart did a little cartwheel in my chest.

So I just spent the rest of the day with my best friend/boyfriend, cuddled, watched movies, and at the end of the day, fell asleep in his loving arms, and fell even more in love with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Done :) I know, not much AveryRichard in here, but there was some. And it's also one very short chapter, but it's a chapter! Don't throw rotton tomatos at me, please**

**Joey: *throws rotton potato at me***

**Me: OWWWW! What was that for!**

**Joey: You said, and I quote "don't throw rotton tomatos at me" and I didn't throw a rotton tomato at you, I threw a rotton potato. Theres a difference.**

**Me: Grrrrr, don't make me make you even more grounded... because I can.**

**Wen: Techenatlly, you can't. Olive and I can, because we're his parents..**

**Me: I'm the author, I GAVE you both Joey. I contol what you both say, so in a way, I can make him even more grounded.**

**Olivia: *mutters* I hate you.**

**Me: Why? What did I do?**

**Olivia: Gave us a child that enjoys making messes!**

**Me: O_o**


	75. Chapter 74: Day with Dani

**Hey people of earth :) This chapter is mainly Bekka and Dani spending the day together, no Avard, sorry! And I would like to thank my BB for helping with this chapter :D Love ya BB :)**

* * *

><p>Bekka's POV<p>

Dani and I were in the backseat of my mom's car. Mom was taking Dani and I to the movies for some quailty time together, which I don't mind.

"Hey Dani, what do you want to see?" I asked her, looking down at her.

"Ummm, what movies out now?" She asked, looking at me.

"Beauty and the Beast in 3-D is out now, do you want to see that?" Mom asked, looking in the rearview mirror at the two of us.

"Yeah!" She said, smiling.

"Alright, I'll buy you both the tickets, then Bekka you can buy the popcorn and drinks. Don't talk to anybody you don't know, and do not leave the theater until dad or I pull up, ok?" Mom said, pulling up to Sunny Theaters.

"I know mom, don't worry." I said, getting out of the car.

We were sitting in the seats, just joking around until the movie started when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I looked up and saw Adam.

"Oh, hey Adam, what's up?" I said, turning around just enough to see his face better, yes I still had a huge crush on him.

"Hey Bekka, who's this?" He asked, nodding his head toward Dani.

"This is Dani, she's the little girl I was put with after I mouthed off the Algebra teacher." I said, putting my arm around Dani.

"Oh that's cool, so how's Avery? Is she still with Rick?"

"Avery's good, and yes she is still with Richard." I said, rolling my eyes. It was semi-obvious that he had a crush on Avery, but I sorta didn't blame him. She was way sweeter than me, she deserved a few crushes also.

"That's cool, well, I'll see you at school. Later Dani." He waved goodbye to her and left.

"Who was that?" Dani asked.

"Adam Beech, he's the star soccer player." I explained.

"Shhh, the movies starting."

**-After the Movie-**

"That was an awesome movie!" Dani exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"It was." I smiled. "Do you want some ice cream?"

"Yes please, Bekkie." She smiled.

"Chocolate?" I said, knowing the answer already. I pulled out a few dollars, just enough for a small cone.

"Yes please." She grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>DONE...with the chapter :DD It's a pathetically short chapter :((((<strong>

**Dani: ICE CREAM! _*grins and bounces up and down*_**

**Me: I knew I should have made it extra popcorn**

**Dani: Haha, I like ice cream!**

**Bekka: Gee thanks, DoP, now I have a hyper 7 year old.**

**Me: Anytime, Bekkie _*smirks*_**

**Bekka:** _***glares, sticks tounge out***_


	76. Chapter 75: Guess what?

**Hey people :) How is everyone? This chapter is about our favorite newlyweds :D Here ya goooooooooo!**

* * *

><p>Scott's POV<p>

Nicci was in the kitchen, making dinner. I had suggested that I could cook something or we could go out, but she's stubborn as heck so she insisted that she cooks something for me.

"Dinners ready, baby." She said, walking into the living room where I was. She wouldn't let me into the kitchen, which sucked because I was parched.

"Yay." I got up and kissed my wife. "Let's eat." I smiled.

Nicole had made spaggetti and garlic bread, and a cake that she wouldn't let me look at.

"How was your day, hon?" I asked, taking a bite of garlic bread.

"Great. Yours?" She smiled and took a drink of Iced Tea.

"Good. You seem to be in a good mood."

"I am in a great mood. Are you done?" She noticed that I was done with my plate.

"Yeah." I stood up and put the plate in the sink.

"You want some cake?" She stood up and wrapped her arms around my neck, kissing me.

"Sure." I smiled and kissed her back. Gosh I love this woman.

"I'll go get it." She walked out and I sat back down. She came back in a few minutes later holding a rectangelar box. She sat it down in front of me and I swear I stopped breathing.

Wanna know why?

It said 'congratulations daddy' on it in light green frosting. After that I kinda blacked out.

Nicci's POV

I smiled as I set the box in front of my husband. He stopped breathing for a second. Then he fell over.

"Oh my god!" I knelt down next to him. I grabbed his arms and somehow managed to drag to the couch, but that's as far as I could get him.

I then went and got a glass of ice water, and I went and poured it on him. He sat up and coughed.

"Are you ok, honey?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You..you're... pregnant?" He managed to choke out.

I smiled, "yes, I am. Are you happy?"

"Yeah, just shocked. Wow.." He took a deep breath.

"You're not happy about the baby, are you?" I sniffed and looked down.

"Hon, I'm very happy about the baby, I'm just shocked. I wasn't expecting you to be pregnant.." He said, wrapping his arms around me. "But I am very excited. I always thought of everyone else's kids as my own, but I always thought it would be great to have one of my own." He kissed me, and I kissed him back.

"I love you." I said, laying my head on his chest.

"I love you too." He pressed his lips against mine softly. "Soo, when did you find out?" He asked.

I smiled. "This morning. You were still asleep, and I took the test and it came back positive."

"So, what do you want it to be?" He asked, picking me up bridal style. I giggled as he took me up to our room and sat me on the bed.

"Hmm, I dunno. I would like to have both, to be honest. Either way I would be happy. But as long as he/she is healthy, I'll be happy."

"Same here, but I would love a little girl. Just like her mommy." He kissed me once more.

* * *

><p><strong>DONE! What do you think? Well, you Scicci lovers get a Scicci baby :))) I have names picked out already (I've had this idea in my head for a LONG time).<strong>

**Nicci: Thank you for giving me a baby _*smiles*_**

**Me: You're welcome _*smiles back*_ Congrats**

**Scott: Sooo, any hints of our baby's gender?**

**Me: _*screams*_ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU HAVE TO WAIT LIKE EVERYONE ELSE!**

**Scott: Ok ok, sheesh. No need to go banshee on us. _*rubs his ear*_ I think I'm deaf now. Thanks a lot.**

**Me: You're welcome _*hugs them both*_**


	77. Chapter 76: Picketts Return

**Hey people :) Ok, I have a little request for YOU.**

**My baby bear, M, wrote a little story on here for me, it's called 'To My Mommy' and I would like you to read it. She is 7 so if you make her cry by posting a mean review to it, I will make all of YOU cry by never updating a story of mine ever again (and deleting all of the ones I have)! So be nice if you read it and review on it! It is writen on Death Eaters Rule profile. So if you could check it out that would mean SO much to me and my little baby bear.**

**Soooooo, now that I've done that, here's the chapter :)**

* * *

><p><strong>-A few days later-<strong>

Avery's POV

We were at the airport waiting for Nicci and Scott to get back. Some more patiantly then others.

"Are they here yet?" Bekka said, turning off her laptop.

"No, Rebekka." Mom said, rubbing her temples.

"Ugh." She laid her head down.

"Bekkie, do you wanna play a game?" Dani said, sitting on Bekka's lap.

"Sure, kiddo, what do you wanna play?" Bekka said, looking at her.

"How about-"

"Their flight just landed!" Mom said, and we all walked to the gate. Soon Scott and Nicci walked out, holding hands. Awww.

"Auntie Nicci! Uncle Scotty!" Dani called, running over to them.

"Hey sweetheart! How are you?" Nicci said, smiling.

"Good, thank you." Dani smiled as Scott picked her up.

"That's good." Scott smiled at Nicci.

"Well, we have a BBQ waiting at home, so lets get going." Daddy said clasping Uncle Scott on the back.

**-A little later, at the BBQ-**

"Well, everyone, Scott and I have some big news..." Nicci said, smiling at Scott.

"Alright, we're listening." Mom said, smiling and taking a drink.

"I'm pregnant." Nicole said, and I almost choked on my hot dog.

"Nicole, that's great." Stella said, hugging her. "Congrates. You don't know how much Jay means to me." Stella smiled at her young son who was busy drinking from his Spiderman sippy cup.

"Once you become a mommy, it's hard to think of yourself." Mom said, looking at all of her kids and smiling. "You just love them to much." She hugged us.

"Deffenatly, I love Rich and Amy so much I can't even think of how I could explain it." Mo smiled, hugging her own children.

"Mom." Richard blushed, and I giggled.

* * *

><p><strong>Awwwww, how sweet. :) Nicci told the rest of the LM gang :)<strong>

**Avery: Why did you almost make me choke**

**Me: I dunno, just put something down. But you didn't choke!**

**Avery: True...**

**Wen: Thank you for giving me the three most perfect girls ever and then two...interesting boys..**

**Me: _*laughs*_ No problem, but that's all your getting...unless... }:)**

**All of the Gifford family: NOOOOOOOO! O_O :O**


	78. Chapter 77: I'll Miss You

**Hey people! You may all hate me for this chapter, but I WILL make it up for it! Promise!**

**WARNING: MAY CAUSE SEVERE CRYING! KEEP TISSUES WITH YOU AT ALL TIMES!**

* * *

><p><strong>-A few weeks later-<strong>

Bekka's POV

I was walking home with Dani. I had noticed she's been acting...different. I don't know how, but she has.

"Hey Dani, what's up? You've been acting different." I asked, looking at her.

"Huh? Oh nothing." She smiled innocently..but I didn't believe that nothing was wrong. I had the feeling something was terribly wrong.

I pulled out the house keys and we went into the living room. Everyone was there, the adults all smiling. Mom was on dad's lap (gag).

I slowly shut the door.."Hey guys, what's up?" I asked, mainly looking at my parents.

"Theres big news we want to tell you." Mom said.

"You better not be pregnant!" I said, eyes wide.

"No, no no no. I'm not pregnant." Mom said, then she looked at dad. "And I won't be again, right Wen?" Mom said, glaring.

"Right, dear." Dad kissed her.

"Yucky!" Dani, TJ, and Jay all shouted, covering their eyes.

"Do you want to hear OUR news, or not?" Nicci said, laughing.

"Yes, go ahead." Mo said, laughing.

After a minutes pause, they told us. "We're having twins!" Nicci said, grinning.

Avery and I looked at eachother (twin telepathy baby haha). "Uhhh.." We said at the same time.

"Look, I'm happy for you, I am, it's just...being a twin is hard enough. I mean, Ave and I are faternal, but people just barely glance at us and start calling us by the wrong name." I said.

"But being a PARENT to twins? I bet it's hard." Avery said.

"It is, but it's worth it." Mom said, smiling. "I mean, you get two babies that you get to take care of." Mom smiled at the two of us. "And theres twice as much love to go around." I looked at Dani, who was looking at her light up shoes.

**-At the end of the day-**

I was at Dani's house, it was really nice. But I've never been in it, really.

"See ya tomorrow, Dani." I said, smiling.

"Yeah, bye." Dani smiled, but it seemed forced. She then got out of the van and went inside.

Mom and I left. I didn't feel like leaving Dani in that house, though. I don't know why.

**-A few day's later-**

Avery's POV

Poor Bekka. She's heartbroken. Today's the day the Big Brother Big Sister program ends. She hasn't spoken all day, or left her room. Well, she did once to get something to eat. But now Dani's here so their trying to spend a lot of time together.

Bekka's POV

Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry. Dangit I said I wouldn't cry!

I started to silently cry. Tears streaking down my face. Dani looked up at me. "Bekkie, don't cry. You can always come visit me." She said, hugging me.

"I know, but it still hurts." I said, hugging her tight. We've grown so close. I will miss her so much!

**-At the end of the day-**

We were at her door. I was holding in tears. Don't cry, Rebekka Amber. Don't cry. It'll only make it worse.

"Bye bye Bekkie." She hugged me tightly. "I love you." She whispered.

I was shocked. I loved her too, but I never said it. "I love you too, Dani." I said, squeezing her slightly, I can't squeeze her too tight, I don't want her to go into an attack.

"I'll miss you Bekkie. And you too, Livy." Dani said, hugging my mom.

"We'll miss you too, sweetheart." Mom said, sniffing. "Bye, dear." Dani walked into her house. But before she shut the door she ran back to me, I kneeled down to be at her height, and she gave me a kiss on the cheek. She then went into her house and shut the door.

I cried the whole way home. I skipped dinner and I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Done with this chapter :( :'( I cried while writing this. But never fear, this is NOT the last time you will see Danielle Masters!<strong>

**Bekka: *still crying* It isn't? *sniff***

**Me: No, Bekka, I wouldn't do that to you. I may be heartless but I'm not that heartless.**

**Bekka: *tries to smile* Yay. But I still hate you.**

**Me: I know. OMG I was listening to "When your gone" by Avril Lavigne while writing this! Doesn't that fit with this chapter? O_o Wow!**

**Bekka: Random alert.. *sniff***


	79. Chapter 78: Unexpected Visits

**Hey people.**

**Ok. So there's this person, Kiki, who posted completly random comments on this story. I quote "**_Ok, bout ur profile I'm a Christian I'm white I'm smart i was born in ga I'm not white trash I don't think dat bi or gay peeps should go to heck I don't shove my belifefs down peoples throut I'm sweet im not a hoe I'm 9 and in a bra_**" and I was wondering WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT ABOUT? If your going to comment, comment about the story! Not about my profile. And honestly, I don't care if you 9 and in a bra. Do you honestly want to tell strangers that? No. Plus, I really don't care. Sorry if that sounded rude, but it's true. And Kiki, there ARE children who read this so please watch your language. And then some random blank reviewer said, once again I quote, "**_ummmmmm...? do i have to coment becouse i will be 11 in 1 month and 1 day so no coment [statment and queston]?_**" No you don't, but again, comment if you do about the story! And I really don't care when you'll be 11(happy early birthday though). Do you seriously want to give out your birthday? I wouldn't. You seriously don't have to comment if you don't want to!**

**Ok. Now that that's settled (sorry for that) we can get to the more important thing at hand. The story.**

* * *

><p><strong>-A few days later-<strong>

Olivia's POV

I was fixing dinner thinking about Bekka. I'm worried about her. She's been so depressed lately. I know it's because Dani is gone, but I have a surprise for her.

You want to know? Well, to bad cause I'm not telling you.

"Everyone! It's time for dinner!" I yelled up the stairs to my family. Wen was already in the kitchen.

Soon everyone was in the kitchen. Except Bekka.

"Rebekka! Come on! It's dinner time!" I yelled once more. The good thing was, that now I won't blow my voice again because I'm more used to yelling.

"I'm not hungry!" Bekka shouted back down to me.

"Bekka you haven't ate in 2 days! You need to eat!" Wen shouted up the stairs.

"Not hungry!" Bekka shouted.

"BEKKA'S GONE ANEREXIC!" Joey shouted.

"SHUT UP JOEY!" Bekka screamed.

"ENOUGH!" I shouted.

"Rebekka Amber get your butt down here this minute!" Wen shouted.

Bekka's POV

"Rebekka Amber get your butt down here this minute!" Dad shouted.

Ugh! I'm not hungry! Well, I am..

"FINE!" I screamed. I went downstairs and sat down at my seat next to Avery and took a bite of my spaggetti. "There. I'm done." I said, standing up.

"Anerexic.." Joey muttered.

"I swear I'll kill you!" I shouted.

"Enough! Both of you!" Mom said.

"Bekka, finish eating. Your mom has a surprise for you that you can't get until you eat your food." Dad said.

"UGH! Fine!" I said, sitting down.

We ate in silence after that.

**-After Dinner-**

_**IN THE CAR WITH OLIVIA AND REBEKKA**_

"Where are we going, mom?" I asked, looking out the window.

"You'll see, dear." Mom said.

I sighed. That's when I realized where we were going.

Dani's house.

"Mom, are we going to Dani's house?" I asked.

She smiled, "I guess you caught me." I smiled.

We pulled into her drive way, and I got out of the van. I went and knocked on the door. A woman with blonde hair (like Dani's) opened the door.

"Who are you?" She asked, glaring at me. I guessed it was her mother.

"Um hi. I'm Rebekka, is Dani home?" I asked. I did NOT like this woman.

"No. Now leave." She was about to slam the door in my face when I heard crying. I put my hand in the way of the door (probably getting a broken wrist in the process. That woman is strong!) and I yelled for my mom.

"What's going on here?" My mom said, looking at the woman. I heard more crying so me and mom just walked into the house. It wasn't as nice inside as it was on the outside. It smelled. Bad. Like herion.

"What the h*** do you think your doing?" The woman yelled, walking after us.

We walked into what I think was the family room (which the smell was strongest). On the floor was Dani crying.

"Dani!" I shouted, giving her a hug. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Who are you?" Said Dani.

"Dani, don't you reconize me?" I asked.

"Uh, am I supposed to?" She asked.

I felt sad.

"Oh! You mean my sister!" She said. "Dan-"

"Shut up!" Her mom yelled. And the girl shrinked away.

"Excuse me, but you do not talk to a child like that." My mom said to the woman.

"I talk to my daughter however I want to talk to her to." Her mother said.

"Mommy, can I come out of my room now?" Asked a familar voice. I turned around and saw Dani standing in the hall. "BEKKA?" She shouted, running and giving me a hug. "You visited me!" She shouted. That's when I noticed it.

A bruise.

On her cheek.

That woman had better NOT have hit her.

"What happened?" I asked, touching the throbbing bruise.

"No you can not. Go back to your room." The woman said.

"But mommy-"

"NOW DANIELLE!" She shouted, causeing Dani to jump.

I stood up. Nobody talks to Dani like that. Nobody.

* * *

><p><strong>DONE! :) Cliff hanger :D Tell me what you think will happen.<strong>

**Olivia: Seriously? You made her not eat for 2 days?**

**Me: I needed something!**

**Bekka: }:( I'm mad at you.**

**Me: Why?**

**Bekka: I would tell you, but then that'd give everything away and you'd make me do something embarrassing as punishment.**


	80. Chapter 79: Policetake her away

**Hola people :D You should LOVE this chapter. And you get to find out Dani's twins name. :D So stay tuned!**

* * *

><p>Bekka's POV<p>

I was angry. I was super angry. I was PO'd. Nobody hurts Dani and gets away with it. Nobody.

"You do NOT talk to Dani that way." I said. I wasn't going to let her scare her.

"She is my daughter, I will talk to her however I want to." Demon lady said to me, standing in front of me. I was easily an inch or two taller than her.

"No you won't." I said.

"Rebekka, calm down." My mom said, although I could hear slight anger in her voice.

"Stay out of this, you old bat." The woman said. Oh no she didn't!

"Don't talk to my mother like that!" I shouted.

"She's your mother? No wonder you're so ugly." She did NOT just insult my looks! I just spent the last week sulking! I won't look like a beauty queen when I've been crying my eyes out!

And I lost my temper right there, also. I slapped the woman. And hard.

"You did not just hit me." She said, holding her cheek (which is now had a pretty little red mark of my hand on it).

"I believe I did." I said, smiling. It felt good to hit somebody, and luckly it was a mean person.

She shoved me into the fireplace (no worries people, it wasn't lit). Mom obviously didn't like that. Not one bit.

"You do NOT hurt my daughter." Mom said, walking foreward. "And you shouldn't hit your own children."

"I'll do whatever I want." She said. I pulled out my phone and called 911.

"Hello, 911 what is your emergancy?" The dispater said.

"Help. Some woman is abusing her children and she threw me into their fireplace and I hit my head. The fire wasn't lit but I hit my head pretty hard. I think she's about to-" The lady hit my mom. "She just hit my mom." I said.

"Alright, where is your location?"

"4623 Locast Road."** (A/N Fake address.)** I said.

"Did you just call the police?" Dani's twin sister said.

"Yes I did, sweetie." I said, sitting next to her. "What's your name?"

"Gabriella. But most people call me Gabi." She said.

"That's a pretty name." I smiled, and soon heard sirens.

The police came in and arrested their mom. "Wait wait what did I do? What about my babies? Girls!" Their mom screamed.

My mom smiled, wrapping her arms around Dani and Gabi's shoulders. "We'll take them in."

The three of us gasped. "Really?" The three of us said.

"Really." Mom smiled at the twins. She then looked at me. "If that's ok with you though."

"Of course it's ok with me!" I grinned and hugged her. "Thank you mommy!"

Mom laughed, "any time sweetheart. Anytime. I love you, baby."

"I love you too, mom." I said.

"What about us?" Asked the twins at the same time.

"I love you two also." Mom said, smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>:D There you have it. For jellybean96 I put an address :)<strong>

**Dani and Gabi: THANK YOU! *hugs***

**Me: Your very welcome girls.**

**Dani: Is our mommy going to jail now?**

**Me: She sure is.**

**Everyone in the story and all the reviewers: YAY!**


	81. Chapter 80: New Addisions

**Hey people :) Everyone seemed to love the last chapter :D So I really hope you like this one.**

* * *

><p>Olivia's POV<p>

I looked in the rearview mirror and smiled. All three girls were fast asleep. Bekka was in the middle, Dani on her left and Gabi on her right, and the girls had there heads on her arms. I remember when they used to do that to me.

I pulled into the driveway and thought about how to tell Wen we have new addisions to the family...hey. Might as well have fun with it, if you know what I mean.

I quietly shut the door to the van and went inside, Wen was on the couch, Charlie and Scott were there and they were watching the news. Wen looked up.

"Hey babe." He got up and kissed me passionatly.

"Get a room." Charlie said, grinning.

"Actually, I have some news I want to tell you." I smiled.

"And what's that, hon?" Wen asked, sitting back down and pulling me onto his lap.

"We have two new addisions to our family." I said, grinning myself.

Charlie and Scott did a spit take. And Wen looked like he was about to pass out.

"Wen?"

Wen's POV

Olivia's PREGNANT? Oh. My. God. We have 4 kids already! How will we take care of another! Wait. She said 'addisions'. With an 's'. That means, more then one. Twins? Triplets? Oh god if it's triplets how will we care for our other children?

"Wen?" She waved her hand infront of my face.

"Your pregnant?" I breathed.

She burst out laughing. "No no. Don't worry about that." I was relieved, kinda sad (hey, maybe I wanted another baby a little bit. Preferally a girl), and confused.

"Well, how are you going to get a new addision to the family then?" Scott said.

"Well...come with me." She stood up and we followed her outside. She opened the backseat of the van. And in the backseat was Bekka, Dani, and a girl who looked like Dani.

Then I sorta blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it was REALLY short, but it's a chapter and I think that was a good place to stop.<strong>

**Olivia: You seriously made him think I'm pregnant? With triplets? You gotta be kidding me.**

**Me: I wanted some humor. And I could always make you get pregnant. And if I want it could be freaking quints! (Ooo idea) *evil laugh* }:)**

**Olivia and everyone in family/story: NOOOOOOOOOOO! O_O**

**Reviewers: Hehehehehehehehehehe }:)**

**Me: Who wants more Wenivia babies? (If yes, state however many you want *don't get to crazy* and what gender; if no, then don't say anything about babies)**


	82. Chapter 81: Embarrassed Delgados

**Hello people :) Ok, I have a poll on my profile about weither or not they should have a baby (although majority of people want a Wenivia baby, some want a Marlie baby *which I kinda want one too (;*). :D Here's the chapter:**

* * *

><p>-The Next Day-<p>

**_AT MO AND CHARLIE'S HOUSE_** **(A/N Haven't been there in a while)**

Mo's POV

I woke up next to Charlie, as always. I rolled over and put my head on his chest. "Morning." I said, smiling up at him.

"Good morning, beautiful. Did you sleep well?" He asked, kissing the top of my head.

"Yes I did. Did you?"

"Yeah." He smiled. "Let's get dressed and ready for the day." He managed to get up without me falling off the bed.

"I love you, Mr. Delgado." I said, kissing him.

He wrapped his arms around me. "I love you too, Mrs. Delgado." He kissed me back.

"Hey mom-AHHH!" Amy said, quickly closing the door. "Sorry! I'll go, um, talk to Avery."

"That was embarrasing."** (A/N You older people should know (; )** Charlie said, turning a slight pink color.

"Yes, yes it was." I said. I started to get dressed, when I felt sick to my stomach. I ran into the bathroom and threw up into the sink. I felt Charlie pull my hair into a loose ponytail. When I was done vomiting I leaned against him. "I think I'm getting the flu or something."

Charlie's POV

I put my hand on Mo's forehead. "You don't feel warm, babe. But maybe you should lay down." I said, looking at my wife with concern.

"Yeah, I'll do that." I helped her lay back down and I got the trash can from the bathroom and putting it next to her side of the bed.

I then went downstairs into the kitchen, Richard and Amy having a slight argument over something. I was still a little embarrassed from Amy walking in on Mo and I.

"Hey dad." Richard said after he had finally just given up with Amy.

"Hey daddy. And I was so right!" Amy said.

"Whatever you say, Ams." Rich rolled his eyes.

"I'm confused." I said. But that was nothing new.

"It's a teenage thing." Amy said.

"I was a teenager once too, you know." I got myself a cup of coffee.

"Here, it's a teenage GIRL thing." Amy said, sighing.

"Then why are you talking about it with Richard? Your BROTHER." I snickered.

"I plead the 5th amendment." Amy said.

"Whatever." I said, sitting down.

"Where's mom?" Rich asked, eating some cerial.

"Sick." I said, drinking my coffee.

"I say she's pregnant." Amy giggled. I shot her a quick glare. "Oh look, I need to go to my room. Bye!" She got up and ran up the stairs.

**_AT SCOTT AND NICCI'S HOUSE_**

Scott's POV

We laid on the couch, watching movies. I rubbed Nicci's slightly bulging stomach. "I can't wait till their here." I said, smiling at Nicci.

"I can't either." She kissed me. "Do you think I'll be a good mommy?"

"Of course you will. You'll be a great mommy." I kissed her.

"Hey Scott?" She asked after a few minutes pause.

"Yeah babe?" I looked at her.

"Do you want to wait to find out what they are? I kinda want to find out when we can." Nicci said, looking at her stomach and rubbing her stomach.

"No I don't. When we can, I really want to find out right then." I smiled.

She did too, "I love you, Scott." She kissed me.

"I love you too, Nicole." I kissed her back.

* * *

><p><strong>DONE! :) What do you think? I might make Mo pregnant, I might just make her be a little sick. It depends on if you all want her to have a baby.<strong>

**Mo: If I am pregnant I will be so mad if you make me have morning sickness all the time!**

**Me: Aww I love you too Mohini :D And good idea...**

**Mo: NOOOOOOOO**

**Me: I was joking.**

**Mo: Not funny }:(**


	83. Chapter 82: I'm What?

**Hey people :) Alright, people mainly want a Marlie baby, so that is what you shall get :D**

* * *

><p>Mo's POV<p>

I had taken a pregnancy test (hey, just so I don't have to worry about that) about five minutes ago. I went back into the bathroom and check it, and I lost all color in my face.

_Positive._

Oh god I'm pregnant.

Again.

Everything went black.

Charlie's POV

I went into Mo and my's room, and went into the bathroom and saw Mo on the ground.

"Mo!" I ran over to her and checked her pulse. She had a pulse. I checked her breathing. She was breathing. I picked her up and laid her on the bed. I went back into the bathroom and froze.

There was a positive pregnancy test on the floor.

Mo's PREGNANT?

I went back into the bedroom and looked at Mo. Was she really carrying a baby? She had been pregnant before, and she was showing all the signs. Oh man. How will we take care of three kids? It's hard enough with two!

I heard her moan. I looked over and she was trying to sit up. I helped her sit up.

"What happened?" She asked, putting her hand on her head.

"You passed out, love." I said, wrapping my arms around her.

"Hey Charlie?" She asked, looking at me.

"Yeah?" I said, rubbing her arm.

"I'm pregnant." She said.

"I know." I kissed her.

"You know?" She sounded shocked.

"Yeah. I saw the test." I kissed her.

"Your not mad?"

"Why would I be mad? I love kids. I was happy with Rich and Amy, I'm happy with this baby." I put my hands on her stomach. She smiled and kissed me.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go :) Sorry it's so short :( But you all get a Marlie baby. :)<strong>

**Charlie: Why did you make her so nervous? She's told me she was pregnant before, sure she was nervous when she was pregnant with Richard, but not with Amy.**

**Me: I don't know. I just did.**

**Charlie: Okkkk *raises eye brow***

**Me: Just shut up Charlie. Just shut up.**

**Charlie: Rude.**


	84. Chapter 83: Valentines Day Special Pt I

**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY EVERYONE! I also want to say happy birthday to my girls, E and M :) Love you both!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>WITH THE GIFFORDS IN THE COURTHOUSE<strong>_

Rebekka's POV

I had the twins on either side of me, Gabi playing on my IPod and Dani playing on my laptop.

"You girls excited that you will now be my actual sisters?" I asked, looking at them.

"Yeah Bekkie!" Dani said, smiling. "We won't get hit anymore." She grinned.

"Nope." I smiled. Mom and dad walked out of the courtroom.

"Well?" Joey asked, looking at them. "Do we get new sisters?"

"Yup. We just have to come back next saturday to sign the papers." Dad said, picking Gabi up. "Now how about we take you all home?"

Avery smiled. "That'll be nice. Can we have a BBQ?"

"Of course. Mo and Charlie texted us earlier saying they have big news to tell us." Mom said, taking Dani's hand.

**-later-**

Richard's POV

Dad, Wen, and Scott were arguing about what type of seasoning to use on the steaks, so eventually they just put pepper on it and shut up. Dad wasn't very happy but he lived.

I was sitting on a lawn chair with Avery sitting next to me, her head on my shoulder.

"What do you think your parents want to tell us? Your mom and dad seem to be in like a compeltly different world." She asked, looking at me.

"No clue. Amy keeps saying that mom's pregnant, but I doubt it's that." I kissed her gently on the lips.

A throat cleared next to us, I looked up and saw Wen.

"Steaks are ready." He said, Avery walked past him, blushing slightly, and when I went, he glared at me and said "hurt her, I kill you." And he walked off. Nice message.

So after about 10 minutes of eating in silence, dad stood up.

"Everyone, we have big news." Dad said, smiling. Mom stood up and put her hand on her stomach and my jaw dropped to the ground, five feet under the deck.

"We're pregnant."

"I KNEW IT!" Amy screamed, jumping up and down.

"Congratulations." Nicci smiled, standing up. Her stomach was getting bigger, but it wasn't big enough to where she would need help to stand. Nicci went and gave my mom a hug.

"You're having another baby?" I said.

"Yeah. It was a shock to us too. We were happy with our two babies we already have, but having three will be amazing." Mom smiled, then frowned. "Are you mad, honey?"

"No...just shocked." I said.

**-Later-**

_**AT NICCI AND SCOTTS**_

Nicci's POV

I went to the restroom (which I've been doing a lot lately now that I'm pregnant). I looked down, and saw something no pregnant woman wants to see.

_Blood_.

Oh god...

I quickly stood up and went into the living room.

"Scott I'm bleeding." I said, he stood up and took me to the hospital. I was about 3 months along so I was worried I was miscarrying.

We went to the OB office and waited. I hope my babies were ok...

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh! Nic is bleeding! And I know what your thinking "this is a Valentines Day update...theres no romance." but I don't want EVERY girl pregnant. Two is enough, and I'll TRY (that's the keyword) to update again, with a date with Avery and Richard, but no promises.<strong>

**Scott: Please don't make the babies die!**

**Me: Oh come on! I'm cruel but not that cruel! I cry if a babie dies! I do, I start bawling.**

**Scott: Oh, alright. Thanks I guess.**

**Me: You need to learn to trust me, Scott. It hurts, it really does.**


	85. Chapter 84: Valentines day special Pt II

**Hey people. Sorry I haven't updated but I've been pretty busy. Here's the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Scott's POV<p>

I was really worried about Nicci and the babies. Are they ok?

Soon Nicci walked out with a relived look on her face. Hand on her stomach.

"Their ok." She breathed, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Oh thank god." I kissed her, and put my hands on her stomach. I looked into her eyes and smiled.

"I can't wait till their here." Nicci said, she put her other hand on top of my hand. We looked at her stomach.

"Me either baby, me either." I kissed her, smiling.

Nicci's POV

I was sooo happy my babies were ok. I was 3 months along, but considering I was carrying twins I looked about 4 or five months. But oh well, as long as their healthy. The doctor said they were identical, so I was worried that I would mix them up. But I guess I could dress them differently...

We had went home that night, thankfully. We were watching Hugo, Wen had let us barrow it and he said it was really good.

I guess I fell asleep because I woke up on the bed, Scott next to me. I shook him awake.

"Babe, it's time to wake up." I said, not really caring if it was 5 in the morning or 10. When I wake up it's time for him to wake up.

He mumbled something I couldn't understand, then he sat up and rubbed his eyes. "What time is it, hon?" He asked.

I looked at the bedside clock, "9:38" I said, getting up.

"It's too early." He laid back down and pulled the pillow over his head.

"No it's not. We're supposed to meet Stella to go baby stuff shopping at noon. We need to get ready." I shoved him out of bed.

"Hey! I was sleeping." He said, sighing. "I guess I have to get up weither I like it or not, huh?"

"Your so smart." I kissed him.

"Yeah yeah whatever." He chuckled and we walked into the kitchen holding hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Sorry for the no updating again!<strong>

**Scott: Yeah I'm not a morning person...**

**Me: Me either. NOON is too early for me.**

**Scott and Nicci: _*laughs*_**

**Nicci: It is for me to but being pregnant I sadly have morning sickness _*frowns*_**

**Me: Sorry Nic.**


	86. Chapter 85: Avery needs help

**Guys I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry but I've had SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much freakin drama going on in my life it's not even funny. So if I don't update for forever that's why**

* * *

><p>Avery's POV<p>

I sat in my room with my Algebra homework all around me. I sighed. I soooo didn't get this. I eventually gave up and decided to text Richard.

**To: Rich ;)**  
><strong>From: Ave<strong>

**hey babe ;) i miss u**

**A few minutes later he texted back**

**To: Ave**  
><strong>From: Rich ;)<strong>

**hey beautiful ;) i miss u 2 :) get ur hw done?**

**To: Rich ;)**  
><strong>From: Ave<strong>

**no, 2 hard :(**

**To: Ave**  
><strong>From: Rich ;)<strong>

**aww :( need help?**

I sighed..I'm not used to needing help.

**To: Rich ;)**  
><strong>From: Ave<strong>

**yea :( i h8 this. im not used 2 needing help**

**To: Ave**  
><strong>From: Rich ;)<strong>

**lol :) b there n 5**

I laughed. I loved Richard. He always helps me when I need it. I got up and ran downstairs.

"Hey baby, why are you so excited?" Dad asked, doing some work on his laptop.

"Richard is coming over, daddy. Don't kill him." I said, sitting on the couch next to him.

"Honey, don't you think your getting a little to...involved with Richard?" He asked, looking at me.

"No, he's my boyfriend and my best friend, daddy. It's just like you and mom." I said.

"Hon, I just don't-" He was cut off by the doorbell ringing.

"I'll get it!" I said, getting up and answering the door, seeing Richard.

I smiled at him, "hey babe." I said, kissing him.

"Hey beautiful." He said, kissing me back and putting his hands on my waist.

"Father in the room." Dad called as he leaned against the doorway. I rolled my eyes.

"Daddy.." I said, sighing. He held his hands up.

"I just don't wanna be a grandfather at my age. And I don't want my baby girl to HAVE a baby at 16." He said. My birthday was in a couple weeks, so I was excited.

"Daddy! I'm not going to do anything like that until I'm married!" I said, turning bright red.

He held his hands up in the air then left. Rich and I laughed.

"I don't think he likes me anymore.." He said, laughing.

"He does, he just doesn't like us being alone together." I said, kissing him.

* * *

><p>So Wen doesn't like Richard being with his little girl, Avery's almost 16, and hard algebra homework. AHHH! O_O Oh well...sorry I haven't updated. I've had a lot going on. But I will be trying.<p>

**Avery: Why did you make me need help :(**

**Me: Cause I can! *gansta***

**Avery: Your not gansta, DOP, stop pretending.**

**Me: Your no fun...*sadly walks away***


	87. Chapter 86: Don't take him

**Guys thank you SOOO much for sticking with me! I just got out of school so I should be able to write! :D Well I have a new story, so if you could check that out I would be soooo happy! It's called "Who Cares? I do" so check it out :D Love you all! (No homo)**

* * *

><p>Richard's POV<p>

I smiled at her as she kissed me. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her back. And soon we were in a make out session.

Wen poked his head in. "No kissing in the house." He said, giving me a little glare.

"Of course, daddy." Avery said, voice full of sarcasm. I chuckled.

"Just thought I should tell you that new rule." Wen said, smiling as he walked off.

Avery rolled her eyes. "My dad's insane."

"Have you MET my dad?" I said. Avery started giggling.

"Yes. He's so cool."

_**AT STELLA'S HOUSE**_

Stella's POV

I sighed as I watched Dora the Explorer with Jayson. But thank God, he wasn't paying attention and I believe that Power Rangers: Super Samuri is on. Praying it is. YAY It is. So I turned it on and Jayson sat down in front of the TV and started watching.

I smiled and kissed the top of his head and went into the kitchen.

"Jay, baby, what do you want for dinner?" I asked my son.

"Mac cheese." He said. Mac cheese was his way of saying "mac and cheese".

"Jayson you had that three nights in a row. How about chicken nuggets?" I asked.

"Kay kay." He said. I smiled and started making chicken nuggets.

Soon the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" I wondered aloud, wiping my hands off and going to the door.

I opened the door and there stood Bentley. I sighed.

"What do you want, Bentley? I'm busy." I said.

"I want some custody rights over Jayson." He said.

"Over my dead body you get custody rights over him. I'm his mother!" I said.

"Too bad, I will be in my sons life, no matter what it takes. I will get him, one way or another." He said, and that made me scared. That could be taken in more then one manner.

One: He was going to kill me and get custody that way.

Two: He was going to kidnap Jayson and change his name and face.

Three: He was going to sue me.

Four: Make false accusations saying I hit him to get Jayson taken away from me that way.

"Never. Now get the heck out of my house before I call the cops." I said, grabbing the phone.

"You'll pay, Stella Ivery Yamada. You'll pay. I will get Jayson one way or another." He stormed off, and I shut the door quickly. I ran over and picked up Jayson who was now crying.

"Shhhh baby boy it's ok, it's ok. He won't get you, I promise." I kissed his nose, trying to calm him down.

"Mama sad?" He said, still crying.

"No, hon, mommy's just scared." Of loosing my baby. I looked at the picture of Jayson that was taken the day he was born.

My baby...

* * *

><p><strong>Who else hates Bentley? I really do. What do you think Bentleys gonna do? I love to hear your opinions. Oh and I'm really sorry for not updating! *looks down sadly and starts sobbing*<strong>

**Stella: Awww don't cry. *hugs me* And please don't make him take my baby!**

**Me: No promises but thanks anyway.**

**Stella: -_- Your mean.**

**Me: I know, but you love me anyways. I mean, come on! I gave you your son!**

**Stella: True but still.**


	88. Chapter 87: Wait what?

**Guys I am SOOO sorry I haven't updated! But I guess that I just lost interest in Fanfiction and became interested in this OTHER website called QuoteV. Now I am basically only on Fanfiction to talk to my babies, a few of my friends, and to read one of my favorite Percy Jackson stories, Midnight Eyes. So if I don't update, like, ever, I'm sorry but that's the reason.**

* * *

><p>Olivia's POV<p>

I had gotten everything set up for the twins first bithday here. Everyone was so excited! Espesually Bekka, because she just ADORES the twins. This is the first time I've ever seen her act so...mature I guess you could say.

I had just taken the cake out of the oven when Mo and Charlie came with Richard and Amy, and Stella with little Jayson.

"Hey." I hugged them all. "Rich, Avery is in her room, Wen says keep the door open or he's taking the lock, Amy you can do whatever, and Stella Jayson can play with TJ." I smiled as the kids all split up.

"Alright." Stella walked out and came back a few minutes later without Jay. She sat down and sighed. "Bentley is scaring me to death." She said, looking down.

"Why?" Mo asked, getting candles out.

"He's been trying to get custody of Jay! I don't know how he is trying to do it, but he's trying. And it's scaring me. I don't wanna loose my baby." She started crying.

"Don't worry, Stells. He won't get him." I said, hugging her. "Just don't worry about it right now." I smiled and began to put the candles in the cake. I set it on the table and went to the stairs. "KIDS! The parties ready!" I shouted up the stairs as Wen came down rubbing his ear.

"Gee thanks, babe, blow my eardrum out why don't ya." He said and I kissed him.

"Sorry." I kissed him again.

"Yucky." TJ said, covering his eyes as he entered the room.

I laughed and picked him up.

**-Few Minutes later-**

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Dani and Gabi! Happy birthday to you!" We all sang and then the twins blew out the candles.

"Alright, which pieces do you girls want?" I asked, picking up the knife.

"Outside!" They both said at the same time.

"Alright sweethearts." I said, cutting out two outside pieces.

We were all eating cake when there was a knock at the door, so I went and answered it and I saw the police.

"Hello officers, is something wrong?" I asked.

"Is Stella Yamada here?" The Sheriff asked.

"Yeah. Stella!" I called. "The police are here." Stella walked up holding Jayson.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Stella you are under arrest." They pulled out handcuffs.

Wait...what?

Stella's POV

"Why?" I asked, upset. What was going on?

"Ma'am we have word that you are abusing your son, Jayson." The man said, handcuffing me.

"I'm not! I would NEVER hurt Jay!" I said, and when I turned around I saw Bentley. "YOU! You lied to them to get me arrested!" I shouted. He smirked.

"I would never do that, I'm only protecting my son." He said, taking Jayson from Olivia. "I have full custody of him." He smiled evilly.

"JAYSON!" I shouted as they pulled me away.

"MOMMA!" Jayson cried. "Momma!" He held his hands out for me.

I will get him back. I swear it.

* * *

><p><strong>WOW! Stella got arrested!<strong>

**Olivia: O.o Ummm...wow...that was interesting. **

**Me: I know :) **

**Jayson: Mama! *cries***

**Me: *takes him from Bentley* I know baby I know *hugs him* **

**Bentley: *tries to take him back***

**Me: *growls and snaps at him* Back off!**

**Bentley: Well...*backs off***


	89. Chapter 88: Get me outta here!

**I be back :) AND IN AN AMAZING MOOD SO YOU GET AN UPDATE!**

* * *

><p>Stella's POV<p>

I was sitting in my jail cell glaring at the wall. The SECOND I get out of here I'm going to hunt Bentley down and KILL him. That'll give him a reason to put me in jail! I never ONCE hit my baby! NEVER!

The police officer came in. "You have one phone call, use it wisely." He grabbed me by the arm and walked me outside.

"Let go of me I have my rights! I never ONCE hit my son! NEVER! I want a lawyer!" I shouted as he pulled me to the phones. I grabbed the phone and called Livy.

"Hello?" She asked when she picked up the phone.

"LIV! I need you to call my parents! They'll know what to do! I need you to know I NEVER hit Jayson!" I said.

"I know, Stell, I know. Tell me everything you need." She said.

"Well for one a lawyer! But I'm demanding one here soo...I dunno. But I also NEED you to get Jayson from Bentley! Your his- wait! Isn't there like some law saying that if your a childs God-parent then the child has to be with his or her God-parent?" I asked.

"Yeah why?"

"Because then Jayson should be in YOUR custody! Not Bentleys! Oh I knew I should have gotten a restraining order against him!" I cried.

"I know I know, calm down! I'm having Wen get your parents now and then do something to get Jayson from Bentley. Don't worry." She said.

"OF COURSE I'M WORRIED LIVY! That's my baby!" I cried. "I want my little boy! He's just 3 years old!" I sobbed.

"We'll get him, Stella. I promise." SHe said.

"Times up." The police officer said.

"Wait one second." I said. "Hey Liv I gotta go. Love you! Talk to you soon! Please hurry!" And I was forced to hang up.

Oh I hope my baby is ok.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun. Dun. DUUUUUUUUUUUUNN. What do you think Livy will do to get Jay in her custody? To get Stella out of jail?<strong>

**Stella: I. Want. Out. NOW.**

**Me: I know I know but wait!**

**Stella: *grumbles***

**Me: No grumbling, I can make sure you stay in jail forever and Jayson stays with Bentley.**

**Stella: NO! Anything but those two! I'll shut up! *zips lip***

**Me: Better. *smiles* Now review or Jayson stays with Bentley!**


	90. Chapter 89: Dani's asthma

**Hiii, I'm just going to get with this :)**

* * *

><p>Olivia's POV<p>

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. "What are we going to do, Wen?" I asked.

"I don't know, dear, I really don't." He sighed and sat down, handing me a coffee. Bekka came downstairs and sat on the love seat.

"Mom, dad, do you think you could help me with my algebra? It's really hard." She said.

"Honey get Avery to help you, we are stressed out enough at the moment." Wen said, rubbing his temples.

"But dad! Avery's out with Ri-crap." She quickly covered her mouth. "Um, I'm going to go upstai-"

Wen cut her off. "Excuse me?" He questioned.

"Um, well...you see, she really wanted to see Richard, so she um, asked me to cover for her? I love you." She said, giving a smile.

Wen was obviously angry.

"Wen, dear, we have more IMPORTANT things at matter, here." I said, rubbing his shoulders.

He sighed. "True."

"MOMMY!" TJ shouted, running in. "MOMMY MOMMY MOMMY!" He pulled at my sleeve, as if he wanted me to stand up. Then Gabi ran in.

"Olivia! Dani! She's having an asthma attack!" I stood up. "Wen, you stay with TJ, I'm going to check on Dani!" I said, following Gabi into the backyard where Dani was, hunched over, breathing heavily and wheezing.

I went and held her shoulders. "Dani sweetie wheres your inhaler?!" I asked, panicking.

"Bed...room..." She breathed, gasping for breath again. I stood up and ran upstairs and into Dani and Gabi's bedroom, went through some drawers, and finally found her inhaler in her sock drawer. I then ran downstairs and out back, and handed her inhaler to her.

She took her inhaler and used it, and after five minutes she finally started to breathe normally.

"Are you ok, sweetie?" I asked.

She coughed. "Yeah mom, I'm fine." She pulled her hair into a little ponytail.

"Hon I'm going to make you some cookies, ok? Chocolate chip." I smiled and led her inside.

"Really?! Yay! Thanks." She smiled at me.

"Really. Now go and play." She and Gabi grinned and they both ran upstairs, yelling "JOEY!" at the top of their lungs. I smiled and went into the kitchen, to try to get my mind off of everything going on.

* * *

><p><strong>No funny thing today :P Too tired, and can't think of anything. Maybe next time! Oh, and I'm glad if you like it, but do NOT be all rude when asking me to update, because then I won't update for a long time. I have had someone being rude, and then two days later they sent me a message complaining how no one ever responds. I wasn't on those two days. Please understand that there are days I won't be on the computer.<strong>


	91. Chapter 90: We'll find him

**Hey people. It's 9/11. :( And today is the last day my babies will be here :( MOMMY WILL MISS YOU! :* HUG :* HUG! So they are the ONLY reason I am updating.**

* * *

><p>Stella's POV<p>

I sat in my cell, sobbing quietly.

I wanted my little boy so badly. I wanted to hold him, hug him, kiss him. But that STUPID Bentley had to take him away from me!

I stood up and punched the wall, then collapsed into a fit of sobs.

"Yamada." One of the officers said. "You have visitors." She grabbed me and put the cuffs on, and led me to the area where prisioners can talk to their visitors.

WHen I got there I saw Charlie. "Delgado!" I said.

"Hey Yamada. You ok?" He asked, standing up with his hands in his pockets.

"No. I want my baby." I frowned and sat down.

"I know, Stella. But we're looking for them. I promise." He hugged me gently. "Don't worry."

"How can I NOT worry?!" I exclaimed, looking down. "You'd worry too...if it was one of your kids."

He sighed. "I know. But listen. I doubt he'd hurt baby Jay." Charlie said, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"How do you know?!" I said, beginning to cry again. "I just NEED to know he's ok. Jayson's my baby."

"I know, Stell, I know." He rubbed my back.

"Visiting times over." The officer said.

Charlie nodded. "Ok, ma'am. See ya later, Stella." Charlie gave me a big hug. "We'll find him, don't worry."

He stood up, and walked out.

For some reason...I didn't believe him.

* * *

><p><strong>Again. Sorry for not updating. But I just lost intrest in this story. As said, I found a NEW story website I like going to.<strong>

**I'LL MISS YOU BABIES! So sorry it's so short!**


End file.
